


Reap What You Sow

by RainFox88



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Bliss (Far Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Cults, Developing Relationship, Disturbing Themes, Drama & Romance, Eden's Gate, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, John/Deputy/Joseph, Language, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Seed Brothers Dynamics, Seed Family Dynamics, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 88,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFox88/pseuds/RainFox88
Summary: After transferring to Hope County, Junior Deputy Allison Lucas hopes arresting The Father will help her find her missing brother. But nothing goes as planned. Now she must help the Resistance fight back against Eden's Gate as she searches. While doing so, she gets caught up in a dark game of cat and mouse with John Seed, who may have different plans for her than what his brother wants. (Mostly FemDep/John Seed, but there will be some FemDep/Joseph and a little FemDep/Jacob)





	1. Gone is Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a slow burn, but it picks up around Ch.4/Ch.5 I promise! Enjoy! :D

 

 

# Reap What You Sow

### Chapter 1: Gone is Faith

_"Rook, you there?"_

Junior Deputy Allison Lucas stopped chewing the pear she was snacking on, looking to her walky-talky on the table. She reached for it, hitting the call-back button. "Yeah?"

Sheriff Earl Whitehorse sounded relieved when he answered. _"Haven't heard from ya in a while. How're you doin'?"_

She wondered if he meant sickness from coming off the Bliss or the guilt she felt over Marshal Cameron Burke's death. Maybe both.

"I'm doing better. Been over in Holland Valley helping Mary May and Jerome with their Resistance. Haven't got much of anywhere though. How're you guys holding up?"

There was a long pause, and she waited, nerves prickling. Faith Seed was dead, but some of the cult still remained in the Henbane River region, riled up like a kicked hornet's nest. The Father wasn't happy and neither were his two remaining heralds. Things were about to get a whole lot uglier for the Resistance. They could feel it.

_"Doin' alright, all things considered. Cougars are pushin' the rest of the peggies out of the region. As soon as I can, I'll get over there and help you."_

Allie glanced at the sleeping dog near her feet. "You do what you have to, Sheriff. We got numbers here, and a lot less of that Bliss shit. I don't think John will be half the trouble Faith was."

There was a strange sound on the other end of the walky-talky, and she couldn't tell if Whitehorse had laughed or coughed. _"Rook, I'm not sure what you've heard…but don't ever judge a book by its cover. I regret not givin' you a briefing on each of the Seed family. I should kick myself in the ass…thinkin' we were just gonna waltz in there and arrest Joseph Seed and this all be over."_

"I've heard stories," she replied, keeping the radio close to her lips.

 _"Stories are one thing…facts another, kid,"_ Whitehorse said. _"John may not look it, but he's an absolute goddamn monster. You'd best be careful."_

"Roger that."

 _"Also…"_ a hoarse sigh emitted from the radio. _"I just wanted to let ya know…it wasn't your fault. Faith killed Burke and Virgil…not you. There was no way you could've stopped it. Don't let it eat at you…I would know."_

She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead into the radio. The ache in her chest churned once more. "Thanks, Sheriff."

_"Try and get some sleep, Rook. We'll talk more tomorrow. Whitehorse out."_

The walky-talky went silent. Allie sat it down on the picnic table. Her eyes rose to the midnight sky, the stars brilliantly lit on a black canvas. Fall's End was quiet out on the streets, only the faint lingering of the bar music traveling from the Spread Eagle. Outside of town within the trees, the katydids sang their summer songs. Most of the shops were closed, houses were boarded up and dark. A few Resistance fighters patrolled the area, watching for any cultists that dared to come into town.

Boomer paid no mind, having fallen asleep on her feet after a long day. She and the Australian Cattle Dog had become fast friends in the aftermath of saving him from the cult. She had found a few friends within the couple of weeks she almost drowned and awoke in Dutch's bunker. She had some here, she had more in the Henbane River region.

Allie had gone to Henbane River first, after finding out that Whitehorse was alive and Burke was captured and held by Faith. She thought they would be her best bet in getting Hudson and Pratt back, and finishing what they had started. She was wrong, though. She had defeated Faith sure, but she barely made it back from the Bliss herself.

"What the fuck did I get myself into," she whispered to no one.

Allie had transferred to Montana from Colorado. People called her a rookie, and although she was a rookie deputy here, she had grown up in law enforcement. Her father was a police officer, her mother a Game and Fish officer…though they were both dead now, had been for a while.

She was 27, had been in law enforcement for nearly three years, been around it much longer. She thought back on her previous years. She realized exactly how out of her element she really was here. Her career never prepared her for doomsday cultists, drug inducing flowers, or men that believed that God had chosen them to be some sort of twisted Messiah.

The worst thing of all, she only transferred here because she had heard of The Project at Eden's Gate before. Allie had hoped arresting Joseph Seed would set things in motion for her to find her younger brother, who had joined Eden's Gate almost three years prior. She hadn't seen him since. The cult had grown way more than she could've ever imagined it. And now she feared she would never find him, that he would be just another brainwashed zealot that would cause harm to innocent people. All for the "Will of the Father."

Allie had demanded answers from Faith, asked her where she could find Aiden. She never got an answer. And now she was tasked with taking out the Seed family, to stop all the madness that engulfed Hope County. A task that would undoubtedly get her killed in the end.

Something dreadful ate at her from within. Allie swallowed hard, remembering the Father's words to her just before she cuffed him at his church.

_Sometimes the best thing to do…is to walk away...  
_

Maybe he was right. But she was torn. Allie felt it was her duty to protect these people that were smothered by the crazed cultists, to find her brother. But she knew that not all of the "Peggies" were bad people, and she didn't want to hurt any innocents, no matter what side they stood on.

"Hello, Deputy. What're you doing out here all by yourself?"

The voice startled her from her thoughts. Allison turned to look who had approached the picnic table. Boomer stirred, ear twitching from the approaching steps, but he must've known it was a friend because he closed his eyes once more.

Pastor Jerome Jeffries stood there, looking to her in concern. He wore his usually preacher suit, holding his bible under one arm. Allie couldn't tell if he had come from his church or was on his way there.

"Oh, hi Pastor Jerome. I'm just…thinking."

"May I?"

Allie nodded and Jerome sat down across from her on the table. They were both quiet at first, the only sound was a huff from the cattle dog down below. A mild wind brushed by, bringing the scent of pine and freshly mowed grass.

"Something troubles you. What is it?"

She shook her head. "Too many things to list. But if I had to sum it all up, I guess it would be that I feel way in over my head."

Jerome slowly smiled, nodding. "I think we can all attest to that. But…we're all in this together. I believe we can stop all of this. I believe that…we can win."

Allie smiled at his enthusiasm, although she would call it folly at the moment. "I need to get Hudson back. She's here in Holland Valley…with John Seed. I came here after killing Faith because I figured John would be the easiest of the brothers, but I keep hearing stories. I know I've only been in this region for a couple days, but all my pokin' around and I haven't found any clues to where I can find them. Maybe I should go to the Whitetails for now? See if I can get clues on how to find Pratt?"

She heaved an aggravated, worn-out sigh.

Jerome didn't say anything, having sat his bible down on the table. He smoothed his calloused hands over its cover, thinking.

"John and Jacob are two entirely different demons. We will help you in any way we can to save Miss Hudson. But you will never be able to get to John…you'll have to get his attention first."

"Oh yeah?"

Jerome nodded. "But therein lies the problem. Once you gain his interest, there's no turning back…if he gets his hooks into you…well…it turns into a dangerous game. Mary May can tell you all about that."

Allie weakly shrugged. "Not afraid of him."

The words sounded hollow, and she realized that could've been a lie. She had said the same thing about the Father, but when she faced Joseph Seed in person, something triggered within her. When his eyes landed on hers in that dusty, dim church, she felt a lot of emotions…fear, awe, hate, love, it was all so very haunting. His dark, alluring blue eyes looked at her as if he knew _exactly_ who she was...what she did, and what she would do.

"John is feared for good reason…you'll see."

Allie nodded. "I'm sure I will. It's just that…Jacob seems more intimidating, more dangerous…from what I know anyway. Didn't get any kind of briefing on the Seed family…guess that was my first mistake."

"A common perception," Jerome replied. "It isn't what's on the outside that makes John dangerous, it's what's in here."

The pastor tapped his forehead.

"I'll remember that," she stated.

Jerome sighed. "We should get some rest. There's so much to do. You still staying with Mary May?"

Allie nodded as Jerome stood and collected his bible.

"Meet me at my church in the morning. We can get to work on how we're going to liberate Holland Valley…and find Deputy Hudson."

Allie watched him go, her eyes lowering to the ground. She wondered about her two captured co-workers. She hoped they were okay, and would be, until she could find a way to rescue them. She had only known them for a few weeks since she got transferred. Allie and Joey Hudson got along well right in the beginning. They had a lot in common. Staci Pratt, although quirky with some of his behaviors, was always sweet and friendly with her. Hudson had even popped off about him "flirting" with her too much.

She wished the National Guard would get called in, that any help would come stop this nightmare. But that wasn't going to be the case apparently. They were alone here in Hope County, saturated by Eden's Gate and its poisonous beliefs.

Allison got to her feet, whistling for Boomer. He woke up, getting to his paws and shaking dust from his pelt. With a wagging tail, the cattle dog bounded alongside her towards the Spread Eagle. Allie had so many sleepless nights, still plagued by Burke's death, by what she went through fighting Faith Seed. The Bliss nearly consumed her. Faith nearly won, nearly had Allie tangled in her web forever from the power of that drug. Yet, after her talk with Jerome and Whitehorse, she had a chilling feeling she hadn't seen nothing yet.

 

* * *

  

The convoy of white trucks marked with the insignia of Eden's Gate pulled into the compound, headlights flashing through several white houses and the eyes of onlookers. Brakes hissed on mud as the vehicles came to a stop. There weren't many cultists out at this time of night, most in the comfort of their little white shacks. Dogs barked in the background, a bonfire was burning on the other side of a row of houses, gospel songs echoing within smoke and embers.

John Seed had so much on his mind, and it put a strain on his jaw as he assorted certain thoughts. His driver turned to him when he hadn't moved to get out of the passenger door. The cult lawyer paid no attention to him, his blue eyes going to the lapping flames of the bonfire.

Faith had died only a couple days ago, and yet Joseph still mourned in his church. John had so many things going on at once, he didn't have time to play hide-and-seek with the "Junior Deputy" that had been causing so much mayhem within their regions. He had heard Jacob offered to hunt them for Joseph, to bring them to their knees in front of the Father for punishment, but Joseph wasn't having it. Not yet, anyway.

"Brother John? Everything alright?"

John's eyes left the fire, and he looked upon his driver. The rest of the convoy had exited their vehicles, standing around with guns in hand.

"I'm fine," John said.

The simple statement made the driver nod his head and say nothing more. John took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes with tattooed fingers as he worked himself up to get out of the truck.

Sharp taps scraped on the passenger window. It wasn't fingers. The distinct grind of metal on glass, making John wince. He looked to the window, seeing Jacob there with the blade of his knife on the window. John clenched his jaw, knowing that piercing look all too well. _You're taking too long._

John opened the door, and his oldest brother stepped away from the vehicle. He wore his usual attire, old combat boots and a dirtied Army jacket and jeans with a grey shirt. His red hair and beard seemed to glow within the light of the nearby fire. Jacob had many scars, rashes, and burns on his body, hands, and even face. The leftovers of war and survival. He nodded towards Joseph's church and started walking.

John walked at his side. The brothers were silent at first as they walked through the compound. Passing cultists blessed them and greeted them with joyous words, but neither of them paid no mind to them.

"You find her?" John asked simply, tucking his key under his blue shirt.

Jacob dipped his head. "My Hunters gave me a report a few hours ago. Seems she's hiding out in your region."

"Then consider her dead," John said.

Jacob's chuckle was barely audible, but he grabbed John by the arm, turning him to face him. They had reached the church and stood before the entrance. Jacob stared down into John's eyes.

Jacob held a rough, scarred hand up to John's cheek, as if he were still a child. Jacob fiddled with a part of John's shirt collar, fixing it for him.

"It's not the will of the Father," Jacob said. "You're not to kill this one, understand?"

He said it so precisely, as if Jacob was saying a line from a play, one he had rehearsed a thousand times.

"Do what you do best, alright?" Jacob said, keeping his stare. "No more straying."

"I haven't strayed," John growled, and turned to enter the church. He was sure Jacob would grab his arm again, scold him, but he didn't. The taller, ex-veteran walked in behind him into the dim-lit church.

The pews were empty, only candles lighting a path to the pulpit. Joseph was sitting there on the floor of the pulpit, his back against the lectern. He was shirtless, wearing dark grey jeans and boots. His blue eyes were to the floor, and he mumbled to himself. The words were soft, not so much timid, but longing and sad.

As they stepped up closer to the middle brother, they realized he was singing to himself, an old gospel tune that was weak as it came off his lips while he stared into nothingness.

John kneeled in front of his brother. Jacob remained standing behind him. The Father felt the touch to his arm, and his eyes came back and he looked into John's eyes. Relief spilled there, and a faint smile came to his lips.

"Oh, John," Joseph said. "You missed it. We had a beautiful reception for Faith this morning. Such a beautiful celebration of life and love. Of devotion and hope."

John swallowed hard but didn't look away. "Forgive me, Joseph."

The Father rose to his feet and stepped off the pulpit. John rose with him, not looking away. Joseph grabbed John's shoulders, his touch cool. He brought their foreheads together for a moment, and then Joseph pulled back and looked into John as if searching.

"There is nothing to be forgiven for, dear brother. The Lord knoweth of your hard work and devotion. He knows that you wanted to be here, and you were," Joseph put his hand on John's chest, just over his heart. "Through here."

Joseph let his hand linger there before he pulled back.

The Father's eyes fell, tears lingering at the edges. "Our sweet Faith. I hope you realize how much you meant to her."

John tensed, his eyes flashing momentarily to Jacob who stood like a statue to the side, arms crossed. "I know…and she to me."

Joseph's smile seemed to grow at John's words, but soon it fell away, and the scowl that formed across his face was dark.

"I must fight my anger…the Lord taketh. The woman who killed our dear Faith, who is uprooting what we have so diligently planted…she must be atoned. She must confess, John. She must be cleansed so she can see! See the wickedness she unknowingly burdens so she may cast it away. Can you do that for me, brother?"

John dipped his head. "Anything for you."

Joseph looked relieved. "She mustn't be killed. Make her atone…bring her to me afterwards. I see a fire within her, one we can breathe anew."

"We'll find her," John said.

The Father breathed out slowly, as if releasing all the tension from his body. He walked back over to the pulpit, sitting back down.

"Good. Now go. I must finish my grieving. The Voice will speak to me tonight...and I must listen."

Joseph bent over, his head going to his chest and looking as though he collapsed. He became quiet to them. John turned, walking past Jacob for the doors of the church. He got a few strides past his oldest brother before he heard the connection of his heavy boots on the wooden floor behind him.

Once back outside, a cold wind swept through the compound. John smelled rain in the air, but nothing came down as darkening clouds swallowed the stars. Jacob whistled at him, and he stopped just before he could reach the truck. He faced his oldest brother.

Jacob closed the gap between them.

"Why didn't you really come?" he asked.

John knew what he was talking about and clicked his tongue. "She wasn't blood. And she was the third one who took that name. We'll get another."

Jacob shook his head, as though he was disappointed but John caught the slight smirk on his chapped lips before it disappeared. They were dangerous words to say, but John and Jacob often told each other things that the Father wouldn't approve of. Their confiding in one another were sometimes the only thing that kept them sane for the day.

"I suppose you're right," Jacob drawled. "But your brother needed you here."

John shook his head. "No. Not me. He's fine as long as you're around. Now if you'll excuse me, brother, I have a Deputy to catch."

John turned, opened up the truck door and got in. The convoy loaded up, having been waiting on him. His driver had remained in his seat beside the cult lawyer. He barely had shut the door before the tapping of a blade on the glass came once more.

John clenched his jaw, rolling the window down and glaring at Jacob, not caring how close the blade of that knife was to his cheek.

"Yes?" John purred.

"Don't take it too far…not like the last time," Jacob warned just loud enough for John to hear. He slipped him a folder from inside his jacket.

Without another word Jacob stepped away. John rolled the window up and nodded at his driver. Just as droplets of rain started to cast down from the black sky, the convoy rolled out just as quietly as it had come in.

Always the black sheep of his flock. Always the one to struggle the most with his sins. Always the one to stray. Always the one who had to be led back.

He let out his frustration on the dashboard of the truck, his tattooed hands making hard contact several times to where they almost bled. The driver tensed but remained silent, his eyes staying on the road. For good reason. John was more feared than loved. And deep down, John preferred it that way.

He opened the folder that Jacob had handed him through the window of the truck. It was the profile on the Junior Deputy he would be looking for…hunting for. She had been the one to escape that night when the deputies, Sheriff, and Marshal came to arrest the Father. She had been the one to tear through the Henbane River region with the Resistance, and she had been the one to kill Faith.

He knew exactly who she would go to if she had plans to start yet another conquest through his region. He took in her picture. She was a beautiful woman, thin, athletic built. She had green eyes and light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders.

_Allison Lucas_

John grinned wickedly.


	2. New Friends

### Chapter 2: New Friends

Another restless night. Allie gave up once the first streaks of sunrise bleached the horizon, tearing through the curtains in the makeshift guest bedroom on the second floor of the Spread Eagle. She got dressed and checked her weapons, thinking back on the dream she had last night.

She had found herself in Faith's Bliss Valley once again. But besides the fluttering of endless blue butterflies, there was no life. She had frantically searched for a way out, for someone. Only to hear her brother calling her name.

She followed the sound of his voice through the high of the Bliss, through fields of tall grass and streams. But instead she had stumbled upon a replay of Burke shooting Virgil and then turning to her.

_"I told you I didn't want to leave."_

She had to watch him shoot himself again. The spraying blood, the thunderous gunshot that cracked her ears. It was enough to jolt her awake the first time. The echo of the trigger pull blared through her mind. After that, her night became a series of twist and turns in her twin sized bed. Her head pulsed and burned like she was high on Bliss again, making her stomach churn.

The rookie deputy made her way downstairs into the main lounge of the bar. Boomer followed after her with soft pants. She felt better once she was up and around, and she could hear a few townsfolk within the walls. She caught sight of Mary May talking with Nick Rye. As Allie walked towards them, she heard Sharky Boshaw grumble loudly at a table.

"I'm just sayin', if we gotta get up this early why don't we set fire to some of them peggies' outposts or vehicles while most of 'em are sleepin'?"

"You're such a dipshit," Adelaide Drubman said at the table next over, although she had a small smile on her aged face.

Allie shook her head and greeted the bar owner and pilot, and Boomer sat down at her side. They both responded with their own quiet mornings, and Allie was quick to pick up on some tension. She'd only met Nick Rye once, having helped rid Fall's End of peggies a couple days ago. She heard from Jerome and Mary May that he was an expert pilot and owned a large piece of property to the south that had a hangar and airstrip with a plane.

"You can't just run away, Nick," Mary May whispered.

"I'm not!" Nick sounded a little offended but dropped his voice again. "I just…have to think of Kim and the baby, ya know? I gotta keep them safe. Besides, the peggies have taken over all the airstrips and planes they can in the region…I know mine's next."

"We'll think of something, just…stick it out right now," Mary May replied.

Nick heaved a sigh, slowly nodding. "Fine, but I ain't holding out much longer."

Allie decided to join in. "Eden's Gate did the same thing over in the Henbane River region. But the Cougars managed to take some back. Might could hide your planes over there."

Nick dipped his head at her. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll talk it through with Kim. Well…I better head back home and check on her. Can't leave her alone for long with the baby close to bein' due and John's men skulkin' all over the place. I'll stop back by later. Holler over the radio if ya need anything."

The pilot left the bar. Allie watched him go before turning to the bar owner. Mary May's blonde hair was a mess, and she looked like she just got out of bed herself. Then Allie noticed the exhaustion in the woman's eyes and wondered if she had the same kind of night she had.

"Does the cult take pregnant women too?" she asked.

Mary May took a moment to answer, scowling. "Depends…The Father will…Faith did. John doesn't give a fuck. Jacob avoids 'em like the plague."

"Haven't seen many kids around…made me wonder."

"Kids are a different story. Now, most folks that had kids were able to get out, but some weren't so lucky," Mary May answered. "Most families with small kids get hauled to Joseph…the ones that don't fight back and get themselves killed anyway. Faith took in a lot of kids…guess the crazy bitch liked them…or liked to brainwash 'em early. Jacob and John won't touch kids. Not sure why, although I don't really care to. Jerome thinks that John sees children as not needing his "atonement" …that they don't carry sins like we do. I think he's givin' that piece of shit too much credit, but whatever. And I guess children don't really have much use in Jacob's indoctrination techniques, so maybe that's why he doesn't take them."

Allie petted Boomer on the head. "Well, I better get over to the church and see what Jerome has for me."

Mary May nodded. "Alright, good luck. I'll try and get over there after I finish up here. Nick kinda showed up outta the blue with his problems and I wasn't ready for it."

Allie left the bar with Boomer at her heels. She bumped into Addie just outside as she lit a cigarette.

"Oh hey, kid. I have to fly back to the marina to take care of some shit. Holler if ya need me, alrighty?"

The deputy nodded. "Sure. Fly safe. I'll let ya know what our next move is."

"Don't do anything I would do!" she shouted as she walked to the field behind the general store where her helicopter was parked.

Allie walked to the church where she found Pastor Jerome alone inside reading through his bible. He sat on the edge of a table, staring down into the ink with his shotgun propped up nearby.

"Morning," Allie greeted.

She glanced around the main sitting area. It was still a mess from when the cultists had control. Some pews were toppled over. Blood and paint were smeared along the walls, windows were busted. It looked as though someone had attempted to scrub the Eden's Gate symbol and a nearby scripture off the wall.

Outside, a chopper started. The blades thrummed and it lifted and flew away, and Allie knew that Adelaide was well on her way back to the marina in the Henbane region.

"Morning, Miss Lucas. Sleep well?" Jerome greeted.

Her green eyes went back to him, and she weakly shrugged. "Not really. You can call me Allie by the way."

Jerome motioned for her to come over to him. She complied, glancing back at Boomer, who was sniffing around the floorboards of the old church.

"Well, I've been going over in my head on where Miss Hudson most likely is being held."

"Where?"

"John's bunker. It's the only place we don't have some sort of eyes on. Haven't received any updates from the scouts from our other locations either."

Allie couldn't believe how many bunkers and missile silos that in-the-middle-of-nowhere Hope County had. She wondered exactly how many that Eden's Gate possessed…or have taken. Or built.

She didn't like the look on Jerome's face, and it made her heart fall. "I take it that's bad?"

Jerome barely nodded. "It has the highest security and congregation of peggies than anywhere else in Holland Valley. We'd be dead before even reaching the gates."

"So I don't have any choice but to get John's attention, huh?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

The voice caught Allie off guard, and she turned. Mary May walked through the main aisle of the church over to them, a rifle slung over her shoulder.

"I can't just leave Hudson like that. Besides, I need to take John out if I'm gonna face the Father."

The bar owner glared at Allie. "You sound like you think it's gonna be easy. Don't you think we would've done it by now if it was? John used to come around like clockwork, like a fuckin' tax collector, dragging people off for his "cleansing" or "atonement" shit. Half the people never came back. We never could get the right chance then…and now he hasn't come around since you guys tried to arrest the Father."

Mary May sat down on the edge of a pew, staring across the mess of the church. "Worse yet…John is starving us out. They took most of our supplies and food. It's been a struggle to get the food and guns we have now. Still, got lots of people seeking Eden's Gate out willingly because they're desperate."

"Which is what John wants," Jerome added. "He's been trying to tear the Resistance down from within for weeks now. He knows tactics…I'll give him that."

"Do you need me to go hunting?" Allie suggested.

She hadn't realized there had been little food around here. Between getting over the Bliss sickness and the stress, she hardly had any appetite since arriving to Holland Valley.

Mary May shook her head, twitching her lips. "We have hunters out there helping with that. But I guess if you want to draw John's sights onto you…well, you're gonna have to do somethin' bigger."

"What's the best way I can do that while also helping you guys out?" Allie asked.

"Outposts are a good start. There are many the cult have claimed that have a shit ton of food stored…weapons too."

Jerome cleared his throat, sitting down his bible and standing. "Sunrise Farm isn't far from here. It's one of the main locations the cult stockpiles food before hauling it off to their bunkers."

Allie nodded. "Alright, I'll grab Sharky and head that way."

Mary May snorted. "Are you serious? We don't need him burnin' the place to the ground. That won't help anyone. What happened to Addie?"

"She had to fly back to the marina. Even though it's been taken back from Eden's Gate, it's right on the edge of Jacob's territory, and so they get into a lot more trouble than the other outposts in the region. I think she just wants to check in on everyone."

"Alright, well, guess I better tag along then. Outposts are always crawlin' with peggies. You'll need help, and well, I don't trust Sharky."

Before Allison could defend Sharky from all his help in the Henbane region, Jerome interrupted them.

"We can introduce her to Grace. I'm sure she would love to help."

"Oh good idea, Jerome."

"Grace?" Allie echoed.

Mary May seemed enthused now, getting to her feet. "She's an ex-Army sniper. Hell of a soldier and will have your back in a pinch. She's been fighting the cult for months now."

Allie smiled. "Great, where can I find her?"

"She's been hanging around the Lamb of God Church for the past couple of days, I heard," Jerome answered. "Wants to keep the cult from taking it. John isn't interested in the church right now, but Grace doesn't want peggies coming in and vandalizing it though. Her father is buried there."

"Where's that located?"

Jerome grabbed his shotgun and bulletproof vest. "C'mon, I'll take you."

Mary May folded her arms. "I keep forgetting you're new 'round these parts." She looked to the pastor. "You sure, Jerome? We need you here."

"You'll be fine without me for a bit. You're needed here as well, but we can't just stand aside and let Allison do this all by herself. We have to work together. If the Project was gonna come and try and take back Fall's End, I think they would've done it by now. Just keep on guard. And if John shows up you keep your head down and holler at me over the radio."

Mary May swallowed, barely nodding.

The three of them left the church, Boomer sticking close to Allie. Jerome led them over to his car, which was parked across the street of the church nearby the old beat up bus that was acting as a barricade. Allie checked her supplies again before tossing the bag into the back of the car. Her handgun and rifle were full on ammo, and hopefully it would remain that way. She didn't have the ammo for a gunfight, nor the outfit. She wore blue jeans, boots, and a dark red flannel shirt.

"Hey Allie girl, hold up!"

They saw Sharky jogging across the street, having come from the Spread Eagle. Jerome paused getting into the driver's seat of the car, Allie beside him. Mary folded her arms as Sharky caught up.

"You leavin' without me? Cuz, ya know, I thought we were a team."

Allie laughed, but before she could say anything Mary May beat her to it. "Just because there ain't any law 'round these parts right now doesn't mean you have free range to burn shit to the ground, Sharky."

"Dammit woman," Sharky groaned. "Are ya still upset about that little fire I started at your daddy's barn? I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I thought I was on a different farm and I was a little drunk and-"

"Little fire?! It destroyed the whole barn and all the hay inside!"

Before an argument broke out, Allie trying not to laugh, Jerome cleared his throat. "Mary…let it go. Got more important matters at hand."

Mary May sighed. "Right. Well, be careful out there. If something comes up, radio me."

The bar owner took her leave. Sharky watched her go, and then turned to the Junior Deputy with a poorly executed pout. "I'm comin', right, Shorty? Got clean underwear and everything."

Sharky had saved her ass a few times in the Henbane River region. At first sight, Sharky came off as a pyromaniac hick with charm, and it was true. But he was thoughtful, held deep insight about life, and he sure as hell was loyal and tough. And quite funny. He was always able to soothe her nerves with his funny jokes and ramblings while trekking through the Henbane region with Blissed-out Angels charging them and Chosen hunting them. In the middle of a cult sovereign state, he was one of her best friends.

Allison playfully slapped him on the arm with a smile. "Stay here for now, bud. Keep watch over the town. We'll be back."

"Aw, that's no fun."

Jerome shook his head. "It's not about fun, Mr. Boshaw."

The pyromaniac waved the pastor off. "Yeah, yeah, it's about savin' the county and all that. I know. Fine, guess I'll have a beer and wait for y'all."

Allie chuckled, and went over to the passenger side of the car to get in. Jerome had already slid inside and started it up. Boomer jumped through the window into the back seat, eager to get going and barked it out loud.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Jerome pulled over to the side of the road across from the Lamb of God Church, they saw trouble. Cult members were spread out across the church's property and cemetery. A few shot at the bell tower. Allie grabbed her pistol, cocking it, as she hurried to join Jerome. Boomer snarled, hackles raising while keeping to her side.

A peggie's head was blown straight off from a thunderous shot. Allie spotted the sniper hunkered down in the bell tower. She only took a shot when she had an opening, and they always hit true.

Already riled up and pissed, the cult members didn't hesitate upon opening fire on Jerome and Allie when they were spotted. They ducked behind headstones, taking cover. A passing bullet cracked the stone just inches above the deputy's head. Boomer charged in, biting onto one man's arm and distracting him long enough for Allie to take a shot. Jerome rose up above his headstone, shooting his shotgun. The spread caught two cultists as they ran over.

Another loud boom of a sniper round echoed, taking out a peggie as he ran for his truck. The grounds of the church became deathly quiet. Allie could only hear her blood pumping at first as she caught her breath. She slowly rose from out of cover as Jerome did the same.

A figure slid down the ladder that led up to the bell tower and walked over to them. "Thanks for the help, but I could've handled them on my own." She then noticed Jerome and her dark eyes flashed. "Oh, Pastor Jerome. Didn't expect you."

"Hey Grace, how you holding up?"

Grace shrugged. "Been better."

The beautiful black woman was dressed in dirty army attire, a bulletproof vest, a cap and a torn American Flag scarf around her neck. Grace looked Allison over, but hardly gave a reaction.

"Who's this?"

"This is Junior Deputy Allison Lucas. She's one of the deputies that went to try and arrest the Father with that marshal a little over a week ago. Been helping to try and stop Eden's Gate since. Even managed to take down Faith."

Grace had nodded at her with the introduction but her eyes shot up in surprise when she heard about Faith. The sniper looked to Allie once more.

"You're the one who killed Faith?"

Allison nodded, not sure if Grace was just surprised or skeptical of her feat. Allie was surprised herself. The Bliss had saturated her so much that Faith nearly entrapped her forever. She still didn't know how she managed to walk away.

"Yep, that would be me."

The sniper grinned at her. "I think you and I are gonna be fast friends. 'Bout time someone took that bitch out."

Allie smiled back. Jerome cut to the chase after that. "Good. Was hoping you'd come help us liberate some outposts."

Grace frowned. "As much fun as that sounds, I can't just leave my father's grave and this church to get wrecked by peggies. Besides, getting put on John's radar isn't something I'm too eager to do."

"I'll be the one drawing his attention," Allie said. "We need to get some supplies back to the Resistance if we're going to have a fighting chance against Eden's Gate. And I need John to come after me if I want any chance at ending him and getting my partner, Hudson, back."

Grace put a hand on her hip, slightly shaking her head. "Well…you got guts. I'll give you that."

_"Kid, it's Dutch! You there?"_

Her radio crackled on her belt. She wasn't expecting Dutch to be contacting her. She grabbed it up and excused herself from Jerome and Grace, going over to the side of the church to be alone. She put the walky-talky to her mouth, hitting the button.

"Allie here. What's up?"

_"Glad to hear you still have your head. Sorry I haven't been able to make contact the last couple of days, but I've been searching through any intel I can find to locate your brother."_

Her heart jumped into her throat. "Did you find him?!"

_"No, not yet, but he's definitely here in Hope County. I got Eli looking into it as well. You ask any of your new friends yet?"_

"No, just Whitehorse and the Cougars. They couldn't find anything for me."

_"Alright, well Eli should get back to me soon and I'll holler at you on any news he has. You still in Holland Valley?"_

Allie glanced over to the front side of the church, watching Jerome and Grace talk next to a large, decorated headstone. "Yeah. I've recovered from the Bliss and I'm about to start causing mayhem to get John's attention."

Dutch's snorted loudly on the other side of the radio. _"Don't think I've ever heard of anyone willingly wanting to get caught by the Reaper, kid. Just…be careful, alright? I know you handled yourself pretty well against Faith, but John's a whole different ball game."_

"Got it. Thanks, Dutch."

_"Ask Mary May or Jerome about your brother. They might know of him or know where you can find him, you never know. Dutch out."_

Allie closed her eyes, green eyes falling to the dirt. She hadn't realized it, but Boomer had come over with her, and was patiently sitting next to the church. Pulling back a strand of her brown hair, she walked back to Jerome and Grace.

She would have to tell them about Aiden, ask them if they could help her find him. According to Dutch, he was for sure in Hope County. That didn't mean finding him was going to be easy. She hadn't seen her younger brother in a little over three years and wasn't sure what he would look like now. He probably grew a beard and got tatted up like the other cultists.

She tried to picture him like that, but couldn't. He was younger by four years, making him 23. He was 20 when she last saw him. He had always been clean cut and shaven, tall and skinny. He was always shy and polite. Allison just couldn't picture him being a part of this.

It wouldn't deter her from finding him. She wouldn't give up on him. While fighting with the Resistance to take down Eden's Gate, she would search for him. She would bring him back with her.

"Sorry about that," Allie stated when she reached Grace and Jerome. "Dutch was just updating me on a few things. So, we ready to go to Sunrise Farm?"

Jerome looked to Grace, who slowly smiled. "Let's do this."

 

* * *

 

The drive to Sunrise Farm was quiet. Grace rode in the passenger seat with Jerome at the wheel while Allie stuck to the back seat with Boomer. She watched the many fields and farms of the valley pass by. Jerome was careful to take the back roads to keep out of sight of any convoys that may have been driving through.

They drove by a farm house that was half-way burnt down, old smoke billowing up in the wind. The word 'SINNER' was painted on the remains of the roof, looking like it was about to collapse into the rubble below.

It hadn't been the first house she saw that way, and she had seen many more with 'SINNER' painted on their sides.

"Is that what happens to people who resist the cult?" she asked.

Jerome looked up in the rear-view mirror, and then his eyes went out towards the remains of the small farmhouse and its empty property.

"Yes," Grace said tartly, turning to look at the deputy. "Those that resist or fight back get all they ever had taken from them and destroyed."

"Why paint the word 'SINNER' if you're just gonna burn it down?" Allie asked, shaking her head.

"That was there long before the fire," Grace stated. "It's John's calling card, so to speak. People ain't the only thing he marks. You'll see it all over the valley. Typical move on his part as far as scare tactics go. See, the guy's a lawyer, can find any loophole in the book and has been using that to buy up all the land and businesses within Hope County. But for those he cannot take out from under people's noses, he does this shit. Pins them in a corner, scares them, marks them for his "cleansing". They either hightail it after that and he buys it up from the banks or they stay and fight and end up dead, and he still buys it in the end."

"Jesus," Allie hissed.

"We're here," Jerome said.

They gathered their supplies and weapons and left the car parked on the side of a dirt road. Jerome told them they would go through the woods to come out on the back end of the farm. It would be the only way to give them cover, since the farm itself was surrounded by crop fields. They remained quiet in their trek through the forest. They came out onto a bluff surrounded by trees. They could see Sunrise Farm up ahead, with two large red barns, a windmill, and lots of peggies. The fields surrounding the farm had a variety of crops. Allison grabbed her binoculars to scope the place out. Grace did the same using the scope of her sniper rifle.

Allie could see stockpiles of food, and it just wasn't crops from the farm. There was tons of non-perishables and canned items. The peggies were lax, standing around and talking mostly. Allie scanned each one of their faces, making sure her brother wasn't down there.

"Want me to start shooting?" Grace asked. "Got a good shot."

"Wait!" Allie hissed, still scanning for her brother.

"What is it?" Jerome asked, looking concerned.

"N-nothing," she replied, lowering her binoculars. "Just wasn't ready."

"They have quite a few people down there that are captive. Probably more of John's marked, ready to be shipped for cleansing," Grace informed, still peering through her scope. "If we release them, they can help us take the farm back."

"Good idea," Jerome said. He turned to the deputy. "They have an alarm system. Every outpost has them to call for backup if they need it."

"Yeah, I know. I saw them at the outposts in Henbane River."

Jerome nodded. "Good, then you know what to do. Take out that alarm system. I will rescue the civilians. Grace, cover us."

"Got it."

"Boomer, stay."

The cattle dog cocked his head, whining. He slowly sat down on his haunches next to Grace. Allie and Jerome took a path down the bluff into the back field of the farm. They stayed low, using farm equipment and hay bales for cover. There weren't any snipers or spotters out that they could see. As they made their way closer to the farm, they split up.

Allie went towards the tall beacon that housed the alarm system. It sat grounded beside one side of the bigger barn. Allie heard cultists talking and laughing and stayed low and quiet. She peeked around the side of the barn. Many were standing around talking, while others were hauling food onto a truck.

She sneaked around the building, reaching the beacon. She used a knife and cut the wires, killing the alarm system. She quickly stepped back around to the backside of the barn, keeping her knife drawn. She stuck to the side of the building, making her way towards where Jerome was freeing the captives.

By the time she could reach the second barn, she heard a yell. A ringing boom followed after, and then their cover was blown. She heard Jerome's shotgun go off. She ran the rest of the way, coming around the other side of the second barn. She shot a peggie that was on his way into entering where Jerome and the citizens were.

Allie took cover behind some crates, drawing the opposing fire on her to let Jerome and the captives get to their own cover. Another peggie's head was blown off from sniper fire from the bluff. Allie took out two that were moving from cover to cover. The freed citizens picked up the weapons dropped by the dead cultists to help them fight.

The shootout lasted for a little over an hour, but they managed to kill all of the cultists. Grace and Boomer joined Allie and Jerome as they walked around, taking in the stockpile of food and supplies.

"Better call Mary May, Whitehorse, and Eli," Jerome said, looking relieved as he patted the tops of some cans. "We better distribute this food out amongst the Resistance as fast as we can before the peggies come back."

Allie nodded, knowing they didn't have the numbers right now in this region to keep the outpost for very long. Allie and Grace helped the freed citizens stock food onto the trucks that were already there at the farm. Mary May showed up a while later with another truck and a few other people to help.

In the hours that followed they gathered up all the food, weapons, and supplies they could haul. Allison was sweating by the time it was over. She walked down the driveway of the Sunrise Farm for the main road, watching as Jerome pulled in with his car to pick her up. Some straggling citizens walked with her. She lost track of how many times they thanked her for helping save their lives and taking back the farm. Grace had taken a ride with Mary May to drop off their supply truck for Eli at a secret location.

A horrible smell caught her attention just as she reached the main road. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw the corpse of man strung up on a pillar by the road. Blood had seeped down the pillar and caked, creating stains and a sticky puddle on the ground. The body was wrapped in barbed wire, and his guts trailed out of his stomach, picked and ate away by animals. The word 'SINNER' was painted on the board above his head.

"I had a feeling that's what happened to Bert," a man next to her said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he always said he would go out fighting," said a woman. "We need to get him down…bury him."

"Why did they do that to him? Because he wouldn't give in?" Allie asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

The man nodded slowly, looking pale as he looked the body over. "Yeah…John will kill anyone he deems unworthy or who will not back down to him. Then he'll have this done to them and put up as a warning…he's the fucking devil."

"You guys stay vigilant. Once the word gets out that we took this place, there will be reinforcements to take it back. Best not be around when that happens," Jerome said, having got out of the car to join them.

"But we have weapons now, and there are quite a few of us. We can defend it!" hollered one man.

Jerome shook his head, although he twitched a smile. "We don't have the numbers…yet. Do not risk yourselves. We will get our chance."

The citizens grew somber but nodded. As they worked to get their dead friend from off the post, Allie followed Jerome into the car with Boomer at her heels. They got into the pastor's car and left for Fall's End.

Allie was sick at what she saw. She fiddled with her fingers as she looked out the passenger window, trying to focus on the passing fields and wilderness.

"Something the matter?" Jerome asked.

Like any good pastor, he could tell when people were troubled. And troubled was one of many things Allie was feeling right now.

"That…poor guy on the post."

Jerome was quiet for a moment. "Yeah…"

"Faith would turn people like that…people who would resist and fight back…she would turn them into these things called Angels. Blissed out zombies…there was nothing left in them. Just drugged slaves she controlled like puppets on strings."

Jerome deeply nodded. "I've seen them. I know you said you've been in law enforcement for three years, but…the things you see here, because of Joseph Seed and his crazy followers, probably nothing coulda prepared you for it."

"I've seen some crazy shit in my life," Allie said, heaving a sigh. "But this…this tops all of that…by a hard fucking mile."

"Agreed."

"I saw Faith make people do things…make them kill people. She made Marshal Burke commit suicide. I've seen those Angels…and the Bliss…I barely came back from that myself. What the hell am I supposed to expect with John and Jacob? With the Father? Jesus, I think I'll be dead before then. Think we need actual trained army veterans here, not rookies like me."

"You're here for a reason," Jerome said, looking across at her with wise eyes. "We all are. What you've done so far…it's been something. It's inspired them…to get them to fight back. It's given them hope. You won't be alone in this, Allison. We will take back Hope County together…all of us."

Allie closed her eyes. Though his words touched her, gave her hope and strength, she felt the crude feeling in her stomach again. And as she looked out the window, she saw yet another house halfway burned down with the word 'SINNER' painted on the roof.

"I hope so."

 

* * *

 

The convoy slipped off the asphalt onto the dirt driveway, roaring engines echoing along crop fields. There were five trucks in total, all white with the Eden's Gate symbol painted on the doors. Three of the trucks had mounted machine guns. Each truck had five followers on board.

John got out of the passenger side, just as many others were jumping out, guns in hand. He popped his neck, reaching in to grab the eviction letters. He motioned to his followers to take point. It was late afternoon, the sun just starting to dip behind the mountains. John was ready to get this over with.

The farmhouse was small, but had nearly 20 acres of land. It wasn't much. John was used to claiming much larger properties. But, for whatever reason, Joseph wanted it. The crops had already been taken…all that was left were the people.

The Dapper family was average around here. Frank and his wife Debra. They had three kids, a teen-aged daughter and son, and a younger son. Not unlike many John had seen in his years in Hope County.

Frank was under his truck when they pulled in, his older son helping him. His wife was doing yard work outside, but as soon as she saw the trucks pull in, she pulled her daughter and youngest son indoors. Frank got up off the ground, using a rag to wipe his hands as he glowered at John and his men.

"Ah, Mr. Dapper. I'm surprised you're still here. Your judgement seemed better when we met last."

"Fuck off, John. We ain't leaving," Frank spat, keeping his older son behind him.

John winced, feigning hurt. "See, I was afraid you were going to say that. I have something that states otherwise."

He held out the papers, smiling. Frank glared at the documents and then back at the Baptist. Finally, the old farmer snatched them up, looking them over. Frank's face fell, the blood draining from his face. He looked over to John, clutching the papers hard.

"H-how? This land has been in my family for over thirty years! There's…there's no way!"

John shrugged. "I told you it would come down to this, but you didn't listen. So, what's it going to be, Mr. Dapper? I've given you plenty of opportunity to walk away and you just keep…pushing me."

Frank hesitated, but his glared hardened on John. "I told you…we ain't leaving."

He crumbled the papers and stomped on them. His older son grabbed a shotgun that was propped up against the bumper of the truck, aiming it at John. John's followers in turn, aimed their weapons on the father and his son. John shook his head, softly chuckling.

"I gave you the chance to walk away with your family intact, and you squander it. My generosity only goes so far. You leave me no choice but to show force. I'm done being nice," John said.

He dipped his head at four of his followers, gesturing for the house.

They immediately set forth towards the house, Frank yelling out after them. His son kept the gun on John, but his eyes widened in fear watching those men enter his house, hearing his mother and sister scream. They could hear the struggle inside the house, glass breaking, cries of pain, furniture being knocked over.

"Shoot him, Jesse!" Frank yelled.

"Don't listen to him, kid. You kill me, your whole family is dead," John stated coolly. He glared at Frank. "Telling your son to commit murder? What kind of father are you?"

Frank's wife, daughter, and youngest son were dragged out of the home, held hostage. The women screamed and fought. The young boy, around ten years old, cried and fought but didn't manage much against his captors.

"Last chance!" John snapped, temper rising.

"Give him the fucking farm, dad!" the daughter yelled out.

"At least someone in this damn family has sense," John said, shaking his head.

"Dad, what do I do?!" Jesse asked, finger on the trigger as he aimed at John.

John rolled his eyes, waving at another follower. The follower didn't hesitate, shooting the kid in the hand, making the shotgun fall to the ground. Jesse cried out in pain, and didn't have time to react as three cultists came upon him and started beating on him.

Frank attacked them, trying to get them off his son. His wife and daughter and youngest son screamed to the side. Two more cultist joined in on the frenzy, grabbing onto Frank and beating him down as well. John laughed as he watched, thoroughly amused.

"Alright, alright, knock it off," John said.

His men stopped, but they kept Frank and Jesse contained. John tsked at them, walking over and kneeling in front of Frank, who had been forced to his knees.

"You had your chance," John whispered. "You could've just left. Now I feel I need to make every single one of your family atone. You put them in this situation, Frank. This is all on you. Now…will you do the right thing for once, and accept atonement?"

John watched him closely, reading him like a book. He saw the old farmer's eyes go to his wife and kids. He watched his eyes fall to the shotgun just inches from his knee on the ground. His eyes came back to meet John's deep blue eyes. The Baptist's smile grew more sinister.

"Yes," Frank whispered.

"I love that answer," John purred, patting Frank on the head.

He stood to his full height, nodding to his followers. They let the old farmer go. The followers that held Jesse, Frank's wife, daughter, and youngest son didn't budge. As John turned around, he heard it, felt it, just as he had expected it. Frank grabbed the shotgun with a wild cry. His followers cracked a boot to his skull, and wrestled the shotgun from his hands. His family cried out again.

"Oh Frank, you disappoint me," John chastised, turning back to the old farmer. He grinned, kneeling next to him once more. "Pride…that's what you are. And because you cannot swallow it, you are not worthy of atonement…you are not worthy of the Father's sanctuary or his word of salvation. Let's hope your family can swallow theirs…"

Frank didn't see it until it was too late. John slashed the knife across the old farmer's throat. John held him steady, glaring him down with a smirk as he gurgled and bled out. The women cried out behind him, louder than they had been before. John let Frank go, and his body slumped over.

He stood up, flicking the warm blood from his hands. He handed the knife to one of his followers to clean and nodded at them. "You know what to do with him."

"Yes, Brother John."

"I'm…gonna kill you, you bastard!" Jesse cried out, trying to fight his captors. Tears streamed down his face as he gawked at his father's dead body.

"Jesse, shut up!" his mother cried.

John took the towel that was handed to him from a follower. He wiped the blood from his hands, shaking his head. "Such drama! Frank did this to all of you. I gave you so many chances to leave, it's not even fucking funny. Don't worry, the rest of you will be fine…so long as you atone of course. Take them away. Bring me the youngest boy."

"NO!" Jesse yelled out, frantic.

The teenager was beat down until he was knocked out, before his body was hauled off with his fighting sister and mother. The young boy was dragged over to John, crying and reaching out for his mother and sister as they were forced into the convoy trucks.

"You four, take this one to Joseph. Make sure he gets there safely," John said. "If my brother comes back and tells me that he arrived in less than perfect condition, there will be consequences."

"Yes, Brother John."

It was just about dark now. John walked back to his convoy truck and got in. He watched as the four followers took the young boy into the last convoy truck and went off on their own way. Lowering his eyes, John sighed. The truck carrying the remaining Dappers left on its own way as well, leaving three trucks.

His men returned to his truck, the driver getting in and starting the engine. He looked to the cult lawyer, turning the headlights on.

"Where to, Brother John?"

"Take me to my ranch," he answered simply.

He nodded and took off, another truck following behind them. It left only one truck behind at the Dapper farm. They would tie the body up for display and then take everything useful they could find off the property. It wasn't the first time they done it…far from it.

The men in John's truck were quiet as they drove along the dark roads, only the whispering of the cult radio shifting through the truck. John kept to his own thoughts until his radio went off.

_"Brother John, Brother John!"_

John inwardly growled, hoping it wasn't something he would have to end up dealing with. He felt like sitting at home for once. He picked the radio up from off the dashboard and put it up to his lips.

"What is it?"

_"You aren't going to believe this."_

He glanced to his driver, their eyes meeting momentarily. "Try me."

_"Sunrise Farm…it's been taken back by the Resistance. And they took everything! The food and supplies are gone!"_

This caught his attention, as well as the other cultists in the truck. He swallowed rising agitation, his fingers grinding into the walky-talky a little harder. "The alarm didn't go off?"

_"Wires were cut. Found out that the little takeover was led by that junior deputy that's been going around causing mayhem…the one who killed Sister Faith."_

John paused, as if making sure he heard the follower correctly. Soon, a smile spread onto his face and he lightly chuckled, much to the surprise of his fellow truck passengers. "Oh, really?"

 _"W-what…do you want us t-to do?"_ the follower stammered on the other end.

"Find the food and supplies of course. I'm sure they left a trail. Take the farm back over. If you find any leads on "little miss hero" you contact me."

_"Yes, sir."_

He should have been pissed about the food and supplies. And really, John was, but what overtook him instead was a sense of giddy joy. He wasn't expecting the deputy to start causing trouble so soon after the mess she left in Henbane River. With her in his region, she would become his responsibility, his purpose to fulfill for Joseph. It was something he could do to prove that he wasn't straying…that he was still on the path. He was trusted to handle this, and would do it. He wouldn't give Jacob the satisfaction of getting the deputy himself.

 _Keep on causing trouble, little miss deputy. I'll find you soon enough._ John smirked.


	3. Bliss Dreams

### Chapter 3: Bliss Dreams

The next few days were a jumbled mess to Allison. She, Jerome, Mary May, and Grace planned out the best attacks they could do on the Project and hit them with growing numbers wishing to help fight back. They were able to take the Copperhead Rail Yard and US Auto Repair and keep them so far, while the other two outposts they ambushed, Kellet Cattle Co. and Gardenview Packing Facility, they only managed to disrupt the cult's operations and take back some valuable food and supplies.

Sharky had left Holland Valley and returned with his older cousin, Hurk Drubman Jr., so he could help the Resistance "fight the good fight". Whatever that meant. To Allie, it was all just one big fucking mess. There was no good fight, just a war with crazed religious cultists. Hurk Jr. was Addie's son, she found out soon after, recognizing the last name. He was like Sharky in the fact that he couldn't be taken at face value. Yes, he was a ditzy, fun-loving hick that couldn't take too many things seriously. But he was all for causing mayhem against Eden's Gate and would have your back in a pinch. He had a knack for blowing shit up, which came to be very handy when dealing with the cult. If anything, his and Sharky's conversations were enough to keep her entertained.

After a day of blowing up silos packed with Bliss and getting Mary May's father's truck, the Widowmaker, back, Allie collapsed into a chair at the Spread Eagle. She drowned out Sharky and Hurk's banter as they went on about something with a monkey, thankful for the cold beer that Mary gave her. Casey Fixman, the bar's chef, brought her out a plate of food. It was a burger with fries, and it smelled delicious. Allie then recalled how little food she had ate the past few days from all the work they had done and while also still getting over the Bliss sickness from Faith.

"Oh Casey, I didn't-"

"You've done a lot of hard work, you deserve it," he interrupted with a smile, and headed back into the kitchen.

Mary May plopped down in a chair in front of her, and soon Jerome and Grace joined them. Boomer chewed on a cow bone under the table, completely content and exhausted from the day's work.

"You eat that up now," Mary May said, her tone reminding Allie of an older sister. "You've done real good by us so far, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks," she said, digging in. "So, what's the next move you think? I'm surprised I haven't caught John's attention yet."

Grace snorted, taking a drink from a bottled water. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure he knows. You're entirely too eager to get that bastard after you."

Allie chuckled at that. "Not eager, just ready to face him so I can get Hudson back. She would be a great help. She's tough as nails."

"Oh she's a tough one alright," Mary said, eyes flicking through the bar at all the Resistance fighters coming here to rest and relax. "Just the kind that John loves to break. Let's hope we won't be too late."

Allie looked to the bar owner, knowing this battle was quite personal for her, although she didn't know the details. Out of all of them, she hated John the most, she hated the cultists the most, for good reason. She heard Eden's Gate had taken just about everything from her, her family, her home, almost her bar. But that's about all Allie knew.

"If I may ask Mary…what exactly happened to you to cause this to be so personal?"

Mary thinned her lips, stiffening for a moment. Her green eyes went to Jerome, and he subtly nodded at her, as if telling her it would be okay. The blonde woman sighed, shifting in her seat.

"They've been taking things for a few years now…land, food, weapons, anything they want. John's been playing the legal system, snatching up land under people's noses, hell he even had the fucking cops under him. Most of the time, he takes people away for his "cleansing", and then buys up their supposedly abandoned homesteads, but for those who fight…he pushes them into a corner until they have nowhere to go. My parents did that…with the farm, with this bar. John pushed them into a corner because they wouldn't give in. My Daddy, he always said that John was a bad seed…pun fuckin' intended, even before all this shit turned sideways.

John wanted my parents' farm and land, but if I recall it was one of the few properties he couldn't juke the system to get. So John turned to his usual second tactics, preaching and being nice. Tried to get my Momma and Daddy to "see the light" and to come into Eden's Gate for salvation. My Daddy threatened him off the property with a shotgun. Think John knew then that my parents weren't gonna give, and so he turned the heat up, tenfold. Threatened them, took everything they had, prevented all the deliveries for the bar, all the alcohol and food, from coming in. It came down to where they had to choose…either the farm or the bar, and my parents chose the bar. John didn't even wait for the fucking foreclosure sign to get put up before he had the deed to the farm. The stress killed Momma."

"Holy shit," Allie whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mary May."

Mary shrugged. "That wasn't even the worst of it. I had a brother, named Drew. He joined the cult a little before all that happened."

Allison's heart spiked upon hearing that familiar scenario, and instantly thought of Aiden. She didn't like where this was going already.

"Daddy wanted to bring him home, get him away from the cult. But…when he went up to John's bunker to do just that, he ended up dead. Coroner said it was suicide but Eden's Gate has dug its roots in real deep here, and has either most politicians and law enforcement in their back pockets or blackmailed to do as they say. So I didn't believe it. And after the funeral, I talked to Whitehorse, but he couldn't do anything. I tried to go get Drew myself, determined to get him the fuck out of there after what they did to our parents…to our home. Of course, John stopped me. Threatened me in that very polite way that I fucking hate, and I still didn't listen. Well, John sent his men after me then. I think I ran in the woods for like two days? I can't remember, anyway, stumbled onto the road finally getting my bearings back, and lo and behold my brother pulls up in one of their trucks.

I was so happy to see him. He said he would take me home, and I believed him, but he just brought me straight back to John instead. Fucking set up…John used him. Knew I would trust him. And so John "cleansed" me and dragged me into his torture chamber to get me to confess. Turns out, I had an old friend of the family, Will Boyd, in the cult that risked his life to save me and my brother's. He was able to capture my brother and get him out of there. I escaped John and joined them. We holed up with Jerome at Will's old home. But John sniffed us out and cornered us."

Allie could tell that Mary May was trying not to cry, but the tears were forming. She turned the empty beer bottle on the table around, eyes staring at it and not anyone else. Her voice got much smaller then, as if making sure no one else in the bar could hear her.

"I told Will and Jerome to leave, that it had come down to me, Drew, and John. I walked my brother out like a hostage, a gun to his back. John scolded me, told me I should've known better and that I put everyone in this situation. Drew…he told me the truth then. That he killed Daddy when he came up there to get him. And that he didn't even regret it! In my hurt and anger…I killed him. Right there. In front of John and his men. And John laughed. He just smiled and shook his head, like it had turned into the best fucking thing to happen to him all day. I thought that John or the cult had killed Daddy…but it was my own brother. And John planned for it to happen that way, set it up because he knew I would kill Drew. He said that when Drew killed Daddy that he had gone against his atonement and would've had to be killed anyway and that I just did him a service…that I performed exactly like he thought I would. He and his men left then. And I was able to bring Drew back to bury next to our parents. So yeah…that's how it's personal."

"I don't know what to say," Allie said, shocked. "I'm truly sorry Mary."

Jerome had put a hand on Mary's stiff shoulder as she tried to hold in her emotions. Mary May nodded slowly, gripping her empty beer bottle until her knuckles were white.

"There are many people here with similar experiences, similar losses. We need to burn this cult into the fucking ground, take out the Father and his brothers. Only then," Mary said, pulling her shirt down to reveal a nasty scar above her right breast. "…will I begin to heal."

Allie had heard that John tattooed (or carved) a person's sins on their bodies, seen quite a few of them while scuffling with cultists and talking with those who got away. But Mary's looked as though it had been removed, cut out. All that remained was a palm sized area of scar tissue that was discolored.

"John didn't cut this one off of me…got infected in all that mess afterward, had to get it removed by a doctor…but I bet he wouldn't mind doing it again to me. I plan on killing him before that happens."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Allie grunted. "John cuts his tattoos off people?"

"Only those who resist Eden's Gate," Jerome explained.

Allie felt queasy thinking about it, glancing back at Mary's chest even though she had recovered her scar with her shirt. "I'm starting to think I should've went to Jacob's region instead."

Grace chuckled at that. "Same problems, different demon."

Allie nodded, then looked to Mary, thinking back to her story about her brother. She wondered if Aiden and her would have a similar outcome. She hoped not. She hoped she could locate Aiden and bring him back with her, get him away from this madness she has seen for the past nearly three weeks.

"Your story about your brother…well, truth is, I transferred here to look for my own brother. He joined Eden's Gate about three years ago, haven't seen him since. Dutch has been able to confirm that he's here in Hope County, but I don't know what to expect if or when I find him. I hoped that arresting Joseph Seed would allow me to find him…but none of us expected this."

"My advice? Forget about him. The cult has probably completely warped him, like they did with Drew. Save yourself the heartache. And sure as hell don't let Joseph or the heralds find out because they will use him against you."

"Mary," Jerome reproached, shaking his head. "What is your brother's name? I'm sure we can help you look for him."

"His name is Aiden Lucas. He's 23. Last I saw him, he was clean shaven, brown hair, green eyes, but I know he has to have a beard now. Just not sure what he would look like with one."

Jerome nodded. "I'll start telling the Resistance and all of our scouts to keep an eye out."

"Thank you."

"Sorry," Mary mumbled. "I just…don't want anyone to go through what I did. I hope you find your brother. I hope it has a better outcome than mine."

Allie weakly smiled. "I understand, thank you Mary."

They grew quiet at their table, but it didn't last long before Allison's radio crackled out. Dutch's voice came across to them.

_"Hey, kid! Please tell me you're near a television right now."_

Allie gave Mary May, Jerome, and Grace an odd look from Dutch's words and grabbed the radio to reply to him. Mary jabbed her thumb towards a flatscreen that was hanging up in the bar.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

_"There's a new broadcast from John. You need to see it. Turn it on quick!"_

Mary May hopped up from her chair. She went to the bar to grab the remote and turned the television on. Allie, Jerome, and Grace followed her over to the flatscreen. Mary turned the volume up, scowling as she saw the familiar figure in the broadcast.

Allie recognized him from Joseph's church when she had gone there with Whitehorse and Marshal Burke to arrest him. He was quite handsome, younger than she had expected, with brown hair, a trimmed beard and mustache, and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. He had many tattoos on his arms and hands, and a scar peeked through his buttoned-up shirt on his chest but she couldn't read it. He wore a longcoat in the broadcast, with grey jeans, boots, a dark blue buttoned-up shirt, and a black vest. A pair of sunglasses were propped on his head.

They had missed part of the broadcast, but Allison was able to gather it was some sort of commercial for Eden's Gate, and John's voice talked about the Power of Yes, which she had heard throughout the valley was his motto and some sort of twisted code he went by.

He lifted his arms to a large YES sign, and there was applause. Allie heard Mary May give a choke of disgust beside her, but then they saw it. They saw the reason Dutch had called her. Deputy Joey Hudson was pushed out beside him, wrists bound and duct tape over her mouth. She looked way worse for wear than what Allie was expecting, and it was unnerving to see the tough as nails deputy that had been her trainer and guide reduced to this. She flinched as John came over to her, his voice silky smooth in his message to anyone watching.

 _"Yes, I am a sinner. Yes, I wish to be unburdened,"_ his cool voice echoed throughout the bar, and Allie could feel everyone tensing as they watched. _"Yes…I must be redeemed."_

John reached up, putting his hand to Hudson's throat, as if taunting her that he could end her life at any moment, that he had complete control of her, and it made her bristle in anger.

He moved away from her, putting his palms together and facing a new camera, that same cold smile on his face as his blue eyes fell on them. _"If you're watching this, know that you've been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins, and you will be offered…atonement."_

He pointed at the screen, Allie feeling like his fingers and gaze burned right into her. _"Don't worry! You don't have to do anything. We'll come for you. Welcome…to Eden's Gate."_

The broadcast ended. Mary May turned the television off, looking disgusted.

Addie called out to them from her spot at her own table, not too far from her son and nephew. "It's a damn shame he's a piece of shit, because he's fucking dreamy." She laughed, taking a swig of her beer.

"Now Momma, why you have to say weird shit like that? That ain't somethin' I wanna know, man!"

"Oh shut up, Junior!"

"Yes, Momma."

Mary shook her head at Addie's words and Allie smiled, despite the situation. "Well, he is good looking. Wasn't expecting…that."

"Don't let his looks fool you, he's a fucking monster underneath it all," Mary snapped. "It happens all the time. Yeah, he's the cute baby brother, but that doesn't mean shit! He's a damn devil and there's days I swear he's worse than Jacob and Joseph…"

Allie nodded. "I know, I know. Well, Hudson didn't look too great, but at least she's still alive. Glad Dutch contacted me on it."

"I hope you know," Mary said, still aggravated. "That broadcast was meant for you."

"Me?"

"Like, trying to scare her away?" Grace asked.

"That would be too boring for John," Jerome replied, sitting back down. The others joined him.

"Felt more like a threat to me," Allie said. "I can see what Mary's saying. He was using Hudson to say: watch your actions, I have your friend."

"More like it was John trying to entice you. Just be careful, Allie."

"Entice me?"

"John loves a good game of cat and mouse. Someone in Hudson's situation wouldn't normally get put into a broadcast like that. That's all John trying to provoke you. Can't be a damn thing else," Mary explained.

 _"Allison, were you able to watch the broadcast?"_ came Dutch's voice over the walky-talky.

She put the transceiver to her mouth and hit the recall button. "Yeah, I saw it."

_"At least we know Hudson is alive. But being captive under John doesn't tend to keep people alive for long. Let's hope she can hold it together until we can get that son of a bitch."_

"Roger that," she answered, taking a drink of her beer.

_"By the way, Eli got back to me about your brother."_

Allie snapped to attention, replying almost instantly. "What did he say?"

_"You're in luck, Eli thinks he may know where he could find Aiden. He for sure knows he isn't in the Henbane River, so you're all good there. Might take him a few days to get some more answers though. He says Jacob has him and his Whitetails hunkered down right now. So be patient, alright?"_

"Okay." Allison sighed, dejected. She should've known it wouldn't be so easy. "Tell him I appreciate anything he can do to help me find Aiden."

_"I will. You have a good night, kid. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Dutch out."_

The table was quiet for a moment before Mary broke out the first words. "Can't wait for Eli to stab Jacob in the damn face, it'll be a long fuckin' time coming."

"Agreed," Grace said, nodding.

"I'm going to head to bed," Allie said, standing up from her seat. She looked to the pastor. "I'll swing by the church in the morning to discuss our plans for the day."

"Alright, rest easy, Allison."

"You guys too."

 

* * *

 

"Will we burn it down if they don't comply?"

John cocked the silver pistol, slipping it into the back of his waist before opening the truck's door.

"Not this one," he said simply.

His posse was already out of their trucks, guns in hand and ready as usual. John rolled his shoulders, watching as the sun dipped behind the mountains, casting a fiery glow in the horizon.

The cultists spread out, keeping watch, while a few remained with John. He barely stepped onto the porch of the large home before the front door and screen came open, and a short pregnant woman stomped out to him, a bat in her hand.

"Get the fuck outta here, John! You take one step further onto this porch I swear I'll beat your face in with this bat."

"My, my, such violent threats to those seeking to help you, Kim," John greeted, unfazed by her words and taking those steps towards her. "And look at you, still glowing. I figured you'd of had the baby by now."

Kim Rye raised the bat when he stepped closer, determined to go through with her threats, but the cultists with John aimed their weapons on her, and she froze. Her dark eyes remained on John for a moment, before she glared at the defending cultists.

"You sure you want to risk little baby Rye for something so insignificant? I'm not here to harm anyone. I've come with the same plea I have before."

Kim glowered at the Baptist. "And just like every answer we've given you before, it will be the same…fuck off. We aren't giving a goddamn thing to you."

"There's that greed talking again," John chuckled, shaking his head. "Really now, you would deny salvation under the Father in the shadow of the Collapse? I've told you before, we have expecting mothers in our bunkers, new mothers, children. They chose a bright future…will you?"

"Kim, KIM!"

Kim turned at the voice, looking off the porch towards the hangar. "Nick!"

Her husband was being dragged back to the house by several cultists. He fought them, cursing them the whole way. Nick was tossed onto the porch by the peggies just before John. Kim tried to reach out to help him but the guns aimed on her made her stay in place. Spewing threats, Nick moved to get up as the cultists came around him once more. John stomped Nick back down, eliciting a cry from Kim.

The kick only seemed to agitate the ace pilot more, and he rose from the porch, arms outstretched to grab John. The Baptist didn't even flinch before the butt of a gun slammed into Nick, making him stumble with a cry.

"Are we going to settle down now?" John asked.

Wincing, Nick slowly got to his feet, holding his side. He moved over to his wife, keeping her behind him as he faced John and his posse with a determined glare.

"You ain't getting a different answer. Now leave," Nick said.

John feigned disappointment, not in the least surprised by their answers. "I've pleaded with you several times, Nick. I do what I do because I love all of the people in Hope County, including you. The Father does also. He wants you to be saved, he wants you to be a part of our future. After all," he reached his arm out towards Kim's prominent belly. "You have a vital role to our future right here."

Nick seized John's arm, his grip like steel. John looked at Nick, seeing the hatred burning there, the silent threat in his glare, and it made him smile. "Don't you put a goddam finger on her or my baby."

In Nick's threatening hold, John's posse aimed their weapons on the pilot. Kim whispered at Nick to let it go, but he wasn't hearing her. The grip he had on John's arm would've been nearly unbearable to another man, but pain registered differently in John's brain, and it made him chuckle.

He steadied his men, leaning in slowly to Nick and whispered. "Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it is."

John tipped his head towards Nick and his followers swarmed him, kicking him down and beating him. Kim cried out, using the bat to crack one cultist before she was swarmed too.

"Just hold her in place, nothing more," John ordered.

"Stop it!" Kim yelled.

After a few moments John ordered his posse off the pilot. He stepped back over to Nick, kicking him in the side hard to make him roll onto his back. John motioned for the cultists to let go of Kim, and the pregnant woman immediately knelt down next to check on her husband.

"I've pleaded and pleaded with you two," John said, holding back agitation. "More than I have the others in the valley. You refuse my offer, refuse my help, refuse the Father's way to salvation. You'd rather live with your greed, prefer to let your child grow up in a godless, gutless world. To die in the burning of God's wrath within the Collapse!"

He looked to a group of peggies. "Mark their house. Take their food. Take the plane."

"You son of a bitch," Kim hissed.

"No!" Nick spat.

"You two put yourselves in this situation. Your greed brought you here. I unfortunately do not have the time to mark you tonight, but if I know the Ryes - which I think I do - You'll still remain here, and I will be back. You have until then to atone…to say yes. I pray you make the correct choice."

The Ryes were kept on the porch with guns to their heads while John's men dispersed to do his orders. A group went into the house to start collecting food while another group left to the hangar to retrieve Nick's plane.

"Make sure to leave all the infant supplies," John called into the house. He turned to the Ryes with sharp eyes. "You see? I've been nothing but fair with you two, and I still am now as much trouble you've given me."

Peggies slapped black paint over the side of the house, marking it with 'SINNER' and 'GREED'. Nick's plane started up over at the airstrip, the modified crop duster's single engine roaring to life without hassle. Nick yelled out, shoving on the cultists to get out of their grasps to go after his plane. The pilot was hit across the face with a pistol, stopping his struggles.

"Fuck!" Nick snapped.

"Nick, are you okay?!" Kim gasped as she stumbled over to him while clutching her belly.

They heard the crop duster run down the airstrip and take off, the spinning propeller echoing across the property. Nick fumed some more, putting fingers to his lip where he tasted blood.

"If I didn't know any better, it would seem you loved that plane more than your wife, Nick," John sneered.

Nick glowered back at the Baptist. "That was my only chance at getting my family away from _you_."

John shrugged, walking over to them. "Whose fault is that? You had your chance. Greed kept you here though, didn't it? Just as I'm certain it will continue to keep you here, empowering me to leave without marking you without any worry. Because…you'll be here when I come back."

John leaned in closer to the husband and wife, pleased by their glares. "But next time…you will atone…you will say _yes_ …you will accept the Word of the Father into your hearts…or _else_."

His men finished loading up the food and supplies onto the convoy trucks. John nodded at the rest of his men who kept guns on the Ryes. They lowered their weapons and moved for the trucks. John twitched a smile at Nick and Kim.

"You two have a good night…I'll see you soon."

John stepped off the porch, whistling a tune, and walked over to his truck. He got into the passenger side. The convoy backed out of the driveway of the Rye's home and took off on course. John checked his watch for the time, telling his driver to head for home.

One cultist in the back seat leaned slightly forward. "Brother John? Shouldn't we go to Fall's End? We've had several sightings of that deputy being there…the one that's causing trouble."

"Oh yes, no doubt they are drinking at the bar, talking up their plans for their little "Resistance". We'll leave them be for now. The sinners will find their way to us soon enough."

 

* * *

 

No, why was she back here again? Allison looked around her, trying to figure out where to go. The Bliss Valley went on forever in all directions. Allie cursed, picking a direction and going for it. She felt her head start to burn, her senses fading in and out from the high of the flowers. She had killed Faith nearly five days ago, she had been away from the Bliss flowers and the Angels and anywhere thick with Bliss, so why was she still affected by it?

She remembered she had blown up a few of the silos containing Bliss in John's region, but she had stayed far enough away to keep from the high. Frustrated, she searched for a way out of the Bliss Valley. Blue butterflies fluttered all around her, she could hear the faint sounds of streams and birds. She saw animals walking around, paying no mind to her or each other. The quiet place felt like some sort of afterlife, and she hated it.

"Oh look, a lost little lamb."

The voice, familiar to her, was patronizing. Allie froze in her spot, the grass coming up to nearly her waist. She slowly turned around, surprise taking her as she saw Faith. She looked beautiful and perfect, just as she had when Allie was dragged here by her the first time. Allie gawked, shaking her head.

"No, you're dead. This has to be a nightmare."

"Why didn't you just listen to me?" Faith asked, walking over to her with silent steps. "All that happened over there was your fault. After all the chances I gave you, and you just kept attacking us."

Allison balled her fists. "You made Burke kill Virgil. You made Burke kill himself."

The Siren skipped around Allison, and the deputy made a point to keep her face towards Faith.

"You drove me to do that. You've done nothing but push us and cause us harm, and now you're doing it in John's region. Why can't you see that we love you? That we want you here with us? The Father sees your true past, and so do I. We understand. Your friends wouldn't."

Allie flinched, stepping away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Faith giggled, swaying around the flowers and tall grass. "Of course you do, silly. But you hide, don't you? Behind a shell? A wall that you've built. I know all about that. And so does the Father. He can help you. He can save you. Stop all this madness you're spreading and talk to him."

Allie swung a fist at her but she vanished before her knuckles could make contact. She reappeared several feet away.

"Leave me alone. You're not real!"

"So quick to act with violence." Faith sighed, a shake of her head made her long brown hair sway with the movements of the butterflies. "So quick to hate, to judge."

"Sounds like you're mistaking me for your own actions," Allie seethed.

Faith sat down on a rock, picking a Bliss flower and smelling it. She gave a cute, innocent smile, one that Allie knew wasn't so.

"He's here…" she whispered.

"Who?" Allie asked, looking around. There was no one in the Bliss Valley but them. She turned back to Faith but she was gone.

Startled, she turned around, and her heart leapt to her throat. The Father stood before her and looked just as he had when she tried to arrest him, just as he had when he talked to her here in Faith's Bliss induced trips, showing her the end of the world.

She moved her legs back to get away from him, but his hands came upon her shoulders like a steel grip, preventing her from moving. His bare chest was inches from hers, the scars and tattoos closer than she had ever seen them.

"My child," he whispered, leaning in with his large yellow tinted glasses. "I'm glad to see you here. It means that Faith was able to pull you in farther than I originally thought. You are quite vulnerable to the effects of Bliss."

She fought him. "It's just a dream. Faith is dead, this is just a dream. I've gotten over my Bliss sickness."

"Are you sure?" the Father asked, twitching an innocent smile. He leaned in, kissing her forehead. "You seem real to me."

"Let me go!"

Joseph's hands slid from her shoulders up to her neck, and she shivered. His fingers squeezed shut there. Her airway was shut off completely. "You killed…my sister. After all she had done to try and help you…see the light."

He let her go. Allison coughed for air. Her body shook under his touch as he moved his hands to the side of her face. "You are but a lost little lamb. God has shown me who you really are, what you've gone through." He leaned his lips into the curve of her ear and whispered. "I can save you..."

"You know nothing about me, you know nothing about anything. You spit out false promises and lies. You're crazy."

Joseph's eyes slowly lowered from her own. His head barely shook, and he closed his eyes. He dipped in, touching his forehead with hers. "Oh child, you have much to learn. You will see soon enough. God has chosen you for something. It remains to be seen, but you will play an important role for things to come. The enlightenment of it will come soon enough."

"Yeah, my important role will be killing John and releasing all the people he has captive."

The Father's jaw clenched, and his blue eyes flashed darkly behind the glasses. There was something unbearably menacing in his gentle, patient movements and the way his eyes cast over her. She feared he was about to do something to her with how he leaned in, how his fingers twitched, as if fighting himself from choking her again.

"Faith saw something in you. I think she saw herself in you. And that is why she gave you so many chances, why she poured herself into you. John won't give you as many chances. My brother struggles with himself at all times and walks a very thin line to God's promised land. I fear…you may lead him astray even further."

Joseph pulled back from her, his hands moving down her face back onto his shoulders. He smiled, and it was eerie to Allie, like a mix of love and bitterness towards her. "But if there's one thing John is good at, it's getting people to confess and atone for their sins. No matter how hard you resist him, he will break you, my child. Maybe then, you will see the truth. And after John has done just that, I will have him bring you to me, so we can walk together and talk. You'll still need guidance, even then."

She shook her head. "I won't. I won't give in to John."

Joseph slowly frowned, and he shook his head. "Oh child…they all say that…We will talk soon. I pray you take my words into your heart. I want to save you, please know that."

He reached up, stroking her temple. It felt like an electric shock snapped through her head at his touch, her body lighting up with hot fire pain, before she collapsed and everything went black.


	4. Marked

### Chapter 4: Marked

"Goddamn, you look like shit, Shorty. Sorry, I mean, just had to say it. N-Not that I don't think you look good...because y-you also look good."

Allie blinked, looking up from her small breakfast that Casey managed to cook for her. Sharky gave her a toothy grin, sitting down across from her. She nodded at him, he was probably right. After that horrible dream she had last night with speaking with Faith and the Father, she didn't rest at all. She probably looked like a zombie.

"Sharky, that's not how you compliment the ladies, man. Okay? It requires a type of finesse that someone of your caliber's just not capable of, alright? Here, I'll show ya."

Hurk Jr. sat down beside his cousin. A poorly executed wink flew her way as he grinned. "You're lookin' as purdy as a polished bumper with…like beers on it, maybe some chips and dip too. You know, like a good 'ol tailgate party, man!"

"Huh?" Allie giggled.

Sharky snorted out loud. "Dude, what the hell was that?"

Hurk Jr. glared at the pyromaniac. "Okay, shut yer hole, I may have slightly messed it up some, but I can't help it. Allie's just so damn pretty that I can't talk straight sometimes, alright man."

"You can't think or talk straight at any time in the fuckin' day, now move!"

The voice caught their attention, both men leapt out of their skins and up as Adelaide sat down in their place. The older woman watched her son and nephew head out of the bar while talking smack to each other. With a sigh, she shook her head, looking to the Junior Deputy.

"Kid, you have every right to kick both them bozos in their good-for-nothin' nutsacks if they ever get on your nerve."

Allison smiled, finishing her breakfast and pushing her plate away. "Oh, it's fine. I know they mean well."

"Whatever you say. Now, I'm flying back to the marina today, got peggies coming through a lot lately, and Xander says they're low on supplies. I think Jacob's sending out convoys to try and take back some of the Henbane River. If ya get into any trouble radio me and I'll fly right over, sweetheart."

"I sure will. You be careful out there, Addie."

"Honey, I ain't the one tryin' to catch the eye of the Reaper. And that's only 'cuz I got Xander. Trust me, I got John Seed on my "Any Hole List" and I'd be jumpin' his bones if given the chance. Anyway...You're the one who better be careful."

Addie patted Allie on the head almost like a parent would a child before leaving the bar. The Junior Deputy watched her go before getting up and returning her dishes to the kitchen. She checked her weapons and supplies before whistling for Boomer and heading for Jerome's church.

Upon entering the church at the other end of the street, she saw Jerome and Mary May sitting in chairs in the front part of the nave, near the chancel and broken-down piano. Allison wasn't sure what they were discussing, but both grew quiet when she approached to sit down in her own chair.

"Sleep well, Allison?" Jerome greeted.

"Not…really."

"Jesus, what happened to your neck? That wasn't there yesterday," Mary May said.

Allison gawked at her, feeling her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Look in the mirror. You look like you've either been foolin' around with a man too hard or someone got a hold of you in a fight."

"What?! I haven't been fooling around with anyone!"

Allison jumped to her feet, going into the back alter area where she knew a broken mirror was. Mary hollered at her from her seat.

"I know that. I'm just sayin' that's what it looks like."

The bar owner was right. Allie felt along her skin, taking in the light bruising along her neck and throat. She tried to think back on what fight she was in with any peggies that would've caused this but didn't recall.

Then it hit her.

_The Father._

The dream…he had choked her. She remembered how _real_ it felt. The blood drained from her face as she took this in, horrified. Then she shook it from her. There was no way. It was just a bad dream! There could be no way that Joseph Seed could hurt her in a fucking dream.

She went and sat down, trying to calm herself. She hid her apprehension, merely shrugging at Jerome and Mary May. She had to clear her throat to speak, in fear of her voice cracking.

"That's from a fight I got in yesterday. With a peggie."

She didn't like their looks. It was like they didn't believe her, or at least was suspicious of her answer. They dropped it though, and Jerome started discussing their next tactics on what the Resistance could pull off for today.

Allison struggled to pay attention, her mind wandering back to that nightmare, still shocked. There had to be another way to explain the bruising on her neck. Maybe she wasn't over the Bliss sickness like she had thought.

She shook the thoughts from her head, focusing on Jerome's words. He talked about how the remaining outposts had heightened security thanks to their ambushes from previous locations, and so liberating them would require more Resistance members, and supplies to give them. Allie knew they probably had the numbers; it was weapons and supplies they were short on. Food especially.

She heard footsteps walking along the nave from the front entrance and looked up. Mary May and Jerome also looked up. Allison had expected Grace, or maybe even Sharky or Hurk Jr. but saw that it was Nick Rye. As he came closer, she realized how beat up he was. He walked alright, but she could tell it hurt, and he had several bruises and cuts along his arms and face. His sunglasses hung on a dirty t-shirt as he slowly sat down on another chair with a wince, holding his side.

"Holy shit…Nick. What the hell happened?" Mary asked, quickly standing up. She walked over to him, checking him over.

Nick shooed her away with another cringe. "What do ya think? John came by last night."

"Jesus, is Kim-?"

"She's fine," Nick interrupted. "Didn't touch her. Took the rest of our food though…and my plane. Fuckin' told ya."

"That fucking prick," Mary seethed, sitting down next to Nick. She reached over and pulled his shirt down. Allison watched, but there were no engravings on his chest.

"Got outta that," Nick explained, grabbing his shirt from Mary and pulling it back up. "Said he was too busy."

"Wouldn't want Kim to go through that," Mary said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, but we've been marked. He already marked the house. He's gonna be back, and if we don't do as he says this time, it's over, Mary. I have to get Kim outta here, but without my plane, we're stuck!"

"The safest place you two can be right now is here," Jerome stated. "Go get Kim, bring her here. You cannot be at that house when John comes back."

Nick shook his head, upset. "But…it's our home. Can't just abandon it. But, at the same time, I cannot risk Kim and our baby."

Mary placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will get your house back eventually. Right now, you need to focus on keeping your family safe. There's plenty of room here in Fall's End to hide for now."

Nick sighed, sounding defeated. "Yeah, alright…Dammit. I just wanted to leave, get them somewhere safe. But I can't without my plane. And Kim, she wants to fight back, even in her condition and there's no changing her mind. So…I have to fight back too, for her sake. For the baby's sake."

The pilot pulled himself up to his feet, hissing in pain. Allison looked up to him. She remembered telling him that he could possibly hide his plane in the Henbane River region where the Cougars had control still. And although that was no longer possible, maybe they could still get his plane back for him eventually.

"Where do you think they took your plane?" Allie asked.

Nick glanced down at her. "There's no thinking…Only one other airstrip in this region is big enough to land my plane, and that's John's ranch."

"Oh." She knew that John's ranch was heavily fortified. Several Chosen congregated there, as well as other peggies. Besides all those weapons and armor, there were security cameras as well. Allie had heard horror stories of people hiking in the woods and unknowingly coming too close within the property and getting snatched up and never seen again. Only John's bunker was more fortified than that within the valley.

Nick headed for the entrance of the church, but paused. "The Carmina has been in my family for generations. And John will probably just tear it apart for scraps…or ship it to Jacob, where I'll never see it again."

"I'm sure there's a way to get it back. That and your home. We'll figure it out," Allison said.

He nodded at her. "Thanks, Deputy."

"Call me Allie."

"I'll be back with Kim later."

"Take care," Mary called after him.

 

* * *

 

The day had turned into chaos before they had even realized it. It started out smoothly enough. After leaving Fall's End discussing plans with Jerome, Allison and Mary May went to scope out some locations that reaping trucks would be passing through. Allie sat up on one sniping spot, while Grace held another. Mary May, Sharky, and Hurk Jr. provided distraction. In the span of a few hours, until late afternoon, they had managed to dispatch three reaping trucks, saving a total of eight civilians.

Just as they headed to another location to ambush more reaping trucks, Mary May got a call from a friend in trouble over at the Silver Lake Trailer Park. When they arrived, peggies were all over the place, taking hostages and destroying homes. Those that resisted were shot down like animals.

Allie, Mary, and Grace scoped the trailer park out from a ridge within the trees just off the road while Sharky and Hurk Jr. kept watch. Allie was glad she kept Boomer at Fall's End with Jerome, because this was looking risky.

"There's Merle…they got him under control," Mary whispered, looking through her binoculars. "Jesus, they've killed quite a few people. It's mostly Chosen down there. That isn't good."

"Why?" Allie asked.

She looked through each of the cultists' faces she could see through the scope of her rifle. None of them were Aiden.

"Means John's done with them. They're here to take prisoners or kill them. And judging by how much Merle's fighting and they ain't shooting him, John made a special request to have him hauled in. I mean…Merle is a pretty big member of the Resistance 'round here. We can't let them take him."

"Poor Merle, he was always such a cool guy. Oh geez, you think he'd wanna join my cult after we save him?" Hurk Jr. asked.

"Dude, I don't think he likes monkeys. I remember havin' this conversation with him one time and-"

Sharky was cut off by Grace. "Will you two shut up and focus?"

Mary sighed, lowering her binoculars. "There are a ton of them. I'm not sure we can handle it."

"I've managed with less in the Henbane River region," Allie said, looking over to the bar owner. "We do it right, we can save the rest."

"So, what's the plan then?" Grace asked, remaining vigilant with her rifle ready.

Allison thought it through, looking around the trailer park one last time with the scope of her rifle. "Grace, you stick to sniping. Try and focus on the peggies near innocent civilians. Hurk, you'll take out those two trucks near the entrance that have mounted guns. I'll join Sharky, hit them from the side. Mary, you take the west end. Hurk will join you after the trucks are blown up."

They nodded. Allie grabbed Hurk Jr. just as he was sliding his rocket launcher off the strap on his back. "Wait for my signal. When the trucks blow, that's when we hit them."

"You got it!" Hurk Jr. exclaimed. "Oh hey, wait Allie, so when are we gonna work on them cue calls? Like is wolf howl gonna be like go for it or-or wait or something? Oooh, maybe some kind of bird whistle for go for it, that would be cool. Maybe like a badass yodel for blowing-"

"Not right now, focus!"

"R-Right!"

They moved into position. Hurk Jr. readied his rocket launcher, waiting on Allison's signal. They hunkered down in the brush and trees upon entering the outskirts of the trailer park. Allie looked around and saw that four peggies were congregated near the two trucks with mounted machine guns. There were no innocent people around there, and so she knew it was now or never. She whispered into her radio.

"Okay Hurky, now!"

"Roger dodger!"

A moment later, they heard the blast. The trucks exploded into a fiery mess of twisted metal. Cultists were caught by surprise, some were killed in the blast. Seconds later, sniper shots were fired, taking out peggies standing over hostages.

Allie and Sharky moved in, confronting cultists as they moved around for cover, guns ready. Just as she and Sharky started a gunfight, Mary May and Hurk Jr. moved in, heating the fight up. A cultist slammed into Allie, knocking her to the ground. As she struggled under him, trying for her handgun since she dropped her rifle, the cultist's head was blown off.

She moved quickly to her feet, but was struck again from behind. A peggie got on top of her, arms outstretched to grab her neck and face. She used her legs to keep him back, but her handgun had slid away from her reach in the scuffle. She fiddled for her knife on her thigh. Just as the cultist had dangerous tension on her neck, she stabbed him in the ribs. He cried out, and she moved as he let go of her, stabbing him again in the heart.

Scrambling to her feet, the Junior Deputy got her guns, only for a shot to blare right above her head. She dove for cover, feeling a bullet graze the back of her arm. Merle had managed to break free of his bindings and now had a gun. He shot down cultists as he moved to free the other hostages.

Allie covered him, Chosen still swarming the place. One of them ran by, screaming in agony as he was on fire. Sharky laughed nearby. It took a while, but eventually all of the cultists were killed. Allie was relieved as she got out of cover. She ran out of ammo for her rifle and was only down to half a magazine for her handgun.

"Mary! I didn't think anyone would be able to come. They hit us outta nowhere," Merle said, giving Mary a short hug. "They took the Deathwish too, them sumbitches. Now I'll have to track her down and get her back."

He was a bigger man with a brown mullet and mustache. He wore jeans, a black shirt, and a brown jacket.

"Glad to see you're still kicking, Merle. Surprised the Chosen didn't kill you on the spot like some of the others."

"Nah," Merle waved her off. "Didn't ya know? John has special plans for me, whatever the fuck that means. But hey, doesn't matter now. Thanks for the save. I owe ya one."

Mary grabbed Allie and pulled her over. "Not me, her. This is Junior Deputy Allison Lucas. She's the one who's been giving the Seed family a nice kick to the scrotum."

"Oh, you're the gal that killed Faith!"

Allie nodded. "That's me."

Merle extended his hand. "Name's Merle. Merle Briggs. I've been helpin' the Resistance in any way that I can for a long time now. It's a pleasure, Dep. Faith's needed taken out forever it seems, so I'm happy to see it happen."

Allie shook his hand. "Glad I could be of some help. It's nice to meet you, Merle."

"We should get what supplies and weapons we can off these guys and head out. This many Chosen not answering back is gonna raise some alarms. Reinforcements will arrive," Grace explained, looking around the trailer park.

Merle nodded. "Gracey has a point. Let's make like a tree and leave."

Allison agreed, and so they split off to gather ammo, supplies, and weapons off of the dead cultists. Allie and her group as well as Merle and the other survivors got what they could and loaded up in parked vehicles.

 

* * *

 

The food was being unloaded from the truck unbearably slow. John tapped a foot impatiently, arms crossed. Then again, he had been harsh on the followers this time, wanting a perfect count of exactly what was brought into the compound, as he was notorious for keeping impeccable inventory.

As the food was unloaded and set up, it was counted and distributed amongst the civilians living at the compound. Many faces passed by him; men, women, children. Some, carrying their rations, gave thanks to him. He merely gave a nod, if anything at all.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he clenched his inked knuckles just as a soft palm came onto his shoulder. Joseph stepped around, peering at him through those yellow tinted sunglasses. He was bare chested as usual, wearing only his dark jeans and boots.

"Food is nourishment. It gives us the energy we need so we may praise God and walk in the path He chooses of us. Brother, you should come and eat."

John barely shook his head. "I've eaten already."

Joseph twitched a smile, looking over to the truck. "At least you're not like Jacob. It seems I have to remind him to eat half the time."

There was a warning in the way Joseph squeezed his palm into John's shoulder, turning him slowly away from the truck.

"Come, brother."

John complied, walking besides the Father towards the church. They were quiet, even as Joseph opened the doors to the church and offered for John to go first. John did so, stepping into the narthex, and he felt the doors close near his back as Joseph walked ahead towards the chancel, the outside air and noise shut off from them.

"How…are your followers doing, John? Is everyone doing…well?"

John was quiet, contemplating over exactly what Joseph was digging for. Having left his long-coat in the truck, John's tattoos were visible as he folded his arms.

"They're fine. As far as I'm aware of. Some may be hesitant to approach me, but we've always had that happen before."

Joseph leaned on the lectern, motioning at him with his left hand, the one that always had the rosary necklace wrapped around it. "Just be sure to take in their requests, their concerns. They look up to you, John. You must guide them as they are our flock, and we their shepherds."

John nodded. "Of course."

"Now…Henbane region. I've had Jacob send out more numbers there to try and help those seeking salvation. Faith's remaining followers have their hands full…thanks to the sinners. But with God's breath upon them, they shall reclaim what's ours. I may need you to send some of your own followers that way to help…until I am able to figure out what God wants me to do for the area now that Faith is gone. Meanwhile, I need you for you to set up more roadblocks within the valley. We cannot…let the sinners meet up, and we mustn't allow them to infest the valley also."

"All doable. I will get it done, Joseph."

The Father stood his full height, taller than John. With a smile, he put a hand to one side of John's bearded face, looking into his eyes.

"I knew I could count on you." He pulled back, but just barely. "So, how is the search for the Junior Deputy going? She is my wayward child…I wish to speak with her."

"Nothing yet, but soon, I promise."

"God whispers to me," Joseph said, just barely above a whisper himself, as he slightly leaned in, grazing his fingers over his ear. "That she may be susceptible to Bliss. Something to consider."

"Isn't everyone?"

Joseph nodded, stepping back as light was brought back into the church from one of the doors opening. Joseph's eyes flashed, and he lightly smiled. "Yes, but Faith was close to breaking something within her. I'll find out what it is soon enough."

John looked to who had entered into the church, but his perception had been right even before seeing the man, as the way he stepped along the main aisle in his boots gave him away.

"Hurry it up, peaches! I don't have all damn day." Jacob snapped his fingers.

"C-Coming!"

John rolled his eyes, stepping away from Joseph as their oldest brother put his forehead to the Father. His steely blue eyes came over John next, and the younger brother tensed. And just as he expected, Jacob reached out and ruffled the top of John's head. The Baptist bit back agitation and fixed his hair.

Besides Deputy Pratt, John noticed another familiar figure at Jacob's heels. The Judge, Gideon, sat down on his haunches, attention on his master. Jacob had taken the wolf in as a cub a couple years back, when they were first starting the experiments with the Judges. He looked like the other Judges, the Bliss having bleached his fur to a smoky white, with the red cross smeared across his snout and face. However, he still had a tail unlike the others.

"What is this?" Joseph asked.

The deputy, Staci Pratt, had finally came over, carrying a heavy wooden chest. Pratt looked as though he had been carrying it for a while and struggled not to drop it. Jacob glared at the deputy when he just stood there, reaching up and smacking him across the head really hard.

"Pay your respects!"

"G-Good day, F-Father."

"Now open it up, will ya?"

Pratt struggled to hold the chest and open it. Joseph reached out, softly touching Pratt and shaking his head. Pratt looked relieved as Joseph opened the box himself.

"Some of Faith's belongings," Joseph sounded somber, but looked over at Jacob. "That is very considerate of you, Jacob."

"We're still going through her bunker. There are supplies that are salvageable. I haven't been able to do as much as I'd like to down there, only because of the Whitetails causing trouble in the north. Anyways, I'd figured you would want some of it."

"Of course." The Father sighed, and gestured to the alter. "My son, put it down. You look exhausted. Jacob, I told you to turn him towards the light as a follower not make him your beast of burden."

Pratt wasted no time doing as he was told.

Jacob shrugged. "He'll learn some way. In fact, the guy has surprised me. He's tougher than he looks."

Jacob looked to John. "You had him for what, a day? He broke so easily. But man, my trials…he keeps surprising me, don't you, peaches?"

Pratt stayed to the side, arms in front of him and head lowered. Jacob chuckled. "You sure his sin is Envy? 'Cuz I'm pickin' up a little Wrath in there somewhere. Like a damn dog waiting to bite the hand that feeds him."

John studied Pratt for a moment. "At the time, no Wrath, just Envy. I wouldn't have engraved it otherwise. Perhaps you think you see Wrath because you see a little of your younger self in him?"

Jacob glared at John. He stepped over to his younger brother, but the middle brother pushed between them.

"Don't indulge him," Joseph groaned, a shake of his head as he cast a warning glare to John. "You know it does no good to handle him that way."

Jacob slowly nodded, but passed John his own look. One that John took in as: _Wait until brother isn't around._

The Father looked between his younger and older brother, an arm outstretched to each of them. "I know I have asked a lot of you two in the past few weeks, with all that has happened. It has worn each of us down, especially with Faith no longer with us. But please do not take it out on each other. We must keep on the path that God desires of us. We must convert or destroy the sinners and prepare for the Collapse. With the loss of Faith, our burden…our duty, has only increased, and I need you now more than ever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Joseph," John answered.

Jacob dipped his head. "I understand."

Joseph lowered his hands to his sides. He turned away from them, walking towards the back of the church, towards the sanctuary.

"As much as I would love for you to stay, we have our own duties to fulfill for the day. We can catch up tomorrow after the morning sermon. I will pray that God will continue to protect us as we do His bidding. For His will is my will."

The Father merged into the shadows in the back of the altar. John knew by habit that Joseph would go to his room in the back of the church for now. It was their cue to leave. John gave a challenging glare to Jacob, but it only amused his older brother.

He turned away from the Baptist, directing Pratt and Gideon for the door. The wolf and deputy complied. John walked out behind them, and then went his own way. He went over to the supply truck to see how far along they were in unloading.

The trailer was just about empty as cultists gathered up boxes to haul out to the distribution area while another was checking off the inventory. John knocked on the side of the trailer, getting their attention.

"Let's wrap this up. Twenty minutes," he said.

"Yes, Brother John."

As John pulled back out of the trailer, he was grabbed from behind. Just as his head and back slammed into the trailer hard, he snickered, knowing who it was already.

"You like to test my patience some days, don't you?" Jacob clenched around John's shirt collar, threatening to pick him up from the ground.

"I merely gave a personal observation, but I must've hit a nerve. What's eating you, brother? Do you need to confess? I'm all ears."

Jacob shook his head, tension slightly falling away as he chuckled. "I get it. You're making jabs at me because I accused you of straying the other day. I'm the one that hit a nerve, aren't I?"

"You really want to try mind games with me? I'm a lawyer, Jacob. I'll talk around you alllll day long."

"Easy," Jacob said, patting John's shoulder, then let him go. "You want a confession? Here's one for you. One I've told you many times before. The reason I'm tough on you is because I love you. Joseph and I worry about you, is all."

John shoved Jacob away, straightening his shirt. "I can handle myself just fine. You know that. Don't patronize me."

Jacob folded his arms. "I know that. Joseph knows that. I just want to make sure you aren't struggling with yourself. I know what that's like."

John knew well enough that Jacob was being sincere in his feelings, but at the same time, he was gaslighting him, and it didn't sit well with John at all. John gaslighted people on a daily basis, and so for his older brother to try and pull such a tactic on him rubbed him the wrong way.

"I don't understand what it is with you," John said, agitation slipping out on his words. "I don't regret anything in my past…unlike you. I've accepted…all of it. I like who I've become because of it now that I've atoned. So no, I don't struggle with myself…not one bit. Stop trying to get a different answer out of me."

Jacob chuckled, an intimidating sound all its own. "You keep telling yourself that bullshit, John. And yet you still have lapses with your sins. You're impulsive as fuck sometimes! And Joseph and I are always here to bring you back on path. Like I said, we just worry about you. We want you with us when the Collapse happens."

"You underestimate me. Do not fret over my nature. I have it under control. I'll show you."

Jacob quickly caught on, no surprise. "You mean that Junior Deputy running amok? John, you don't have anything to prove on that. You've done good with all that you've accomplished for the Project. Just…keep yourself in check, alright?"

John dipped his head, if only to get his brother to change the subject, or better, leave. Jacob heaved a sigh, rubbing his scruff before he clapped John on the shoulder, a sign of affection that the burly soldier had trouble showing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little brother."

Jacob turned and left. John watched him go, tense until Jacob was out of sight. John's hand shook slightly, and he clenched it into a fist, punching the side of the trailer hard. He welcomed the pain it shot up his arm, gaining relief from it.

His radio crackled before a follower spoke to him.

_"Brother John, do you copy?"_

John took the walky-talky from his belt and moved it to his mouth. "What is it?"

_"Uh, well…you aren't going to like this."_

"Then don't beat around the bush, or I'll cut your tongue out," John retorted. "What is it?"

_"The Chosen you sent to that trailer park to capture Merle Briggs, and the other sinners there, well they had him and a few others ready for cleansing, but they've all been killed."_

His agitation boiled towards anger. "How?"

There was a long moment of silence, as if the follower was too afraid to answer. Just as John was about to threaten him though, he came back on the radio. _"The Junior Deputy led a Resistance group into the area and fought back. Was able to release the sinners, including Merle."_

She really had his fucking attention now. John clenched the radio, but his anger started mixing with delight as he realized that now the game could really begin. He took a breath, calming himself and put the radio to his lips.

"I need for you to go through the transceivers linked to the Resistance's frequencies. Get me the channel the Junior Deputy is using. It's time I have a little chat with her."

_"On it."_

John walked around to the opening of the trailer. "Time to leave. I'm not going to say it again."

 

* * *

 

It was nice to finally sit down and take a breather. Allison, Mary May, their group and Merle and his group were caught by a convoy on their way back to Fall's End. Many of them were injured in the scuffle, but there were no casualties, which Allie was thankful for. She received a large scrape on the same arm where she had the bullet graze. She also got a small cut on her forehead, but not much else.

Once back in town, Mary May took the supplies they gathered to Jerome and Allie took back Boomer. Allie found that Nick Rye had brought his pregnant wife, Kim, and some belongings to Fall's End, ready to hide out away from the controlling Baptist that would eventually return to their home. Kim had been excited to meet Allie, because of the news of killing Faith, doing all she did for Henbane River, and what she had done so far in Holland Valley. Allison didn't want anyone to consider her a celebrity or hero, but some civilians did anyway. She didn't feel like a hero. What she was doing wasn't glorious, and really, it wasn't quite right either, but at least she was saving lives.

Allie and Kim became fast friends as they talked over a small meal and beer (only Allie had the beer). Nick had warmed up to her too, and they all talked about what their lives used to be like before Eden's Gate took over Hope County.

It was well after dark when Jerome, Mary May, Merle and Grace joined their table at the bar. Sharky and Hurk Jr. had joined them for awhile, but got too drunk and were now trying to play pool. That was entertainment in itself.

"Hey Nick, Kim," Merle greeted, sitting down. "I heard 'bout your house and plane…I'm sorry."

Nick barely nodded. "Yeah…Allie and I might go get it back though, we've talked about it some. I heard about the Death Wish…tough break."

The mullet-haired Resistance member shrugged. "Eh, she'll show back up. Them peggies will have to fill her up sooner or later. I'll get her back."

"Just don't get overzealous," Mary May put in. "With all that we've done, shit's about to hit the fan. I can feel it."

Nick groaned, rubbing on a bruise on his face. "Yeah…and I'm not sure what's worse, a pissed off John, or a happy John."

"I'm hoping John will only come after me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Allie said, taking a drink of her beer.

Merle chuckled, shaking his head. "You're one crazy gal, whether you're doin' it to try and save Hudson or not. Getting caught by John…you always walk away with scars. And I'm not just talkin' 'bout the physical ones either. That, and you still have a risk of getting shipped to Jacob if you survive John's torture."

Allison lowered her eyes. "I wasn't able to save Burke…I need to save Hudson."

Kim rubbed Allie's arm. "You will, I just know it. We're all here to help you."

"Thanks." Allison looked to Jerome. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Jerome was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. He cleared his throat. "I was thinking…we have a few more numbers now, plus more supplies. We should hit another outpost, try and take it back, or at least take it back long enough to raid the supplies."

"It's not raiding if it was our stuff to begin with," Grace said.

"True," Jerome said, lightly smiling. "In any case, it will be tough, but gaining an outpost or supplies from one will really boost morale and help with our cause."

Allie nodded, approving. "Sounds good, which one you thinking?"

Her radio started crackling. Allie looked down to her belt, taking it off to hold it up on the table. It was either Whitehorse or Dutch, most likely Dutch. Hopefully with news on her brother.

_"Sin is **pervasive** …It drives us to do unspeakable **acts**."_

The table grew deathly quiet. Allie's pulse soared to a high level as she realized who was speaking to her. John Seed. She saw the fear at the table, she felt it. His cadence was silky smooth, with a dangerous undertone.

_"I know the feelings that drive you. I know them… **intimately**. But I can help you, Allison. I can wash away these sins. I can Cleanse your soul. It will be difficult and it will be **painful** , but…it will be **worth** it. My people will come for you. They will bring you to **me**. Don't fight it. Because the **harder** your resist, well…the harder we'll have to **scrub** your soul. I'll be…looking forward to seeing you."_

The radio went silent. Allie's heart rate remained high, thumping in her ears, as she figured out exactly what happened. John had somehow got a hold of her frequency, and he was now after her. She had achieved what she wanted, but now she felt very much sick to her stomach. Looking up at her allies, she realized that Nick, Kim, and Mary May had moved away from her, as if she was infected with a sickness.

"You've been Marked," Jerome said, eyes on the radio and tense. "Chosen will come here. They will hunt you down."

Kim looked worried. "They can't find us here or they'll take us too."

"No," Allie said, giving her a hopeful glance. "You will just have to hide. I'll go willingly. Should make them leave without a hassle. I'm the one John really wants right now, by the sounds of it."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mary May asked, apprehensive.

Allie thought she would be, but after hearing John's voice and the threatening undertone mixed with that cool, intelligent voice, she found herself to be a little intimidated.

"Well…I guess I better be."


	5. The Cleansing

### Chapter 5: The Cleansing

Allison spent the entire morning driving around with Merle, Boomer, and Mary May looking for the stolen Deathwish vehicle. Jerome remained in Fall's End with the other Resistance members and civilians seeking peace and shelter from Eden's Gate. Jerome told the Junior Deputy that taking on an outpost would be suicide right now as she was marked. If she did one little thing to raise attention out of the cult, John's Chosen would show up to take her.

So, she took the subtle route for now, following leads to where the Deathwish was located. Boomer panted as he hung his head out the window in the back seat of the car, enjoying the ride.

Merle drove, talking with Mary May in the passenger seat as they took back roads to avoid convoys and areas thick with peggies. Allie remained quiet in the backseat, eyes carefully surveying the passing by landscape, mature cedar woods, golden crop fields, the smell of alpine and farmland thick in the air as she was lost in thought.

"Wonder if Eli's had any luck gettin' to Jacob," Merle said, catching Allie's attention.

Mary May tapped her fingers along the edge of her window, eyes scanning the land. "The Whitetail Militia are so spread out, Jacob's been able to divide and conquer lately. I hope there's a change soon, or we'll never get rid of him. If only we could bomb the shit out of that church at the compound right now."

"What's going on at the church?" Allie asked.

"It's Sunday," Mary May replied, glancing back at the deputy. "The Father holds big sermons on Sundays and Wednesdays. The heralds are always there with him on those days. Would be nice to just drop a bomb on them and say fuck you, but Chosen are always patrolling in helicopters and planes around that area."

"It's Sunday? Damn, I've lost track of the days," Allie groaned. She counted up the days she's been here. "Can't believe it's been just over three weeks since we've tried to arrest Joseph Seed."

"Yeah, well, time flies when you're havin' fun fighting crazy cultists in rural Montana, don't you know that?" Merle snorted sarcastically.

Mary sighed. "That's one way of puttin' it."

_"Rook, you there? It's Whitehorse, over."_

Allie grabbed the radio and answered. "I'm here. What's up, Sheriff?"

_"Just wanted to let you know…Jacob and John have followers coming into Henbane River to try and push back. The Cougars have been in heavy gunfights the past few days. John has upped the roadblocks between here and the valley, so passage between the regions will be really risky for awhile. If you have anyone wanting to cross over the borders, tell them to be careful. I'd hate for anyone to get captured or killed."_

Allie glanced to Mary May, who had turned to face her in the backseat. "Okay, will do. You be careful over there."

_"Heh, well, the fact that Jacob's been spotted in the region a few times has a bunch of folk scared outta their wits. Not sure what he's up to, but it can't be anything good. I'll try and cross into the valley soon and help you there. The Cougars know of a few spots where we may be able to cross without getting spotted by sentries at the roadblocks. Just hang in there, alright?"_

"I'll do what I can, considering I've been marked by John. But I'm hoping it will get me to Hudson."

 _"Jesus, kid,"_ Whitehorse gulped. _"That's the goddamn Reaper, I hope you know. He takes people and they're never seen again. Please be careful. Don't get yourself killed. I'd never forgive myself."_

"I'll do my best, Sheriff."

_"I'll contact you later, Allison. Be careful. Whitehorse out."_

"Same to you, Sheriff."

They continued hunting down leads to the Deathwish after that. After another hour, the trail went cold, and Mary suggested heading back to Fall's End to regroup. Merle reluctantly agreed, turning the car around to do just that.

Merle took another dirt road to avoid being spotted. As he and Mary May talked about the days when the Seeds were nothing but strange newcomers to Hope County, Allie heard the roar of a diesel truck. She looked out of her window, but couldn't get a word out as a truck rammed into the side of their car. The collision sent Merle sliding off the road, and he fought to regain control of the vehicle.

Allison was thrown to the opposite side of the car, against Boomer, who barked and snarled outside the window. Allie recovered with a bang to her head, grabbing for her gun. The semi-truck chased them down on the dirt road.

Peggies on ATVs came around from behind the truck, taking shots on the car. They hunkered down while Merle kept them on the road, flooring it. Dust trailed up behind the wheels of the car, but it didn't deter the cultists.

Allie leaned outside the window of the driver side of the backseat, popping shots at the chasing cultists. Mary followed suit from the passenger seat. The bullets that struck the car hardly did any damage, and Allie thought that was strange until she saw the greenish smoke bellowing up from the holes. The familiar aroma started to fill the car, and she knew exactly what it was. Bliss. They were shooting at them with Bliss bullets.

"Hang on!" Merle hollered, veering off of the dirt road onto normal asphalt. The car's tires squealed, catching the harder surface.

The peggies on ATVs kept up easily, but once the semi-truck was able to get out onto the road, it caught up fast, and its nose smashed into the back-end of the car.

"We have to shake them before the Bliss engulfs us!" Mary May yelled.

"Got it," Allie replied, leaning out of the window once more.

She shot two peggies off of their four-wheelers. The semi-truck blared its horn, keeping on their asses. Mary shot the remaining cultists off the ATVs, and Allie shook off the Bliss as it started to affect her. She focused on the driver of the semi-truck, pulling the trigger.

The windshield cracked and the driver's head exploded in a spray of red within the cab. The semi-truck went off the road, crashing over into the trees. They caught their breaths as all became quiet once more.

"Get us back to Fall's End, quick!" Mary ordered.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Merle snapped back.

Allie felt sick. The Bliss that seeped into the cab of the car wasn't strong, but it was enough to disturb her. She felt her head start to pound, and her vision started blurring in and out. She groaned.

"Stick your head outside the window, get air, Allie!" Mary said urgently.

The Junior Deputy nodded and did as she was told. She knew that ambush was from John's Chosen trying to nab her. There was no other explanation for the Bliss bullets. It was to knock her out instead of kill her.

The beat-up car rolled into Fall's End and parked near the general store. Allie got out, coughing. She let her dog jump out of the backseat. He ran a few strides before bounding back over to her, tail wagging and he whined.

Allison pet Boomer for a moment before reaching into the car for her weapons and supplies. Mary and Merle unloaded as well, and they went into the bar to sit down. Mary was quick to bring Allie some water, looking worried. Nick and Kim came over, having noticed their arrival.

"I'm fine," Allie reassured, gulping the water down.

"What happened?"

They looked over, seeing Jerome coming over to them, his tone worried but strong. Merle sat his guns down on the pool table then leaned on it. "Ambush party for Allison. Chased us down the road some, but we got 'em."

Grace entered into the bar with Sharky and Hurk Jr. just as the pastor sat down to look Allison over, a worried sigh leaving his lips. "Yeah, we've had convoys slowly driving by all afternoon while you were out. They know she's been here, probably have known it all along."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Mary huffed, crossing her arms. "John knows this would be the best place to find her. He knows we would harbor her."

"Damn, Dep, you alright?" Sharky asked.

"Shoulda took me along I woulda blown them suckers sky-high if they messed with you," Hurk Jr. added.

Allie nodded, giving them all a thumb's up. "I'm fine. The Bliss just has me feeling drunk right now. Just not in the fun way."

People were running into the bar, freaking out. It caught all of their attention quite quickly. Allie jumped up as Mary walked over to the window, pushing the blinds down to see.

"Shit," she seethed, turning back to them. "Got a full convoy pulling into town."

Everyone looked to Allison. She slowly nodded, knowing what it meant. They were here for her. She got to her feet, telling Boomer to stay. She sat her weapons and radio down on the table, her throat going dry.

"We can fight for her, can't we?" Sharky asked, tensing.

"No, no fighting." Allison shook her head. "I don't want-"

 _"Deputy, we know you're in that sinner's nest, the Spread Eagle. Come on out."_ A cultist had spoke through a megaphone outside to her. _"You've been marked by John. It's time for you to cleanse your soul."_

Grace slowly raised her rifle to the window, aiming for the speaking cultist, but Allie stopped her.

"Everyone stay inside. I'll go with them willingly in exchange for everyone else to be left alone."

"How do you expect to get out of this?" Nick asked, restless as he hovered near Kim. "You'll be in the same boat as Hudson, not able to escape."

"I'll find a way."

Her words were bullshit. Allison had no idea what to expect once she allowed the peggies to take her to John. But she couldn't let anyone else in this town get hurt, and she couldn't abandon any chance at helping Hudson. After she was unable to save Burke, she was determined to do right by her co-worker and friend.

The Junior Deputy walked to the door, stepping out. There were more Resistance members out here, guns aimed out at the line of trucks on the main street of the town. Cultists stood around the trucks, their own guns aimed. The one with the megaphone stood in the center, and he was a tan-skinned man with a large build and a long beard. The Eden's Gate symbol was tattooed in red on his face.

Allison held her hands up, slowly walking out into the road. "I'm Junior Deputy Allison Lucas. I'm the one you want. I'll go willingly, but only if leave everyone else here alone."

The Chosen looked her over, then glanced to the others behind her. Mary May, Jerome, Grace, Sharky, and Hurk Jr. had also exited the bar, getting their own weapons ready.

The larger man dipped his head. "John told me to get you to him by any means necessary. If you wish to come peacefully, we will leave peacefully. I don't want to see any bloodshed. Do you?"

Allie released a pent-up breath. "No."

She motioned for her friends to lower their weapons. They reluctantly obeyed, uncertainty in their eyes. The peggies in turn lowered their own weapons. The Chosen motioned for a truck with a door already open for her. Allie took a deep breath, nerves itchy. This was it. There was no turning back now. And yet, as noble as she felt her cause was to be caught by John Seed, she felt it would seriously bite her in the ass all too soon.

She climbed into the truck and the Chosen shut the door for her. She stared out at her allies as the cultists climbed into the trucks and the convoy started out. Closing her eyes, she felt defeated.

And just like that, she was trapped.

 

* * *

 

It was quiet. The three brothers sat around each other, but no words came. It seemed this had started happening a lot since Faith died. The sermon went on all morning, no distractions, no problems, with an ever-growing congregation seeping in and praising them. Now the church was empty of followers, with only the light of day to seep in from the windows, casting shadows as the brothers sat around each other by the lectern.

Jacob was no good when it came to talking to people, at least when it came to God or religion. And so John had taken up more of Faith's duties than anyone. He opened the sermon, just as Faith would do. He helped Joseph in his preaching. Faith had been important to their cause, to Joseph, and it was quite apparent now that she was gone.

Joseph had called this Faith "special" compared to the others, but John perceived it was because he'd had her wrapped around his little finger. John and Faith always got along just fine, but he wouldn't deny that there were times they fought over each other to get Joseph's attention. Jacob and her also had got along, but John knew deep down that Jacob hadn't cared for her like he said he did. His mindset was similar to John's in that aspect. She hadn't been blood, therefore not near as much loyalty would come from them.

But John did admit that this Faith had done her job well. Extremely well.

John was leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his inked palms together. Jacob petted Gideon as the wolf sat beside him, but his eyes switched back and forth between John and Joseph. The Father had his long legs out, his body slouched back as he played with the rosary necklace always wrapped around his left hand. He stared at the ceiling, presumably lost in thought.

"Do you remember…that creek we used to play in all the time, Jacob?"

It caught them off guard. Joseph hardly ever brought up the past, their past especially. But the Father looked to his older brother, composed. Jacob slowly lowered his hand from the Judge, his blue eyes glancing to John for a split moment, either from being uncomfortable or to gauge John's reaction to the question.

"Yeah. I do."

John closed his eyes, not sure where this would go. Joseph was ten years older than him, Jacob was twelve. They had long had a bond before he was even born, and it was implied that John's birth was partly the cause of their family's demise. John had overheard Joseph talking to Faith before, and he'd told her their home had always been broken, but when John came along, broken became "more broken".

Joseph sat up, a light laugh catching in his throat. "You always caught more fish than me."

"Yeah, but you sure could beat me at skipping rocks though," Jacob replied, careful with his words, as though bringing up the past was a dangerous feat. It was.

Joseph's eyes fell to the floor, and he clenched his left hand, the rosary constricting into his flesh. John hated this. He wanted to walk out but couldn't. Instead, he drowned in his distressing silence.

"There was a snake near the water one time…" Joseph's eyes went up to Jacob's. "Venomous."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Water moccasin. I remember."

"Do you remember what you did?"

Jacob furrowed his brows. "I know I got bit."

"Do you remember why?"

Jacob closed his eyes, and John couldn't tell if his oldest brother was genuinely trying to remember, or wishing for Joseph to change the subject. Either way, the soldier cleared his throat.

"Uh, I know you were about to step on it. I…I pushed you out of the way and tried to stomp on it, but it got me."

Joseph nodded. "Even back then…as much as we fought or had to deal with…you always looked out for me - out for us." He motioned at John. "I just…did you even think about it when you stomped on the snake?"

Jacob pursed his lips, then shook his head. "Nope…just acted."

Joseph softly laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Sounds about right."

Jacob boldly tested the waters, and John mentally kicked him for it. "What brought that up?"

Joseph looked to the floor again, his left hand with the rosary necklace twitching on his knee. "I don't know…the snake on the path…I thought about it this morning. I think, perhaps, it's a sign. A sign from God that a snake will come onto our paths. Just…be careful, brothers."

John slowly rose from his chair onto his feet. He nodded at them, a silent goodbye so he could leave, mostly to get air. He hated the past. He hated when they brought it up. He wouldn't ever admit to it. He claimed that he accepted all that happened to them, to him, growing up, that it didn't bother him anymore, and he felt it made him a better person after he atoned. It wasn't even the abuse physically, mentally, or emotionally he received that bothered him anymore. It was when Joseph and Jacob talked about how it was before John was born. Like he had been some sort of harbinger of ill will, or a curse upon the family.

_Envy._

The word came to his mind, habit from being the Baptist. It wasn't the first time the word came to him for himself either. But when it came to his past, his brothers, Envy and Wrath were bedfellows. A pair he had to snuff out with his other sins. And, like the other sins, they always seemed to claw in the depths of his soul, screaming for release.

"John."

The Baptist stopped mid-stride before he could even reach the edge of the chancel. He turned and faced the Father, and the look he received irked him so. Pity. That's what was in Joseph's eyes.

Poor little black sheep.

"I try not to bring up the past unless it is important," Joseph said calmly. "I know it still hurts you…it hurts all of us. But we have atoned, we have moved forward. Do not let it burn you, brother. We do not blame you for what happened…we never have. But I know you blame yourself. I ask that you do not do that. We are here now, and we have each other. We have our purpose."

Fuck, John hated Joseph's perception.

He let out a long, even breath. "Yes, Joseph."

"I haven't mentioned it, and I should now," Joseph added. "Thank you for helping take over Faith's duties. You don't understand how much it means to me."

John relaxed. "Anything for you."

With that, John left the church, nerves and mind exasperated.

 

* * *

 

Allison should've known better. In the drive into unknown Peggie territory, trapped within the convoy full of cultists, they grabbed a hold of her. They doused her with Bliss. She tried to fight back as their strong arms held her and shoved her face into soaked cloths like it was chloroform.

She was forced to inhale a large amount, and the aroma went straight to her senses. Her eyesight blurred in and out of focus, her ears rang, and the peggies' voices echoed faintly when they talked. It was a worse feeling than being drunk or high, and Allie hated it. Allie had in one point in her life struggled with drug addiction, and there was nothing she could compare this drug to.

"Just in case you decide to try anything," a peggie said to her, his voice sounding faded even though he sat right beside her.

Allison could feel herself losing consciousness. The more she fought it, the sicker the Bliss made her. The last thing she saw before blacking out in the truck was farmland passing by, with a large farmhouse that had the word 'SINNER' painted upon the roof.

When she came to, it was half-consciousness. Her mind was so clouded by Bliss. She struggled to get her bearings and her limbs felt like they each weighed a ton. She was able to see that it was dark now, with stars twinkling bleakly through her half-closed lids. Groaning, she tried to move. She saw an unconscious man next to her. Footsteps on gravel crunched through her mind, making her wince.

"This one?" a faint voice asked.

"No, this one."

Peggies were over her, their shadowy forms blocking out the stars, but Allie couldn't bring herself to move. She felt the stare of eyes on her.

"Don't seem very worthy."

"It is not for us to judge. Take her to the waters, the cleansing begins soon."

She felt hands take a hold of her under her armpits, heaving her up from the ground. The motion made her stomach lurch, the faint sparkles of the Bliss in her vision flashing. She tried to speak, but only managed a few groans before blackness overtook her once again.

And then, just like that, she was drowning. Water surrounded her, she was completely submerged. Panicking, Allie opened her mouth, sucking in water as she grabbed the set of hands that held her under.

She was pulled up to the surface. Gasping for air, Allie's mind reeled, trying to remember where she was and how she got here. It took but a split second to recall, and the Junior Deputy looked around her. A cultist held her tightly in a sparkling blue river. The water was ice cold. She wasn't the only one here, she wasn't the only one getting baptized. Then she heard the voice, and it sounded a little different than it did on a broadcast or over a radio, but it was the same distinct voice. John Seed…

"We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins. We must atone…"

Her vision cleared. The cultist started pulling her forward. Allie stumbled a few steps, until she realized he was taking her towards John, his dark form just ahead in knee-deep water. He anointed two others who were brought to him from the water. Allie tried to lock her legs, to prevent herself from getting any closer, but the cultist shoved her along, water sloshing in their steps.

"For only then…may we stand in the light of God and walk through His Gate unto Eden."

John slowly closed the Word of Joseph, his deep blue eyes landing on her with intensity. He looked satisfied as she was hauled over to him. Allie was shaking now, and she wanted to believe it was from being drenched in ice cold water, but she knew deep down that it was partly coming face to face with him.

John motioned for the follower that held her to stop. "Not this one."

He held the book out. The cultist let her go and stepped aside, taking the crazy-cult-bible and putting it to his chest. John stepped over to her, the water swilling between their legs as he got close. Allison glared up at him, tensing. He was taller than her by several inches, although he wasn't quite as tall as the Father.

"This one's not clean," John said, looking her up and down. She wasn't sure if he was sizing her up or checking her out. Either way, she was uncomfortable.

Just as she was about to spit out a rebuke to his words, his hands clamped around her throat, hard, and she was shoved back into the water. He was stronger than he looked. Allie fought against him, fought for breath. She choked on water, choked on his fingers fastened harshly around her windpipe. His dark form towered over her within the water. Just as she was about to suck in a dangerous amount of liquid, he pulled her up to stand once more.

Allison coughed. His hands had eased their dangerous hold on her neck, but they remained there like a harness keeping her attached to him. He chuckled softly, letting out a deep breath. Her glare intensified on him as she strained to get air. His sinister smile faltered her, and she felt his fingers tighten around her neck once more. He pushed her down towards the water again, and she cried out.

"Do you mock the Cleansing, John?"

The silky-smooth voice, it had stopped him, but it felt like a knife grazed her heart as the hairs on her arms and neck stood on end. And she saw him behind John, on the shore, dressed in more clothing than she had ever seen him before. The Father.

"No, Joseph," John said, and Allie immediately detected something along the lines of fear or uneasiness in his voice as his hold became gentle.

"Shh!" Joseph snapped, and he sounded displeased with his next words. "You have to love them, John. Do not let your sin prevent that…bring her to me."

Between John and the other follower who held her before, there was no use in fighting. They kept a sharp hold on her, guiding her out of the river and onto the shore. Allison walked towards the Father, her pulse escalating tenfold. The high of the Bliss around her created strange drifts, and Joseph blurred in her vision as she was brought to him. He held his arms out to her, and she slid to him like a magnet, the thrum of Bliss high wafting her outer senses. Her vision cleared when he grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

Joseph was quiet for a moment, taking her in, yellow aviators neatly in place. He reached up and touched her throat, his touch gentle yet chilling. His fingers traced along something she wasn't quite sure about, until she saw a knowing smile form on his lips. Deep down, it confirmed her fears about the dream she had with speaking to him. But she kept telling herself that it was just impossible.

His eyes came back up to hers, and she felt his fingers glide lightly across her skin, making her shiver, as they came back down to her shoulders.

"Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation," he said gently. "You are not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You've been given a gift…"

Another omniscient smile. Her stomach churned.

"Now it remains to be seen whether you choose to embrace it…or cast it aside." He leaned in closer, lips grazing her temple. "I can save you," he murmured.

He said it in the exact same way he had in her dream.

The Father pulled away from her, turning to his brother. Allie felt out of breath, and wasn't sure if it was from almost drowning, the Bliss, or the Father. Probably all three. John stood stoically to the side, his deep blue eyes slightly lowered. They turned up to meet Joseph's a moment later. Joseph pointed to Allison, but his eyes never left John's. Allie felt some kind of strain between them.

"She shall reach the Atonement," Joseph said softly, although Allie felt the trace of warning in his tone. He touched John's head, pulling him forward and putting their foreheads together. The Father's eyes shut, and so did John's. "Or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you, John."

"Yes, Joseph," John whispered.

The Father stepped back, looking his brother over, lovingly stroking his head. Joseph turned and left as quietly as he had arrived, getting into the cab of a truck parked within the shadows of the trees and being chauffeured away.

Allison tried to move, but the peggie who held her immediately tightened his grip, reminding her that she was still captive. She looked to John, who had watched his brother go with a solemn stare. But that stare changed as soon as his eyes met hers once more. He clenched a jaw, and a tattooed hand flexed at his side. She had the uncanny feeling he was keeping himself from putting his hands around her throat again.

"You will confess," he said, a trace of malice in his words. "Every sin you've _ever_ committed…no matter how petty, no matter how small." His tattooed hand went around her throat as he leaned into her, his lips brushing her ear. "I will _pull_ from you," he whispered.

Besides the lingering aroma of Bliss, of the shifting pines in the wind and wet earth, she smelled his cologne. He had put just enough pressure to barely shut her air supply off, but Allie refused to show that it hindered her. He let her go and stepped back.

"Then we'll see if you're worthy of Atonement."

A curt nod was a silent cue to the follower to take her away. Allison fought, still half-high on Bliss and adrenaline from nearly drowning. She coughed some more as the follower brought her to more cultists who took her to a truck. They bound her arms behind her back and shoved her into the backseat of the truck, the door nearly slamming shut on her wet legs. A cultist was in the truck beside her already and pointed a gun to her head.

She saw the other civilians who had been baptized getting put into white vans. There were two vans parked, and each gained three civilians locked into the back before they pulled out of the area and onto a dirt road and were gone. Allie felt as though she would be taken to a different location than those prisoners, and only hoped that she would be taken to Hudson.

The front passenger door to the truck opened, and Allie saw John climb in. A driver also got in. She was shoved into the middle as a second cultist got in on the other side of the back seat. The truck started up and moved along a path, pulling out onto a dirt road and going in the opposite direction as the white vans.

"Uh, Brother John? Why is this one coming with us? Shouldn't she be going with the others to the bunker?"

She cursed inwardly. She wasn't going to where Hudson would be after all. She had got into this mess for no reason.

John turned to look at the cultists and Junior Deputy in the back seat. He glared at the one who had asked the question, the follower whom had the gun to her temple. His deep blue eyes found hers soon, and she saw the corner of his mouth creep up into a minuscule smirk.

"No. She is a personal project. She'll be coming to the ranch with me."

She felt sick at his words, a sliver of fear creeping there, but she matched his smirk with a hardened glare, showing no fear. It only caused his smirk to slowly widen. It was short-lived, however, as a voice came on over a handheld radio that sat on the dashboard of the truck.

_"Brother John, we have a problem up here!"_

John scowled, grabbing the radio and turning to face the front of the truck. "What is it?"

_"Resistance ambush. They took out the vans…the cleansed have been taken. They're trying to push us back. I think…I think they're looking for something."_

John slowly turned to face her once more, a satisfied grin curling on his face as he talked into the radio, his eyes never leaving Allie's. "I have an idea what it is. Call the nearest outpost for support. Is it Jerome leading them?"

_"Yes, sir."_

John lightly chuckled, the sound making Allison's heart grow cold. "Capture him if you can, kill him if you must. If he is killed, bring me his head."

_"You got it."_

John tossed the radio onto the dashboard, where it landed with a loud clank. He laughed, the sound filling the cab of the truck and making everyone go on edge.

"They've never been so brazen to attack a Cleansing that they know I'm at," John said, rubbing his beard. "Has to be you, _Deputy_. You're giving these "Resistance" members misguided intentions. It didn't work so well with the Cougars, what makes you think it will be different here?"

"It's Allison, you asshole, and I haven't misguided anyone. If anything, I've helped given them hope that they can fight back. That if Faith Seed can be killed, so can you, Jacob, and yes, even the Father."

"Hope?" John scoffed, turning to peer at her. "We offer the only hope left in this crumbling world. The Word of the Father, the promise of salvation within Eden's Gate. You and your little "Resistance" are nothing but the blind leading the blind. But don't worry, I'll guide you back to the correct path."

"I killed Faith…I can kill you too."

John sharply inhaled, and just like that the relaxed playfulness he had was gone, and he reached out and snagged her. He pulled her up to him, allowing her very little air with his hands once more around her throat.

"All you managed to do with killing Faith was give Joseph some grief, and I do _not_ appreciate that one bit," John hissed. "You've just handed more work over to Jacob and myself. It's done nothing to help your little crusade, though. We still have all the Bliss, all the resources over there, and we will get what was taken from us back in one way or another."

He let her go. Allie gasped for air, pushing herself away from him, her back hitting the seat hard. The gun went back to her head as she glared at the youngest Seed brother. The Baptist snickered at her.

"I'll _break_ you long before you manage much damage in my territory," he said. "I promise you that."

He turned back around, facing the front of the truck. It was then that the large ranch came into view. The multi-story cedar ranch house stood out, several security lights guiding their way over the driveway. The house had a hangar and tower next to it as well as a large airstrip. Decorating landscaping trees and flora were planted around the house and front courtyard. Several peggies patrolled the property from near the house, all the way out into the woodlands and airstrip.

As shitty as a person that John Seed was, Allison had to admit that he had good tastes. The truck stopped in a circular driveway. The followers pushed her out of the vehicle. The cold air seeped into her wet clothes, and she started shivering once more. The large property had beautiful mountain views, surrounded by lush Montana wilderness. The moon saturated them with pale light.

Facing the ranch house, hands still bound behind her back with cultists keeping a grip on her shoulders, Allie wondered what was going to happen to her now. She knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

The soft crunch of gravel came nearby. John Seed stepped into her line of sight, glancing from his large house back to her, lightly smiling, tapping the tips of his fingers together. His deep blue eyes, she hated how mesmerizing they were, bore into hers.

He stepped closer to her, again his eyes looking her over as though she was prey and he the hungry predator. He reached up to touch her face and she leaned away from his touch.

He softly chuckled as he grabbed a strand of her wet hair. His tattooed fingers caressed the strand, looping the hair around a tatted finger, and then suddenly he tugged it. Hard. Towards him.

"How does that song go again?" John asked. And then he leered at her. "Oh right…You're in my world now. You can stay...but you belong to _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly changed the ages of the Seed brothers in this story because there's plotholes in the game/Book of Joseph over John's age. I think the developers meant for him to be 42 and someone made him 32, because the timing of their past and such just doesn't add up with that age. So anyway, I kept John 32 and made Joseph 42 and Jacob 44 instead. Ahhh plotholes... >.>


	6. I Must be Cruel, Only to be Kind

### Chapter 6: I Must be Cruel, Only to be Kind

The inside of John Seed's house was just as impressive as the outside. A large stone fireplace divided the den from the dining area. Chandeliers made from antlers hung over the seating area in the den and the long table of the dining area. A bear skin rug sat in one corner with a large bookshelf full of books with leather chairs. Wildlife taxidermy decorated the main rooms, including a standing grizzly, a running wolf, a cougar on a log, and a moose head hanging over the fireplace on the dining room side.

Various Eden's Gate paraphernalia were displayed in a glass case in one wall: books, flags, metal signs. The main seating area in the den had leather couches and chairs, and the table had stacks of paperwork and books strewn about. Another bear skin rug sat nearby the sofas and fireplace. A radio played in what sounded like another room, and Allison could tell it was cult music.

Allie was led along by John, still being held captive by cultists. He turned and went through a set of double doors to the side of the fireplace, and she was able to catch that it was a kitchen before she was shoved along to a staircase. A skull of a stag sat overhead the double doors, its large rack decorated with Bliss flowers.

Keeping her wits about, looking for any opportunity to escape, she walked up the stairs. They guided her down a hallway full of closed doors that she assumed were bedrooms. The cultists opened one door and shoved her in, following in after her. She heard the door close on them as she looked around. They were in a fancy, large bathroom, decorated with rock flooring, a large basin sink with a cedar vanity and mirror, a stand in shower, and a deep jacuzzi tub.

Allie looked around, and then felt her binds being taken off. She spun around once her hands were free, but she was trapped, and their weapons were on her.

"Easy," a man said. "We aren't here to hurt you. Don't give us a reason to have to."

"What's going on?" Allie asked.

"A shower and fresh clothes," a woman follower said. "You must be cold and uncomfortable, yes?"

"John will talk with you after," the third follower, another man, said. "And don't even think about trying to escape. The windows are being watched and we will be at the door."

"And if I refuse?" Allie grumbled, rubbing at the marks the bindings left.

The first man who spoke to her looked offended. "Don't refuse John's generosity. He's trying to help you."

The woman follower cut him off. "If you refuse, then we will force you. What's it gonna be?"

She was trapped…for now. Allison slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Pam, think we have some clothes that will fit her?" the second man asked.

The female follower, Pam, looked the Junior Deputy over closely, a hand to her chin as she thought. "We should. I'll go check the supply truck in the back. I'll get her current clothes into the dryer, just in case."

Allison waited for the peggies to leave, but they didn't. The first man motioned for her after a long moment. "Well? Undress so Pam can get your clothes."

Allison started to think she would've rather drowned at the cleansing sight. Sighing, with a glower their way, she stripped down to nothing, dropping her clothes on the floor. Then she turned and stepped into the shower, starting it up. She might as well get this over with.

She watched the cultists through the blotched glass of the shower door. Pam gathered up her clothes and left. Allie was sure the two men would've stayed inside the bathroom, but they left to keep watch on the other side of the door. She felt more vulnerable now.

Allison thought through several tactics for escape as she washed herself up. She wasn't worried about getting killed. Joseph Seed made it quite apparent he wanted her alive. But from the horror stories she heard, she didn't feel up to going through torture anytime soon. She thought back to Joey Hudson on that television broadcast from John. She looked so helpless, so broken. It wasn't like Hudson at all. She wondered what John could've done to break her so.

After her shower, she shut the water off and dried up with a fresh towel. She waited for a bit, then walked over to the window, opening it. She looked around outside, the moon giving her plenty of light as well as the lanterns that lit up around the ranch. She saw several peggies patrolling the area, and there was no way down to the ground level unless she jumped, risking injury. She saw the red dot on her chest from a watching sniper, and quickly shut the window and stepped away.

The Junior Deputy heaved a sigh and sat down on the toilet, wrapped up in her towel and waited. She didn't know how much time passed until the bathroom door opened, and the three followers returned. Pam stepped over to her with a bundle of fresh clothes, while the men kept their weapons trained on Allison.

"Here you are. You are to get dressed so you may speak with John downstairs."

Allie slowly nodded at her. They left to let her get dressed. Pam must have used her old clothes as reference because the ones she brought fit Allie well. She dressed in dark blue jeans, cowboy boots, and an army green v-neck. Even the undergarments the peggie brought fit well.

When she was ready, she opened the door, knowing there was no escape. The three cultists escorted her back downstairs, and that's when Allie's nerves started to get the best of her. She wished for an opportunity to present itself, so she could escape, but none came. When they stepped downstairs into the dining area and den, they bounded her wrists together, but kept them to her front this time. They pushed her along to where John Seed was in the den.

He sat on the sofa facing the double doors, the fireplace to his left, going over some papers, the light from the overhead antler chandelier radiating an amber glow. Allie glared at him, and the peggies pushed her down onto the sofa opposite the fireplace and stepped back, but she felt their weapons on her.

John slapped the papers down onto the table and looked to her, leaning forward with a small smirk. His tattooed hands rubbed together, and Allie stared him down. She wasn't about to show him any fear.

"Ah, that's better. Nothing worse than sitting around in soaked clothes, right?" John greeted.

She didn't say anything, and his smile widened just a tad as he nodded, standing up. He gestured to the doors. The followers that had escorted her dipped their heads and left to remain watch at the exits. John walked around the back of the sofa that Allie sat on, and she tensed considerably as she felt him behind her.

When his hands touched her shoulders, she jumped like a startled deer, but they kept her on the sofa. His hands were gentle, but she knew better as they massaged her shoulder and neck. She fought herself from turning around and attacking him. She had to wait for the right moment.

"Relaaaax," John purred, a soft laugh coming from him. "You act as though I'm going to kill you."

"You almost drowned me…twice," she hissed. "And I haven't seen my neck, but I can feel the bruising there from you choking me."

He squeezed her shoulders for a moment then released her, coming around to her front. He sat down on the table, so that he was right in front of her, and she found his deep blue eyes searching hers.

"Well, you know what they say…Love hurts. Without love, there isn't Atonement. The severity of the sins reflects on how much…love I have to _inflict_. Your sins, my dear, are quite severe. Your soul required a deeper…cleansing. I assure you, drowning was not my intention."

Allie shook her head, laughing despite her situation. "You're full of shit. You're nothing but a sadist."

The corner of John's lip turned upright. "Take it however you want, Allison. I'm here to make you Atone. To see the Will of the Father…the path to salvation. To say… _yesssss_."

"I won't say it," she said. "You won't be able to make me say it either."

There were times that Allison wished she had a better filter for her mouth. And this was one of those times. The way John's blue eyes danced as he looked amused told her she had dug herself a deeper grave.

"You don't know me very well," he said coolly.

"And you don't know me very well," she retorted. _Shut up Allie._

"Au contraire," he quipped. "I know you better than you think."

Allison flinched when she felt the blade tip sticking into her neck, really close to breaking the skin. She hadn't even seen him pull the knife out. His eyes were playful but dangerous as he skimmed the blade across her throat, barely slicing any skin.

He leaned in a tad closer, his breath catching on her jaw. "Mommy and Daddy issues…abuse…drug overdose…just to name a few."

She froze, disturbed by his words. No one was supposed to know, and as she felt the beginnings of a panic attack, she fought herself that it was only a play to mess with her. A play that was too close for comfort. Her eyes lowered to the wooden floor. Underneath the table she saw it. A small, sleek letter opener. One that had been dropped on the floor and forgotten.

"Your past…hell, we could be birds of a feather, _you_ and _me_. Who better to guide you through Atonement than I? I understand you, Allison. I know what you carry; I know it… _personally_."

A sharp prick stabbed at her cheek, and she realized that John had cut her open there to get her eyes to go up to him, away from the floor, away from that tempting letter opener. She glared at him, trying to calm the anxiety that had tangled in her chest. She felt a sliver of blood drain from that cut.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she growled. "I had a normal childhood, and had no issues with my parents."

John stabbed the short knife into her leg, just above her knee. She cried out, the blood seeping from the wound and soaking her jeans. He didn't remove the knife, instead his eyes bore into hers.

"Lying to me isn't going to get us anywhere," he said, exasperated. "Now is the time to start confessing. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Your choice, Allison."

When he slowly withdrew the knife, she decided to go for it. She pushed forward, shoving John back and reaching down to grab the letter opener by the leg of the coffee table. Even with her wrists bound, she was able to grab it and push up, feeling a bash to her head and rake of the knife across her bicep.

Allie tried to stab the letter opener into his neck, but when he reached up to grab her, the blade went through this hand instead. He didn't make a noise from the wound, but before she could register that, a strong hand came around her throat, cutting off her airway. Allie struggled as John shoved her down onto the couch, towering over her, nearly straddling her. She tried to twist the blade that was still stuck through his palm, and he just closed his fist around it.

_What the fuck?!_

"Let it go," John said evenly, and she couldn't understand why she didn't hear any pain in his voice from the wound she gave him.

Knowing it was let go or pass out, Allison released the letter opener. John relinquished his hold on her and moved back to sit on the table. Allie gasped for air, slowly rising back up to a sitting position, her body shaking. She watched John pull the blade out of his hand, a smirk on his lips. He peered at it, the small, sleek blade smeared in his blood. He sat it down on the table and flexed the wounded hand as if he only had a scratch, looking amused. Allison had no words.

"You," John breathed, sounding pleased as he clenched his hand once more with a smile. "Are going to be _fun_. I just knew you had a rebellious spirit."

"Don't expect to break it either," Allie said, glaring.

John chuckled, picking up the letter opener and wiping the blood on his dark jeans. "You believe you are on the righteous path, you believe you're a force of good. But you're not. Sinners have a hard time realizing their sins…that's why I'm here. You just need to understand that I am here to help you, Allison."

"I'll destroy you, like I did with Faith."

" _Destroy?_ " That made him laugh. She felt that letter opener come down a second later, stabbing through one of her bound hands while they sat in her lap. She cried out again, John keeping his strength over hers to keep it in her flesh as he leaned in.

"There's been three fucking Faiths since we started this Project," he hissed. "You think it will make a difference? I told you that all it's done is set us back some. We will get another Faith. And your attempts to hinder us will be snuffed out. I'm trying to save your life. Give _into_ me and Atone. And we will guide you to salvation in the shadow of the Collapse."

She winced, the pain spreading through her arm. "You're crazy."

The Baptist slowly shook his head, and although he came across as disappointed, Allison didn't miss the smug smile on his lips that appeared only for a moment when he drew back, pulling the letter opener out of her hand. The Junior Deputy tried to cover the seeping wound but the way her wrists were bound made it hard.

John's knife came into her vision, the blade slipping between her hands and slicing the bondage. Her hands became free, but her stabbed hand was grabbed by John's own hand that she had stabbed. He clenched down hard, purposely making their wounds bleed more, and Allie bit back another groan of pain.

She glared daggers at John, but he was too busy watching in gratification as their blood mixed together in his hold.

"Confession, is the admission of one's sins, and that is the second step after cleansing," he said. His deep blue eyes rose up to meet her eyes, but his hand remained closed around hers, their mixed blood dripping onto the wooden floor. "Our souls _need_ to confess. By looking deep within ourselves, by exposing the _darkness_ within us…we free our souls of their sin. That…is what I am offering."

He lifted their hands to nearly eye level, and her eyes went to them, slivers of blood leaking down their clenched fingers. But his eyes never left hers, and she could feel them piercing through her.

"And here's my… _pact_ to you. I will save you, Allison. I will help you lift that burden. I will help you confess. I will pass no judgement on you. No matter how… _messy_ it gets."

He twisted her hand, threatening to break her wrist and she hissed out again, leaning forward to try and follow his hold and release pressure. He leaned in closer, his lips tickling her ear.

"All you have to say is… _Yes_."

Just like that, he let her go. Allie drew back, grabbing her injured hand in the other. She looked the stab wound over before glaring back at the Baptist. He rubbed his fingers together, squeezing his hand, rubbing the blood in some sort of twisted satisfaction.

There was a long silence. Allison wasn't sure how long they sat there staring at each other, she keeping pressure on her wound while John let his bleed all over his hand. He heaved a sigh, her heart clenching when he slowly stood and she braced for him to do something else.

"I'll give you tonight to think over my offer. I'll break you one way or another," he said. "You will see the light, you will confess. It's entirely up to you how much you wish to resist. The more you resist, the more your sins will spill out onto the floor…for I must be _cruel_ , only to be _kind_."

John put his good hand to his mouth and whistled. The sharp noise caught the attention of followers outside the house, guarding the exits. The same three cultists who escorted her before returned. John motioned for her, and they grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"Bandage her up and keep her contained," John ordered. "I will talk to her again in the morning."

"Yes, Brother John," the three said in unison.

John left with one last glance her way, slipping past to go through the double doors that led into the kitchen. Allison was shoved forward, and she complied, too tired and in too much pain to fight. She winced each time she took a step, the stab wound on her thigh having been forgotten until now.

They returned her to the bathroom she had taken a shower in before. Pam cleaned and bandaged Allie's wounds before they took her further down the hallway into a bedroom. They tied her to her chair, legs and hands, before leaving, saying they would be guarding the door.

Allison was sure hours passed by, because she dipped in and out of sleep, only awaking when the cultists would step into the room to check on her. She wanted to rest only for a while, knowing that she had to find a way to escape. The exchange she had between John was nothing to what he would do to her if she didn't.

When the first morning rays started peeking through the curtains in the windows, Allison had an idea. She wasn't sure it would work, but she had no other choice but to try. It was either try or face John again, and she wasn't ready for that.

"Hey!" she called.

She called a few more times before the bedroom door opened, and the two men entered. Pam wasn't around and hadn't been since she bandaged Allie up. Allison tried to remember the men's names, as they had been exchanged last night while bandaging her up. The taller one was Jeff, she thought. Or was it Greg? The other she was sure was Al, although she wasn't sure what it was short for.

"What is it?" Al asked, guarded with her as always. The other man, Jeff, she was sure it was Jeff, was a bit friendlier.

"Sorry," she tried to play off being tired and weak. "But I really have to go to the bathroom. Can someone take me?"

"Oh sure," Jeff said.

"No!" Al snapped. "Oldest trick in the book. She will take advantage and get away if we do that. John said not to let her out until he sees her again. She can hold it until then."

"But I've already held it for a long time," she said. She faked a dance while having her legs bound. "I'm gonna piss myself if someone doesn't take me."

"I really don't want to have to deal with that. C'mon, Al," Jeff grumbled.

The shorter cultist huffed. "Fine."

The bearded followers untied her bindings that bound her to the chair. They aimed their weapons on her as soon as she was free. Allison stood up slowly, raising her arms. They motioned her to head towards the door and she complied. Allie still limped thanks to the stab wound above her knee, but it felt better after resting. Still, she hoped it convinced the followers she wasn't a threat.

"You watch her, I'll guard the door," Al stated.

Jeff nodded, opening the bathroom door for Allison. She limped into the bathroom, her eyes peering around for anything to get this plan into action. She saw nothing and mentally kicked herself. This was going to be riskier than she thought.

"Well, go so we can get you back to your room," Jeff ordered.

"Do you have to watch?" she asked.

He glared. "Yes."

"Look," Allie grumbled. "I have a hole above my knee and a hole in my hand. I can't do shit. I can barely walk, let alone run or shoot a weapon. I'm not going to get far if I try anything, I know that."

She hoped she could trick him into feeling sorry for her. Jeff relaxed a little, and she felt it was a good sign, and continued. "Besides…after last night, I'm scared. I-I don't know what to do."

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. The bandage on her hand was stained red where blood had soaked through.

Jeff lowered his weapon and stepped over to her. He casually put a hand on her shoulder. "You do as he says. You confess. We've all done it. It hurts, but I promise you…it's worth it. You'll be a better person afterwards."

"Really?" she asked.

As he nodded, smiling, Allison grabbed his rifle, kicking him in the knee and making his leg buckle. She tore the weapon from his hands and butted the weapon into his temple, knocking him out cold. She couldn't catch his heavy body and he crashed to the floor.

"Hey, what's going on in there?!" Al spat from the other side.

"S-sorry! I was clumsy and knocked over the trash bin," Allie called, hoping he would buy it.

"Jeff, hurry up and get her outta there before John comes around!"

Allison thought her options over. The window would be risky. The fall could injure her further. There was nothing to catch her in the fall down. But it would also be dangerous to engage with Al and risk alerting more peggies, or worse, John.

Cursing, she flushed the toilet and went for the door. She opened it, and as Al turned around his eyes widened, but she caught his face with the butt of the rifle and he went out too. Lucky break. Allison went for it. As quietly and quickly as she could, she moved through the hallway and down the stairs into the main area of the ranch house.

She felt many eyes on her, but it was only the taxidermy animals staring at her with soulless orbs. A quick look around, and she saw no one else in the house, but heard voices of cultists nearby. Allie knelt down behind the dining table, closest to the stairs. The door on the other side in the den area she knew would lead to the front of the house. She could see it was open and heard peggies laughing. The side door across from her was closed, but she could see the silhouettes of cultists standing on the porch through the glass panes on the door.

The door nearest to her and the stairs was behind her, and it was open but no cultists stood guard. It was her only choice, and she went for it. On the porch, she looked around, trying to figure out which way she should go. To her left, she saw a white storage shed, and a stone path led around to the front of the house. She saw four peggies heading her way from that storage shed, and so went right instead.

The right took her along a stone path towards the back of the house and property. She kept low and quiet, keeping alert in all directions for any trouble. The path led her up onto a stone patio where a fire pit and some chairs were, next to a small shed. The patio had paths to the front of the house, as well as stairs leading up into the upper section of the hangar. The patio had many decorative bushes and flowers within beds. Past the patio, the path dipped down to the airstrip, where Allison spotted Nick Rye's crop duster sitting just off the strip, guarded by more cultists. Allison knew how to fly a plane from her training, but there were just too many peggies around it. She wouldn't even be able to get it started before she was dragged out of the cockpit.

As she decided which way to go, before any peggies came upon her on the path, she heard footsteps. She looked up to the stairs that led down onto the patio from the upper section of the hangar, and her heart leapt. John stepped onto the patio, and he immediately spotted her knelt by the fire pit.

_Fuuuuuck_

John slightly cocked his head, surprised at first, before his handsome face scowled. He withdrew a handgun, and she bolted for it, feeling the shots fly right by her legs. He wasn't trying to shoot her dead, but shoot her enough to wound and stop her.

A bullet grazed her leg and she hissed, almost tripping, but kept going. She vaulted over the wooden fence behind the airstrip and went straight into the woods.

"No use in running, Allison. I will find you."

John's voice echoed behind her, but she kept on running deeper and deeper into the mountains. She briefly recalled Mary May's story of being kept on the run through the wilderness for two days from John and his lackeys. And she prayed to whatever God there was that she wouldn't be repeating that.

 

* * *

 

John wasn't expecting it and didn't know whether to be impressed or angry by her escape. He shot at her when she took off, not wanting to kill her. That would ruin everything. She jumped the fence and disappeared into the forest after three shots missed her, although he was certain one grazed her pretty good.

He ran over to the fence, cursing inwardly.

"No use in running, Allison. I will find you."

He hoped she had heard his words before she made her way deeper into the woods. He knew exactly where she would head in this direction. The river. She would attempt to cross it. Followers came running up, hearing the gunfire.

"Brother John, what happened?!"

He whirled on them, his anger cracking under his usual composure. "The Deputy. She's escaped. Find her and bring her back, _alive_! She will be attempting to cross the river. Radio for a patrol on the water. Go now!"

They nodded obediently. One stood back to radio for a boat patrol down at John's boat launch by the river. The other six cultists jumped the fence and started pursuing the deputy. John stormed back to the ranch house, determined to figure out what had happened that allowed her to escape.

He entered the house and spotted the three he had in charge of Allison. Jeff, Allen, and Pam argued near the dining table. When they saw him, they grew silent, tensing in his presence. Both men had wallops on their faces.

"What the fuck happened?" John snapped.

"Bro-Brother J-John I-I tried to tell him," Allen gulped.

"It was an accident," Pam whispered.

"I don't care," the Baptist growled. "What _happened_?"

"S-She said she had to go to the bathroom. We took her, b-but it was a ruse. She jumped us and ran for it," Jeff explained nervously.

John clenched his bandaged hand."The three of you couldn't handle her, really?"

"P-Pam wasn't here, Br-Brother J-John. Just m-me and J-Jeff."

John pointed at Pam without looking at her. "You, go help the others search for her. Now."

Pam quickly left without a word. The two remaining male cultists stood side by side, rigid with fear. John tried to rein in his anger, but he thought about what this would mean for him when Joseph found out.

"Do you have any idea how bad this will make me look in front of the Father after he asked me to make the Deputy atone? Hmm?!"

"F-Forgive us, Brother John," Jeff said.

"I t-tried to tell him not to do it. H-He wouldn't listen."

"It won't happen again!"

John snorted, stepping past them and grabbing a fire iron from the fireplace. "You're right, it won't."

He bashed Jeff across the head with the poker. He wasn't sure if he was dead before he hit the floor or not, but in his anger, John clouted the follower's head in with the poker a few more times on the floor to be sure. He turned on Allen.

"B-But this is not the Will of the Father!" he blubbered, raising his hands.

"No…it's mine."

In the aftermath of his anger, when the high of adrenaline came down, he knew he had made a mistake, but it didn't matter anymore. Hours went by and he paced, waiting for answers on the search party. He retreated to his bedroom for a bit, raising his shirt to look at the carved Wrath on his ribs, knowing the sin had broke through the surface so suddenly this morning.

John wondered what Joseph would do when he found out about Allison's escape. He would have to do better, he could always catch her again. But that didn't keep John from facing his older brother's disapproval.

_She shall reach the Atonement, or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you, John…_

John closed his eyes, fearing the words. He looked to his bandaged hand. He had strayed…again. There was no getting out of it. The best John could do was catch the Junior Deputy again, and make sure she Atoned. He had to do it. He would do it. For Joseph.

The Baptist knew he needed to distract himself. Punching the wall with his injured hand didn't provide the release he was looking for. Grabbing his rifle, he went out to the gun range below the white shed to the side of the property, keeping his radio on him in case he heard news that Allison had been caught. It was afternoon now, and he wondered if she did in fact escape his search party.

Still frustrated, he aimed the rifle and shot at the target down the range. He didn't hit the mark he wanted. The second shot was closer, but was still off. John wondered what it was about Allison that he found so interesting. He stayed up a good portion of the night after talking with her, thinking about her. Joseph knew something, but John could only ponder what it was.

His next shot was worse than the first two. He flicked the bolt back, thinking. He would have to watch himself, keep his desires in check. Joseph came first and foremost. He couldn't allow himself to indulge on selfish tendencies if Allison brought those out from within him.

"I did not teach you to shoot like that. Put your shoulder into it. Move your legs out a bit, you're not balanced enough."

John broke from his thoughts, looking up, his heart clenching. The familiar voice sounded annoyed. Jacob walked down the path, coming up to where John was at the small gun range. John bristled, lowering the rifle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heard the girl escaped," Jacob answered simply, looking at the target down at the end of the range. "Figured I better come help you out."

"Pshh," John hissed, "I don't need your help. I have a search party out there. They'll get her."

It was a lie. He knew by now that his search party had failed. The Deputy had truly escaped, but it wouldn't be for long. John knew Allison would go back to Fall's End. Back to her Resistance. She would be predicable, and he would snag her again.

Jacob glared at him, crossing his arms. "Is that why you killed two of your followers? Why you are out here distracting yourself?"

John flinched. "What I do to my followers is not of your concern. Betrayal, is what it was, and I handled it. You kill yours all the time."

"Mine die protecting this Project, ensuring the Will of the Father," Jacob said bitterly. He pointed up towards the house. "Call it what you want, John. But that was murder. Fuck, what do you think Joseph will say to that? Get your goddamn act together!"

"I will kill anyone who jeopardizes Eden's Gate or Joseph, and that includes any followers," John retorted, just as bitter. "Take it how you want."

The soldier sighed, relaxing a little and unfolding his arms. He stepped closer to John. "I'm just…here to help you, alright? Just say the word and my Hunters will bring her right to you."

Jacob sincerely wanted to help him. John didn't know how to react to the gesture. He looked away, clenching his jaw. "I can-"

"I know you _can_ do this on your own," Jacob interrupted, shaking his head. "But you're my brother, and I _want_ to help you. It's why I'm here."

John glared at him. "You don't understand. I _have_ to do this on my own."

Jacob dipped his head, thinning his lips and turning away. He started back up the path to leave. John grimaced.

"Joseph came to the Cleansing last night when I had her...the Deputy."

Jacob paused in his strides. He turned back to his younger brother.

"He said…if I didn't get her to Atone, that the Gates of Eden would be shut to me."

The older brother returned to the Baptist. "Then catch her. Get her to Confess, get her to Atone. I know you can do it."

"I will."

Jacob nodded, convinced by John's tone. He reached up, grabbing John's head and pulling him in for a brief hug. They pulled apart.

"My Hunters are at your disposal. Should you change your mind, give me a call."

John absently nodded. When Jacob turned around to leave, John hollered at his back.

"There is…something you can help me with to use against the Deputy."


	7. Hide and Seek

### Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

She wasn't sure how she was able to pull it off, but Allison escaped the pursuing search party that John sent after her. But her luck was short-lived, as she found herself lost in the forests of wild Montana. She kept trekking on, knowing that Fall's End was to the northeast of her location, as she had fled south across the river. She cursed herself for still being new to the area, and could only hope she wouldn't be mauled by a grizzly or wolves trying to find her way back to civilization, or at least cult-infested civilization.

By late evening, Allie had found the river again. She followed it east, knowing she would come upon a bridge. The pain in her thigh had escalated, the stab wound irritated from walking, sweat, and her pants rubbing it. She wondered what John was doing now. She knew he would send more Chosen after her, and Fall's End would be the first place he would look.

Allie knew she should go somewhere else to hunker down for awhile, but she had to get back to the others in Fall's End and let them know that she was still alive, still in the fight.

Laughter erupted over the ridge she was climbing. Allison hunkered down, using the rocks and trees as cover. The talking voices continued, echoing up her way, and she was careful as she came around, hoping it wasn't cultists trying to find her.

Allie was relieved when she saw a young couple fishing up ahead, joking and drinking beers as they had their poles cast in the water. The Junior Deputy made her way down to them, and raised her hands when the man jumped up, aiming a rifle her way.

"Don't shoot, I'm a friend," Allie greeted, her voice giving away her exhaustion.

The young man lowered his rifle. "Oh sorry. Thought you were an animal or a peggie."

"Oh my god, Tim! That's the Junior Deputy!"

"What? Really?" Tim retorted, looking from his girlfriend to Allison.

"Yeah, Junior Deputy Allison Lucas…nice to meet you guys."

The girlfriend, a pretty redhead, got up off her seat and walked briskly over to Allie. "Here, come sit, you look exhausted. Tim, get her some water, please?"

"Thanks," Allie replied, thankful for their generosity and her luck.

"My name's Gina. I heard from the other Resistance members that you were captured by John. What happened?"

Allison nodded in thanks when Tim handed her a bottled water, and she took a big swig of it before explaining herself. "Yep, got caught, got put through cleansing, and then he took me to his ranch. I escaped this morning. Been lost out here since."

"Geez. Well, you're lucky you made it out, most people don't get that chance," Tim said.

Allison nodded, looking through their campsite. She saw their red Jeep parked on the other side of their tent and supplies. She motioned for the vehicle.

"I hate to ask, but could I get a ride to Fall's End? I really need to get back to the others."

Gina nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't be a problem. We need to make a trip into town for supplies anyway. Besides, it looks like you really need some medical attention."

 

* * *

 

Allison was dropped back off at Fall's End shortly after the sun had set. She thanked the young couple and went straight to the bar, noticing all the activity in there. Despite the full house of mostly drunk Resistance members, Allison didn't see Mary May, Jerome, or her other friends. She found Casey in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables and barking orders to kitchen staff.

"Hey, do you know where Mary is?" Allison asked.

"Holy shit, you're alive!" Casey nearly chopped his finger instead of his tomato at the sight of her. "Although, you look like you've been dragged behind a truck for a few miles."

Allie nodded. "I feel that way too."

"Mary's at the church. You should go right away, I think she and Jerome and the others were trying to figure out a way to bust you out of John's ranch."

Allison left after telling him thanks. She quickly made her way over to Jerome's church. The entrance doors were wide open, and so she went through the threshold towards the back of the church. She found Mary May, Jerome, Grace, Merle, the Ryes, Hurk Jr., Sharky, and Adelaide sitting around in chairs in heated discussion. Boomer was laying on the floor in the center of them, but his head popped up, sensing her.

The blue cattle dog barked excitedly, scrambling to his paws and running to her. This caused the others to grow quiet and look her way just as she came up on their sitting circle. She grabbed Boomer in a hug, petting the dog as he licked all over her face and she laughed.

"Allie, you're alive!" Mary May exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We've been trying to figure out a plan to get you out of John's ranch all day!"

"How the hell did you escape?" Sharky asked. "That's like wicked awesome, Dep!"

"She kicked ass is what," Hurk Jr. snorted. "I mean how else could she have done it? I bet she was a silent and deadly ninja and killed them all!"

"Are you alright? You look…well," Kim trailed off.

Allie rubbed her dirty hair, laughing softly. "Like shit, I know."

Nick offered his seat to her, and she took it. Jerome got up, coming over to her and kneeling. He took in her appearance, the wound on her leg, her hand, the slice on her cheekbone, the bruising on her neck.

"I see you met John," Jerome hissed sarcastically.

"Yeah," Allie said, wincing when she flexed her hand. "He's a swell guy."

"Told ya you don't walk away from him without receiving scars," Merle said.

Allison nodded. "Hmhm. I tried givin' him a piece of his own medicine. Stabbed him through the hand with a letter opener. The bastard didn't even flinch. It's almost…like he didn't feel it, I don't know. Not like anything I ever seen before."

"Oh," Mary mumbled, crossing her arms slowly.

Allie caught the strain in the bar owner's voice. "Oh, what?"

Mary May scratched her head, thinning her lips. "Well, it's just, we should've said something to you, but wasn't expecting you to go head to head with him so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"The bastard can't feel pain," Nick said, grimacing.

"Huh?"

"Yes, he can," Jerome quickly added, shaking his head. "It's just that it registers differently than normal."

"He feels pleasure instead of pain, mostly," Mary May explained.

Allison blinked. "Like…he's a masochist?"

They nodded. Great. A sadist who was also part masochist. Exactly what she fucking needed.

"You've got to be shitting me," Allie said, and then gave Jerome a sheepish look as she realized she was in his church. "Sorry."

"Dead serious," Mary replied, frowning. "Told ya he was a sick bastard."

"Ugh, it makes sense now," Allison groaned.

"How did you escape, anyway?" Grace asked, leaning against the wall on the outer part of the circle.

Allison heaved a sigh, thinking on her words. "Well, after our little meet and greet, John had me bound to a chair in a bedroom upstairs. Once morning came around, I was able to get the two guards to take me to the bathroom, and I jumped them and got out. John caught me as I was getting down near the airstrip. Oh, by the way, saw your plane there, Nick. And then before he could catch me I ran into the woods and escaped. Took me over half a day to lose the search party, then I was lost in the wilderness trying to make my way back around to the river. I was lucky to come upon a couple camping nearby. They gave me a ride back to town."

"That's like some kickassery out of a movie right there, homie," Hurk Jr. chuckled.

"It's strange that John took you to his home…he doesn't normally do that," Addie said, giving Allison a strange look. The Junior Deputy couldn't tell if it was curiosity or doubt, maybe both.

"Yeah, we attacked the Cleansing but by then you were already taken, and when we found out he took you to his ranch, we didn't know what to fucking think. We've been plannin' a way to attack there since. No one's ever been able to successfully infiltrate or attack John's ranch, but we weren't about to give up on you," Mary said.

"Are ya keepin' any juicy details from us, honey? Is there a reason John took you home that we don't know about?" Addie grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

Allison couldn't believe what she was implying. "W-What?! No!"

"Just sayin'," Addie laughed. "Why else would he do it?"

Allie shook her head a bit harder than intended. "It's because of the Father. He came to the Cleansing when I was there. He basically threatened John that if I didn't Atone that the Gates of Eden would be shut to him. I think that's why he took me there."

"Oh burrrrrrn," Sharky snipped. "Can't believe Big Daddy Manny Bun said that to him."

"Heh, good. Wish you coulda got a picture of John's face after that," Nick sneered.

"Guys," Jerome said, his tone serious. "You're taking this out of context. It's not a good thing that Joseph specifically came all the way to a Cleansing just to tell John he wants her to be Atoned. Means he wants Allison for something."

The others grew quiet. The preacher turned to her. "Did he say anything to you?"

Allison felt under pressure now. "Well, he said despite all that I've done that I could still reach salvation. He said I wasn't here by chance or accident. It was a 'gift of God'."

"Jesus," Mary May hissed.

"John must've taken you to his ranch to get you to Atone faster because of Joseph's words," Jerome explained. "But that also presents us a problem since you've escaped."

"What?"

"John's gonna be pissed," Mary said. "Like hella pissed. And he'll be coming here to look for you."

"John hates nothing more than looking like a failure in front of Joseph. He will come back for you. He will kill people to get you." Jerome scowled. "He'll burn the whole town down looking for you."

"Then what do I do? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," Allie asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Maybe go in hiding for a bit? Kinda like me and Nick?" Kim inquired, looking to the others.

"Hiding? But that's the coward's way…err no offense," Hurk Jr. said. "We should just stand our ground and if they come to get Allie we blow 'em sky high! We can OK Corral this shit!"

Jerome rubbed his goatee, thinking. "Hiding would be your best bet, at least long enough to let John cool off. But you cannot hide here. He will show up, and he will check every nook and cranny for you."

"You wanna disappear, there's no better foxhole than good 'ol Dutch's place," Merle suggested. "That would be the safest place."

"Yeah, Merle's right," Mary May said, and motioned to the Ryes. "You two will have to go with her. Can't have John find you guys while tearing the place apart for Allison."

Nick looked fine with the idea, but Kim crossed her arms over her large, round belly. "Fine, but you better have transportation ready. I'm not having my baby in that bunker if the time comes."

Allison looked to Jerome and Mary imploringly. "Are you sure? I should be fighting with you guys, not cowering in a bunker!"

"You're wounded, Allie," Grace pointed out. "It's better if you stay off the front-lines for a couple days, especially while John's hunting you. You haven't seen him angry yet."

"Trust me, it's better if you don't," Mary May added, nodding in agreement.

Allie huffed, dejected. "Fine. Let me gather up my supplies and give Dutch a call, and then I'll be ready to leave."

 

* * *

 

When John's large convoy rolled into Fall's End the next afternoon, the Baptist distinctly noticed how the residents were ready for him, as if anticipating his arrival. Though they acted surprised, John knew the residents of Fall's End too well. They told on themselves, and John assumed that Allison had made her way back here and they knew he would be coming for her.

He got out of the truck, his followers readying themselves and their weapons. The tension was already thick in the air with both sides glaring each other down. Mary May and Jerome stepped forward like the de facto leaders they were, the other citizens and Resistance members staying alert around them on the streets or hiding in their houses.

John grinned, approaching Mary May and Jerome, a few of his Chosen behind him. He waved at them, using his bandaged hand that Allie had stabbed, and he saw Mary's eyes land there and register it. Yeah, Allison told them all about their little get together.

"Ahh, my two _favorite_ people of Fall's End," John chuckled. "How are you?"

"What the fuck do you want, John?" Mary May growled, fists clenched at her sides.

John held up a finger, cuing her to wait a moment. His charming smile dropped with a swing of his bandaged fist, his knuckles connecting to Jerome's face. Caught off guard, Jerome cried out in pain. Mary whirled on him when the Baptist punched the pastor again, and again, but a gun came to her temple and she froze.

Jerome was thrown to the ground John's Chosen the moment he tried to defend himself. Mary May hollered for John to stop as the Baptist kicked the downed man over and over. The sight rattled the watching Resistance members, and tension soared to gritty agitation between the two factions in seconds. John's convoy outnumbered them two to one though.

"Stop it!"

Jerome tried to cover himself, or get up, but John kept the blows coming until he felt the pastor had enough.

"That's for leading your little Resistance into my Cleansing ritual," John hissed, stepping back. He glared all around at the watching citizens and Resistance members, everyone on edge. "Pastor Jerome is selfish, and misguided! And if he was a true man of God, then none of his people would've left him in the first place! All of you who still follow him will atone for your sins. I will make sure of that!"

Mary May helped Jerome back to his feet. The pastor had received some hard blows to his face and stomach and spat up blood as he glared at John Seed. The bar owner also glowered at the Baptist, holding herself back from attacking him, gun to her head or not.

Jerome wiped blood from his lip. "If you are here because of what I did, then take it out on me, not them."

John snickered, palms smacking together. "Ohhh, you know _good_ and _well_ why I am here. The question is, how much are you _willing_ to cooperate?"

"What the hell you talkin' about?" Mary hissed.

John turned to his followers. "Search every fucking corner of this town. If they don't comply then drag them over to me and burn their house to the ground. Take any food or supplies while you're at it."

Mary's eyes went wide as the peggies scattered. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You know I'm here for Allison," John said, glaring at her and Jerome. "If you want to save yourself all of this trouble, all of this pain, then you can tell me where she is. I promise you I will pack up and leave without anything else."

"The last time we saw her she was taken by your Chosen! She isn't here," Mary snapped.

John shook his head, amused. "Mary, I know you too well. I know when you're lying through your teeth. It's fine, however. I will find her one way or another."

John dipped his head at a couple of his Chosen. They seized the de facto leaders and held them at gunpoint. John turned away, walking around, looking. His men kicked down doors, grabbed people to take hostages, someone's house was already on fire. They kept searching, kept demanding answers. It would still take awhile, he knew.

"I'm here for the Junior Deputy," John called to the citizens and Resistance members as they watched on in dismay. "If someone tells me where she is, hands her over, I will gather my men up and leave. Or we can burn this cesspool to the ground. It's your choice."

He heard gunfire. He was sure it was Resistance members fighting back to save their belongings, their houses, or their friends. Cries of pain, gunshots, breaking glass, the roar of fire all met met his ears like sweet music. The smell of gas and burning wood carried in the wind through town. His men dragged a couple of citizens over to the main street of Fall's End, in front of the Spread Eagle where the most people were gathered. They had bound their hands behind their back and shoved them to their knees before John.

Mary May struggled against her captors, looking around at the destruction being caused in town. "We don't know where she is. She isn't here. Just leave us alone!"

Jerome motioned to the hurt citizens bound near the Baptist. "They have nothing to do with this. Let them go!"

John felt his frustration seeping out as he walked over to the captives. "You Resistance fighters sure like to cause so much harm and destruction on yourselves. All I am asking is for you to hand over a single person. I'm not even interested in making any of you Atone today, yet you defy me every step of the way. You're making it really fucking hard to be nice!"

John nodded to two more followers. They looked between each other, anxious, before going over to one of the trucks and pulling out a can of gasoline from the bed. They walked back over to him.

"Last chance to tell me where she is. She _belongs_ to _me_ and isn't your concern anymore!" John growled, looking around. "You hand her over, I will drop everything and leave your precious little town alone."

The citizens and Resistance members remained quiet, scared, defiant, a mix of all of them. John shook his head, shooting Mary and Jerome a glare before he nodded to the two nearby followers. One of them took the gasoline can in his hand and dumped it all over the man that was brought to him.

John withdrew a matchbox from his pocket, striking a match. Mary May jerked forward, but the Chosen holding her in place slammed his pistol into the back of her head, making her yelp.

"What the fuck, John?! Don't do this! Leave them out of this, they're innocent!" she yelled.

John watched the dancing match flame with dark wonder. "No one is innocent around here." The Baptist glared down at the bound man soaked in gasoline. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know! I swear! I would tell you if I did! P-Please!"

John heaved a sigh, dissatisfied. He dropped the match on the man. He lit up in flames, and his screams resonated through the streets of Fall's End. He saw Mary May and Jerome have to be beat down in his peripheral vision as they tried to lunge forward, either for him or trying to save their friend.

Even as the cries of the burning man started to turn to gurgles, and the acrid smell of burning flesh absorbed in the wind, John turned to the next bound victim. This man was pudgier than the other, maybe a bit older too. He watched his burning neighbor with horror in his eyes. The other man had finally succumbed to the fire, and now his dead body burned silently in the street like a human torch.

The second bound man was torn from his gaping when he too had gasoline poured onto him. He started screaming then, and John didn't even have to light a match. In his cries, John heard a bunch of "no's" and "I don't knows" and he clenched his jaw. He raised a foot up and stomped the man in the face, making him shut up.

John lit another match, but that's as far as he got. Jerome yelled out at him. "Stop it! She's…she's at Dutch's bunker. Now j-just leave these good people alone!"

John looked over at the pastor with a mocking smirk. His fingers snuffed the flame out on the match, and he walked over to Jerome and Mary May, seeing the fresh blows on their faces from struggling against his Chosen. John stopped just before them and motioned for the burning body in the street.

"Why couldn't you say that before?"

Mary and Jerome didn't say anything. Mary glared daggers his way, oh if looks could kill! Jerome stared at the burning body, the man covered in gasoline just to the side shivering in fear. John held out his hand and a follower put a megaphone into his grasp. John used it to call his flock to him.

"No need to continue, I found out what I wanted. Drop what you are doing and return to the trucks. Leave all the food and supplies."

Two houses were on fire. His followers let go of any citizens or Resistance fighters they were containing. They dropped any food or weapons they were hauling to the trucks. John watched as they started to make their way back to the parked convoy and then turned back to Jerome and Mary May with a satisfied chuckle.

"I told you I would leave as soon as I got what I wanted. That man's death is on _you_. I made my intentions quite clear when I pulled up."

A follower came up to his side. John looked to her as she presented something to him. The bottle caught his attention, and he slowly picked it up. He saw Mary May flinch in his peripheral vision. John smiled, tossing the bottle of prenatal vitamins up and down in his hand before presenting it to them.

"Now this is interesting," he said, staring at Mary. "I highly doubt these are yours."

He shook the bottle, the pills rattling within the plastic container. "You harboring the Ryes also? I wondered where they ran off to, guess I should've known it wasn't far. Their greed is still keeping them close by."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you sick fuck," Mary spat.

John chortled and tossed the vitamins at her. Mary barely had the reflex to catch the bottle. John motioned for the surrounding cultists into the trucks, including the ones holding Jerome and Mary May hostage.

"That's one thing you and your brother shared," John said, peering at her as he tore open that wound. Her glare told him he had struck a nerve. "Never had good poker faces. Fortunately for the Ryes, I am more interested in Allison right now. You sinners have a great evening. Thank you for your... _cooperation_."

 

* * *

 

"Go Fish," Allison groaned, wanting to hit her head on the concrete wall.

Nick grumbled and drew a card. Kim chewed on her lip to the side, looking through her cards. They had been playing this game for over two hours, and the Junior Deputy felt she was going to go insane. It was bad enough hunkering down in Dutch's bunker, not being able to work on the surface to help bring down Eden's Gate, but there was also nothing to do in the underground shelter.

Dutch had understood the problem and let them stay no problem, and she and the old man had discussed possible future tactics with John or the other Seed brothers as well as finding her brother. Dutch told her that Eli had found Aiden, and was tracking him and would get back to them soon. This had been late last night, and now, the following evening, it ate at Allie. She, Nick, and Kim had taken the guest bedroom with all the bunk beds to sleep, and now hung out in the room sitting around a table playing cards.

Allison wondered how Mary and Jerome were doing. Had John showed up yet looking for her? She was worried. They hadn't called in to give her any news yet. Adelaide had taken Sharky and Hurk Jr. in her chopper to go and defend the marina, saying more of Jacob's militia had arrived in the Henbane River to try and take it back. Sheriff Whitehorse had reported the same problem. Grace and Merle had left back to the trailer park to see if they could round up more supplies and Resistance fighters. Allison hadn't heard back from them either. Boomer was with her and the Ryes, but the dog was just as claustrophobic as she was, restless and whining.

"Allison! Come here quick!"

Dutch's voice rang out. She gave a look to the bored Ryes before getting up. She headed past the infirmary and weapon storage, making her way to Dutch's intel and communication room. He grinned, looking her way as she stepped over, and her heart soared.

"Eli just got back to me. He finally pinpointed your brother."

"Really?!"

Dutch nodded and motioned her over to the CB radio. He grabbed the microphone and hit the call back button. "Hey Eli, got her here now. Go ahead and give her the details."

_"So I am speaking to the Deputy who killed Faith, huh?"_

Allison took the microphone from Dutch, absorbing the voice of the leader of the Whitetail Militia. The voice was calm, confident, but there was also a wariness there.

"That's me. I guess I'm speaking to the leader of the Whitetail Militia?"

A hollow laugh sounded on the other end. _"That's me. Good job handling Faith. We've seen the horrors of her drug comatose Angels, the way she had manipulated people. I'll tell you right now though, you haven't seen nothing yet."_

"So I'm beginning to see," she replied. "Had my first meet and greet with John. Wouldn't exactly consider him a swell guy."

_"Ahh yes, the baby brother. If the people he takes make it through his cleansing and confessing and atonement shit, or whatever else he calls his fucking torture, he ships them to Jacob, and that's where the real nightmares start. You make your way up here, kid, you make sure you contact me before even thinking about catching Jacob's attention, or you won't live to see the next morning."_

"Thanks for the warning," she said. "So, Dutch said you've found my brother? His name is Aiden."

 _"Yeah, I know him,"_ Eli answered. _"He's still a low-ranking member within the Project, so he's been harder to track down. For the most part, he has stayed at the St. Frances Veterans Center, which is where Jacob spends most of his time and where your other deputy friend, Staci Pratt, is being held."_

"Is there a way to get in there?" Allison asked, squeezing the microphone in anticipation.

_"If there was, don't you think I would've done it by now? The place is impenetrable. And until I'm able to lure Jacob into a trap, attacking the place is out of the question, for the safety of my men."_

"How will I be able to get to Aiden?"

_"Well, your brother's suddenly had a change in movements within the past 24 hours. He left the veterans' center. We tracked him crossing over to the Henbane River region. We found him after a minor setback at Eden's Convent, but he has since arrived at Sacred Skies Youth Camp and hasn't moved since."_

"I thought the Cougars had taken over those outposts?"

She had helped them take over several outposts during her stay in the region and fighting Faith. And Whitehorse hadn't mentioned anything to her about losing the outposts once more.

_"They did, but apparently Jacob took a lot of his Hunters and even more of his men to take back some of the outposts and other locations within the region to get the cult back some resources. Also heard a nasty rumor that Jacob's plannin' on taking control of the jail, but not sure yet. If so, those Cougars better be ready for it, or leave while they still can."_

"I'll tell the Sheriff," Allison said. "Thanks for the heads-up. So, Aiden is still at the youth camp? I can leave and make my way there now."

_"Yes, but kid, gotta tell ya, this smells fishy to me. I've known Jacob for years, this kind of movement isn't something he puts on low ranking members outta the blue. Not like this. If I were you, I'd be really cautious. I know he's your brother, and you haven't seen him in a long time, but he's one of them right now, and if the heralds know he's your brother, they will use him against you. If I were you I would wait. I can keep track of his movements, wait for a safer opportunity, but it's up to you."_

Allison grew quiet, thinking it over. She couldn't risk losing Aiden if this was her opportunity to find him. Every fiber in her body screamed to go for it, but she couldn't help but feel the inkling of uncertainty pooling in her heart. As she struggled with her thoughts, her radio on her belt started crackling. Since they were underground in the bunker, the reception was poor and the interference was more prominent than the voice coming through.

_"Allie…et out….ere. Jo…his…ay."_

Allie hit the call back to Eli first. "Hold on a moment, got a call."

She grabbed the radio and held it up to her mouth. "Mary? Is that you, over?"

_"Yes…you…ave…get…of…ere. Now. Jo…com…you."_

"Sorry, I can't understand you, the reception is poor in the bunker. Let me go outside."

Allison went for the exit of the bunker, telling Dutch she would be right back. She took the corners of the concrete hallways and rooms to the front entrance of the bunker, jogging up the stairs to the surface and fresh air. She could smell the lake on the wind as she broke the surface.

"Okay, try again. What's up?" Allison said into the radio.

_"Fucking Jesus, Rook! Get the hell outta there! John is on his way to you right now!"_

The Junior Deputy's heart shot to her throat and she almost dropped the radio from the loud voice booming through.

"Wh-What?! How did he know where to find me?!"

_"We're sorry…he-he was killing people. For fuck's sake we squealed, we're sorry, Allie. We-We just couldn't let him kill another person. You have to get out of there. You have to get Nick and Kim out of there too! I'll never forgive myself!"_

"Shit," Allison cursed, looking up the path in the woods. It was a straight shot to the Johnson Lookout Tower, and the road was right there. "It-It's fine, Mary! Don't beat yourself up, we can make it. You did the right thing to save lives. Thanks for the heads up."

Without waiting for an answer, she barreled down the stairs back into the communications room, hollering for Dutch, Kim, and Nick. Dutch immediately saw her change, but Nick and Kim entered into the room, looking to her in confusion.

"What's goin' on?" Nick asked.

"John's on his way here. Now. He found out. We have to leave! Get you shit and let's go!"

As the Ryes cursed, Dutch turned to his video feedback, going over it quickly. He tapped on the screen and hollered.

"Too fucking late, convoy's pullin' up at the tower. They'll be here in minutes. You guys have to hide!"

"He knows I'm here. Mary already said he was killing people in town looking for me. I can't! I won't let anyone get hurt over me."

"I have a place in the bunker that he won't be able to find."

"Then get the Ryes in there, I will distract them."

Kim looked at her as if she was insane. At this time, Allison felt she was, but she was thinking on adrenaline and couldn't allow them to get hurt because of her.

"Are you insane? John will take you again!" the pregnant woman exclaimed.

Allison ignored her friend. "Dutch, can John follow me into the Henbane?"

"Well…normally no, but now that Faith's gone, I'm really sure he fuckin' can. Are you seriously gonna do this?"

Allie nodded. "Yes. I'll get his attention, draw him away from here, let him see that I'm going to Henbane River. He should follow me. I can lose him there, and then I will go see about finding my brother."

"You'll never make it back down the road to a vehicle before he gets you," Nick said, shaking his head.

Dutch scratched his jaw restlessly, peering between them, then back at his video feed. "If you follow the island south on the east side, you'll find a boat docked on the shore, not far from here. That's your best chance, kid."

"Thanks, I'll take it."

Allison quickly got her supplies ready, grabbing her guns and pack. She whistled for Boomer to follow as she made her way to the staircase at the entrance. She turned back to Dutch, Kim, and Nick.

"Make sure you hide them. I'll be back."

She ascended the stairs without awaiting Dutch's comeback. Boomer trailed behind her. When she reached the surface, she already saw a line of cultists walking the path to Dutch's bunker. Cursing, Allison dipped down, using the trees to hide. Boomer started growing, hackles raising upon seeing the enemies.

She spotted John amongst them, confident enough to not have his weapon drawn with all the peggies surrounding him with their own weapons. She had to make a scene and run for it. It was the only way to get them to come after her and hopefully leave Dutch and the others alone.

The deputy rose to her full height, aiming her handgun and popping off two shots, killing one cultist. The blaring gunfire startled the group, and then she took off through the trees down to the east side of the island. Gunfire erupted behind her, and she felt bullets whiz past her head. As she skidded down a rocky hill towards the river, she heard John ordering them to go after her.

Boomer barked alerts, and she saw many peggies slipping through the trees after her. She aimed and fired her gun. Two cultists scattered, using the trees as cover. She shot one in the leg and he fell down the rocky incline with a yelp.

The boat was just up ahead. She yelled at Boomer to get into the boat. The dog leaped into it with a graceful bound. Allie was not as graceful with gunfire hitting her feet. She shoved on the boat, getting it out onto the water. After vaulting into the boat, she started it up and took off.

More gunshots rang by, and she hunkered down for cover. The boat received some hits, but she knew it would make it across the river into the next region, away from John.

When the gunfire died away, and only the whooshing of the wind came through her ears, she sat up and looked over her shoulder. The boat sped across the river, leaving wakes. John was on the shore, his men around him as they watched her get further and further away.

She saw him raise something to his mouth, and it was then that her radio crackled at her belt once more.

_"The harder you fight…the more you resist…It will only make your Atonement that much more painful. You only delay the inevitable. You cannot escape me, Allison. I will get you one way or the other. You will still confess your sins to me. Because this…is the Will of the Father._


	8. Little Brother

### Chapter 8: Little Brother

The Hope County Jail looked even more like a disaster from when she was last there. Allison remembered Sheriff Whitehorse mentioning the Cougars getting into heavy gunfights with reinforcements from the cult, thanks to Jacob. There were no bodies around, but the Junior Deputy could tell there had been several. The air carried a trace of burning flesh, and Allie could only figure that the Cougars had burned the bodies of any casualties.

One wall of the jail looked about ready to crumble, a semi-truck jackknifed into it. Shells from different calibers of gun were scattered on the asphalt around the entrance, and the remains of several charred vehicles were strewn about as well.

Allie and Boomer were greeted with several barrels of guns poking down at them from the top guard walks of the jail wall. She immediately raised her hands and called out at the Cougars.

"It's me, Allison!"

She saw a familiar face and hat come over the wall, staring down at her. "Rook, you gave us a scare! Thought you were another of Jacob's Hunters."

"Sheriff! May I come in?"

"Of course! Hey! Unlock the side entrance for her."

When Allison and her dog entered into the front courtyard of the jail, Sheriff Earl Whitehorse descended the ladder to greet her with a fatherly pat on the shoulder. It wasn't long after he walked up that she saw Tracey Lader coming out of the building with a rifle slung over her shoulder.

Whitehorse looked happy to see her. He noticed her disheveled, stressed appearance, frowning. "Jesus, kid, what happened to ya?"

If he wasn't referring to the bruising all over her neck, he must've noticed the bloody spot on her jeans from where her stab wound had broken open in her escape earlier in the day. Shooting her weapon had also severed the stab wound on her hand once more, and she had wrapped it with an old cloth from her pack.

"Oh, this is nothing. Just leftovers from my meet 'n greet with John Seed," she said.

Tracey wasn't shy and grabbed Allie's shirt and pulled it down to see her chest, but she didn't find what she was looking for. "Oh look at you go, escaping before he could put his mark on you, lucky little bitch."

"Heh, we'll see. Had to hide out in Dutch's bunker but he found me there, and I escaped to this region. Apparently, he killed people in Fall's End looking for me. I just hope with him seeing me come this way, he'll leave my friends alone over there."

"So he can come antagonize us, like we have nothing else to worry about?" Tracey snapped, folding her arms. "Thanks a lot. You do know we've had Jacob's men hounding us for the past few days, right?"

Allison felt guilty, but soon shook her head. "Sorry, not meaning to cause trouble. I just hope to get a few supplies and I'll be on my way. My brother's here in Henbane River, and I need to go find him before I lose him again."

"Wait," Whitehorse said. "I thought you told me Eli said that your brother wasn't in this region?"

"He wasn't. He was in Jacob's region, but was moved here yesterday. He's at the youth camp. It's been taken back over by the cult."

"Yeah, by Jacob's men," Tracey growled. "And you think you're just gonna take the camp back by yourself?"

Allison shrugged. "After what I've been through, I don't want to risk anyone else's safety."

The Sheriff dipped his head. "Understandable, youngin' but I can't just stand back and let you do this on your own. I know drastic measures have made us go separate routes in this war with the cult, but I owe you my life, and I'm still responsible for you…even if I can only manage that while you're here."

Tracey rounded on Whitehorse. "Earl, we can't lose you too. Dammit, we've lost so many since Jacob's been pounding on the front door. We can't risk it!"

Whitehorse frowned, barely nodding. "I know Trace…but I owe Allison. We owe her…"

Allison shook her head. "It's fine, I can manage. I can't let you guys risk anymore than you have already. He's my brother, no one else's."

"No," Tracey sighed. "Earl's right. We do owe you, and it wouldn't be right for me to leave you on your ass after all you've done. I can gather up a few Cougars and we can head out when you're ready."

"Okay, uh, do you happen to have a CB radio linked to the marina's frequency or a phone I could call them on? I need to contact Adelaide. John somehow got a hold of my channel, so I don't want to risk trying to contact her right now."

Tracey nodded, motioning to Whitehorse. "Sure. Earl can show you while I round up some fighters."

 

* * *

 

Dutch greeted them with a curl-lipped scowl and clenched fists as John as his followers invaded his bunker and started searching. The old prepper watched them begrudgingly, glaring as the cultists made a mess, tossing over chairs and scattering papers around.

"Come in, I guess," Dutch grumbled.

"Ahh, Mr. Roosevelt. It's been awhile," John said, walking over to the ex-Army veteran.

As usual, the older man remained composed, nodding at John. "It has. Why are you here? You know Allison left. I heard the commotion she caused."

"Just…checking," John answered, watching as his followers made their way through several rooms, disturbing and upturning anything in their paths. "You never know what she could've left behind." His lips twitched up a little. "Don't worry, I'm not taking any of your possessions. Not today, anyway."

"We both know that ain't why you're here. So just cut to the fuckin' chase, John," Dutch growled. "Just say what you're gonna say and leave."

"Always straight to the point," John chuckled, rubbing his palms together. "I do like that about you. You should know what I'm going to say, even though we've been through this _before_. And you know how I hate…repeating myself over and over."

"Coulda fooled me with all that bullshit cult propaganda you shit from your mouth nonstop," Dutch retorted sarcastically. "Besides, I thought you liked hearing yourself talk?"

One follower raised his gun, readying the butt to slam into the survivalist's head, but John halted him, eyes never wavering from Dutch's. "Brave words for someone in the predicament you're currently in. I can pluck you from this hole you live in, _hide_ in. I can send you straight to Jacob. He would get much enjoyment watching you go through his trials. So don't test my patience or my generosity."

The old veteran dipped his head reluctantly, hands clenching at his side. "Alright. I'm all ears."

"You know good and well it is against the Will of the Father to hide and protect sinners wanted by the Project. I've warned you out of the kindness of my heart once already, the Father as well, and here I am doing it again. I better not find out that you took in Allison once more after this warning, because next time I won't be as understanding. Next time, I will take you to straight to Jacob with a bow on your head. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Roosevelt?"

"Crystal," Dutch replied through clenched teeth.

"Good," John said, smiling. He nodded at his followers standing with them. With a dip of their heads, they moved off to start rounding up the others. "You have a… _blessed_ evening."

Once his posse was all rounded up, John led them back to the lookout tower where the convoy vehicles were parked. One cultist asked if they were going to leave for Henbane River to track down the Junior Deputy.

John opened the passenger door to his truck, pausing as he took in the question. He looked east, through the opening in the trees, past the body of water that separated the island from the neighboring region. He slowly smirked, although the followers didn't notice it as his back was to them.

"No need. God will bring her back to us."

 

* * *

 

It took three vehicles to haul Allison, Whitehorse, Tracey, and the crew she had chosen to come along. They parked at the administrator's cabin, south of the youth camp, as it still remained abandoned. Allison had kept Boomer back at the jail just to be safe, as the cattle dog had an injured leg from running from John and his posse away from the bunker.

Tracey ordered her Cougars to spread out and make a perimeter around Sacred Skies Youth Camp. Before doing so, Allison had given them as much detail on her brother as she could come up with. Without having seen Aiden for three years, it wasn't much. Early twenties, light brown hair and green eyes, tall and probably lanky still was all she could come up with. As a part of Eden's Gate, he would've grown a beard and been tatted up by now.

They kept low and quiet while walking through the forest to the youth camp, guns ready and steps cautious. Allison's nerves were getting the best of her. She was anxious to see her younger brother again after a little over three years of being separated. She wondered what he would think upon seeing her.

Within their act of recon on the youth camp, they noticed there were few peggies around. It wasn't near as populated as it once was when the cult had it as an outpost. Allie could see the Bliss flowers and flower racks used to dry them out had all been burned down from when the Resistance took over for awhile. Some Bliss still remained, however, and the faint aroma from them that touched the air tried to warp Allie's senses a little.

The Cougars reporting to Tracey over radio told of five peggies at the camp, and only one of them matched the description that Allison gave them. He was cleaning up burned supplies and flowers in the middle of the camp. This made her heart soar, but Tracey soon dampened her excitement.

"I don't like this. There's usually more than this," she whispered.

"Jacob's been moving 'em around," Whitehorse said, keeping alert. "Could be that."

The leader of the Cougars shrugged. "Not sure. I just don't like it. If we're going to do this, we need to do it now."

"We can wait for Addie, Hurk, and Sharky if ya want. They're on their way from the marina," Allison suggested.

"Let's just do it. You ready, Allie?"

The Junior Deputy nodded, anxious once more. Tracey gave the go ahead over the radio for the Cougars to knock out the other peggies and to disarm the one that matched Aiden's description and keep him under control. Tracey then motioned for the camp with a nod and headed that way. Whitehorse and Allie followed behind as they heard yells and commotion resonate from the camp.

Entering into the middle of the camp, Allison's heart leapt to her throat. It took all she had to hold herself back from running to him. But it was him! It was Aiden! He had his arms up, looking with worry at the Cougars that threatened him. They reached around and took the handgun from the holster on his hip and gave him a quick frisk down. Tracey ordered the other Cougars to keep watch around the youth camp, leaving only one to keep Aiden in place with a gun pointed at his back.

"Aiden! Oh my god, it's actually you!" Allison exclaimed, her steps brisk and short as she approached him.

He looked to her, bewildered, confused. She was sure it took him a moment to recognize her. He looked so different than she remembered, but it was definitely him. He had grown a short beard, untidy and a bit darker than his head hair, which was also untidy. He was still tall and skinny, though his skin sported more tattoos, as given from being in the cult. He also wore the usual cult attire as well.

Aiden's eyes widened upon recognizing her, but he didn't move much and kept his hands up. Whitehorse and Tracey stood on either side of Allie, keeping alert.

"A-Allison? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" she replied. She badly wanted to go up and hug him but knew she couldn't. He was her brother sure, but now he was a follower of Eden's Gate, and she didn't know what the cult could've done to him in the three years he'd been with it. Allison thought back to Mary May and her brother Drew, and a sharp prick hit her heart and made it heavy. "You look so different. Still skinny like a twig though."

Aiden smiled, although it was uneasy, nervous. "Well you know me, Sis. Always had that rockin' good metabolism." He then frowned. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"For you, why else? I transferred here just so I could find you."

"Transferred?"

"Oh right, you left just before I graduated from the police academy," Allison said. "I'm with the Hope County Sheriff's Department. I transferred here from Colorado…from home."

Realization dawned on the young man's face, and he almost looked bewildered. "Oh my god, you're the deputy that's been causing problems? You're the deputy that killed Sister Faith?"

Allison felt Tracey cringe beside her, a hand going to her holstered gun. Allison took a deep breath and slowly nodded at her brother. "Yes. But Aiden…Eden's Gate is horrible, you've got to know that by now. Surely, you've seen it. I've been trying to help all these good people take back their lives while trying to find you. I'm here to take you back, get you out of here."

Aiden shook his head. "N-No! They are my home, my family. I've Atoned! I've gone through so much with them, I can't leave. They…They accept me."

He pulled his shirt down, and Allison saw several new tattoos on his upper chest representing Eden's Gate, however, one tattoo stood out amongst the rest on the center of his chest. SLOTH. The sight burned her. It meant John had got a hold of him. Had put him through his torture, yet Aiden was adamant the cult was his family.

"Rook, I don't think he's gonna come with us. We should leave," Whitehorse murmured.

Allison ignored him, determined to talk some sense into her brother. "No, I'm your family. Aiden, please, I know you cannot believe with 100 percent certainty that this cult is anything good. I know you've seen the truth and just deny it. I've come all this way for you, to save you. Come with us, help us fight back!"

The radio on Tracey's belt buzzed, as if someone was going to speak into it, but it stopped short and became quiet. Tracey grabbed it and brought it up closer to her face, listening, her other hand still close to her gun.

"I can't, Sis. This is my home now…do you honestly think I would want to go back? After all we've been through growing up? I found peace because of the Father. I want to serve him…return the favor in any way that I can!"

Allison couldn't believe that her brother wasn't going to budge. At least not right now. She frantically thought of a way she could convince him to come with them. Tracey looked nervous, eyes going around the silent youth camp.

"We need to leave. If he isn't coming willingly we can kidnap him but make a choice. Now," she said.

"Oh, no," Aiden gasped, looking out towards the woods to the south of the camp. "It makes sense now."

"What does?" Allison questioned.

Aiden didn't answer and grew nervous. Allison saw him start shaking like a small dog. His eyes darted around before he finally looked to her again. "You need to leave...right now. I don't…I don't want to watch you get killed."

Before Allison could say anything, several low whistles echoed around them, singing an ominous tune. Red dots lined up on Allison, Whitehorse, and Tracey. They saw half of the Cougars that came with them being escorted into the youth camp by armed cultists that hadn't been there before. The other Cougars didn't come around, and Allison had a horrible feeling in her gut they weren't going to.

"Fuckin' Hunters," Tracey hissed under her breath. "I knew it. Set up."

"He's here," Aiden whispered. He gave Allison a look of hopelessness, one of heartache, of guilt. "I'm s-so sorry, Allie. I didn't know."

"Shit," Whitehorse cursed.

Then she saw him. The man approached them with a few more Hunters and a massive white wolf at his side. She recognized him from when she arrested Joseph Seed at his church, but as he came up to her with a dark smile, she suddenly felt more afraid than she recalled ever being during this whole mess with Eden's Gate.

Seeing Jacob Seed this close and personal put a whole new perspective on fear, and Allison scrambled in her head to figure a way out of this situation, but she knew they were very much trapped. Eli had been right all along.

"Look at this," Jacob said, that dark leer still on his handsome face as he stood before her.

The huge white wolf growled at his side, the fur bleached and its face died red in blood in the form of a cross. It took but a moment for it to click. Judge. One of the infamous monster wolves of the mountains.

Jacob was so tall, taller than even the Father. He was strong-built and burly, his red beard and hair not as nicely kept as John's or Joseph's hair. He was scarred and burned all along his arms and even on his chest, neck, and face. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than John's, but just as enthralling. He wore an Army jacket with his name on it, a dirty, tattered grey shirt, jeans and boots. Around his neck he wore his dog tags, a rabbit's foot, and a dog whistle. A red sniper rifle was slung on his back, and a red pistol and large Army combat knife were holstered on his right leg.

"I came expecting just the pretty little deputy. Instead I get her and some Cougars, their leaders included. Killing two birds with one stone here. Bet ya don't feel so tough now, huh?"

Whitehorse and Tracey were silent, rigid. Allison would've never thought to see them both falter in such a way. Then again, coming face to face with Jacob Seed, she understood why. The Resistance often talked about the three Heralds under the Father, and when it came to Jacob, the words fear and power were often exchanged.

Allison wasn't sure why, but she tried to step in front of Whitehorse and Tracey, as if to protect them. Jacob noticed this and cocked his head with a ghostly smile. He might've admired the bravery, but he could still snap her like a twig, she was sure of it.

She swallowed her fear and glared up at him. Why was he so fucking tall? "Well…you got me. Nice tactic there, luring me out by using my brother. How did you know?"

Jacob's eyes rose to glance at Aiden, then went back down to her. "It wasn't me. Ain't my style. If I wanted you, I would've had my Hunters bring you to me, simple as that. I don't do this sneaky shit. Nah, this was all John right here. And I have to hand it to him. You did exactly what he thought you would do. My brother's a lot of things, but dumb ain't one of them. There's times I think the little shit is too clever for his own good. And here we are."

Allie cursed under her breath, a fist forming. She should've known, should've expected it, considering what happened with Mary May and her brother. She should've understood why John looked that pleased that she got away on the boat.

"How did he find out who my brother was?" Allie asked the oldest Seed brother.

A brisk shake of his head, a short chuckle, Jacob slightly leaned in towards her. "Does it matter? Truth is, John has you all figured out already. He's like that. Joseph…he has you all figured out too."

Jacob took another step towards her and she balked, her mind screaming to move away but her limbs tensed up. He bent down slightly to make his face even with hers and he sneered once more.

"Me? I just need to do a little diggin' around in your noggin, and I'll have you figured out too." He flicked her on the forehead with his large fingers.

Allie took in a shaky breath, but kept a brave face, frustration ebbing inside. "Fine. I'll go with you, but let the Cougars go."

Jacob looked amused by her words. "It don't work like that, sweetheart. You're in no position to negotiate."

Allison had to find a way to get Whitehorse, Tracey, and the Cougars out of this predicament. She knew it was futile. There were too many of them. But it didn't stop her from trying. It was her fault they got trapped. She was so focused on finding Aiden, it made her reckless.

A loud whirring sound caught her attention for a split second before something just to her left exploded. It knocked her, Tracey, Whitehorse, Aiden and even Jacob off their feet. Rapid gunfire erupted in the youth camp, and yells followed behind. She saw fire, and it was quickly spreading. The explosion rattled her ears and made them ring. The explosion and the fire...Hurk, Sharky, and Addie had arrived just in time.

The Judge howled out, the sound ringing in her bones like a demon's cry. Jacob cursed, his large form getting to his feet near her and he whistled sharply. The monster wolf took off into the woods towards the source of gunfire.

Taking the chance, Allison hit her fist on the ground and jumped to her feet, calling to her friends. "Run!"

The Cougars had already taken the opportunity to fight back. Whitehorse and Tracey hollered out for them, running off. Aiden had hunkered down behind some cover, but she didn't get to call out to him.

"Go, go, go!" Tracey yelled out to the Cougars.

"Rook, run!" Whitehorse ordered.

Jacob unholstered his red 1911, taking aim to the back of the retreating sheriff. Allison knew this was going to hurt. She threw her whole body weight into his arm, knocking off his aim. The gun went off just as she hit him, the bullet striking the ground near their feet, the shot echoing in her already ringing ears.

Like instinct the solider reacted, grabbing her after a hard blow to her head. He flipped her onto her back onto the ground, a foot striking her chest and knocking the air clean out of her. The world spun as she struggled to breathe, pain spreading throughout her body.

"I like your spirit, Deputy," Jacob's voice echoed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

In the inner blackness of her subconsciousness, Allison heard a song. It was an old song, one that reminded her of an oldies station she used to listen to with her father…the good one. Of old black and white movies she would watch with her mother, the one who was a victim. She tried to listen to the words, but it was hard to concentrate on. The tune reverberated in her skull, and with it came a taste of bile. She felt anger, she felt bitterness. Memories of screaming and crying flooded her. She heard herself crying out Aiden's name, calling out to her mother. She heard grown-ups hitting each other, yelling and more cursing. She wanted to kill that man. She reached for anything she could use as a weapon, but blackness still swirled in her mind, still prevented her from being awake. In her frustration, her anger, she cried out, although no sound left her throat. She clawed, she swung her arms, she wanted to kill that man. Allie wanted to wake up. She was supposed to be past this part of her life. That was supposed to be behind her, buried and gone.

Something pulled her. Allison fought it at first, but realized it was dragging her from her inner hell, from something she was supposed to have forgotten. She grabbed hold of it, crying out again. And then she awoke, gasping. The outer edge of her eyesight was tinged with red. Her head pulsed with pain. She was panting, gasping. Freaking out, she looked around. She was bound, held by two peggies on each side of her, and she was on her knees.

It was night time now. Her heart banging around her rib cage unevenly from anxiety, from fear, from anger. Gulping air, Allison tried to get a grip on herself, tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Holy hell." The dark chuckle, and his words, they snapped her to attention and she stared up at the tall figure of Jacob Seed.

He held a small, wooden box in his hand, but Allison was too freaked out to figure out what it was before he stuffed it in the pocket of his Army jacket. He took two steps towards her and Allison recoiled, fearing pain and suffering, as it was still fresh in her mind. The soldier crouched before her, looking quite fascinated.

Her breaths slowed slightly but she was trembling now as the high she was on started to subside. Allison looked all around her but didn't recognize where they were. All she could see was that they were at some kind of abandoned gas station with several cult trucks parked around. Peggies stood watch around her and Jacob and the two that held her captive.

The same Judge she saw earlier sat near Jacob's side, watching him, body alert but passive. The ears twitched at each noise around the gas station, tongue lolling between large fangs.

Jacob reached up, lightly touching her temple and she winced. His touch was soft like a feather, despite his calloused hands. "That was quite a reaction. So much hate…so much turmoil. What the hell happened to you?"

"Wh-What happened. Wh-Where am I?" she stammered.

"Relax, I was just pokin' around in there," Jacob said, patting her head. "John's on his way. But now that I've seen how you've responded, I really don't want to hand you over."

"What?"

Jacob smiled, scratching at his beard as he peered at her as though she was fresh meat. "I love that reaction. You show promise for what I need in my trials, what I need to…cull the herd."

Allison blinked her eyes hard, trying to focus. Then it registered. She was high on Bliss. Still, the Bliss shouldn't have brought all those inner demons out like that. All those emotions and past memories that she kept buried deep within her.

"What are you talking about?" she groaned.

Jacob shook his head, chapped lips thinning as he rose to his full height. Allison saw the flash of headlights as new trucks pulled into the gas station. "Doesn't matter. You belong to John as of right now. I'll have to talk to Joseph in order to change that."

"What did you do with my friends?" she asked, hearing vehicle doors open and shut in the distance.

"Don't worry, they got away…for now. They're lucky more of your friends showed up and caught us off guard. But luck is for the weak."

Jacob motioned for the peggies holding her to pick her up. They did, heaving her up from her aching knees onto her feet. Allie felt exhausted now that all her emotions were subsiding. Her heart slowly returned to a normal beat, but the Bliss still affected her head and senses. Her limbs were sore, her throat felt like she had been screaming for a century.

"Where's Aiden?" Allie asked, glaring at Jacob as his eyes were fixated on something behind her.

"Around. You don't need to worry about him. He's where he belongs."

Allie clenched her jaw, tugging on the hold the cultists gripped her with, but they didn't budge, their fingers digging deeper into her arms. Light footsteps approached, crunching under gravel. Jacob's eyes softened, like the object he was watching was dear to him in some way. The look didn't last long though, and soon Jacob's eyes flashed sternly.

"You're late."

Her eyes tore away from Jacob as the figure stepped around to her front, and she looked straight into John's eyes as he checked her over. She didn't recoil from his touch as she was too exhausted.

"I had matters to attend to. It was unavoidable, unfortunately," John said, averting his gaze from her to look to his older brother. "What did you do to her?"

"Just tested her, is all," Jacob replied with a shrug. "Very interesting response."

She didn't understand why, but John looked angry. "I didn't say you could do that."

"I know," Jacob stated flatly.

"You had your fun," John retorted, turning to his men and nodding. They walked over, taking her from the peggies who held her. "Save it for the Whitetails."

"Nah, I like her response better. Think I might ask Joseph to let me take her instead."

John rounded on Jacob after that response. The two brothers glared at each other.

"Not going to happen," John seethed.

Jacob wasn't the least bit intimidated and shrugged. "We'll see."

"I have to get her to Atone," John said, some kind of strained emotion in his words that Allison couldn't grasp.

Jacob clapped John on the shoulder. "Ahh, don't worry, little brother. You'll have that done by the time I take her."

John bristled but kept his composure. "You're the one testing my patience now."

Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "John, don't let it eat at you. You know Joseph's just tryin' to help you. He didn't mean it the way you think he did."

John huffed, waving him off. "Easy for you to say."

Jacob grabbed the Baptist as he walked off and turned him around. They glared at each other once more.

"I'd beat the shit out of you right now if you wouldn't enjoy it so much," Jacob growled.

John cracked a smile then, snickering. "Hasn't stopped you before."

As if deciding it wasn't worth it, Jacob relaxed and let his brother go. His gaze became gentle, and he exhaled deeply as he fixed John's shirt collar and then stroked his brother's head.

"Get it done," Jacob ordered.

John struggled with the subtle show of affection and pushed himself away. "I will," he grumbled, and walked away.

Jacob gave Allison one last hard look, a tiny upturn of his lips foreshadowing something before he nodded to his men.

He whistled at the Judge sitting nearby. "Gideon, come."

The Judge snorted and got to his massive paws, trotting towards a truck. Jacob's men started gathering up to leave, and now she was stuck with John as he stepped back over to her.

"Found your brother, did you?" John asked, easing a smirk.

"Gloat all you want," she muttered. "I don't care."

"You'll see him again soon," John purred, reaching up to grab a strand of her hair. He played with it in his fingers as he peered at her playfully. "But, really, can you believe Jerome and Mary May ratted you out like that? Not very good friends, I'd say."

"They did it to save lives. I don't hold it against them…not at all."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself, my dear," John chuckled, shifting her strand of hair through his inked fingers. He pulled her forward with a sharp tug on her hair and she leaned into him, too tired to fight. He tilted his head to whisper into her ear, and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Time to Confess, _darling_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy writing interactions between the Seed Brothers :3


	9. The Red Room

### Chapter 9: The Red Room

He guided the pen along the parchment in slow, graceful loops and turns, forming words that the Voice had spoken to him. He lost track of time, he was sure, the church empty and quiet with only his inner thoughts to distract him. Thunder faintly rattled in the distance, and the smell of rain seeped inside. The light drizzle that fell against the roof created a lulling rhythm, but Joseph could feel the storm brewing in his bones.

The groaning of door hinges broke the rain's lullaby, soft, gray light spilling in from outside before the church door closed shut, leaving behind a cool breath of wind.

Joseph paused in his writing. The boots stepped along the nave, coming towards where he sat at the altar in the back of the church. There were more than just the boots creaking the old wood floor. The ticking of claws, he heard, walking evenly with the boots. A slower, softer pair of footsteps were behind the boots.

The Father was quiet, scooting his chair back from his makeshift desk at the altar. He rose, his back to them. Closing his eyes, he inhaled a deep breath to clear his head.

"Joseph."

His eyes opened. He slowly turned around, walking over to the edge of the chancel and leaving his notes behind. Jacob stood just before the chancel, hands propped on his hips as he waited. His Judge, Gideon, stood at his side at attention. Behind him stood a smaller, lankier young man who held his arms crossed close to his chest, eyes darting around. His green eyes seemed to hover on the hanging bird cages and candles above them, but his timidness was easily noticeable. Joseph pitied the boy, for he was sure Jacob wanted to eat him alive. _Weak_ , his older brother would be thinking.

But unlike his brother's "the weak have their purpose" creed, Joseph knew the weak were useful more than once.

"Here he is, just as you've asked," Jacob stated, motioning to the follower behind him. "Get over here, beanpole."

The young man quickly obeyed, staring up at Joseph in awe. The Father stepped down off the chancel to even his height with theirs. It took him but a moment to recall who the young man was and why he had Jacob bring him here. Smiling, Joseph held his arms out beckoning the young man to him.

"Ah, yes. Aiden. Come here, my child."

Jacob stepped aside, folding his arms. Gideon sat on his haunches, ears pricking at Jacob's every movement. Joseph could tell the young man was nervous as he stepped forward, but he didn't miss the child-like wonder the young man held as he listened.

"F-Father, it's an honor. Bless be to you!" Aiden greeted giddily.

Joseph cupped his hands on either side of the young man's face, peering at him. "Look at you, Aiden. You've grown spiritually since I last saw you. How are you fairing?"

"I-I'm doing fine, just fine. Thank you for asking, Father. I-Is there anything I can do for you? I would love to serve you in any way that I ca-can!"

Joseph twitched his lips, the smile barely noticeable. He patted Aiden on the shoulder. "I love your passion, Aiden. It is people like you who are the heart and soul of this Project. Go and sit right over there on that pew. I will be with you shortly."

He motioned down at the rows of pews and Aiden nodded. The young man left Joseph's side, picking the front pew to sit down and wait. Joseph glanced at Jacob and turned, a silent cue to his brother. He stepped back up onto the chancel and walked into the back to the sanctuary. Jacob patted his wolf on the head and snapped his fingers twice, pointing at Aiden. The Judge remained sitting where he was, eyes fixed on his objective.

Jacob joined his brother in the sanctuary. He remained stoic, waiting for Joseph to initiate the conversation.

"So, I heard correctly? You also captured Allison?"

Jacob dipped his head. "Yeah. She's with John now. He took her last night."

"She's escaped him once already. Did you track her to the Henbane River? Is that how you caught her?"

"It was John. He used her brother to set her up, draw her out. Knew exactly what she was gonna do. I just picked her up for him as a favor."

Joseph shook his head. "I do not understand such an inordinate scheme. Was he trying to prove a point?"

Jacob glanced back towards Gideon and Aiden, then shrugged. "It's not my usual tactic either, but it worked. The deputy is flighty, and she's resourceful. She isn't like the others, and John knows that. He's already got her figured out, and he used that knowledge to get her back to us. In the end, it prevents her from inflicting anymore damage on this Project."

Joseph sighed, closing his eyes and looking away. "I suppose you're right. I'm just…disappointed in him. I went to the Cleansing the other night when I was told of her capture. And John…he was…mocking the Cleansing, playing with her. Like a cat with a mouse, and I saw it. I saw his sins seeping out and he wasn't bothering to contain them. He almost drowned her."

Joseph looked to Jacob, but his older brother remained quiet, watching him closely, strong arms folded and still like a statue.

"He and Allison have a lot in common…so much they can share. I thought, maybe if I gave him an ultimatum it would wake him up. I told him, he would get her to Atone, to become one with us, or the Gates of Eden would be shut to him."

Jacob slowly nodded. "You think he can do it?"

Joseph ran his fingers over the dancing tips of candlelight fire of a nearby table, taking comfort with their warmth. "Of course I do. I have faith in him. The question is, does he have faith in himself?"

"Then what troubles you?"

Joseph weakly smiled, a breath of laughter barely heard from his lips. "You know me too well." The Father sighed, his fingers playing with the rosemary necklace around his hand. "I don't know, I think…maybe I was a bit too hard on him. Or do you think I wasn't hard enough?"

Jacob laughed this time, a bit louder, arms unfolding. "Joe, you never second guess yourself on anything. What makes this different? Because it's John? You know how he is. He sways back and forth. He's…damaged. We've all been through some fucked up shit, but John's never recovered...never let it go. He's just…got a bit more to go."

"I know why he is the way he is," Joseph replied, voice soft. "I just fear his constant slipping will be the damnation of him…or the death, whichever comes first."

Jacob became noticeably uncomfortable, a rare sight. It caught Joseph off guard, although he didn't show it. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked to his older brother. He saw the tensed muscle of his jaw beneath the ginger beard, the curling of one burned fist, the haunted look of guilt and anger burning within his eyes as he looked away from Joseph.

"What is it, brother?"

Jacob swallowed whatever that was troubling him. "N-Nothing. Just a lot on my mind."

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "You know better. Tell me what troubles you."

Jacob was silent for a long moment. "We've been through this lots of times…I still…blame myself."

"For what?"

"When I burned down that farm and killed our foster parents for the way they were treating us…I was trying to protect us. But it tore us apart. It left you alone in that godforsaken orphanage and it put John in the hands of those fucking Duncans. It's my fault John is…screwed up."

Joseph put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "No, it isn't your fault. We had our own paths to walk in life. It was God putting us through our own trials, preparing us for what we are doing right now, in this moment. It seems harsh, but it was necessary. We've overcome those trials. And now we are here… _together_. That is what matters now."

Jacob closed his eyes. "If that's what you think."

"It is what I _know_ ," Joseph replied, removing his hand, his eyes hovering on his brother. The Father stepped back and motioned to the soldier. "You look tired, Jacob. Go and get some rest. Tomorrow is another day."

One nod, and Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "What about Aiden?"

"I'll keep him with me for now. Come now."

Joseph escorted Jacob to the front entrance of the church. Jacob whistled for Gideon to follow, and the bleached wolf got to his paws and padded along with the oldest Seed brother. Joseph opened the door for Jacob. Cool wind swept into the dim lit church, the drizzle having been pushed into a steady downpour now.

Joseph pressed his forehead to Jacob's. "Rest, dear brother. I will talk with you soon."

Jacob merely nodded, stepping out into the rain. Joseph could tell that Jacob was still unsure, stuck in his head with his own doubts of the past. He had always been protective of his brothers, and despite how much Jacob and John bumped heads, Jacob always had a soft spot for their youngest brother.

Joseph called out to him again, and the soldier stopped, turning back to him.

"One last thing," Joseph said. "Is it true that John murdered two of his followers in his own home?"

A stranger wouldn't have been able to see the faintest of flinches in the rigid soldier's posture, but Joseph knew his brother too well, and caught it on the spot. Jacob shook his head. "No. They were a danger to the Project. And so, John handled them the way I would've."

Joseph barely tipped his head, pulling the door closed. He stood there a moment, troubled that Jacob had lied to him. Jacob had never lied to him before. A sneeze caught his attention, and the worry left him as the Father turned, remembering Aiden.

The prophet walked over to the young man. Upon seeing him approach, Aiden eagerly jumped to his feet to show his courtesy. Joseph motioned for the young man to follow him, and they stepped up onto the chancel and went over to the altar. Joseph pulled up a chair for Aiden, patting the top of it. Aiden was quiet as he slipped into the seat. The Father sat down in front of him in his own chair. Aiden's eyes looked around, admiring the church's scriptures written on the walls as well as the décor. He played with his hands in his lap. The young man wore the clothes typical of the Project with tattoos and a light beard. Joseph saw the scarred SLOTH tattoo peeking out of the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know why I asked for you, Aiden?" Joseph asked gently.

Aiden shook his head, nervous. "N-No Father. How can I be of service to you? It would be an honor!"

The Father's lips twitched, revealing the faintest of smirks. "I was hoping you could do a favor for me."

"S-Sure! What is it?"

"Your sister, Allison, I wish to know all there is to know about her. Could you tell me about her? About your lives growing up?"

Aiden lowered his eyes, deflating. "Oh…s-sure."

"Something the matter, my boy?"

"I just…I know she's been causing trouble. Are you…Are you going to hurt her?"

Joseph leaned in closer, his elbows resting on his thighs. "Of course not. I want to _save_ her. You know that is what I do. Allison is a sinner, just as you used to be. If I am to save her, to bring her within our family, I must understand her better. I must know why she is the way she is. Can you help me?"

Aiden slowly nodded, looking almost pained. "O-Of course. I'll do my best. What would you like to know first?"

Again, the Father's lips twitched into a ghostly smirk. "Start from the beginning."

 

* * *

 

Her head pounded, pain seeping through her skull and limbs. She felt high, really high. She remembered hearing faint voices in her head, voices from the past. She wondered if it had all been a dream and she would be waking up in a jail cell from shooting up too much or from getting in a brawl at a bar.

When Allison's eyes opened though, she realized it wasn't a dream, and that her nightmare continued. She blinked, tears from the Bliss watering her eyes as she tried to shake the blurriness from them. She realized she was in a chair. She tried to reach up and touch her aching head but found her arms were bound to the chair. The cloudiness in her mind from the Bliss slowly started to dissipate the more she became aware.

A red light cast the room in a splay of crimson and shadow, bathing walls and the floor in the shade of blood. Allie couldn't quite understand what kind of room she was in. One wall, though mostly in shadow, she could tell was concrete, to her left. The wall to her right was metal bars crisscrossed like a large animal cage, and the red light cast the square shadows across the floor. She saw heavy equipment in the back corner, but for what, she couldn't quite know for sure. The floor was diamond metal steel, although Allie noticed bloody towels and rubber mats strewn around the floor as well. Large cables laid across the floor in certain areas, connecting to heavy equipment or disappearing into the walls.

A small table sat just to the left of her chair with a lamp on it. She also saw a propane torch and a Word of Joseph there as well. She saw workbench to it to her right. The room smelled of mildew and concrete, although Allie smelled a small tang of something rotten as well. None of these things helped her figure out exactly where she was.

She heard struggling, heard muffled cries. Blinking, she saw a figure across the room she was sitting in. There was another person, like her, bound to a chair. They struggled with their bindings, crying out in muffled sounds to her, and Allie realized their mouth was covered in duct tape. It took her a moment, but she realized the person across from her was Joey Hudson. Then it hit Allison. She had to have been in John's bunker if Hudson was here with her.

"Hudson!" Allie hissed, relieved to see her coworker, although she could tell that the experienced deputy looked way worse than when they had been split up at the Father's compound. She too started struggling with her binds, looking around for any way to get free. Hudson was trying to speak to her through muffled cries.

A grating sound of metal on metal echoed through the small room, like a large door had been slid open and then back shut. The sound hurt her ears, but Allie noticed that Hudson had fallen quiet. She stopped fighting. That's when she heard the whistling, and her heart leapt to her throat. She knew who it was even before seeing him.

John stepped in front of her, sitting a stainless-steel bowl down on her table that had a sponge and clear liquid in it. The faint smell rubbing alcohol hit her nose. He kept whistling his tune as he sat a toolbox on the workbench, wiping the dust off its surface. Allison recognized the song he was whistling. It was 'We'll Meet Again' by Vera Lynn.

John took a small tray out of the toolbox after he opened it, and then his whistling stopped. Allie darted her eyes around, tugging at her restraints. They didn't budge. Hudson had let her head fall, and she was now quiet. It was troubling to see the fire that was usually within her snuffed out.

John faced her, eyes twinkling as he leaned on the table. Allison felt very much like a bug trapped in a spider's web. And the spider was closing in.

"My parents were the first ones to teach me about the Power of Yes," John started. He turned around, grabbing something from the toolbox. A staple gun she saw first, and she squinted her eyes at the other thing, the thing he was going to staple to the backboard. Cloth? No. Then it dawned on her. Skin…

"One night, they took me to the kitchen, and they threw me on the ground…"

Her heart lurched at the words, and she jumped when the staple gun went off. He turned back to face her.

"And I experienced pain, after pain, after pain, after-" he slammed the staple gun on the table, startling both her and Hudson. Allison had never heard John's voice laced with so much hate than she had in that instant. He took a second to compose himself, looking from her to the toolbox once more.

"And when I didn't think I could take anymore…I did."

This time he grabbed a smaller tool, and as he walked towards her with it, Allie realized it was a tattoo gun. She kept his eyes as he came over, flicking on the lamp beside her and moving it to where the light shone on her, burning her corneas.

"Something… _broke..._ free inside. I wasn't scared, I was…" John paused, a twitch from his lips. " _Clear_."

He took a cord from the table next to Allison and plugged it into the tattoo gun. "I looked up at them and I started to laugh…All I could say was… _Yessss_."

He clicked the tattoo gun on, his eyes still searching hers, lips still holding a small smile, although it felt forced to Allie. The tattoo gun's metallic drilling echoed through the chamber like a haunting scream. She thought about his words, receiving back-flashes of her own vile memories. She shuddered.

John turned the tattoo gun off and sat it on the nearby table. "I spent my entire life looking for more things to say 'yes' to."

His hands were open, and he stepped forward, almost lunging. Allie, thinking he was going to wrap them around her neck, tried to call out, but the Bliss, still clouding her head, made it only come out as a whimper. John didn't grab her throat, instead grabbed a hold of her purple button-up shirt she was wearing. He tore it open, revealing her chest and cleavage and bra. Between the coolness of the air in the room and John's warm breath, her flesh became aroused with goosebumps.

She was frozen as John stared at her chest, his eyes lingering, his fingers caressing along her collarbone and breast, making her gasp.

"I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled," he now looked up at her. "I created more."

Allison kept his gaze, although she couldn't quite understand what she was feeling at the moment. She was disgusted, but she felt _bad_ for him. The words he was saying that were a nightmare, she knew them. As much as she thought she understood this man, she now knew she was only beginning to scratch the surface. And this scared and intrigued her more than it should have.

John pulled back, picking up the bowl of rubbing alcohol. "But it was Joseph that showed me just how selfish I was being."

He squeezed the excess alcohol out of the sponge and then scrubbed it along her chest. The liquid was cold fire, exfoliating her flesh and making her even colder. The smell hit her nostrils and she coughed.

"Always receiving …always taking. The best gift isn't the one you get, it's the one you give."

John searched her eyes as he rubbed the sponge a few more times over her chest. The excess alcohol trickled down her breasts and soaked her shirt. Allie could only keep his gaze, words still escaping her.

"Giving takes courage," John continued. He pulled back, sitting the bowl down and moving away. She finally took a breath, not realizing she had been holding it. John was back at the workbench, looking between her and Hudson. "The courage…to own your sin. To _etch_ it onto your flesh and carry its burden and when you have endured…when you have truly begun to Atone…"

He stood tall, a light smile back on his lips, his tattooed hands moving to express his words. He was quite expressive with his hands, she noticed. "To _cut_ it out, like a cancer, and display it for all to see." A small laugh echoed within the red room as he clenched his fists tight, his smile growing wider and surprisingly less malicious. "My god, that's courage."

He took a deep breath, and turned back to the table, grabbing up another tool from the toolbox. A knife sharpener. "I'm going to teach you courage."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and Allison knew it was time to find a way out. She tried to tug at her restraints once more, but they didn't budge.

John's composure changed. He walked forward, holding the knife sharpener tightly. " _Teach_ you how to say _'yes'_ so you can confront your weaknesses. Confront your sin."

Hudson shook her head, weakly tugging on her restraints. John looked between them, turning back to the large table with wide strides.

His voice sounded pained, resolved. "You will swim across an ocean of _pain_ and emerge… _free_."

John faced her, walking towards her with the knife sharpener pointed directly at her, and she wondered if he could hear her heart ramming in her chest. "For only then can you truly begin to _Atone_."

He jabbed the point of the tool into her collarbone, smirking down at her. He raked it across her skin, and turned away, walking to the table. The knife sharpener didn't cut her, but she felt the welt it caused from his forceful drag across her skin.

Allison clenched her jaw, looking to Hudson who had grown quiet again. She looked to John. The Baptist had leaned himself against the larger table, holding the knife sharpener up as he peered between the two deputies in his possession. However, Allison did not miss how John's eyes were more drawn to her.

"So. Who wants to go first? Hm?"

His question made her heart leap to her throat. His eyes burned on her. Allie tore her gaze away, trying to look down at her restraints, her head still hazy from Bliss.

"Which one? Hm?"

She looked up again. John's eyes still held her. Despite his asking, John's lingering eyes told Allie that he was expecting her and only her to answer him. But she wanted to fight. And so she remained quiet, tugging at her restraints. She saw Hudson's eyes widen across the way, and she shook her head, fighting her own bindings. The duct tape muffled any cries she was trying to let out.

"This is lesson number one…"

Hudson was trying to speak something, her eyes on Allison, but the Junior Deputy just couldn't understand what she was saying. The loud, muffled sobs just echoed throughout the red room and were lost under John's rising agitation.

"Someone's got to choose!"

He glared at Allison, clearly wanting her to say Yes. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Allison tugged on her wrists, wriggled in her chair, groaned out. There had to be a way to escape.

She heard more metallic clacking, and looked up. John had grabbed a hammer from the toolbox and was now walking over to Hudson with bared teeth. Her muffled cries became louder and she yanked her strapped limbs, as if willing her chair to move away from him. Allison watched in horror as he swung the hammer into Hudson's kneecap. The deputy wailed out, and the Baptist drew back the hammer to strike her leg again.

"Stop! Stop! For fuck's sake! Yes! I say Yes!" Allison yelled. "J-Just leave her alone!"

John ceased. He turned to her, a grin on his face as he tossed the hammer onto the workbench. It hit the toolbox with a loud crash. He walked over to her and Allie glared at him. Her eyes went to Hudson who shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she stared back at Allie.

"Now that's more like it," John purred. "You won't regret this, Allison. I promise."

He reached up, running his fingers through her hair once more and she winced. He soon drew back, going back to his full height. He moved away, pointing over to her partner.

"Now, before we begin, I think it's only proper that Deputy Hudson goes back to her room."

Hudson started fighting once again when John came nearby to grab her chair. He rolled her over towards Allison.

"Confessions are meant to be private, after all."

The rolling of the chair's wheels on the metal floor bounced off the walls within the chamber, and Hudson panicked. Allison, too, tugged at her restraints, to escape, to punch John out, to do something. John stopped the chair with Hudson in front of Allie, and hushed them.

"Shh shh shh shhhhhh…I am not here to _take_ your life," John said gently, looking between them. "I'm here to _give_ it to you."

John let go of Hudson's chair and came back over to Allison, moving the lamp out of the way. He towered over her, his hands coming up towards her face. "I'm going to open you and pour your worst fears inside…"

His fingers wrapped around her throat once more and tightened, and for a moment Allie couldn't breath as she glared back at the Baptist. "And as you _choke_ , your sins will reveal themselves."

His fingers loosened to where she could breathe and she gasped, but they lingered there on her throat, caressing her skin. "Only then will you truly understand the Power of Yes."

Allie felt his fingers glide off her neck as he pulled away. He grabbed a hold of Hudson's chair and she started muffling words again, shaking her head. Allie stared at her in fright, in confusion, not like seeing her so broken and scared. Fury boiled within the pit of her stomach, pushing through the nausea and the terror she felt.

"I'll be right back," John said, smiling.

"NOOO," Hudson cried through the duct tape on her mouth.

Allison couldn't crane her neck to see behind her as they left. She heard the heavy metal doors open and crash shut, locking her in the red room alone. All became quiet. Only the faint hum of distant machinery echoed along the metallic chambers all around her.

"Fuckin' hell," she hissed, still tugging on her restraints. Frustrated, she started to move her whole body, to find some kind of give in her chair. With small squeaks, the wheels of the chair slowly rolled her along the red room.

Allison knew she had to escape. It was her only chance. She would get out of this room, find Hudson, and they would both get the hell out of this bunker. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to pull this feat off. She had never been in the bunker before, and there was no telling how big it was or how many of John's men were down here.

That didn't matter. Because any fate she met out there trying to escape, trying to help Hudson or her friends, was better than what she would get in this chair.

One restraint started to slowly give. Allison fought it, threatening to tear the skin from her hand to escape its hold. Biting back the pain, she gave one last forceful tug and it snapped. The snap knocked her arm back, causing her to lose balance. The chair toppled over, and she hit the metal floor hard.

She wouldn't be rolling her way to escape now. The chair pinned her, but with her free hand, Allison felt around for her other bound hand. If she could free it, she could work on getting the chair off of her and untying her legs.

Allison cried out in relief as she felt the other restraint snap. Her almost victory was short-lived however, because the grinding of metal doors echoed again, making her heart leap to her throat. Boots stepped along the metallic floor, echoing softly. She heard an amused chuckle. Closing her eyes, Allison gave up.

"My, my, aren't you a little spitfire." John sounded delighted at her failed escape attempt.

She felt him grab her chair, and she was lifted from the floor back onto solid ground, becoming upright. She glared at John as he spun the chair around to face him, still looking amused.

"Always looking to escape," John said, shaking his head. "I assure you, that will shortly change."

"Highly doubt it," she snapped.

John's blue eyes twinkled, and he eased a smirk, looking her over. "Well, that depends on the stakes, yes? Are you willing to give Hudson's life for a chance to run away?"

She glared at him. "You wouldn't."

John stood up tall, moving to the side and motioning to the door. "There's the door. Be my guest, Allison. I assure you that you will not get far, and Hudson will pay dearly for it in the end."

Allison looked away, feeling defeated for now. She couldn't risk Hudson's life. She would have to think of another way to get them out of here.

"What do you want with me?" she whispered, hating herself and where she was.

"You know what I want," John said, moving away from her.

She looked up when he had gone, but he was soon coming back, pulling over a metal stool to sit in front of her. He pulled it up close. His knees encased hers, their thighs touching, burning.

"I want you to Confess," John continued. "To Atone. I want you to be saved. I've told you this before. I'm here to guide you through the process. And we are not going anywhere until you do."

He grabbed her hand, the one he had stabbed at his ranch, though now it was partially healed. The wound on his hand was slowly healing as well.

"I promised you. So…no matter what happens…I will get you to Confess…to Atone. Until then…you're all _mine_."


	10. Confession

### Chapter 10: Confession

Allison lost track of time in the depths of John’s bunker. Between sessions with John, meals, rest, and change in guards, she guessed she was in day two or three since she had said Yes. Despite saying Yes, Allie had refused to spill her guts to John Seed.

She paid for that. With pain. And more pain. The Baptist knew just where to dig at her, prodding her on certain topics. She was reminded of when they talked back at his ranch, how he had hit so close to home on how they were like “birds of a feather”.

_“Mommy and Daddy issues…abuse…drug overdose…just to name a few…”_

Part of her knew deep down John must’ve known exactly who she was, what her past was. It terrified her to think it could come to the surface after all these years.

She refused to give into the physical pain. John was adept at sensing lies apparently, and he’d hurt her more for that.

“You’re making this longer than it has to be by being stubborn,” John said, pulling up a stool next to her, his eyes hovering over her body at the marks he’d left on her. “You’re not helping anyone. I’m not here to _judge_ you, Allison. I’m here to _save_ you. I promise you the sweet release - the freedom from achieving atonement - is worth it. Just give in…”

_To Me…_

She knew him well enough by now that he wanted to say that, could feel how it nearly dripped off his tongue. He’d almost said it numerous times before.

Allie weakly laughed, her throat so dry and she knew it had been hours since she had any water. “Are you worried you won’t get me to Atone in time before your “Gates of Eden” are shut to you? Isn’t that what Joseph said?”

His blue eyes flashed dangerously. There was that lack of a mouth filter again. That lack of good sense to shut her damn mouth.

There was something about John that made her want to goad him. He was different from the other Seeds from what she could perceive. He took things more personally, he was more responsive, and had a wide array of mood swings. He was playful, intelligent, scarily gentle, and downright cruel.

Faith had been a manipulator and deceiver, but always calm and cordial until Allie pushed her into a corner, and she lashed out like a scared child in the end, turning everything Allie had worked for back on her. Despite learning of Faith’s past from Tracey, and even Faith herself, Allie was sure she’d never know the truth of exactly how much power Joseph had over her or if she had done all those horrors herself.

She wasn’t around Jacob for long, but she could tell he was reserved, strategic, probably not near as volatile as John was. Allie was sure he wouldn’t be as reactive to jabs like John was either. That he would stick her with a knife instead of play along like John did.

And Joseph, well, the man had infinite patience and charisma with some kind of twisted form of menacing gentleness that confused the hell out of her. She wondered if he could even be provoked, but it seemed as though he was prepared for anything.

John leaned in, his fingers squeezing her knee as she glared at him. She didn’t bother tugging at her binds, it was no use and she had given up trying to pull at them a long time ago.

“If I wanted to hurry this along, you would’ve screamed your heart out to me by now,” John uttered. Her skin prickled from those words, the intensity in his eyes always drawing her in like they were oceans. “But Confession is personal… _intimate_. I won’t rush you, but I sure as hell will give you motivation. You’ve said Yes, but you’ve yet to deliver on it.”

To Me. There it is. He finally let it out.

“Then I will be stuck in this chair forever unless you kill me, because I don’t feel like admitting shit to you.”

He chuckled, reaching towards her face. There was no use in drawing back from his touch.

“Unfortunately,” he drawled, inked fingers closing around her throat. What was with his fascination to choke her all the time? “Killing you is out of the question. But…there are other ways to make you open up to me.”

To Me. Again.

He released her windpipe, letting her draw air. He caressed her neck where he squeezed, Allison’s nerves jolting with electricity under his touch.

“I told you…I must be cruel to be kind. My methods are harsh, yes, but they are necessary. You’ll thank me later.”

“Unlikely,” she scoffed.

He punched her in the gut. Hard. The air flew out of her and her head went forward with a cry. She coughed for breath, groaning through teeth as her stomach spasmed and bruised.

“That’s three,” he growled and slid back on his stool with a sigh.

Three? He said something similar to her earlier (Hours ago? Days ago?). But he had said “that’s two” last time.

“Three what?” she whined.

“Sins,” he answered simply, getting to his feet. Her eyes rose to watch him, breathing harshly out her nose as she recovered from the punch.

He walked over to his toolbox on the nearby table. He meticulously cycled through screwdrivers, hammers, knives, and other painful looking utensils that Allison didn’t like the looks of. He was definitely a lawyer. Too big into details.

He chose a knife and turned to her, eying her as he stroked his digits along the sharp edge. His eyes danced as he came back over to her.

“Our pact, remember?” He held up the hand she had stabbed with a letter opener days ago, wiggling his fingers. It was healing, but bruised around the cut. Not much different from Allison’s own puncture. “No matter how _messy_ it gets…You’re all _mine_ and I’m all _yours_ until you Atone. I’m here as witness before God. I will help you across that ocean of pain and misery. Pull everything from you until your soul is raw, so you may reach salvation. Start pouring your soul out to me, my dear.”

Another one. Allison wondered if John was making this personal between them or if he was this personal with everyone he bled confessions out of. Somehow, she doubted it.

“Or what? You gonna stab me again?” Allison mocked.

He smirked. It was different this time. It wasn’t playful or charming, but just as scathing as her tone, with a tinge of menace. Despite his quite handsome face, she didn’t like it as much.

He put the blade tip up to her ear lobe, lightly trailing it down her throat as he bent over to be level with her face.

“I told you I would pull from you,” he whispered. “ _Everything_. You decide on how painful it will be. I will be happy to indulge you. All in the name of the Father…to _save_ you.”

The metal doors to the red room opened. Four cultists walked in, the shadows of the bars dancing across the faces. Some fresh air was let into the room from the outside hallway, but the metal doors squealed shut soon after.

One of the peggies carried a familiar looking canister. The yellow-greenish fog of Bliss billowed from the cap.

 _No!_ Allie cried inside.

Her fear of the Bliss, the way it affected her worse than others, was soon forgotten when she recognized one of the men that entered the torture room.

“Aiden!”

Aiden looked her over, his eyes scanning nervously over John before he stepped a bit closer. He waved in a shy manner, smiling reassuringly.

“Hi, Sis. Brother John called me here to help with your Confession. I’m happy to oblige. We can be a family again after you’ve Atoned!”

The fear and sickness that slivered into her gut choked her. It all made sense now. She looked wide-eyed at the Baptist, saw how his smirk was aimed at Aiden as he ground the tip of the knife into his injured palm.

Allison fought her bindings. “No, don’t do it!”

Aiden put his palms together, sitting down on his knees before her, a peaceful smile on his lips. “It’s okay, Allie. Your sins are my sins too. We can get through them together. I’ll help you. Just say Yes and Confess.”

John walked around Aiden’s back. He patted the young man’s shoulder, his blue eyes twinkling at Allison.

“You’re such a good boy, Aiden. The Father will admire your selflessness to help your sister Atone for her sins. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready, Brother John.”

Before she could protest, water spilled over her head, soaking through her hair and face and clothes. She coughed, the effects of Bliss seeping into her senses and distorting her. She spat the tainted water from her lips, gawking at her brother.

“Aiden, please. Don’t do this. It isn’t right!”

Aiden closed his eyes. “You will see.”

John nodded to the other cultists. They started beating Aiden right in front of her. They kicked, they punched, they used pipes. Aiden’s cries echoed in the chamber, but he didn’t do anything to fight back or defend himself. He didn’t even curl into a ball on the ground as they stomped on him.

Allie tugged on her restraints but they wouldn’t budge. All she could do was watch, beg them to stop. She felt John’s fingers clench her shoulders as he leaned into her from behind the chair.

“You are the cause of his pain. Give in to me and Confess, and both of your pain will go away, both of you will be free.”

He sure had no qualms about saying “to me” anymore.

His voice echoed around her, leaching into her skin and bones. The high of the Bliss warped her vision, tingled every nerve.

“You would defy me? Defy God Himself? To let your brother continue to suffer so you can remain selfish?”

When she remained quiet, resisting, John slammed his fist down on the metal tray near her chair with a crash, temper flaring.

“There’s only two paths left! Salvation through the Father or Death! Now Confess!”

She was going to have to do it. There was no choice. She felt sick. She didn’t know if it was because of the Bliss or because she was giving in. _To him_.

Aiden’s cries became more ragged, more anguished, as the pain started to become unbearable. The Bliss pulled those sounds off him, vibrating them off her soul and making herself cry out.

“Okay, okay! Stop it! I’ll confess! Just please stop hurting my brother!”

A sharp whistle from John cued the cultists to stop pummeling Aiden. They stepped away, letting Aiden collapse onto the floor, chest heaving up and down as he gasped for air, groaning in pain. John squeezed Allie’s shoulder and slipped away, walking over to the peggies.

“Get him to the infirmary. We’re done here.”

The same men that beat Aiden to a pulp in front of her tenderly reached down and helped the young man to his feet, praising him and patting him gently on bruised and bloodied flesh. They left the chamber, two supporting Aiden as he struggled to walk. When the metal door grinded closed, she was alone with John Seed once more.

He looked down onto the floor, smearing his boot along something wet on the floor. Blood. Aiden’s blood. He turned back to her with a proud leer, a light purr humming off his lips.

“Works every time.”

“You’re sick.”

The screech of the metal stool hurt her ears as he slid up close to her. He sat down in front of her, the playfulness returning to his eyes.

“Your brother is courageous. And passionate. He wants you to be saved just as much as I do. Now it’s your turn to show courage, my dear.”

He picked up his tattoo gun, hitting the button and letting its electric buzz echo through the red room as he smiled happily. “I’m all ears.”

He would continue to use her brother…Hudson too…to get her to confess. She couldn’t escape. No one was coming to save them. Her heart, her spirit, felt broken from the hopelessness of it all. Somehow, Faith and her horrors didn’t seem as bad now.

John must’ve done this to countless people. She heard the stories in Holland Valley how he could make anyone talk, make them confess to anything he wanted. She thought they were exaggerating, but she was wrong. John knew Allie wouldn’t break under physical pain. He knew she would break emotionally by using her loved ones. And now she understood why he was the Reaper.

Allison closed her eyes, silently whimpering as she recalled her past. She would have to spill it all out. To him…

“I grew up in Colorado. Lived in a broken home. My parents…they were drug addicts. The very little money we had always seemed to go towards their habit. I don’t remember a time where I wasn’t the one taking care of Aiden. As the years went by, the worse their drug habits became. My father became violent. He’d rob and hurt people for money or drugs and then come home and beat on my mother and us. I can’t recall how many times we were pulled from the home, how many times they were offered help, only for us to be returned to the same shit. Each time it would get worse. He would feed us the drugs…stab us with used needles for fun.”

John physically relaxed, eyes intent on her as he leaned forward on the stool, fingers clutching the tattoo gun. His smile disappeared, and he actually looked gentle and concerned for once. Allison tried to ignore him, kept her eyes to her feet, fists balled on the arm rests of her chair.

“One night, my father came home, higher and more violent than ever. Aiden must’ve looked at him wrong because he attacked him. Aiden was just eight! My mother tried to stop him, but she was high and out of her mind herself, and we just… _watched_ as they fought. And my father, he…he killed her. And without any kind of fucking remorse at all, he turned on us, said he was gonna kill us too.”

Allison felt the tears stream from her face, the shudder of her body as the memories came back, the emotions she had buried away rearing their ugly heads.

“I ushered Aiden upstairs. We locked ourselves in their bedroom. Aiden went to the window. He-He opened it and started screaming for help out to the street. My father broke the door down and he grabbed Aiden, started strangling him. Any time I tried to get in there to help him, he would punch me, kick me, throw me into the wall. I-I…snapped. I remember…grabbing his gun in the drawer, and I shot him.”

Allie released a shaky breath. “I was just…thirteen. I was scared and angry and I…just wanted to protect my brother. We were separated after that. He went through different foster parents here and there and so did I. I became a problem child. I stole and drank and started fights. I did drugs too. Counselling didn’t seem to help. I couldn’t see Aiden. Around a year later, the officer that always came out to our house from the domestic disturbance calls took me in. He’d always take Aiden and me out for ice cream or something fun whenever we were taken from our parents…only to be returned to them. He and his wife…they saved me. Because of them I was able to get help. They were patient and understanding and…loving. I had a real family with them. They became my parents…and god I loved them. They helped me find Aiden. After a few years of not seeing him, I was ecstatic.”

She frowned. “But he told me what he had gone through…what he was currently going through with his foster parents. He never got the second chance like I did. They abused him…raped him. I went to their house and burned it down, hoping I torched them along with it. Went to jail after that, wasn’t even twenty years old yet. My dad…the police officer…he told me that if I wanted to protect people like Aiden, I would have to do things differently. And so, when I got out, I started training at a police academy, got my shit together again. Aiden finally got out of his bad situation, and we were able to keep in touch. A few years later, just months before I graduated…both my parents died in a car crash.”

John was hanging on every single word. She had never seen him so serious…solemn maybe? She couldn’t be sure, but she felt the intensity of his deep blue eyes on her and it made her tremble even more.

“I was so angry at the world…at God for taking the only support I ever had, the only ones who gave a damn about me. Went back on drugs, nearly died of an overdose. It was my wake-up call. I continued with my training and school, wanted to make them proud. Aiden was my only family after that. But then even he up and left, said he was joining Eden’s Gate to the north. Said he would find peace with them. He went missing after that. I graduated and finished all of my training, but I never stopped looking for him. Eventually, I heard he was in Hope County, Montana and transferred to find him. And, well…you know the rest.”

She didn’t realize how tense John was until he pulled away from her. She saw the flex of his jaw, even under his beard, his eyes full of emotion. It almost looked like he actually cared about what she confessed, but soon it was gone and his eyes went to her sharply.

“Your old man…you killed him, didn’t you?”

She flinched. “Yes. Not intentionally…I was just trying to protect my brother.”

“My, my, you’ve been Wrath for a long time, haven’t you?”

She glared at him, feeling the wetness in her eyes. “I hated him. But it was an accident!”

“Were all the people you killed in the Henbane region an accident? The people you’ve killed here?”

She really tried to avoid killing people, even the cult members. But with this holy war, these two clashing factions, it was hard to do. She had to kill out of self-defense or to save other innocents. But it had started to wear on her, as much as she tried to hide it. The nightmares, the restless nights, all the good and bad she had done over in the Henbane river and here in the valley…but there was just too much blood.

“Only out of self-defense. Or-Or to save innocent lives.”

John leaned in close, their faces inches apart, eyes searing into hers. “I knew you’d be Wrath…from the moment I saw you. But you carry Sloth and Pride as well, Allison. What other secrets are you hiding? What else must you Confess? Say it!”

She felt the tip of his knife jab into her thumb, threatening to peel her nail off and she cried out. “No-Nothing, I swear! You fucking son of a bitch, I’m gonna stab that knife into your eye!”

“Temper, temper,” purred John, withdrawing the knife. “Take it easy, Little Miss Wrath. That wasn’t so hard now, was it? Shhh…”

She choked, still crying from the emotional dam that broke. All those years of pushing it to the deepest depths of her mind, all the emotional trauma and dread she felt back then. She felt like that scared, crying little girl once more.

“Easy for you to say,” she hissed, angry yet broken and trembling.

She felt a cool rag to her face and was stunned to find John wiping the tears and sweat away with a gentleness she didn’t even know he had. There was no hint of scorn or playfulness in his eyes or lips, looking a bit somber. He did have quite the mood swings though.

“It eats at you inside. Like a demon…makes you hollow. Burying it never does any good,” he said tenderly.

She stared at him, shocked, confused. John Seed was actually being sincere…kind. She almost spoke “what the fuck” out loud but could barely blink a response from her disbelief.

John finished wiping her face, saw the dark shimmer in his eyes as he looked her over. And she saw it. Saw the _hurt_ in his eyes for a few seconds. She instantly remembered what he divulged about his past, how sickened she was to hear it…how bad she actually felt for him in that moment.

“What the hell happened to you that made you this way?” Allison whispered.

She never had the chance to ask Faith, and now she felt she had to ask John.

John’s brows furrowed, as though he was skeptical of her question. There was a tiny sliver of…something in his eyes as he looked away from her, but when he blinked and returned her gaze, it was gone, and something almost sinister lurked there. But definitely something damaged.

“I know pain more than anyone else,” he rasped. “But you must know how to wield it in order to escape from it.” His eyes darkened. “Or use it to your advantage...”

“You project the pain you have inside onto others…you condemn innocent people to suffer as you have suffered,” Allie said, meeting his intense gaze. “That’s what all of this is…not Confession or Atonement…”

His hand came up and she winced, preparing a strike, but it didn’t come. Instead, she felt his fingers shift softly through her dirty hair, a heavy sigh escaping his throat. She cautiously returned her eyes to him.

“ _No one_ is _innocent_ ,” he said, a tiny trace of resentment in his tone. “You of all people should know that. It’s best if you didn’t make assumptions about things you don’t understand.”

“But I do understand,” Allie admitted, deep down ashamed as she thought back to her teenaged years.

The way his lips quirked up told her that her digging to understand him better only backfired. Quite messily.

“Oh? Have more to Confess, do you?”

Her heart skipped. She shook her head but he only squeezed that strand of hair and pulled on it, bringing her face closer to him.

“See? We’re _bonding_. We’re making ground on your path to Atonement.”

“I have nothing else to confess!”

“Liar,” he hummed. “When it comes to secrets, I have the high ground at all times. Confide in me, my dear. Spill the rest of those demons onto the floor before God, and sweet release will follow. I promise.”

Allison had no idea what the Bliss was doing to her, the drunken miasma that shrouded her brain provoking her inner turmoil. His touch was like fire, but not in a bad way. She felt the heat pool in her belly as he licked his lips, his eyes hovering over hers, and he leaned in closer, her heart rate spiking, before the Baptist suddenly stood from his chair. His inked fingers went to his head, clenching in his hair, and she swore she saw him shudder.

Some kind of groan-growl mumbled from his throat and he wiped his hand through his beard as he walked over to the tray to get his tattoo gun.

“Shall we start with Sloth? You’ve taken your sweet time in all of this…gone through part of your life not helping those that you could have. Yes…let’s start with that. Just like your brother.”

As he sat back down in front of her, his knees incasing her own, he tested the tattoo gun once more, and seemed composed over whatever had troubled him seconds before. She saw the scarred Sloth tattoo peeking through his blue shirt and met his gaze.

“Just like you?” she asked.

It was meant as mockery, but the dance in his eyes told her he took it as an endearment. As though it was something they could share together. Now that Allison thought about it…she was sure that was the exact reason he wanted to carve Sloth first…instead of Wrath.

John broke the tape that tied her left arm to the chair, and pulled it practically into his lap as he leaned into her.

“We share _a lot_ more in common than just Sloth, my dear,” he whispered.

Allie didn’t know if she shivered from his lascivious tone or from the buzzing of the tattoo gun as it thrummed near her skin.

She writhed under his hold. She didn’t fear needles, but she sure didn’t like them either. They always reminded her of the way her father would stab her and Aiden with used drug needles for fun, get them sick on the leftovers of whatever he had in them. How lucky they had been to never get anything more than minor infections from their pricks.

“Don’t fight it,” John warned, the needle piercing into the skin of her inner forearm as he started the first letter. “Or I will go deeper…or I’ll carve it with a knife. Your call, my dear.”

Allie swallowed a groan of pain, trying to still herself as the needle ripped through her flesh. She wanted nothing more than to escape this place with Hudson and her brother. But she had a feeling her prayer wouldn’t be answered.

The door to the red room swung open. John ceased grinding the tattoo needle into her skin, pulling it away and looking over his shoulder. He didn’t look none to pleased at all for being interrupted.

“What is it? You know better than to interrupt me during a Confession!” John snapped.

“Br-Brother John, my apologies!” the Peggie said nervously. “But there is an emergency at your ranch! Your presence is requested at once!”

Allie just about collapsed in her chair from relief. Maybe once John was gone, she could find a way to escape this hellish bunker. John growled in agitation, but set the tattoo gun aside and rose.

“It better be important. If not, you’ll be in this chair instead when I get back,” John seethed. He then bent to level his face with hers, a soft smile forming. His hand caressed her cheek, gliding down her throat. She almost grabbed his hand with her free arm that throbbed with the recent ink, but knew it wouldn’t go in her favor.

“I won’t keep myself from you for long, my little Wrath. We still have much to do,” he said softly.

He pulled away, walking backwards a few smug steps with his hands going over his heart as he smiled. He spun on his heels and walked over to the door where the cultist waited.

“Knock her out _gently_. Put her in the cell next to Deputy Hudson. They can chat while I’m out. Make sure she gets a proper meal.”

The peggie dipped his head. “Of course, Brother John.”

John whistled a tune as he left the room, the chilling melody ringing through the concrete tunnels. The cultist came deeper into the chamber, picking up the canister of Bliss and carrying it her way. Allison groaned inwardly, closing her eyes, knowing what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Finally found inspiration to start this story again. Will be working on a Joseph/FemDep story too, if I can manage to get my thoughts together on it xD


	11. Thorns and Roses

### Chapter 11: Thorns and Roses

The faint chirping of bird songs stirred her. Allison winced, eyes opening, tall grass consuming her. She sat up, the smell of flowers heavy in the air. A peaceful sensation befell her, and as she rose to her feet with a groan, the illusion around her became clear. She was trapped within the Bliss Valley once again.

She couldn’t let it tempt her, entrance her. The Father nearly choked her out last time in here, and Faith, well, even her high-on-Bliss mind kept her imagination of Faith the same she had been in life.

Allie was alone, only peaceful wildlife roaming the miasma. Butterflies fluttered around her, and she could hear the faint rush of a river nearby. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing to reawaken in the real world, but it wouldn’t work. Sighing, she pushed through the tall grass stalks aimlessly, hoping to find an escape.

An excited scream squealed behind her, leaping Allie out of her skin and she spun, arms raised to defend herself. Faith ran through the meadow, giggling and all smiles.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe it!” she sung.

Oh no. Allie needed out of here. She needed to wake up and find a way to escape John’s bunker while he was away. But Faith bounced around her like a gleeful child, spinning and dancing and frolicking. So much frolicking!

“Stop!” Allie complained. “What the hell do you want?”

Faith bounded over to her with a giggle, taking Allie’s hands in her own. “Did you see?! Did you see?!”

Allie jerked, but couldn’t break her hands free. “See what?”

“John! You actually tugged at his heart strings! He likes you, like _really_ likes you!”

Stunned, the junior deputy tore her hands out of Faith’s, stumbling backwards and almost bumping into a grazing moose. “What the fuck are you talking about? Get outta my damn head!”

Faith cupped her hands over her heart, smiling, eyes going towards the hazy sky, and Allie thought she saw the shimmer of tears there.

“I started to think,” Faith whispered, tone sobering. “That he wouldn’t make it. That the Father’s warnings wouldn’t wake him up. But you…he was receptive! Even he didn’t know what to think!”

The Bliss high was making her batshit crazy. Allison wondered if she could knock herself out here in this illusion and return to the real world. She couldn’t become like Burke. No.

“Yeah, like torture is really gonna make two people bond,” Allie quipped, then rolled her eyes and groaned. She smacked herself in the forehead. “Ugh. Stop talking to her. She’s just a figment of your imagination!”

Faith disappeared and materialized just to her left with a huff of annoyance. “Always doubting, always judging!”

Allison jumped again, not at all enjoying her little ghost techniques. With a click of her tongue, the Junior Deputy turned on heel and marched away from Faith. She was not surprised when the Siren floated alongside her with cloudy puffs of Bliss as angel wings.

“I can’t believe it. You of all people…after all you’ve done. You might be the one to do it. To save John.”

Allie snorted. “Oh, I’ll save him alright. Drown him in the river like he almost did to me!”

Faith snagged her hand, pulling her back. Allie whirled on her with narrowed eyes but came face-to-face with pleading, sad green eyes. Faith squeezed Allie’s hand.

“Think back to the _darkest_ moment in your childhood. How broken and scared and hurt you were.”

Allison’s glare softened, and she felt the sliver of dread within her core, the familiar hopelessness and fear she buried away from those dark days eddying to the surface. Faith slowly nodded, seeing it.

“That’s nothing to what John had to go through growing up. What he still battles with even now.”

It was all a trick. Faith’s ghost, or her Blissed out imagination of her, was trying to make her feel sorry for John. To slip up and never escape the cult’s clutches ever again.

Faith dropped gracefully onto the ground, her wings dissolving. Allison didn’t fight her, didn’t say anything, searching the forlorn woman’s eyes, wondering what the hell she really was.

“Maybe this is the importance you hold to the Father? Maybe he knows you can save John,” Faith mused. Her green eyes darkened, her pretty lips frowning. “Or perhaps you’re the snake he sees in the path? Ready to strike a mouthful of venom into the hearts of my brothers.”

“Hard to say,” Allie mumbled. Some kind of trepidation knotted in her chest, and she did not like it one bit.

Faith’s eyes peered behind the Junior Deputy. She frowned, and Allie saw fear in her eyes before it dissipated and admiration took over.

“Please save my brother. Whether you’re the snake or not…I think the Father has something else in mind for you.”

Allison looked over her shoulder to follow the Siren's gaze. Her heart skipped, her skin chilling, and she let go of Faith’s hands and spun to face him.

Joseph Seed stood several feet away, his back to a large set of silver gates, currently closed but luminous like treasure under the gaze of sunlight. He looked as he normally did, bare-chested, scars and tattoos and dark jeans. The rosary necklace swayed in his left hand near his side, his eyes burning into her through those yellow aviators. He extended his left hand, beckoning her to him.

Through her Bliss-fueled high, Allison felt the pull. Like a magnet, she was drawn to him. She dug her heels into the dirt, but it was like some supernatural force hooked into her flesh and tugged her his way like a fish on a line.

She fought every inch of the way, even as the ground closed between them.

“It’s always best to heed the Father’s call,” whispered Faith’s voice on the wind.

But Allison was a disobedient child. And she fought that magnetic force, whatever power he held over her. So much, she ended up losing consciousness before she reached him.

 

* * *

 

Allison shot up, gasping and swinging her fists. Wait, swinging her fists? Blinking, wide-eyed, she found herself on a nice cot, and no bindings of any sort were on her arms or legs. She looked around, hoping it was all just a bad dream, that she was waking up in her room above the Spread Eagle.

She was in a small jail cell, mostly empty and clean. There was the cot she sat on and the overhead fluorescent lights. Two walls were solid concrete, and a set of bars sectioned off the cell beside her. Another set of bars fenced off the front of the cell with a locked electronic door. On the other side of her cell was a vestibule, probably for a guard to sit with a door that led to God knows where in this bunker.

“Rook! Hey!”

That voice! Allie looked over to the neighboring cell. Joey Hudson held onto the bars, her face looking through the spaces directly at her. She looked awful…broken down and weak. Not at all like the tough-as-nails, takes-shit-from-no-one colleague that was showing her the ropes in Hope County. Bruises and old cuts and dried blood covered her face and arms, and Allie was sure there were more beneath her clothes.

“Joey!”

Allison got up and jogged over to her. They held hands, Joey looking like she was about to cry in joy.

“Am I glad to see you okay,” she said.

“Ditto. Geez, you look like-”

“Shit?” Joey snorted. “I know.” Her eyes darkened as she took in Allison’s appearance, her hands clenching the bars hard. “Please tell me that fucking bastard didn’t break you too.”

Allie looked away, eyes hovering over her inner forearm where a single “S” was etched into her flesh, red and sore. She heard the near sob of rage her friend bellowed and Allie suddenly felt ashamed.

“He used my brother against me…beat him right in front of me until I gave in.”

“Fucking bastard.”

Allie raised her eyes, looked at her friend in her beaten, bloody state, noticing the way her makeup smeared across her pretty face.

“He broke you?”

Joey looked resentful, pulling down her green deputy shirt to show the word “PRIDE” _carved_ across her chest…carved like with a _knife_. Allie felt sick. The engraved word was healing, but still red and swollen.

“Fuck no, but he did this to me anyway. I won’t break…I’ll die before I give in. But Staci…oh my God…Staci broke within a day, and I haven’t seen him since! God, Rook, I’m so fucking scared for him.”

Allison swallowed hard, recalling the news on Staci Pratt’s whereabouts. “He got shipped to the Whitetail Mountains…he was at the Veterans Center with Jacob.”

A cry escaped Joey’s throat, and she turned away, fresh tears forming and she kicked her nearby cot.

“Fuck no! Why?!”

“Joey?”

Hudson faced her, hand over her mouth as she swallowed back tears and cries. “I-I loved that stupid little dickweed and I never got to tell him! There’s…There’s no way he survived Jacob’s trials…”

Allison gripped the bars. She reached through and touched Joey’s shoulder. “Hey! He’s alive, alright? Last I heard from Eli. We’re gonna bust outta here and go get him, alright?”

Joey sucked in a shaky breath, eyes brightening. “He’s…alive?”

Allie nodded. “Yeah…so is Whitehorse.”

Joey looked to the ceiling, half-laughing, half-crying. “Heh, if I ever see that old geezer again, I will kiss his fucking face!”

Allie chuckled, but her heart hurt for Joey. Her colleague sniffled and wiped at her face. “Wh-What about that Marshal? Burke?”

She winced, as though Joey had reopened a wound. She did in a way. Allison still blamed herself for what happened to Burke and Virgil. She sighed, closing her eyes with a quick shake of her head.

“N-No. I…failed at saving him.”

“Shit. But…But you killed Faith. I heard that much.”

Allie grounded her teeth. “With too much sacrifice in my opinion.”

“That won’t happen here. We’ll escape…kill John fucking Seed dead and then go save Staci.”

Allie nodded, looking around her cell. “Okay, well, let’s start figuring out a plan before John comes back.”

Joey’s eyes went wide, squeaking a strangled gasp. She retreated backwards further into her cell, nearly tripping over an empty food tray.

“Oh God no, not him.”

Allie panicked, discerning the fear in Hudson’s eyes and hearing the metal door to the jail room open. John must’ve returned to finish what he started. Cursing, Allison faced the door, ready to fight back. She wasn’t returning to the red room without giving John or his lackeys a few cuts or bruises of their own.

Her breath hitched in her throat. No, not John, or any of his followers. It was the Father. Alone. A terrible feeling of deja vu hit her. He looked just as he had in her Blissed-out dream, and even now Allie felt the familiar magnetic pull, as though he had put some sort of spell over her.

The electric lock to her cell door buzzed and clicked open, allowing Joseph entry. Allison’s nerves twitched restlessly, seeing the opportunity to escape. But Joseph gently shut the cell door behind him, and it buzzed again, locking him in the cell with her.

Joseph remained near the door at first, silent as he studied Allison. He looked her over from afar, his eyes flicking to acknowledge Hudson for only a heartbeat. He took calm, deliberate steps around Allie, but kept his distance, his deep blue eyes searing into her flesh, meeting her eyes.

Allie planted herself in place, refusing to move or back away. She refused to show him any hesitation or fear. She felt like the cornered prey facing the predator in a final stand, all bite and no more bark, ready to go down fighting. But her resolve only retched under the Father's patience. And just like a predator she saw him absorb every quiver of her muscles, every intake of breath as he calculated the best approach.

She expected him to beckon her to him like he did in her dream, try and pull her to him with some kind of dark spiritual hand, but he didn’t.

“Shall I praise God for giving thorns roses?” Joseph asked in a soothing cadence.

Allie didn’t answer him, too on edge to understand what he was talking about at first. She noticed the twitch of his fingers, the earnest upcurve of his lips, the way his eyes seemed thoughtful. He took slow, patient steps her way, and each time his long legs pulled him closer to her, Allison felt the hum of her nerves as they fought over the flight-or-fight mechanism in her brain.

“Even neglected thorn bushes, whose buds have long wilted, whose thorns have grown to the length of claws and teeth and whose stems have parched, can produce roses.”

He stopped in front of her, towering over her, eyes tracing along the outlines of her tense body, the curves of her figure, the flexing of her muscles as she tensed.

“All they need is the right guidance, the right care,” Joseph’s hand cupped her chin. “The right _touch_.”

The cult leader never had any consideration for personal space. Or perhaps he did and didn’t care. Maybe it was a common technique to spellbind resistors. Allie felt that kind of pull from him, the closeness of his bare chest and gentle touch sucking the fight out of her, crumbling her defiance, making her _want_ to give in.

It had to be the Bliss. She still felt its high, felt the way it messed with her mind and senses. Panicking, Allison pushed her knee up, hoping to strike his groin and get him away from her, to break the spell or whatever pull he had over her.

Joseph blocked her attack with his own knee, having anticipated it. His gentle touch under her chin became a clamp at the base of her jaw as he shoved that same knee between her thighs, nearly pushing her onto the cot. His hold on her face became tender once more, his eyes like ocean waves behind the yellow aviators.

“Their hardships, and the subsequent love they receive, enable them to produce more roses than the others. Fuller roses with vibrant and beautiful petals, but with the same deadly barbs to keep malefactors from plucking them bare ever again.”

The Father let her go, retreating a few inches and keeping his palms up to show her he meant no harm. Despite him not touching her anymore, he was still too close for comfort. Allison felt a knot forming in her belly.

“What do you want?” Allie asked, her tone coming out as half-whisper, half-growl.

“Relax, my child. I’m not here to hurt you. I’ve come with the same plea as before. I wish for you to hear me out. Despite all that you have done, I forgive you. Perhaps you are destined to follow through with the path God has pushed on you, but my pleas are rightly just. You walk with me and we will save so many lives before the Collapse.”

“You expect me to come on your side when you’re forcing people through these confessions and atonements and trials for some crazy voice in your head that told you the world’s gonna end? That’s not salvation! That’s kidnapping and torture.”

Joseph sighed, rubbing the rosary necklace around his hand. “Trust me, it’s not how I wanted to do things either, but God told me to save as many people as I could. Forced salvation is still salvation. They will understand in the end. But you…you are the hell behind the white horse, the seal breaker, and if I cannot get you to see, then so much more bloodshed and lost lives will follow. You have a chance to prevent that. To prevent what happened in the Henbane from repeating. You lost loved ones, I lost loved ones. The two of us have suffered for it, and it’s done nothing but damn the lost souls that could’ve been saved before the Collapse.”

“So why don’t you make it easy on yourself and kill me then?” Allie challenged.

The Father’s eyes flashed dangerously behind his yellow aviators, a dark smirk just barely surfacing within his beard. His blue eyes fell over her body for a beat, notably her pelvis, his hands outstretching to her neck as though he was about to clasp his fingers around her throat and end her.

Well, it finally happened. Her mouth was going to get her killed after so many lucky breaks. Stupid lack of a mouth filter.

But as she braced for the oncoming death, eyes snapping shut, she only felt gentle caresses across her cheeks. She opened her eyes, nearly hobbling backwards by how close he was to her face.

“God will not let me take you,” he whispered, a half-smile humoring the irony of his words. “Not like _that_ anyway…”

“Wh-What?!”

Joseph pulled back, his fingers stroking out from her jaw and giving her space, his composure gentle and quiet as usual.

His eyes hardened on her, a warning in their depths. “This ends with you and I. We are the Alpha and Omega in this revelation. The amount of lives we save, and whose friends and family remain, all depends on how much you resist.”

He leaned into her, lips brushing her temple, his hand enclosing her balling fist as she aimed to punch him. “Don’t be the snake in the path.”

She went rigid, fear pooling in her belly at those words, and she felt the tug of his lips as he smiled on her skin. Felt the cool press of his lips as he kissed her temple and drew away. He turned his back on her, leaving for the door, and she heard the buzz as it unlocked.

“If you stop fighting, stop resisting, if you willingly take my offer and come to me, then I will set your friends free,” Joseph said as he opened the door, not looking at her. “Should you change your mind, become enlightened, all you need is to call for me, and I will come.”

The Father left the jail room, and all became uncomfortably quiet. Allison stared at the space where she saw his scarred back disappear through, stunned, confused, strange emotions ebbing within her veins.

“What the fuck was that?” Hudson hissed.

Her voice jarred Allison out of her unsettled thoughts. She looked over to the neighboring cell, Joey having returned to the bars.

“I-I don’t know.”

“I can’t tell if he was flirting with you or threatening you.” Hudson gripped the bars hard. “Jesus, did you see the way he was _looking_ at you? My skin’s crawling.”

“Wh-What do ya mean?” Allie stammered, although she knew exactly what Hudson was talking about. Her stomach was still flip-flopping.

Joseph had a dangerous sway over her somehow. She was sure the Bliss, her weakness to it, played a role in it. If she was going to help the Resistance stop the cult, she would have to find a way to break that influence, and quickly before it became any stronger.

But his comment on her being the snake in the path…it confirmed her fears. He had to have been in her dreams _for real_. She might’ve been able to make an excuse for him choking her and leaving marks in her dreams, the dreams she suffered from too much exposure to Bliss. But this statement he made felt like a subtle warning that he knew, that he was truly there.

No. No. NO. It was impossible. There was just no way. He was just a megalomaniac, a disillusioned preacher with a man bun, not a prophet that saw the end of the world and could choke and talk to her in her dreams.

“You didn’t see it?” Joey scoffed. “Let’s just say he better be ripping that fucking LUST etching back open. I didn’t like what he was saying, Rook. We need to get the fuck outta here, and now!”

Allie absently nodded, thinking. She wanted to refute what Hudson said, that it was a misconception on what she saw with the Father’s behavior towards her. But it was no use. She had seen – _felt_ – the same behavior coming from John as well. Why her? She didn’t know, and felt it was a good idea not to find out either.

“Okay…I think I may have a plan,” Allison said softly, her clever mind turning gears as she looked to the locked cell door.

 

* * *

 

Allison took a deep breath, preparing herself. The peggie guard laid unconscious in the closet of the bathroom, wearing only his undergarments. Allie took a quick look over in the bathroom mirror. The cultist’s clothes were baggy on her, but they would do the trick. She fixed the red beanie on her head, hoping the other peggies wouldn’t recognize her, or find their half-naked friend snoozing in the closet.

When Allie’s meal was brought to her, she pleaded for a bathroom break. It was a single guard, and he complied with a sigh and roll of his eyes, and she took advantage. Allie had caught sight of the surveillance room for the jail room on their way to the bathroom. In order to free Hudson, she would have to put the jail room supervisor out of commission.

She slipped into the surveillance room without a problem or abnormal glance from other peggies. She found the cultist sitting down, legs propped up and snacking on an apple, as he hummed along to cult music on a nearby radio.

With a crack to the head with a pipe, the peggie was out. She dragged him to the corner and stripped him down. She unlocked the jail cells and left. Allie made her way back to Hudson, carrying the clothes under her arm. Her gut clenched nervously, but the peggie foot traffic was currently infrequent. Hopefully, it remained that way.

“Psst!” Allie hissed, catching Joey’s attention as she opened the cell door. “Hurry and slip these on!”

Hudson took the clothes. “I hope this works.”

Her colleague slipped the peggie outfit on with a disgruntled face. Allie passed her beanie over to Joey.

“Take this. You’ll be more easily recognized. Pull as much hair up in it as possible. We should wash your face.”

Joey shoved her hair messily up into the beanie, but then headed for the door with a shake of her head. “No time. Let’s find the others and free them. And look for John so we can kill the fucking bastard.”

“No!” Allie hissed. “We don’t have the time, and we hardly know the layout. We’re walking out of here. No trouble. We have to keep our heads or we’ll never get out.”

“But I-”

“We’ll get our chance,” Allie assured. “But first we have to get out of here!”

Hudson groaned. “Fine. Lead the way, Rook.”

“Just do as I do. Remember, keep it cool. We’re just normal peggies on a stroll through the bunker, alright?”

Joey dipped her head. The women stepped out of the jail room and started following the marked paths of the bunker. Their undercover escape mission proved to be stressful and risky, as it took them time to figure out where to go in the maze-like bunker.

They passed by several peggies, but none seemed to be suspicious of them. Some waved and smiled, telling them good evening. Others were more curious of what they were up to, in which Allison came up with a bullshit story.

“Angie here is newly transferred from the Henbane region. She is still heartbroken over Sister Faith’s passing. She wants some fresh air.”

That got them some sympathetic responses. And some directions out of this hell hole. They took their time, not rushing or giving themselves away. Joey pleaded for them to pick up some weapons, but Allison knew that they couldn’t chance it. The cultists wouldn’t notice them as much with no weapons. Weapons tended to draw harder gazes, and that’s exactly what they wanted to avoid.

When they came to the floor just below the entrance to John’s bunker, they became more restless, nervous. More peggies were around. Allie had to calm Hudson, tell her to keep her head. They were almost home free. Just one more flight of stairs, and fresh air– and freedom – awaited.

They turned the corner where the last staircase was. The platform was full of peggies and supply boxes. Allie halted. Hudson bumped into her, and her friend gasped.

“Fuck!”

“Shh!”

John Seed stood near the base of the stairs, talking with some cultists. He looked a little miffed over something, but Allison didn’t want to find out what. Did they know about their escape? Was John ordering the peggies to search for them? The peggies didn’t seem on edge like that, only nervous of John’s irritation. Perhaps John was upset that the Father stopped by while he wasn’t around. Allison couldn’t know for sure. All she knew was that they needed to get past him and up those stairs.

“He knows we’re missing.”

“We don’t know that.”

“We have to get some weapons and shoot the rest of our way out.”

“No,” Allie hissed. “Calm down.”

They kept hidden behind a stack of food crates to keep John from spotting them. John would recognize them in a heartbeat. Hudson became restless, panic bubbling below her skin this close to the exit, this close to John Seed without shackles.

Some peggies took notice of her fidgeting. Allison grabbed her colleague’s arm.

“Keep your cool. You’re gonna give us away. We’ll get past him, just be patient.”

“You ladies alright?”

The voice startled them, and they turned around. Allison’s breath caught in her throat, eyes widening. Aiden looked just as startled to see her. He recognized Hudson too. Allie shook her head, panicking. Aiden passed a glance over at John, then back to them, putting two and two together.

His face was cut and bruised, and she saw bandages around his arms and chest and he favored one side as he walked. But his eyes were bright, alert, as he understood what they were up to.

“No…Aiden, please.”

Aiden became upset. “Why? After what I went through to help you Atone? You’re running away? We’re trying to help you, Sis!”

“Shh!”

Aiden’s voice brought attention. She could feel John looking this way, feel the wary eyes of other cultists as a scene was being made.

“Aiden, we need to get out of here. You have to help us. Hudson needs medical attention. Please!”

Aiden looked conflicted, swallowing hard. Tears welled in his eyes, and he shook his head. Allie’s heart plummeted.

“Brother John! The Sinners are escaping!”

“Time to run, Rook! Go!” Hudson ordered.

She flung forward, slamming Aiden into the concrete wall, drawing his gun and shooting into the open. Cultists ducked and ran for cover, the bullets ricocheting off metal with sparks. Allison dashed for the stairs, taking advantage of the chaos. Joey downed one cultist, and the Deputy scooped up the handgun left on the body.

John took shelter behind a metal pillar, his Chosen around him for protection. Peggies fired back at Allie and Hudson as they took the flight of stairs for the exit.

“Don’t kill them, you idiots!” John ordered. “Use the Bliss bullets!”

Allie and Hudson scrambled up the circling flight of stairs, bursting outside into a cool, breezy night. Peggies flooded out of the bunker’s entrance, and more were already outside and alerted to the panic. This time the shots they fired at the escapees were Bliss bullets.

“Keep going, Joey!”

The outside speakers of the bunkers screeched to life, John’s voice resonating out across the courtyard. Allie and Joey shot any peggies that came their way, desperate to escape.

_“My little Wrath, if you wanted a challenge, all you had to do was ask! Give them all the wrath they can handle, brothers! Say YES! I will give my life in the name of the Father!”_

The peggies swarmed them, herding them towards a tall chain-link fence. A Bliss bullet grazed Allie’s arm, another whistled by her head. Allison jumped onto the fence and climbed her way up. She looked over her shoulder. Hudson stumbled her way, holding her head.

“Joey!”

She had been hit with a Bliss bullet. Allie went to let go, to drop down and help her partner, but Joey waved her on. She aimed and fired at advancing peggies, killing several. Allie covered her on the fence, shooting three more.

“Just go! I’m gonna pass out any second and you can’t carry me! Do me a favor, and save Staci, save everyone, alright? I doubt I’ll live past this.”

“No!” Allison slid down. She wasn’t going to leave Hudson behind.

“I said go! That’s an order, Rookie! Get out and finish this!” Hudson glared at her, but a weak sob escaped her throat. “Please!”

“Allison!”

Her heart clenched. She looked up behind Hudson, saw John stomping their way with his Chosen. She kept a grip on the fence, halfway up. She cursed, looking down onto Hudson’s pleading face.

“He won’t kill you. He’ll use you against me,” Allie said. “I’ll be back for you. I promise!”

“You climb over that fence and I will bleed her out like a stuck pig!” John yelled as Allie scaled the fence.

She froze, looking down as he came closer, fists clenched, Chosen on each side of him. No, he wouldn’t. It was just a threat.

“The Father doesn’t need her to Atone, he needs you to! You want me to sacrifice her?!”

John put a knife to Hudson’s throat as she started to lose consciousness from the Bliss bullet. The Chosen aimed their weapons at Allie, and she knew if they hit her with a Bliss bullet too, it was all over. Her fingers became weak gritting the chain-link. She cursed; mind frantic on what to do.

She glared at John. “You tell Joseph if he wants any chance of me atoning, then he better let my friends go!”

“Doesn’t work like that, darling,” John said, calming himself, his tone sweetening on her. “Joseph…he’s seen it all already. He knew when you walked through those doors at his church that you would be the beginning of the end. And your friends? They aren’t in the finale. But I promise you…” John stepped away from Hudson, holding his knife up away from her and showing his palms. “If you come down, if you come _to me_ , I will let Hudson go. I will have her taken to Fall’s End in exchange that you Atone.”

He knew just how to entice her. Allie closed her eyes, almost sliding down the fence, but she had to escape, to check on her friends in the Resistance, to figure out a way to save Pratt, Hudson, and her brother without giving in to John or Joseph.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Come now, my dear. I implore you, do the right thing. Save your deputy friend. She’ll end up burning in the Collapse, but she will not have to worry about the Project touching her ever again.”

She was going to hate herself for this. _I’m sorry, Joey…_

“You kill her, I will never Atone,” Allie threatened. “You keep her safe…keep her alive, maybe I’ll consider your Atonement.”

She climbed up and over the fence, dropping down to the other side and losing her gun. When her boots landed on the earth, fingers clasping the chain-link to catch her balance, the fence rattled, and she felt strong fingers curl around her own within the fence and looked eye-to-eye with John Seed.

“Please,” he rasped, his voice a whisper as though to keep the Chosen from hearing him. “Don’t do this. When Joseph finds out about this, he…he’ll have Jacob’s Hunters take you. You think my methods are cruel? Jacob won’t give you a chance. I can protect you, Allison. I want to save you.”

“You want to save yourself before those “Gates of Eden” are shut to you,” Allison growled. “You don’t give a shit about me! Maybe if you weren’t so afraid of your own brother, you’d realize he was crazy!”

John’s nails dug into her skin. “He’s _not_ crazy. Joseph’s _always_ right. And the sooner you realize that, the more lives you will save. It’s not about the gates being shut to me anymore. I want to help you. I…”

Allison couldn’t believe how sincere he sounded. She shook her head, desperate to get whatever feelings rising in her chest, whatever cloudy judgement in her mind, to scatter.

John looked worried, even hurt somehow, as he searched her eyes, and sucked in a shaky breath, and he squeezed her fingers tighter through the fence.

“Here…all you need to do is Confess. Faith created her fucking Angels, but never treated them all that well,” John hissed, frustrated. “And Jacob? He breeds nightmares. You’ll never be the same. The Wrath you wish to unleash on this Project will fill your body, consume your soul, but you’ll still be empty. I understand you…know exactly how you tick and feel and struggle with yourself, because we are the _same_. You stay with me and Atone; you won’t have to worry about anything _ever_ again. Let me save you, Allison.”

Allison had no idea what came over her. She wasn’t sure if it was the stress of the moment, the high risk, the heat, the way her heart pounded away in her head. Maybe she was still sick from the Bliss in the way she had been when Joseph enchanted her in the jail cell. Maybe she felt some sort of truthful desperation and affection in John’s tone. Whatever the fuck it was, she leaned in and kissed him through the fence.

He hungrily returned it, and the flooding emotions that pooled in the pits of her stomach told her this was dangerous and stupid. The kiss was long, heated, demanding. They pulled apart for air, Allie stunned and pale at what she did, what she _started_ , if John’s burning eyes and ticking jaw were any indication.

She pulled her fingers from his strong grasp, felt the bite of his nails as she tugged them to freedom and stumbled away. John remained pressed against the chain-link, eyes not leaving her, fingers clenched around the links of the fence.

“I’ll be waiting for you, my dear,” John said huskily. He motioned to Hudson with a small smirk. “We both will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone cares about this story or not, but I promise the smut is coming. ^.^'


	12. Monsters and Knights

### Chapter 12: Monsters and Knights

Trudging down the mountain away from John’s Gate with no weapons, no sense of direction, and in darkness was a nightmare. Allison had kept up the pace, fearing John would send out his Chosen to fetch her, but she was never pursued. By the time she realized that, she was in the middle of alpine forest, stumbling down a narrow mountain path in the direction she vaguely thought was towards Fall’s End. The important task was to get away from John’s bunker first.

The night was alive with nocturnal wildlife. Owls hooted in the distance, and a herd of elk scampered away as she stumbled upon their resting place. She froze when she heard the wolf howl, resonating from the upper ridge where she had come from. Cursing at her luck, she kept moving. The stars and moon didn’t give near enough light within the tree branches.

Her foot hit something, and she heard a hissing squeal, barely saw the lumbering black and white mass as she tripped over the animal and tumbled several feet down the path. The ensuing critter profanities were directed at her as it waddled away.

“Fuckin’ skunk,” she grumbled and got up with a grimace, swatting away twigs and pine needles.

It took her another few hours before she found a highway, and she squeaked in joy. But because Allie was still new to Hope County, even the road signs didn’t help her much on pinpointing her whereabouts. It was too dark to use landscaping to jar her memory. She followed the road south, knowing that it would take her closer to town.

She felt exposed out in the night on the side of the road with no weapons, radio, or friends. She kept looking over her shoulder, her eyes scanning for danger, but all was quiet, save for the summer songs of katydids within the trees. She wished she had Boomer to keep an eye out for her, but he was still back at Hope County Jail in the Henbane, she was sure. Sharky and Hurk would ease her rattled nerves if they were here joking.

Sighing, Allie hoped she was at least going in the right direction, as exhausted as she was. She was dirty, pine needles all over her hair and clothes, and sore from John’s torture. She didn’t even want to think what she looked like right now. At least the cranky skunk she accidentally tripped over spared her a butt spray.

As she walked by a narrow dirt road nearly hidden by trees, a pair of blinding lights snapped on, startling her. She scrambled back from the white glare, the truck starting with a loud rumble.

It had to be John’s followers ready to snag her and take her back. She had no weapons on her, but got up her fists ready to fight anyway, even as her mind debated on retreating across the road into the forest to hide.

The truck doors opened, and two shadowy figures hopped out.

“Stay back!” Allie warned.

“Holy shit, Wayne! It’s the Junior Deputy! Hey, Dep! It’s alright, we’re part of the Resistance!”

The woman’s words were like a godsend, and Allison nearly collapsed in relief as they showed themselves. It was a man and a woman, both geared up with guns, but not at all Eden’s Gate.

“You two scared the shit outta me.”

The woman smiled. “Sorry. We were waitin’ for a peggie patrol to take them by surprise. When we saw you walk by, we had to show ourselves!”

“The whole Resistance heard you were taken by John,” the man, Wayne, said. “We were starting to think you were a goner!”

“Can you guys please give me a ride back to Fall’s End?” Allison asked.

Wayne nodded. “Of course! Jenny, grab her a water, will ya?”

“Hop on in, sweetie. We gotcha,” Jenny said.

 

* * *

 

According to the truck’s radio, it was well past midnight by the time they pulled into Fall’s End. Allison hopped out after thanking the couple. She ran inside the Spread Eagle, but didn’t see Mary May anywhere. A Resistance fighter on guard duty in the bar told her she and a few of Allie’s friends were over at Pastor Jerome’s church.

Allison wasted no time, jogging down the street and taking the steps to the front entrance two at a time. She heard heated voices on the other side, the lights of the church interior spilling out onto the lawn through the windows.

When she pushed the door open, the argument inside amplified. There were many voices, some trying to talk over others. She distinctly heard Jerome’s voice telling the others to calm down. Allie made her way down the central aisle to the arguing group. Mary May, Nick, Merle, Grace, Jerome, Sharky, Hurk Jr., Addie, and to her surprise, Sheriff Whitehorse and Boomer were seated in a circle near the chancel arguing.

Their quarreling came to a crashing halt as they noticed her. Their voices hushed as they stared dumbfounded, some mouths falling agape. Boomer ran to Allie, whining happily. Allison knelt and hugged the dog, welcoming the licks to her face.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Whitehorse mumbled, shocked.

“Hell yeah, Shorty! ‘Ol Sharky tried to tell ‘em you’d be back.”

“Oh, whatever man, you were cryin’ like a big baby, all worried and shit,” Hurk snorted. “I was the one who said she’d be back, man.”

“You can go straight to hell in a hand basket, dick-lick.”

Allison barely stood up from petting and hugging Boomer when everyone was all over her, asking her how she was, if they could get her anything. Whitehorse and Mary hugged her, and then Sharky shoved them aside to hug her next.

“Best friend comin’ through, scoot it!”

With a chuckle, Allie allowed Sharky to pull her into a big hug and she returned it.

Jerome and Nick patted her on the shoulders, but soon the pastor and Mary May pulled her from the crowd to look her limbs and body over. Mary May wasn’t bashful and pulled her shirt down to see her chest.

“Hey!” Allison complained.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, how the hell did you get out of that?” Mary May asked.

“Looks like he started on one here,” Nick said, pointing to her inner forearm. Allie hid it from view.

“I’m fine!”

“You are not fine,” Mary huffed. “Look at you. You’re starved and parched and looked like you’ve been through hell and back. Which, in the case of John’s fuckin’ torture, is pretty damn close.”

“How’d you get out, Rook?” Earl asked.

“Well, John got interrupted during my Confession and left. While I was in my cell, I had one guard take me to the bathroom and I jumped him. Hudson and I got through most of the bunker dressed as peggies, but…my brother, he was there, and he…gave us away to John. We both nearly got out, but Hudson got hit by a Bliss bullet. I had…I had to leave her.”

Whitehorse squeezed her shoulder reassuringly like a caring father. “Hey, we’ll get her back. Good job gettin’ outta there on your own. We’ve been arguin’ all week on how to bust you loose.”

“How long was I gone?”

“Nearly four days,” Jerome answered.

Allison groaned. She collapsed from exhaustion onto a chair, glancing up to her superior. “Whitehorse, why are you here? Is everything okay with the Cougars?”

“They’re fine, all things considered. Jacob finally left Henbane River for a bit, so we still have the jail and most of the outposts there. But once I heard he got you and handed you right over to John I made my way here with your dog to try and help get ya back.” Whitehorse smiled, a proud glint in his eyes. “I saw what you did with Jacob…you saved our asses. It takes a lot of guts to go up against Jacob. You got real grit, kid.”

Allie’s cheeks burned. “Th-Thanks, Sheriff. I’m sorry I led you guys into a trap over there with my brother.”

Whitehorse shrugged it off, a gentle smile under his mustache. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, Rook. You were just tryin’ to get your brother back. I can certainly understand that.”

Mary May looped her arm in with Allie’s, a protective big sister glare aimed at all her friends and allies. “Alright, we can talk more later. We need to get Allie checked over and some rest.”

As much as Allison wanted to visit and catch up and tell them all about her nice vacation within John’s bunker, she was relieved for Mary’s interruption. She inwardly laughed at the “Aww” of disappointment from Hurk and Sharky as the bar owner escorted her out of the church.

 

* * *

 

After getting checked over and taking a refreshing, hot shower, Allison collapsed onto her bed upstairs in the bar and slept for twelve straight hours. She was too exhausted to worry about slipping into the Bliss Valley once again, but luckily, she didn’t recall any dreams while she was out. Mary May made sure she got a full meal as soon as she was up and around. Of course, Allie was ready to get back to work, to help the Resistance and figure out a plan to bust Hudson out of John’s Bunker. But Jerome and Whitehorse were adamant that she took another day or two to recover.

And so, while Grace, Sharky, Hurk, Addie, Merle, and the others went off to fight the Project, Allison was left in Fall’s End to recuperate. She was provided new weapons and a new radio, in which she used to talk to her friends as they caused disaster for the cult throughout the valley.

Some of her friends and the Resistance feared that John would wreak havoc in Fall’s End to recapture her like before, and suggested she rest up at Dutch’s bunker. She didn’t blame them. Dutch, who was happy to hear she was back, gave her a mouthful of how worried he was while she was missing and that they needed to stuff John into his YES billboard up the mountain and blow it sky-fucking-high.

The next evening, they all sat in the bar listening to the cult’s radio frequencies while drinking and visiting. They overheard John give the order to not capture the Junior Deputy. Half of the bar inhabitants dropped their jaw at John’s words, his voice quiet and calm over the speaker. Even Allie was stunned, and she wondered exactly what the Baptist was up to.

“There somethin’ you ain’t tellin’ us, sweetheart?” Adelaide teased, bouncing her eyebrows, although Allison detected the pry within. “Cuz uh…that ain’t like John at all.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Hate to say it, but Addie has a point. As pissed off as John was last time you got away after what you said Joseph said to him, he should be bringing his whole goddam army to round you up. I mean he killed people here in town, burned a house to the ground…he even said you were his.”

Allison nervously thought back to the kiss. Surely, that wasn’t the reason why. John wouldn’t go easy on her because she had a slip in her sanity. He did want her to come back to him willingly, but he wasn’t about to risk Joseph’s disappointment or anger with her lack of Atonement. She thought about Jacob’s Hunters. If John was right about that, then it would make sense if he had to take a step back. It made her spine shiver thinking about getting captured by Jacob and entered into his “trials”.

She thought about John’s behavior towards her, how it had changed since meeting him even in the short amount of time. Allie couldn’t deny the physical attraction they had to one another, even from the first time they saw each other. But now it was different, and it scared her because she didn’t know exactly what it was. She was sure John was going to kiss her in the red room, and recalled how unstable he was when he stopped himself. Even after the torture he caused her, she remembered how gentle and caring he was when he wiped her tears and sweat away, telling her that burying her past only caused remorse, the true pain in his eyes as he himself seemingly recalled his terrible past.

He even mollified to her when she was about to escape. His Chosen could’ve easily shot her with a Bliss bullet and ended it, but John was obsessed with her coming to him willingly for some reason. He had sounded sincere, caring, even a little worried when he told her he could save her, protect her. At first, Allison was sure it was because John was scared for his own skin, of his eternal damnation that his own brother threatened him with if he didn’t get her to Atone. And maybe that was part of it, but Allie thought maybe, just maybe, there was something else to John’s feelings.

But it was blatantly clear…John Seed was sweet on her in some twisted way.

Allison was still confused on her own feelings. She hated him, despite the apparent physical attraction. But after glimpsing a little of his softer side, his tortured, hurt side, and learning just a scrap of his past, she couldn’t deny that it was turning into something else. She blamed the kiss on the heat of the moment, the stress, the danger, the physical attraction they shared, but there was obviously more. Allison just didn’t know what it was…yet.

“Look how red she is! There’s somethin’ going on! Did you have sex with him? How was it? I hear he’s a beast in bed. I mean the man is fuckin’ packin’ downstairs.”

Allison nearly fell backwards in her chair at Adelaide’s words. “Wh-What?!”

Nick spat out his beer, choking. Kim swatted his back as he coughed. Hurk and Sharky snickered between shots as Grace and Jerome shook their heads. The look on Whitehorse’s face as he took a drink of his beer made it seem as though his beverage soured since his last mouthful.

“For fuck’s sake, Adelaide,” Mary May grumbled. “Really?”

The marina owner shrugged, taking a swig of her beer. “Just bein’ honest, sweetheart. But come on, how long have we known the fuckin’ Seeds? John’s behavior doesn’t add up. Fall’s End would’ve been wiped out by now. We know he has the numbers and the firepower. He just likes toyin’ with us, and that’s the truth of it. But if a fire’s been lit under his ass by Joseph like y’all say there has, he would’ve burned this whole place to the fuckin’ ground already to get Allie back. So why hasn’t he?”

Allie gulped. Maybe she should tell them about Jacob’s Hunters supposedly coming for her. But they probably wouldn’t believe it as it came from John’s mouth. They’d tell her that John would say anything to get her to stay with him. They’d probably be right.

“Your accusing Allison of sleeping with John and that’s why he hasn’t done anything?” Grace asked, slightly curling her lip in disgust.

Addie put up a palm. “Not accusin’.” Her eyes went to Allie. “Not accusin’, honey, alright? I just know John…we all do. It ain’t like him at all.”

“So, what’re you sayin’ then, Addie?” Nick scowled and wiped his beard of spittle. “You sayin’ that John Seed has a thing for Allison?”

“I think so. I think he’s in some sort of love with her…Sure, he’s killed her twice over, but we all know he loves playin’ cat and mouse. And all I’m sayin’ is the next time you two are around each other, a little somethin’ somethin’ might save our necks. And please give me fuckin’ details afterwards because I’m dyin’ to know.”

“I should kick you outta my damn bar,” Mary May huffed as groans of disgust came from the table.

Allie saw Earl eying his beer bottle, jaw ticking and keeping quiet. “What is it, Sheriff?”

“Oh, uhh,” he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. “Wasn’t gonna say anything, Rook, but…Tracey and I got ahold of some frequencies over in the Henbane after you were taken, and well…Adelaide’s right. I’ve dealt with John Seed a lot in the past few years, and I like to think I know how he works, and he…he definitely has some kind of fucked up infatuation for you. Even worse…he ain’t the only Seed brother that does. I’d be careful, kid. Real careful.”

Allie groaned. “Why me?”

“Eh, don’t even worry ‘bout it, man,” Hurk Jr. said. “John’s more of that like clingy, stalker boyfriend material. Like a major fuckin’ pain in the ass. Always textin’ or callin’. He doesn’t have the hots for you, otherwise he’d be on that radio tellin’ you he picked out the names of your kids and like tellin’ you poems or serenading or somethin’, man.”

Allison stifled a chuckle with Sharky as the others shook their heads. Just as Allison was about to counter Hurky’s joke, her radio crackled, and she automatically looked to Whitehorse. If it wasn’t him coming through it would be Dutch or Eli, as Dutch had given the Whitetail Militia leader her frequency.

A cool, singing cadence filtered through, making Allie’s heart explode.

_“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, ‘til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away. So, will you please say hello, to the folks that I know. Tell them I won’t be long, they’ll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song…”_

John’s voice. John’s singing voice. He was singing that fucking song she heard him whistling in the torture room. Allison glared daggers across the bar table at Hurk Jr. The others glared at him too as his jaw fell limp at what they were hearing. Sharky’s eyes grew to the size of plates.

“Dude, you’re turnin’ into a goddamn prophet like Broseph! Do me next, cuz!”

“I mean, it’s why I’m the leader of Hurk’s Gate, man. Obviously.”

“I fucking hate you guys right now,” Allison grumbled, grabbing up her radio and rising from her chair. She clicked the button on the handheld device. “What do you want, John?”

_“Allison, my dear. Nestled back in Fall’s End, I presume? Drinking at the bar with your friends? Tell Pastor Jerome and Mary May I say hello. And tell Nick and Kim that allllll that alcohol is bad for the baby.”_

The table’s occupants stiffened. Allison’s heart quickened. Was John watching them? Did he have scouts outside?

“Told ya he’d be a stalker,” Hurk Jr. snorted.

“That sing song voice? Ya, he’s got a hard-on for you for sure,” Sharky snickered.

“I knew it!” Addie exclaimed.

Allison aggressively waved them off with a glare and spoke into the radio. “What do you want?”

 _“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that,”_ John paused, the radio going quiet as he trailed off. Allie’s heart leapt to her throat. The last thing she needed was for her friends to find out she and John kissed. Her friends hung on John’s words, waiting for him to finish. Addie looked as though she was about to explode like a giddy school girl.

 _“Escape you managed at my bunker,”_ John finished, tone playful and cruel. Like he knew her friends were listening and wanted to give her a heart attack. When she didn’t answer, sick and scared what he might reveal to the others, he purred over the radio, amused. _“Cat got your tongue, darling?”_

The way he said “darling” made her shiver. She could see the others register it, felt the heat of their stares as she nervously held the radio. She avoided their eyes, instead staring at the speaker. She hit the button again.

“Is there a point to this call, or are you just gonna harass me?”

_“Harass? I would never harass you, my dear. I just want to talk. You and me…alone. You know what about. You have five minutes to be alone before I start talking.”_

The radio clicked and went silent. She wanted to throw the device into a wall but instead she banged it into her head with a groan. When she turned back to her friends, she did not like their stares. Whitehorse and Jerome were very much aware of John’s insinuations. Mary May, Nick, and Kim looked shocked. Grace looked revolted. Addie, Hurk, and Sharky were tickled.

“Please, in the name of all things holy, let me be a fuckin’ fly on the wall of that conversation!” Addie begged.

“Hell no!”

“I’ll give you $200!”

“You guys have this all wrong, he’s just toying with me! He’s talking about my Confession,” Allie lied.

“Just figure out where y’all are meetin’ to have sex and then kill him in his sleep. Easy peasy, man,” Hurk suggested.

“Oh my god,” Allie groaned, facepalming.

“Enough,” Jerome warned, glaring at the Drubmans. He then looked to Allison, dark eyes softening. “Go do what you have to. When you return, we will have entirely different conversations. Right, everyone?”

Everyone agreed, although Adelaide spewed an overdramatic sigh. “Fiiiiine.”

As Allison whined, stomping her foot, she shuffled for the door with the radio. Boomer rose from his place under the table and strode over to her with a bark, but Allie told the cattle dog to stay.

“Mary May, please don’t let Addie leave this bar until I come back. I don’t trust her,” Allie said as she opened the door to the bar.

“Hey!”

“You got it, Dep.”

“Rook.”

She paused at her supervisor’s tone. She looked over at him. He was worried, tapping the beer bottle in his hand.

“Whatever he says, whatever excuse or deal he makes…whatever sad story or empty promises he comes up with…whatever charm he works on you…don’t believe it.”

She swallowed, barely nodding.

Allison left the bar and went around back of the neighboring car garage. She climbed the ladder onto the roof, a nice view of the town expanding around her with the bright stars twinkling above. She took a seat on a lookout chair, enjoying the cool night breeze, even as her nerves started to get the better of her. She waited in uncomfortable silence, eyes scanning along the edges of town. She saw shadowy trees sway in the wind, saw the distance forms of cows in a field. She heard the distant roaring of a plane flying in the distance.

Her radio crackled, and Allison’s heart quickened as she looked down at her lap.

 _“Alllllison,”_ purred John’s voice. _“Are you there, darling?”_

Allie gulped, bringing the radio to her lips and responding. “Yes. What do you want?”

_“I want you.”_

She froze at his forthrightness, the dead seriousness of his tone. Although, she shouldn’t have been surprised, it still felt like a slap to her face, despite the twinge she felt in her lower belly. “Hu-Huh?”

_“I’m just…reminding you of my offer, Allison. You still have time before the Hunters come. You can come to me on your own accord, and I will release Hudson for your Atonement. I can keep you safe afterwards. I promise.”_

She squeezed her eyes shut. “I have to stop you. Stop Eden’s Gate. Stop Joseph. I can’t stop fighting.”

John was quiet for a long moment, and then her radio buzzed again, and she heard him sigh. _“The Wrath you seek will only cause everyone you care about to die, will only open up a bigger chasm within your soul that will never be filled. I know this by experience. I can help you, Allison.”_

“How can you help me when you so obviously are disturbed and hurt yourself?” Allie retorted.

Another few seconds of silence followed, then John came back with a bit more edge to his tone. _“Tell me, do you feel better that you killed Faith? Do you feel better that the people you killed in the Henbane won your Resistance back some properties and material possessions?”_

The guilt and pain ripped through her heart as she thought back through her time in the Henbane River region. All the people she killed to save innocent victims of the cult, to save Resistance members fighting back, to defend herself…all of them were someone’s mother, sister, father, brother…much like her own brother.

“I don’t feel better about any of this. I’m just trying to do what’s right.”

 _“And what is right?”_ John questioned. _“Whose right are you fighting for? Your right? Your Resistance’s right? God’s right?”_

“I…” Goddamn it she hated lawyers.

_“You’re troubled, darling. I can fix that. We can fix this whole mess if you just come to me. I’ll help you find peace. I’ll keep you safe, and I will let your colleague go free. Joseph will let your other deputy friend in Jacob’s possession go. My brothers and I are reasonable. Joseph wants you more than anyone else, and I can certainly understand why.”_

As she mulled over his words, chewing on her lip, she heard him sigh again.

_“You kissed me. Some part of you must want to be saved. Must want to Atone and find absolution. There’s something between us, and it’s oh so obvious.”_

“N-No,” she stammered. “I was just…messing with you. Ju-Just a ploy to escape!”

John’s soft chuckle sounded very much amused. _“You were already on the other side of the fence, darling. Nice try. In my line of work, I’ve heard every bullshit excuse and lie given. We’ll see how you really feel when we see each other again.”_

“Yeah, well, you almost kissed me first,” she grumbled.

 _“Yes,”_ he admitted. _“But I was able to contain myself, while you were not.”_

In her frustration with his sharp wit, she spat out a precarious comeback, trying to make him speechless for once.

“Fine, I’m madly in love with you. Tell me what you’re wearing and I’ll tell you what I’m wearing.”

Just as she thought she won what she wanted, John’s delighted hums echoed through the radio’s speaker. _“My, my, eager, aren’t we? Don’t start what you cannot finish, Allison.”_

“Oh, I will.”

Oops. There went her stupid mouth again.

 _“That tongue sure likes to get you into trouble,”_ John cooed. _“In due time, my dear. In due time.”_

She banged the radio against her head. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

_“You need your beauty sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. Time’s running out before Jacob puts a leash on you, and I will no longer be able to protect you. You can save lives…save your friends and gain what you seek if you just come to me. Tick tock, Allison. It’s my protection or Jacob’s conditioning. Goodnight, darling.”_

The radio went silent. Allison closed her eyes, feeling the inner turmoil in her chest and gut as she leaned the radio into her head and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Allison was back in action helping the Resistance within Holland Valley. With Grace, Sharky, and Hurk Jr.’s help, they took the Copperhead Rail Yard outpost back from the Project and even managed to steal a gas truck to resupply Fall’s End. The gas truck theft took two tries, as Sharky accidentally blew one up.

As the time passed by, Allison became increasingly paranoid of Hunters, but they had yet to come for her. When she called Eli over the radio to inquire about them, the Whitetail Militia leader said they were the cult’s deadliest and she’d never see them coming. Refreshing chat, really.

Her friends noticed her anxiety and asked what was wrong, but Allie played it off that she was tired and stressed about this whole war with the cult and the Seed brothers, which wasn’t far from the truth. For whatever reason, she felt uncomfortable informing them about the chance that Hunters were coming for her, and the questions or suspicions that could arise from it. She had never been in Jacob’s region before and, despite the scuffle she had with him in the Henbane over her brother, she’d never done enough to rouse his interest or wrath, so why would he send Hunters all the way to the valley to get her?

The answer was Joseph. Whitehorse didn’t elaborate on the frequencies he overheard, or which other Seed brother was interested in her, but she knew he was referring to Joseph. The Father’s behavior towards her in John’s Bunker was proof of that, no matter how much Allison tried to deny it. She didn’t want the others to know.

Both nights John called her on the radio at the same time. She had made sure to be alone when he did, having a feeling, or perhaps deep-down hoping, he would. John gave her the same warning about the Hunters, about Jacob. He gave the same request to come to him, to let him help her, to do the “right” thing. That turned into quick-witted banter, and the Baptist always came out one step ahead with his tongue, frustrating the hell out of Allison. Despite her exasperation, she did admit that their banter was quite amusing and caused an addicting thrum within her nerves.

On the third night, Allison left the bar a bit earlier in the evening after she and Sharky won a game of pool. She went across the street and behind the general store, sitting down at a picnic table with Boomer at her feet to watch the last red hues of sunset die away into night.

When her radio came to life with a sizzle of interference from the speaker, her heart soared, and she grabbed it up. She didn’t know exactly what she was waiting on, or why she was so jumpy.

 _“When I was a boy,”_ John’s calm voice filtered through, and she tentatively loosed a breath she didn’t know she was holding. _“I often dreamed of flying away. Not for the adventure or the thrill of the unknown, but to find someplace better. Somewhere my brothers and I could be safe…could be wanted. A place that would give us a chance. And I looked up at these same stars every night wondering…what the fuck we did to deserve it?”_

Allison felt the pang in her heart, the churn in her gut as her eyes rose to the stars. She clutched the radio closer to her chest.

 _“Their faces are fuzzy now, but I remember associating my birth parents with pain and yelling and anger. My prominent caretakers were Joseph and Jacob.”_ John choked on a weak laugh on the other end. _“Always a mother hen, Joseph. He made sure I was fed…was clean, made sure I stayed out of trouble. He taught me the things that parents are supposed to teach you in the early years. And Jacob? He handmade me toys, stole food or money on the days we went hungry, took the beatings in our place when he stood against our drunk parents. And as a child I-I didn’t understand the veracity of it all back then. I thought a four-year-old getting punched in the face by his father was normal. That a four-year-old helping his brothers roll their mother upright so she wouldn’t drown in her own vomit was normal. That a four-year-old’s brothers, whom dreamt of running away, stayed because they couldn’t leave him behind was normal.”_

There was a long silence on the radio, and Allison feared that John wouldn’t say anymore, didn’t realize how drawn in she had been to his story.

_“One day Joseph and I went to the old gas station at the end of the block. I heard Joseph’s stomach growl. I asked him why he gave me half of his breakfast if he was still hungry, and he smiled at me and said I would understand when I was older. Well, I dropped it and when we left the store, I showed him what I had stolen to feed him. Jacob had done it several times, and I was so proud that I was able to provide…to help them. And Joseph…the look of disappointment on his face hurt more than any beating I ever received. I just didn’t understand, couldn’t comprehend how it was any different from Jacob. And I just wanted to help them…make them happy, show them that I was useful like them.”_

Silence after that. Long, nail-biting silence before John’s voice cracked through again.

_“Not long after that, we were taken from our parents and placed into our first foster home. It was the beginning of our new paths in life…our trials. And, unbeknownst to me at the time, the beginning of an exorcism that would span the rest of my childhood well into my young adulthood. And what it birthed within me…was Wrath.”_

Allie felt her own Wrath boil within her bones as she thought back to her own past, what she and Aiden had gone through, what they battled, and what they lost. The Seed brothers and herself were two sides of the same coin. The only difference was that she got a happy ending, at least for a little while, even if she almost ruined it a few times, before they were taken away from her. But John never did. And neither did Joseph or Jacob. Or even Faith, and Allison had stolen her chance away.

She didn’t know their full backstory, not yet anyway. But she felt the familiarity of it, could feel the similar physical and emotional trauma and pain she had went through. Now she wanted to learn more, understand the Seed brothers deeper.

She wanted to say something into the radio, but couldn’t find the words. What was she supposed to say to the man that had tortured her? That tortured her brother and Hudson, and killed innocent people? He knew how to tug at her heart with puppet strings. She recalled Whitehorse’s warning. In the end, this would only get her or her friends killed, but dammit, she couldn’t stop herself.

“You didn’t deserve it,” she said into the radio, calmly, gently. “None of us did. We just got the shit end of the stick at the start of our lives.”

She wanted to say that what they went through was supposed to make them better people, adapting them into knights that would fight for justice for others like them. But the truth was that it only bred more monsters than knights. Allison liked to think she was a knight, but she was a damaged one. John was very much a monster, but he was a damaged monster.

 _“Everything happens for a reason,”_ John said, and then sighed. _“Goodnight, Allison.”_

He didn’t ask her to come to him. He didn’t warn her about the Hunters or Jacob. He said nothing of his desire to protect or save her, or any bargain to let Hudson and Pratt go.

For the first time, she said, “Goodnight, John.”

 

* * *

 

The following afternoon, when Allison returned to Fall’s End with Sharky, Hurky, Boomer, and Grace after helping some hostages at the Woodson Pig Farm, Nick pulled her to the side before she could enter the Spread Eagle. Her friends piled into the bar, but Boomer sat at her side while Nick looked around to make sure they were alone.

Allison was beat up from the scuffle at the farm, but became worried once noticing Nick’s uneasiness.

“Dep, we got a problem,” Nick hissed under his breath.

“What is it?”

“I overheard John on the cult frequencies. My Carmina’s gettin’ shipped to the Whitetails tomorrow and Jacob’s gonna dismantle her! We gotta get her back tonight! It’s my only chance to get my family outta here!”

“But John’s ranch is heavily fortified. How are we supposed to do that?”

Nick scratched his beard, thinking. “I-I dunno, distraction maybe? We should be in luck. The Father’s havin’ a sermon tonight and the heralds will be at his compound. There’ll be more Chosen and peggies there than at the outposts. Should be just a skeleton crew.”

“Are you sure about that?”

He shook his head, deflating. “N-No, but please, Dep. It’s my last chance to get her back. I tried a few days ago with some Resistance members and failed. My family needs her.”

So, it was Nick who caused John to leave in the middle of her Confession.

It sounded like a suicide mission. The last thing she needed was to be captured by John again. And the further she went from Fall’s End, the more exposed she was, enabling the Hunters to snag her.

But she couldn’t allow Nick and his family to suffer, to miss out on a chance to get the hell out of Dodge and to safety. Nick stared at her, pleading behind his sunglasses, lip pouting as he awaited her answer.

“Alright. If we’re gonna do this, we better start planning right now.”

Nick grabbed her up into a hug and spun her around, almost making her lose her lunch. “Yes! Thank you, Allie! Thank you! I owe you everything for this!”

“You don’t owe me anything. It’s what friends do for each other.”

 

* * *

 

Allison scratched the scabbing of the “S” tattooed on her inner forearm. She chewed on her lip, impatient, while hunkered in the bushes. She raised her binoculars and looked again. Nick had been right. There weren’t as many peggies guarding John’s ranch tonight due to Joseph’s congregation at his compound.

They had confirmation that Nick’s plane was in the hangar. Now she and the fidgeting Nick awaited the signal from the others that the distraction was ready. Allison wished that Sharky, Hurk Jr., and Addie were here, but they had an emergency at the marina and had to fly out. They couldn’t wait for them. They were on a time schedule to get the Carmina back before John and his Chosen returned.

Instead, Whitehorse, Merle, and Grace were helping with the distraction tonight.

“Nick, chill! You’re giving me a headache!”

“Sorry, I’m just antsy, okay? I’m ready to get this done already.”

“Just be patient. We only have one shot at this, and I can’t have Earl, Merle, or Grace getting hurt.”

“I know that, I just…the sermon’s about over. We don’t have much time left.”

Her radio crackled and Allie immediately brought it up to her ear. Whitehorse’s voice came through.

_“Everything’s ready, Rook. Now, when these explosions go off, we’ll draw the peggies away from the hangar. That should give you a clear path to Nick’s plane. But once all this commotion starts, John and his Chosen will be flyin’ back in a jiffy. That only gives you two around twelve minutes before the Affirmation is turnin’ us into swiss cheese, got it?”_

“Got it. Let’s do it.”

A few seconds later, a boom rattled the air. A bright fire lit up the night on the other side of the ranch. Allison saw silhouettes of peggies rushing for the disturbance with urgent hollers and guns ready.

“Go!” Allison ordered.

She and Nick rose from their hiding spot in the woods and ran down the hill towards the airstrip. Another explosion rumbled on the other side of the house, and gunfire followed. She thought about how pissed Sharky was going to be for missing the show.

Allie hoped her friends would be alright as she gripped her silenced handgun. She didn’t like how open the airstrip was as they ran for the hangar. The night was clear and bright, a cool breeze sweeping through the valley as the moon bathed them in silver light.

They reached the hangar, but the hangar doors were closed, and they were forced to go around to the side door. They were met with a few peggies, who opened fire on them. Nick and Allie ducked behind cover.

Allie waited for the bullets to stop hitting just above her head. Nick was too impatient, blindly shooting over his cover at the cultists with an aggravated cry.

“Nick! You’re gonna get yourself killed. Your family needs you alive.”

He cursed and stayed in cover. Once the fire stopped, they jumped out to engage the cultists. They worked together and killed the Project members. Allie heard the cries and gunfire of the distraction nearby. She hissed at Nick to hurry and they beat down the door into the hangar.

“Oh my god, there she is! Look at her!” Nick cried in relief.

The modified crop-duster sat silently inside. Nick ran over to it, stepping up onto the wheel wells to run his hand along the yellow door. Allison let him have his moment, flicking on the lights and running over to the controls for the hangar doors.

She slapped the button and let them bend open.

“C’mon, let’s push her outside,” Nick said. “If I start her now, it will alert the peggies on the other side of the ranch. Gotta get on the runway if we’re gonna get out of here in time.”

Allison nodded, rushing over to help him push the plane out of the building. The fighting on the other side of the ranch house continued, and she smelled the burning in the air. As they pushed the Carmina for the start of the runway, a powerful wind sliced over them, a deep roar blowing their eardrums and nearly knocking them over.

Allie winced, looking up into the sky. Her heart leapt to her throat, the familiar black plane soaring overhead, looking like a flying demon in the moonlight. It was the same plane that bombed Burke and Allie off the bridge the same night they tried to arrest the Father. The Affirmation. John was back.

“Fuck! We gotta go now!” Nick yelled.

A piercing pain shot through her leg. Allison cried out, stunned, her eyes forced from the black plane to her thigh. She was stunned to see an arrow sticking out above her knee. She felt the immediate effects of Bliss shroud her senses. And as she stumbled away from the Carmina, moaning in pain, she realized she’d just been hit by a Hunter’s arrow.

“Nick, go! Now!”

“What the fuck?” Nick looked around. “What the hell happened? Get in the plane!”

The Affirmation blew over them again, the rumbling of the engine hurting their ears and whipping their clothes and hair around. As it charged by, the rush of the wind it caused allowed her to see it. A hooded figure was behind the trees just on the other side of the fence. The Hunter had a bow pulled back, and his next target was Nick.

Allison raised her gun, pulling the trigger multiple times. The gunfire seemed distant as her senses continued to distort. She saw the Hunter go down. But there had to be more nearby. Other peggies were coming their way from the house.

“Nick!” she spat. “Go! That’s an order. I’m about to pass out from this fucking Bliss arrow.”

“I can’t leave you!”

Rapid fire from a .50 caliber rained down on them nearby. The Affirmation zoomed overhead again, a few bullets tearing holes into the Carmina.

“John wants me alive,” Allison said, woozy and weakening. She tried to pull the arrow from her leg but it wouldn’t budge. “He doesn’t care if you are or not. Now go! I’ll get away again. Get your family out of here!”

Nick punched the plane as he climbed up and entered the cockpit. “I’ll be back for you, Allie. I promise! I’m gonna shoot this fucker outta the sky!”

“No, just fly away. I’ll distract John.”

“How the hell you gonna do that?” Nick spat through the window as the Carmina’s motor came to life, the propellers spinning in a tuff of black smoke.

“Just trust me!”

Allison forced her legs to move, senses garbled and nausea filling her stomach. The Bliss warped her vision, turned it into a haze as she made her way back towards the hangar. She heard the Carmina zip down the airstrip for takeoff. But the Affirmation veered around to take it out before it got airborne. Allie pulled her radio out, hitting the button as she watched the black plane target the crop-duster.

“John,” Allison spoke, hanging on by a thread of consciousness. “I’m in your hangar. Let Nick go…and I will stay right here.”

She prayed John was listening to her frequency. Otherwise, Nick would be in a dogfight soon enough. As the Affirmation came back around, it passed over the Carmina without another round of gunfire. Nick took to the air and was flying north in seconds…safely.

Allison slipped into a foggy sleep.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t surprised when she awoke in her Bliss Valley inner consciousness dream whatever. Sighing, she heaved herself to her feet, looking around. In all directions, the same reeds of grass, the same trees and waterfalls, the same river flowing nearby. She saw the gates in the distance, but no sign of Faith. Or the Father.

She scanned her surroundings as she walked through the tall grass. Normally, she would’ve been met with Faith’s frolicking or giggles by now, but all was quiet.

“Faith?” she called.

Might as well call the Siren to her and get this over with. Her eyes searched for the beautiful woman in the white dress. In the foggy field of grass and Bliss flowers and grazing wildlife, she spotted the herald. She hid behind a tree, peeking around the trunk at her. Blue butterflies floated all around her, some landing on her hair and arms.

Allison walked her way. She looked shy. Faith was never shy.

No…she looked scared.

Just as it registered, the hair on the back of her nape standing on in, Allison felt an arm wrap around her waist and spin her around. Her eyes came level to a tattooed crown on a bare chest and she cursed, looking up at the Father. He didn’t have his aviators on this time. His intense blue eyes blazed into hers, and Allie suddenly heard the sounds of sirens, heard the sounds of explosions and screams, heard his voice in her head as he told her the world had been cleansed by God’s righteous fire. There was a fuzzy picture in her head…Dutch’s bunker, but Dutch wasn’t there. Joseph was, and he was staring down at her.

Joseph’s calm, entrancing voice broke her from those visions, those horrible sounds of panic and chaos, and she looked up at him when he cupped his fingers under her chin.

“The Queen of the South will rise up with the men of this generation at the judgement and condemn them, because she came from the ends of the earth to hear the wisdom of Solomon; and behold, something greater than Solomon is here. And she came to test him. And she spoke of all that was in her heart.”

He reached up, gliding his long fingers through her soft hair as he took in her features once more, his eyes a storm within that blue.

“A Rook cannot become a Queen,” Joseph whispered. His lips twitched, betraying a ghostly smile, and the look in his eyes was both affectionate and bitter. It made her stomach lurch. “But a Pawn can…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter! Hopefully it didn't bore you guys too much! xD Will Allison wake up in Jacob's chair or in John's house? >;3 Thanks for all of the kudos/hits/comments on this story so far, I appreciate them all!
> 
> I said this before, but I slightly changed up the Seeds' ages because the developers have plot holes with their ages in the game/Book of Joseph. John should've been 42 not 32, think it was a mistake on the developers, because his age just doesn't add up with their backstory and him becoming a lawyer and being old enough to remember his birth parents and brothers. Jacob would've been well off on his own for the age John was supposedly when they were pulled from their home, and no longer able to go to juvie. Gotta love plotholes lol. >.>
> 
> Also, I purposely mixed a few different verses for Joseph's scripture at the end around just for the story, hehehe ^.^ *cough* Allie came from the south of Hope County *cough*
> 
> And for those who don't know, Joseph's line "A Rook cannot become a Queen, but a Pawn can" comes from chess, where if a Pawn reaches the other side of the board it can promote itself to a different class (usually a queen). :P
> 
> Til next time! :D


	13. Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains smut, so if you don't like...uhhh cover your eyes I guess? xD Btw, it's been awhile since I've written smut/sex scenes so bear with me >.>

### Chapter 13: Crave

The church was full, dim candlelight accenting each aisle in the nave, the congregation silent and enraptured. Side lighting on each wall casted shadows around the main area. John stood at the south side of the chancel, and Jacob to the north side.

Jacob was diligent as always, red handgun gleaming like a ruby in its holster strapped on his jeans. He stood tall and still like a statue, arms crossed as his eyes scanned for any threat.

Joseph was behind them, preaching and walking slowly back and forth along the edge of the chancel. He was dressed in his white long-sleeved shirt and black vest tonight as he addressed his flock.

“Are we to bow and bend to their depravity? Their disease that has defiled our precious earth? No! Their iniquity is why the Collapse is coming, my children! And we must be the keepers of our new Garden and purge the locusts and the wolves and the snakes. What we’ve prepared for? It’s coming, skulking in the shadows to soon rear its wretched head. But just as God has intended us to do, we shall sever the head. That is our duty!”

 John kept his hands behind his back, wearing his long-coat, halfway listening to Joseph’s sermon and halfway getting distracted with his own thoughts. If Faith was still alive, she’d be by his side or up there helping Joseph with his preaching. It was odd to stand there at his usual spot without her there at his side.

“…And where there is a dead body, there the vultures will gather. So too will the sinners gather where there is festering sin.”

John felt his thoughts slipping again, always reverting to the Junior Deputy. He didn’t know what it was about her that compelled him to think of her often. Their talks were getting more personal, but at the same time, he was straying from his purpose.

He thought back to their kiss, back to the desire he had for her. It was dangerous territory. John already walked a tightrope between his sin and his salvation. Joseph’s warning echoed in the back of his skull, but his inner demons still clawed from within, wanting him to get closer to Allison in a way that was forbidden.

“But in those days, following the distress, the sun will be darkened, and the moon will not give its light. The stars will fall from the sky, and the heavenly bodies will be shaken. And behold, the people will see God’s wrath upon the earth in all His great power and glory. And He will send his angels and gather his elect from the four winds, from the ends of the earth and to the ends of the heavens.”

He knew he wanted her. Craved her. But he also cared about her. That startled him more than he wanted to admit. He only cared about Joseph and Jacob, and had only cared for Faith in a way that was to his or his brothers’ advantage. He recalled Allie’s backstory during her Confession, how he’d felt for her, wanted to soothe her inner turmoil that was so deep and raw like his. For the first time in all of the confessions and all of the atonements he’d done to countless people, he actually felt remorse over hurting her.

“And with the last trumpet call, the final seal will break. In a flash, a twinkling of the eye, the world will bear witness to His justice and He will destroy those who destroyed the earth and blighted it with sin.”

No one wanted the world to burn as much as John. His chameleon face, his bold façade, it hid his inner wrath, the inner hate he had for what he went through, what his brothers went through. He liked and accepted who he finally became, but that didn’t mean he didn’t resent the very beings that turned him into _what_ he was.

His purpose was Joseph’s Reaper, Joseph’s Baptist. He didn’t think half the people he saved deserved it, but he did it for his brother. But he made sure to put them through the same exorcism he had to endure for many years of his life. Because if a malnourished, physically and mentally assaulted, traumatized child was full of sin and demons, then who wasn’t?

A hard slap whipped upside his head. John was kicked from his inner thoughts, inner acrimony, and glared at Jacob. Joseph sighed at his side, scolding Jacob with a look. The congregation was currently filing out of the church, leaving the brothers by themselves. John must’ve been lost in his thoughts longer than he realized.

“Stop daydreaming and pay attention,” Jacob grumbled.

“Easy, brother,” Joseph pacified, but his eyes hovered on John.

John felt exposed under his scrutiny, despite the love and concern that shone there.

“Everything alright, John?” he questioned. “You’ve been distracted lately.”

“I’m fine,” he said with a bit more bite than intended.

He received a glare from Jacob for his tone, but Joseph brushed it off. He turned to their older brother, putting a hand to his shoulder.

“Leave us. I will speak with you after.”

Jacob nodded, one hand rubbing a scarred and blemished forearm, his eyes passing over John before his towering form turned and headed for the church’s exit.

When the door closed shut and the church fell silent, save for some creaking in the wood from the wind outside, John peered at Joseph. Joseph didn’t move, arms at his sides, studying John, thinking, deciphering. It was like he could pull John’s inner secrets or thoughts out just by looking him over, and he hated it.

“You’ll still have time to get her to Atone. I just want Jacob to give her one trial. I said this before.”

John flinched. Fuck, he hated how Joseph could read him like a book. Not even Jacob could do that.

“It’s not-” he started, but Joseph held up a hand to silence him.

“The ultimatum I gave you is certain, John. But just because she escaped you a second time doesn’t mean your redemption is rescinded.”

John lowered his eyes, unaware he had clenched his fists tight at his sides. Joseph’s hand curled over where his neck connected with his shoulder, squeezing, and John returned his brother’s gaze.

“I’m not chastising you,” Joseph said. “I’m trying to help you. Your sin still seethes from within like a beast. Our ways of cleansing and absolution aren’t glamorous, sometimes they aren’t even nice, but our intentions must be pure. We’re here to save people, John. As many as we can. We’ve all done deplorable acts, and we’ve had deplorable acts pushed upon us, but we mustn’t let it consume us. I want you with us after the Collapse. Allison’s arrival has triggered the beginning of the end, and our reckoning is coming.”

“I understand.”

“There’s no good way for me to say these things without sounding like I’m upset with you, but I’m not. More than anyone, I understand you. You're worthy of salvation and you can achieve it. I know you can.” Joseph kissed John on the forehead and stepped away, giving the Baptist his space. The Father sighed. “After Allison’s trial, I’ll return her to you to finish her atonement. She’s close. Then I will collect her from you afterward.”

John nodded, distressed, eyes submissive but then they snapped up at his brother’s last words. It made him think over exactly what the purpose of Allison’s atonement was. He never cared before, but now he suddenly did.

There were others who had come before her who’d tried to dethrone them, oust them or dismantle what they’d built, and they always were killed, always sacrificed. Even Joseph had killed some of them. He never gave them the option to atone or walk away. Just killed them without any repentance or mercy, in the name of God, so that the Project could continue their work to get ready for the Collapse.

What made Allison different from them? Why did Joseph want her?

John thought his words over cautiously, concealing any emotion over the subject. “If I may ask…What, exactly, is the point of her Atonement? We’ve killed people who’ve threatened this Project, killed them for a lot less. And Allison? She’s led a trail of destruction through our regions, through our followers. She killed Faith. Why is she being put on a mantle? How is she different from the others?”

Joseph’s eyes darkened, the hand with the rosary necklace closing shut. “They were not the one that opened the first seal. They were not the one that God bestowed upon me as my sign that the Collapse is nearing, the one He wishes me to quell in our darkest hour. She plays her part…just as we do.”

John dipped his head, troubled by Joseph’s vague answer. The fact that something like this didn’t normally bother him raised a red flag in his mind. John knew he was fond of Allison, but it shouldn’t have caused him to question his brother. Joseph came first and foremost to John, just as he did with Jacob.

So why was there a knot in John’s chest, a subtle burn there as Joseph’s words rubbed him the wrong way? The closest feeling he could come up with was jealousy, but he didn’t know what he was jealous of.

Unless Joseph was implying that…

His radio hissed at his belt, interference sizzling through the speaker. _“Brother John! We got an emergency at your ranch!”_

John grabbed up the radio, hitting the button. “Again? What’s going on?”

_“Resistance attack. They’re setting off explosives and we are under attack!”_

The fury beneath his skin boiled through, and he knew that Joseph caught sight of it. John nearly crushed the radio in his hand, wanting to kill the Resistance members like the flies they were. Joseph thinned his lips, eyes lowering, as though his recent words with John didn’t get through to him.

John swallowed his anger and looked to Joseph for permission. The Father merely dipped his head and John headed for the front door with brisk steps.

“I’m on my way,” he growled into the radio.

 

* * *

 

As her sleep lifted away like a veil, Allison felt pain enwrap her head, felt the throb in her leg where the arrow penetrated. Her mind was hazy as she recovered, vision blurring and tears stinging her eyes. She didn’t know where she was. Her sight and hearing struggled to clear as her body began to move, although Allison thought she smelled a familiar scent in the air.

Joseph’s words in her head were left forgotten, sharp pain jolting through her leg muscle and she cried. Eyes squeezed shut, she pushed herself up just enough to grab for the arrow lodged above her knee. She grasped only air. She felt a wound where it had been, blood seeping through a hole that had been cut in her jeans. She hissed in pain.

Her hands were smacked away and she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Don’t touch it. Your hands are dirty.”

Her heart skipped a few beats at the familiar voice, and then she recognized exactly what she’d been smelling. John’s cologne.

“John?”

She felt his fingers dig into her wound and she yelped. Instinctively, she tried to kick him with her good leg. Whatever he poured onto the lesion next was cold, and soothed her for mere seconds before the burn sizzled from within.

“Fuck!” she cursed, fingers clenching the leather couch she was on.

“Language,” John chuckled. “Come now, darling, ‘tis only a flesh wound. You’re being dramatic.”

She was being dramatic? He needed to look in the mirror more often.

“I’ll show you a flesh wound,” she hissed, and the pain allowed her to blink the bleariness away. Her surroundings became clear.

With a grimace, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around. She was back in John Seed’s ranch house. She was on the same couch as before when John first captured her and she had stabbed his hand with a letter opener.

It was still night outside. The doors were closed but she could see the silhouettes of cultists standing guard outside through the windows. A small fire crackled in the fireplace. From what she could tell, it was just her and John in here.

“You should thank me, my little Wrath,” John purred. He tugged her leg up into his lap and she watched as he flushed the injury with more alcohol from a glass bottle. “I could’ve left you there for Jacob’s Hunters to collect, but I chose to bring you inside and tend to your injuries.”

She lazily rolled her eyes, still exhausted from the effects of the Bliss arrow. She was sure it was just unbearable for John to pull her inside. Yeah right…

He stitched the wound up with surprisingly deft hands. She noticed something as he sealed it up and started to wrap it. He was mostly using his left hand. She recalled him using his right hand for the tattoo gun. Maybe he was ambidextrous? No, his left-hand movements as they stitched her and wrapped her leg up were too nimble. It had to be his dominant hand. So why did he use his right hand with the tattoo gun?

“There.”

His voice jarred her from her thoughts. He sounded way too pleased about how this night was going so far. Allie winced when he gently put her leg down on the floor. The hole he’d cut in her jeans to be able to wrap and clean the wound ruined the pants, but she would have to worry about that later.

John sat on the table in front of the couch she was on, just as he had the last time she was here. His inked fingers were stained with her blood as he pressed them into a steeple. He offered her a charming smirk.

“Feel better?”

She rubbed her sore head. “Ugh. I feel like I drank way too much tequila.”

John absently nodded. She noticed the way his blue eyes absorbed her body with a dark gleam. She felt some kind of fire kindle within her nerves from his prying eyes.

“Those Bliss arrows are twice as potent as Bliss bullets,” the Baptist said. “The Bliss bullets are designed to explode on impact, making the target inhale Bliss, whereas the Bliss arrows do just the opposite. They inject a full dose of Bliss right into the bloodstream. It’s why the effects are much more immediate.”

“You learn something new every day,” she joked dully.

The Bliss was still very much in her system, but as it slowly subsided, as she began to come down from the high, her nerves drummed with electricity as she realized the severity of her situation now.

“That you do,” John agreed, smearing her blood between his fingertips. “I learned that you tricked me earlier. I thought maybe you gave yourself in exchange for the Ryes and their hunk of flying scrap metal. But instead you were passed out from a Hunter’s arrow, and you used even that to your advantage.”

“I knew you’d take care of me,” she quipped. When she saw the smirk curl within his beard, she quickly added, as if trying to toss dirt over her stupid words, “I-I did intend to trick you to let Nick go, but I really didn’t know where I’d wake up.”

“You killed the Hunter,” John said, using a nearby rag to wipe his hands clean. “As impressive as that is, you’ve just put yourself into a bigger predicament.”

Allie didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean?”

“You are going to peak Jacob’s interest. The only reason he’s sending his Hunters out this far is because Joseph wants you. He wants you to go through one trial. And Jacob, wellllll,” John gesticulated his now clean hands on emphasis. Allie loved how expressive he was with his hands for some reason. “He thinks you’ll fail, that it’s a waste of time.” John leaned forward, blue eyes darkening, revealing the scarred SLOTH tattoo and the key. “But you killing a Hunter, and while under the effects of a Bliss arrow? Oh, he’ll surely want all of you now.”

Maybe she was reading too much into it, but John sounded a little jealous.

Allie gulped. “It was just stupid luck.”

It was John’s plane flying over her, disturbing and whipping the air, that enabled her to see the Hunter. That’s all it was.

“Luck,” John hissed, “is for fools.”

“I am a fool,” she grumbled. “It’s fucking luck that’s gotten me this far, both good and bad. On top of bad decisions, indecisions, wrong decisions, and the support of my friends.”

John looked amused by her answer, and she was suddenly aware how comfortable she felt just talking to him right now and wondered what the hell the Bliss did to her brain.

“Not according to Joseph. You’ve done exactly what he said you would do.”

Allie flinched, wanting to avoid that subject as the Father’s words refreshed in her mind. So, she naturally deflected it with a joke.

“If he’s really prophesying my actions ahead of time, he needs to call me and let me know when I’m about to make a bad decision, which is about 90 percent of the time.”

“Well, if you would just listen to him…listen to me…you’d avoid bad decisions altogether.”

She walked right into that. She glared at him, and he rewarded her with a playful smirk. That smirk and the way his eyes danced told her he was up for some clever banter, silently challenging her. It was almost adorable.

Allie was about to humor him when the phone started ringing. It came from the other side of the fireplace, on the dining room table. Allie looked to the source, but pulled her eyes away when John stood. He looked to the phone, brows slightly creased as he glanced at his wristwatch. He seemed to consider answering it, then rolled his shoulders and collected the glass bottle of alcohol, bandages, and the bloody rags he used to clean Allison’s wound.

“I’ll be right back.”

She ignored the ringing phone and looked at the Baptist in surprise. She wasn’t bound or cuffed or contained in anyway. Sure, her radio and weapons were missing, but what was stopping her from taking off out one of the doors?

She squinted at him. “You aren’t afraid I’m gonna run for it?”

The phone stopped ringing. The call was taken over by the answer machine.

John pointed at her with a pinky while his hands were full. “Go ahead, my dear. My followers will contain you or knock you out. And if you happen to get past them, you’ll just be taken by Hunters and hauled to Jacob. You’re better off staying right where you are.”

As she gave him a look, loving and hating his teasing smile, the answer machine started recording a message.

_“After all the atonements, all the confessions, all that you’ve done for me and Eden’s Gate, it’s not enough…is it, John?”_

The voice caught their attention, the smooth, articulate cadence familiar as it emanated from the speaker. It was Joseph leaving a message for John. His voice snapped Allie to attention, and she stood, a jolt of pain running up her leg, and she faced the machine, as though the Father would materialize any second.

_“Cast away your past. You need to open up your heart, you need to see that there is more love all around you. All the pain and suffering you spread will not help us in the long run. These actions will only feed the sin inside you. It will grow stronger; it will convince you to do wicked things.”_

Joseph’s words brought Allie back to something similar she said to John back in his bunker. That all the torturing John did for the atonement and confession process was just him projecting his inner pain and suffering onto others. Apparently, she and Joseph felt the same on the matter.

She tore her gaze from the way the voice filtered through the room, looking to John. He was physically shaking, jaw clenched but eyes hurt as he stared towards the answering machine on the other side of the fireplace.

Allie knew her friends back in Fall’s End would be having a field day listening to this. But she didn’t feel that way. Not at all. And she hated that her heart actually hurt listening to one brother plead to the other like this.

_“Those you scar too deeply, they will heal. They will become carriers of your sin. They will spread that sin to others…I’ve seen your death in a vision. You’re destined to be slayed by your own sin. It will come back around in a new form. It’s only a matter of when.”_

The alcohol bottle John was holding shattered in his right hand. The fist he clenched as the clear liquid spilled over his hand mixed with his blood, bubbling, and the glass pierced into his flesh, and yet it didn’t seem to register what he had just done.

_“I’ve seen you die young. I’ve seen you die old. The difference between the two outcomes is how much love you let into your heart. I pray that you hear these words before it’s too late. I want to see you become an old man in the paradise we’ve prepared for. I love you, brother…I love you.”_

The answering machine clicked off with a beep. Allie stared at John, sadness creeping into her heart. She didn’t understand. She shouldn’t feel sorry for him, and yet she did.

John remained frozen, eyes still lingering in the direction of the message. He was rigid, his features a mix of anger and despair. He didn’t seem to notice or care that his hand continued to grip broken glass as blood dripped all over the floor. Allie wondered how he could stand the burn of the alcohol on the cuts, but then remembered that pain registered differently in his brain.

She had the perfect opportunity to jump John Seed, to kill him or take him hostage. She had the perfect opportunity to escape. To leave this behind and to get back to her friends in Fall’s End. But she made another bad decision, even if in her heart it felt like it was right.

Sighing, Allie snatched the towels and bandages from John’s other hand and took his bleeding hand. When she pried his fingers open to make him drop the broken bottle, his gaze finally tore away from the dining room table. She opened his palm and dug out a couple chunks of glass before wrapping it with the towels and putting pressure on it.

She compressed her hands over his, trying really hard to ignore the burning of his eyes on her as she stared at his chest. She swallowed, feeling butterflies in her stomach, the burn of her cheeks. Yep, she should’ve ran for it.

His piercing gaze made her really hot, and she resisted looking up at him. She kept her focus on bandaging his hand, her mind going a million miles a second as she mentally kicked herself for not taking advantage of this situation like she should’ve.

Allison tried to step back, favoring her injured leg, wanting to put space between them. She let his freshly bandaged hand go, still not daring to look up at him. His hands clenched around hers, and he wouldn’t allow her to withdraw any further. She could’ve fought him, tore her limbs from his grasp…but she didn’t.

Without a word, John pulled her back to him. He forced her to drop the rags and bandages. He caressed along her arms and she shivered. His tatted fingers touched under her chin and lifted her eyes so she would finally look at him.

Desire swam in his eyes, unbridled and growing. He leaned in, her heart exploding, and she knew she was fucked, knew there was no stopping it because she felt it trembling under her own skin, felt it pooling between her thighs. She should’ve run for it. Damn her bleeding heart.

John kissed her. Allie tried to resist, one last attempt, one final thought to get out of this. One hand firmly under her chin, John’s other hand rubbed along her pelvis, fingers slipping into her jeans and he pulled her closer into him.

His kiss muffled her groan that followed, and she gave in, returning the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, didn’t realize she had put her hands against his chest in an attempt to keep him at bay, but her hold slackened and he dipped in closer, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.

Each of John’s kisses were insistent, coveting. Allison returned them just as eagerly, all rational thought gone within her brain as her senses became heightened. She was the one who pushed for entry into his mouth with her tongue, and she felt him smirk within their kiss, readily complying.

Their hands explored each other’s bodies, their breaths sharp and shallow. The blood rushed to Allie’s head, and she felt high, higher than any drug she’d ever taken, maybe higher than even the Bliss. His touch sparked under her skin like excited electricity and she moaned into his mouth.

He withdrew from her so they could swallow much needed oxygen, but his face tilted into the curve of her neck, kissing and nipping her aroused skin, his beard tickling her. She bit her lip, felt one of his hands skim up her shirt and she kneaded her fingers into his slicked-back hair, misplacing a few strands.

That elicited a groan from him, and suddenly she was heaved upward, her legs wrapping around his pelvis like they had a mind of their own and she felt the bulge in his pants pushing into her inner thigh.

He claimed her lips in a demanding kiss, his legs moving away from their position in the den. Allison massaged his neck, ran her fingers through his hair as she battled his tongue with hers. He was stronger than he looked as he carried her through the double doors and into a large, fancy kitchen with marble countertops, brand new appliances and a bar. They passed the kitchen into a back hallway with another room and large bathroom that Allison barely noticed as John took another cedar staircase to the upper floor.

They entered a large bedroom, lit by only one lamp, with a king-sized bed and a set of balcony doors. Allison squeaked when he tossed her onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes as he climbed over her. Their mouths found each other again as their hands fondled and explored.

Allison unbuttoned his black vest and pulled it off. The silk of his blue shirt was soft much like the silk sheets that cradled her back. John unbuttoned her shirt with quick, experienced fingers and it was off of her in seconds. He acted like the fresh cuts under the wrap on his hand didn’t bother him at all.

She saw the key hanging from his neck, the key to his bunker. Guilt knotted in her stomach seeing it shimmer within the lamplight.

Hudson was still trapped there, injured and suffering. And she was making out with the man who locked her up there and put her in the state she was in. Some rationality trickled back into her brain, despite how she quivered under his tongue on her throat, the tug of his fingers on her hips. This man tortured her just days ago, had her brother beaten black and blue to make her confess to him. Why was she allowing him to seduce her?

She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the key. Hudson’s freedom was in that key, including all of the people held up in John’s bunker.

His hand snagged around hers. Hard. Like it was an automated response to touching that key. He pulled away just long enough to tug the leather string from around his neck. He pulled it from her grasp and tossed it onto the nearby bed stand.

“Not tonight, my little Wrath,” he whispered as he resumed nipping and kissing her chest and neck. He popped her bra and pulled it off.

She wanted to fight him on it. But he knew just how to touch her, just how to hitch her breath and make her skin spasm under his fingers. Her mind became clouded with lust again, and she worked at tearing his shirt off.

He was scarred all over similar to Joseph and had the same lithe, muscular build. He also had a lot more tattoos. The crossed-out Sloth carving was more visible than ever now, but it wasn’t the only sin carved on his flesh. Wrath was etched along his ribs on his right side. Greed and Gluttony were on his inner biceps, around many more tattoos along his chest, stomach, and arms.

She was eager to feel them, trace her fingers along the scarring, and she did so. She kissed them, tasted them with her tongue as she explored his glistening flesh, and his groan rumbled in her ears. He pushed her down long enough to pull her jeans and panties off her. She didn’t even realize he had unbuttoned her pants, too drunk on exploring his toned, strong body. Even in the heat of their desire, John still made sure to mind her injured leg.

Allison saw another etching peeking just under the top of his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them, tugging them down to see. Lust was etched just below his left hip, the opposite side of where Joseph’s was and a bit lower. He shivered when she stroked her hand along the scar, taking in how deep the scarring was.

He took her mouth in his, pushing his tongue into hers, his hands squeezing and fondling her breasts and she pulled away his briefs. His bulging manhood now freed, she took his length into her hands.

She had a few seconds to take note that Adelaide was right, he was packing, before John grabbed her hands in his bandaged hand and pulled them above her head.

“You sure are a grabby little thing,” he teased.

She glared at him, but she was relieved to see the playfulness there after he was so wrecked from Joseph’s message minutes ago.

“Bite me,” she retorted, squirming underneath him and unable to break his hold.

He leaned down, dancing his tongue along her nipple. She gasped, and then she felt his teeth nip her hard. He freed her hands and she punched him in the ribs, making him chuckle.

“You told me to.”

“Not what I meant!”

He pacified her with a fiery kiss, hands tugging her hips down to align them with his. He smoothed across her thighs, pushing them open. Her knee jolted in pain from the arrow, but was quickly forgotten when he drove a finger inside her.

John broke from her lips, returning to kiss down her throat and chest and suck on her breast. Allison bit back a moan, her fingers digging in his skin and her legs twitching, pelvis instinctively pushing into his hand.

He stimulated her clit, rubbed and stroked with experienced hands. As he thrummed her inner walls with two fingers, she found herself wanting this, needing this more than anything in a long time.

She’d had her fair share of flings in the past, but she had mainly focused on finding her brother, on furthering her career and getting over the death of her adopted parents. It had been awhile since she had this. And there was something about John Seed that made her need it.

Her nerves became afire within her loins, and she felt the building of an orgasm coming, her breath catching in her throat, but John withdrew his fingers, leaving her empty. Just as she was about to complain, he kissed her again, wet fingers tickling her sides and fondling her breasts.

“John,” she complained.

“What is it, darling?”

God, she hated how teasing his tone was.

“You know what.”

“I do?”

She smacked him in the ribs again, biting his lip in his next kiss and he groaned into her.

“What’s the magic word?” he purred.

“I will kill you.”

He suckled her neck, his beard scratching her as he ground his hardened dick into her. She dug her nails into his chest, moaning.

She wasn’t sure if she was in love with him, but she definitely hated him.

“Yes,” she groaned. “Please, yes…”

“Good girl.”

He grabbed her hips, kissing her hard, and she felt him push deep inside of her. Allie gasped sharply, her body stretching for his length. John moaned into her neck, his fingers raking hard into her pelvis, but he remained still long enough for her to adjust to his thick girth.

She squirmed underneath him when she was ready, rocking her hips, despite his bruising hold. She ignored the pain in her knee, instead welcoming the pleasure enrapturing her body. John pumped in and out of her. His movements were slow and gentle at first, but they steadily became urgent and fervent.

Allison instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, locked her arms around his back. She kissed his chest, his neck, suckled his skin, rough breaths coming between them at each thrust. Her nails bit into the skin of his upper shoulders, and she felt two more carvings there. She stroked along the letters absently, the rough scarring that formed each word. Pride and Envy were on his upper back.

John’s sweat, the smell of his cologne, the growl in his throat as he rocked in and out of her, made her high. Each time he curled into her core, the pressure within boiled. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, fingers scratching into his scarred and tattooed flesh and they moaned together. His weight pinned her, but she didn't want to go anywhere anyways.

John’s rough kisses and squeezing fingers, the unsteady way he shoved in and out of her, told her he was getting close. She felt the rush come over her, the heat of its waves as it electrified every nerve within her body. She blissfully cried out into John’s neck, squeezing her legs around him even harder, drawing blood from her nails.

With a broken growl, John pumped into her a few more times before he came inside her, the hot spurts filling her as her body pulsated with pleasure. John leaned into her, both of them gasping for air. Her legs weakly let him go, and the pain in her knee shot up one thigh. John kept a bruising hold on her hips, didn’t move inside her as he regained his breath.

“Yessss,” he rasped weakly, kissing her neck over and over.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes aflame and mesmerizing. He leaned in, taking her lips once again, but the kiss was gentle and affectionate this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They did the dirty! :o That only ever complicates things even more! >:3 Also, thank you for those still following this story, all the kudos/comments/hits, I appreciate them and it keeps me going! :D


	14. Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit 'o smut at the first half, just a warning. ;) (what, sue me...no, really, don't. I'm poor >.>)

### Chapter 14: Penance

Morning rays flared through a gap in the curtains and bit her eyelids. Cursing, Allison smacked a hand to her face to block it out, the silk sheets and fluffy mattress the most comfortable spot she had slept in probably years. Damn, she wished her bed up in her room at the Spread Eagle was this nice.

Wait…

Allison shot up in the bed, wide-eyed. Last night came crashing back to her, and an instant headache ripped through the back of her skull, a symptom of Bliss withdrawal. She soon realized she hadn’t been dreaming. The marks were on her naked skin, this was definitely John’s bed, and this was absolutely his master bedroom in the ranch house.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed. As she whipped out of the bed, the pain in her leg buckled her and she fell to the floor.

She climbed unceremoniously back to her feet with a few other colorful words, naked and sore from last night’s endeavors. She searched for her clothes on the cedar floor, but they weren’t there. She soon found them all freshly washed and folded on a nearby chair.

Allie touched the nicely stacked clothes and wondered if John was the one to fold and place them here. As she dressed, mindful of her hurt leg, she began stressing over what to do next. Should she sneak away? Where was John? Would he show up any moment? Not to mention, she had a shit ton of other worries creeping into the back of her thoughts about last night.

With a groan, she pushed it all away. Hunters or not, it would be best for her to slip away before things got even more complicated. She entered the master bathroom to relieve herself and look for a way out through the window. She didn’t want to risk being spotted by opening the balcony doors.

 _Look at that fucking tub!_ Allie goggled at the huge jacuzzi tub, and then admired the stone-walled walk-in shower. This bathroom made the other fancy bathroom she went into last time she was here look so lackluster. She shook her head. _Focus, Allie!_

Peering out the window, she saw numerous peggies on patrol around the area. The sun continued to rise, an orange glow streaking behind the mountains. Her chances of slipping away unnoticed weren’t looking promising.

Sighing, she checked herself over in the mirror. She was a little pale, her light brown hair tousled around her face and shoulders. There were a few prominent hickies on her neck and chest.

“Dammit, John,” she cursed, rubbing one. Although, as she thought it over, she was sure she’d given him just as many. She would have to find some way to hide the marks before returning to Fall’s End.

Allison gave up. She returned to the bedroom and looked it over, curiosity getting the better of her. There were several books and documents laying around in one corner of the large bedroom that looked like it could double as a study. The books were mostly about law and order, aviation, philosophy, among other mumbo jumbo that went over her head. She hadn’t really thought about it before, but considering John’s age and his obvious proficiency as a lawyer, and his proficiency as a strategist in this war, she realized how quite intelligent John Seed really was.

She skipped over the books and fancy furniture and items, heading for the bedroom door, but something caught her eye. It sat lonely on a dresser, sticking out in this room of expensive stuff like a sore thumb.

Allison carefully picked it up to inspect it. It was a small plane looking like it had been carved from a stick. It was old and faded, and part of one wing was missing. She smiled, admiring the handiwork. The toy, or whatever it was, had seen better days, and, for whatever reason, warmed Allie’s heart. She brushed her fingers over it one last time before returning it. She opened the bedroom door and left.

The light feeling from the little wooden plane shattered when she was greeted with a gun to her face. She and the peggie aiming at her both screeched at the same time. Allie tossed up her arms, but the young man, looking to be around her brother’s age, looked nervous and sweaty.

“Y-You scared me!” he stammered.

“I scared you?” she grumbled. “I’m the one with a gun in my face!”

“S-Sorry, Miss! I-I,” the young man’s eyes flicked around and he swallowed. “Br-Brother John to-told me to keep watch until you awoke. He requests your presence d-downstairs.”

Allie folded her arms. “Requests? As in, I can deny him?”

“Uhh…”

She rubbed an aching temple with a small groan. “Just…show me the fuckin’ way.”

“R-Right this way! A-And no funny business!”

Poor kid looked like he was about to piss himself. Allison followed him through the ranch house. She went to the ground floor and passed through the kitchen. When they came out into the main den and dining room, Allison was greeted by open doors and fresh, morning air. Oh man, she could so run for it...well more like hobble for it.

The young cultist led her to the den where she had awoken to John cleaning her wound last night. He politely dipped his head at her and then disappeared, hightailing it outside. Allison barely watched him flee before looking to John.

He sat on one of the leather chairs, leaned back with his bandaged hand cupped over his eyes. His other hand held a pistol against his thigh. He looked…tired. There was something about his body language that didn’t seem right to her. Allison immediately felt uncomfortable. This was going to be awkward.

She softly cleared her throat, remaining standing, afraid to move. John nearly jumped at the noise, looking up at her, blue eyes narrowing. He slowly rose, and a sliver of fear coiled inside her when he brought the gun with him.

He released a shallow sigh, and she was relieved when he sat the gun on the table. And then she recognized it. It was _her_ gun, her service weapon that she had lost when Jacob captured her in the Henbane and handed her over to John. The gun was put near her radio, and she wondered if any of her friends had tried to call her yet.

She let it go for now. John’s behavior was still off. He seemed…withdrawn. She didn’t like quiet, reserved John Seed. She wanted moody, dramatic John Seed.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

His eyes were definitely tired, but Allie swore it looked like he had been crying. She didn’t know him well enough to be sure, but it shocked her nonetheless.

God, she had to lighten the mood. Out came a joke.

“I’m gonna steal your bed.”

He quirked his trademark smirk. Oh geez, finally. She could breathe.

“As long as you don’t plan on killing me in my sleep, my bed is welcome to you, so long as we can share,” he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. “To be frank, I expected to wake up with a knife in my chest last night, and I’m not sure whether I’m disappointed or not that there wasn’t.”

“Couldn’t find one,” she joked again, and his good humor caught it. “I’m surprised I didn’t wake up bound and locked to your bed.”

John leaned forward, breathing in the scent of her hair, and whispered, “Don’t tempt me.”

He kissed her.

Oh man, was that kiss fierce. The familiar bubbling fizzled in her lower stomach as she returned it. John wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted her into him. She squeezed his half-buttoned shirt, the black vest missing, her body automatically priming to his possessive caresses and kisses from its exposure to him last night.

Allison had to stop this. She had every right to believe that John Seed would actually lock her in his bedroom just as readily as he locked her in his torture room. This was bad. So very bad. Nothing in her job description as a Hope County Deputy or Resistance fighter said anything about having sex with a doomsday cult herald. And she was well on her way to doing it twice.

Her radio buzzed to life on the table, a green light blinking, and the noise catching their attention. _“Hey you asshole, are you there?! Answer me, you sick fuck!”_

John growled into her lips, his hands halfway up her shirt, and he reluctantly pushed himself away from her, retracting his exploring fingers and wet lips.

As she recovered, the familiar voice clicked in her head, relieving her, despite how angry he had sounded. John’s smile, as he hungrily looked her over, turned into a cruel smirk and he stepped back another two steps to pick up her gun and radio. He pointed the gun at her and put the radio to his lips, hitting the recall button.

“Nick Rye! To what do I owe the pleasure for this call? I thought I made it pretty clear to the Sheriff that your little Deputy isn’t coming home.”

His intense eyes burned into her, and she felt the icy cold of betrayal seize her heart. She should’ve known better. She raised her hands slightly, glaring at him.

_“Yeah? Well, how ‘bout I drop a fuckin’ bomb on your house? If the Resistance doesn’t hear proof of Allison’s well-being soon, we’re coming for you, asshole, and I’ll make sure I burn that plane of yours into a pile of shit!”_

Oh, Nick. As brave, honorable, and considerate as he was, she didn’t want him pissing off John. Her stupid feelings for John Seed didn’t want her put in a position where she had to watch either her friends or him get hurt. John had only been toying with them up until this point. If they actually fueled his inner wrath, the whole valley - and the people in it - would burn to ashes.

“Careful, Nick,” John warned behind a cheerful quip. “Your heroic façade is a band-aid, and I will rip it off to expose your inner indignity and guilt. Why don’t you be a man and confess what’s _really_ eating you?”

_“Man, I don’t even know what that means! I ain’t standing around forever! Let me talk to Allie!”_

John rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. “Let me spell it out for you, Nick. The only reason you’re being brave is because you feel guilty for leaving Allison behind so that you could get your yellow junk heap you call a plane. That’s the shame of bearing so much _Greed_.”

_“Oh yeah?! Well…Well, I’m gonna – ack! Hey!”_

The radio hissed and soft thumps of disturbance filtered through. Nick’s voice disappeared, and it was replaced by a calmer, more authoritative tone.

_“John…stop this. If you’re really a man of God, then you’ll do right by granting us assurance. We just want to make sure Allison is okay.”_

Pastor Jerome. His soothing, diplomatic tone warmed her heart. Her friends were worried about her. She had to tell them she was alright…for now.

John scoffed into the radio. “I’ll grant you assurance all right, _Pastor_ Jerome. Assurance that any kind of retaliation from your little uprising to get Allison back will be met with deadly consequences. She belongs to the Project now. She _belongs_ to _me_.”

The words sent a chill over Allison, but it also rekindled her confidence, remembering that Joseph wanted her kept alive. If John really believed what he just said, then him pointing that gun at her was all show.

Allison stepped forward, ignoring John’s flashing glare as the gun stayed trained on her chest. Just as she thought, he didn’t shoot her, and she held one hand out, the other stroking down his chest.

“John…please. Just let me talk to them.”

He tried to sneer at her, but he softened more instead, an inward grumble escaping his throat. When she lashed out to snatch it, he pulled it above his head with one quick movement. She glared into his face which had just grown a mischievous grin. He silently challenged her short form to try and reach for it.

“What do I get in return?” he purred.

Allie was relieved that her friends couldn’t hear this conversation, John’s thumb off the receiver button as he teased her. She wasn’t going to complain though. It was better than the quiet, detached John Seed she greeted just earlier.

His seducing tone made her knees weak, but she composed herself. “Probably a kick to the balls at this rate. Just hand it to me.”

John feigned a pout and presented her the radio, waving it as though it was a prize. She took hold of it, but he used it as leverage to pull her into him, his lips finding hers in another scorching kiss. Even though she returned it, it took all of Allison’s willpower to not forget about that radio in her hand.

She smacked him in the head with it when they pulled apart for air. “Down boy.”

 She turned away after seeing John put her gun down on the table. She put the handheld near her lips, thinking her words over carefully. “Hey guys, it’s Allie.”

Only a few seconds passed by before the radio crackled loudly and many voices spewed through the speaker. She recognized many of her friends, several asking if she was okay or where she was located. Just as she giggled at their remarks, heart warmed by their concern and friendship, she felt John run his hands up her back, goosebumps sizzling in their wake.

“I’m fine. Everything’s okay.”

 _“Rook, I’ve been trying to talk to that bastard all morning,”_ came Whitehorse. _“Please tell me, hey -!”_

 _“Allie!”_ Nick cried. _“Oh man! Shit! Am I so glad to hear from you! I-I’m sorry, I should’ve-”_

“Nick,” Allie interrupted. “You have a family. I told you to leave. Don’t apologize. You have your plane. Take your family and get the hell out of Hope County…and don’t look back.”

That was really hard to say while John massaged her neck and shoulders. For someone who was exceptionally dangerous and violent with his hands, he was also quite gentle.

_“Fuck no! Kim and I wanna fight now! You ain’t seen the last of the Ryes! We got your back, Allie! You just say the word and I’ll come drop a bomb on that fucker’s house!”_

John snickered in her ear while kissing the back of her neck. She slipped away, her thoughts muddling and nerves afire. She spun on him with a glare, and he produced an innocent smile, eyes impish and wild. Goddamn she hated that alluring charm. And his stupid, handsome face.

“Not today,” she said. “I’m walking out of here and will see you guys back in Fall’s End.”

John’s smile fell, head slightly cocking to the side as one tattooed hand scratched at the scarred flesh on his chest.

Mary May’s voice broke through next. _“And how the hell are you doing that?”_

“Never mind that. I’ll explain later. You guys have to trust me.”

_“Sure, we trust you. It’s John fucking Seed we don’t trust!”_

“Don’t you worry about him. I got it covered. Allison out.”

She felt bad when she lowered the radio. In a way, she told the truth. She did plan on leaving here to meet them in Fall’s End. But at the same time, she was dishonest with what would happen and what had already happened with John.

Allie stared at the black handheld in her grasp, thinking, worrying. Black Latin letters of sin names crossed her vision as John’s hand enclosed hers to take the radio. When her eyes jumped up at him, he had looked away long enough to toss the radio onto the nearby sofa.

“You have _what_ covered, _exactly_?” John teased, his suggestive, playful tone making her cheeks burn.

She backed away from him.

She nervously shrugged as she but space between them, pondering how she would keep her promise to her friends. John approached her. His smug walk, the way his fingers spread out as he reached for her, stimulated all kinds of funny feelings within her.

“You’re gonna let me walk out of here,” she said.

“Is that so?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“See, that’s where we’re different,” John chuckled, gritting his extended fingers. “I _want_ to _hurt_ you. _Sooooo bad_. But in a way that will _save_ you! _Release_ you!”

He snagged her arm and forcefully pulled her into him. Her stomach flipped, recalling his bruising touch from last night. He brought up her left arm, looking at the “S” he had tattooed onto her inner forearm. His fingers traced the scabbed letter, arousing goosebumps.

“Sloth,” he said, looking up at her. And then she felt his hand skim up her shirt, tickling her ribs. “Pride...”

He smirked at her reaction, dipping to kiss her chest. “Wrath,” he breathed in delight.

Allison had frozen like a prey animal caught by a serpent, currently being constricted, her life and breath crushed out of her, the pressure building within her. Her hands clutched his shirt like vice grips, crinkling the blue silk.

 The danger of what he was implying, the way his fingers made her melt, and the way his voice hummed in her ears made her brain fuzzy. Her rationality slipped away as she buckled under his touch.

His hand slipped into her pants, tugging at her panties and she moaned. She lowered her head into his chest.

“Lust,” he purred in her ear.

“Ugh, you fucking bastard,” was all she could growl, hitting his chest.

A throaty chuckle rumbled in her ears, and she was suddenly heaved upwards once more, just like last night, and she squeaked defiantly at him.

“Don’t worry, darling…How did you put it? Oh yes…I got you covered.”

Her back connected with the rock fireplace as she locked her mouth with his. Allie had locked her legs around his waist, his hard-on grating along her inner thigh. Their kissing, their squeezing and scouring hands, were rough and fiery. There had been some gentleness last night, but now there was none of it.

Allison was fine with it, her skin flushed, her temperature boiling as desire came over her in a powerful wave, her thoughts of leaving here already forgotten and maybe that was John Seed’s plan all along.

The rock scraped against her back as they moved, grinding into each other. John kept her pinned, but that didn’t stop her from pulling her shirt off while kissing him. She tore his shirt off too, only parting long enough so she could cast it aside.

Allie felt her bra pop with one swift motion and she smirked into his lips. Goddamn, he was good with his fingers! John moved to suck her neck, his body crushing her into the rock fireplace, his hands deftly working at unzipping her pants. He pulled them down midway before doing the same with her underwear.

Allie couldn’t reach to unbuckle him, having to use her arms to help prop her up, but boy did she wish he would hurry up. Instead, she raked her fingers through his hair, into his neck, squeezing, nails biting and John groaned as he bit her lip in a demanding kiss. She tasted the coppery tang as their tongues intertwined.

“Yes, squeeze _harder_ ,” he hummed.

“You’re so messed up,” Allie mumbled into another fierce kiss, her tone light and teasing.

“You have no idea.”

His chuckle tickled her ear, and it was probably the gentlest thing of this whole foreplay before she felt him push into her. She gasped in surprise, but her body adjusted to him a lot faster than last night, which relieved her because John didn’t stop, didn’t slow down for even a moment.

She felt scrapes and bruises forming on her back and ribs as she chafed against the fireplace, but it didn’t bother her. Her moans filled the ranch house as John kept her jammed there, his thrusts hard and quick.

John took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking, tongue dancing. Allison bit into his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin. His hands squeezed her ass, pulling her hips into his as he pushed in and out with a fervent pace.

John had tugged his pants down just far enough to get his dick out, but there was something besides his belt scraping along her pelvis as he sheathed into her. She would’ve looked if the sudden gushing of an orgasm hadn’t blown within her like a volcano, making her thrum in pleasure, lightening her like a feather caught in pulses of pure ecstasy.

She cried out, using his shoulder as a buffer for the sound, her walls constricting around his twitching cock, milking him. With a few more sharp thrusts, a guttural groan, John spilled inside her.

They remained still, gasping, catching their breathes. John kept hold of her and so Allie was able to rest her arms. She laid her head back against the fireplace, John’s hot breath snaking down her breasts.

“Oh, Allison,” John laughed hollowly, pecking her neck as he pulled out of her. He gently dropped her to her wobbly feet. “You are going to destroy me.”

It was a reference back to when they first met, one of her first threats to him. Allison didn’t say anything, still out of breath, suddenly self-conscious of where they were at. The den sat in silence, doors open, a fresh morning breeze bringing the smell of pine and mountain flowers. Did anyone hear or see them?

She scooped up her bra and shirt and dressed quickly, but something caught her eyes on John’s lower abdomen as he pulled his jeans up. She reached forward, grabbing his hands so she could see. The white bandage was new, hadn’t been there last night, and dark red bled through, forming jagged letters. _LUST_.

When her fingers slipped into his pants so she could feel the bandage, she felt him tense. John retracted from her touch, like she had kicked him, suddenly grounded.

His jaw gritted, a hiss escaping his lips as he struggled to compose himself. It was very similar to when he almost kissed her in the red room. Like he would snap at any moment.

“What the hell is that?” Allison narrowed her eyes.

“Penance,” John answered with a distressed gasp. “For my sins last night…and just now.”

Oh god. It clicked instantly when he said it. Nausea curled in her stomach, floored by the realization of what he meant. How could she forget?

She returned to him, the cult lawyer flinching as she touched his covered wound. It sickened her to see the blood staining the binding, revealing the letters like they were an omen.

What the fuck did she get herself into? She suddenly remembered that they were enemies. That whatever was between them was wrong on so many levels, and all it was going to do was get them hurt or killed.

He had to have done this last night while she slept. It disturbed her, and she remembered exactly why she was in this war to begin with. He did it to _innocent_ people. Of course, he would fucking do it to himself as well.

She withdrew her hands from him, subconsciously rubbing at the “S” tattooed on her forearm. He had cleverly seduced her with the same threat of carving her just minutes ago!

John was silent, buckling his pants while Allison reprimanded herself for being so stupid.

In hindsight, now it made sense why he looked like he had been crying earlier.

“Yours is coming,” John said, his voice chilling over her ear.

It wasn’t quite a threat, but it was enough to make her retreat. His hand clasped dangerously around her throat to prevent her from going far.

“You have to Atone, Allison.”

His eyes were as somber as his tone, his fingers loosening from a strangle and he instead massaged her neck affectionately.

“The Collapse is close. Joseph’s visions are coming full circle. And you and I are dangling by a thread to our salvation. We want to save you…I want to save you.”

“Do you even listen to yourself?” Allie stepped back, her hands grabbing his. She didn’t shove him away. She squeezed his hands, as if trying to open his eyes to the madness he spouted. “There’s no end of the world! Sure, it’s shitty and messed up, but there’s still so much good here. Joseph is crazy and he’s just using you. What we did…normal fucking people do it all the time. There’s no need to carve it on yourself just as there’s no need to carve it onto any of the people you kidnap and torture! What you guys are doing…it’s wrong!”

John glared at her, and she expected him to lash out, like she’d seen him do with his infamous temper, the inner Wrath he also carried. But he sighed, a smile rising on his lips, his eyes gaining a new light.

“You don’t understand…but you soon will, my dear.”

He released her hands, showing his palms, that friendly smile that hid a cruel agenda pleasantly placed on his handsome face as he backed away. Allison had to get out of here. There was no use trying to talk sense into John Seed. He was just as warped, maybe even more warped, than Joseph. He was a monster, and in the passion they shared last night, and just now, she had forgotten it.

“I gotta go,” she said, sickened. She was in a hurry to put that barrier between them once more. This was her fault. And all she could do was scold herself. What else did she expect after allowing herself to get close to John Seed?

“You leave, and you get taken to Jacob. You won’t make it to Fall’s End.”

She looked up at him, heart hurting, but her inner Wrath smoldering anger, aimed more towards herself than John. He wasn’t threatening her; he was warning her. He looked…hurt…torn.

He picked up his shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it. He risked spooking her by approaching her again. Allison backed away, despite him keeping his hands up like he wouldn’t harm her. Her inner fight kicked in, and she knew she would have to hurt him to get out of here.

“I can protect you, Allison.”

And when her back bumped into one of the leather chairs, he used her split-second distraction to trap her in between the furniture and himself.

“Shh shh shh.” He gently took her hands. “All I ask…is for you to Atone. You give me that…I will leave your friends alone. I will let Hudson go. I will protect you from everything. Give you anything you want.”

“I…can’t.”

“You step out that door, and I will not be able to help you. And that fire in your eyes? The fire I so adore? Jacob will snuff it out. He will break you until there’s nothing left. You will become-”

“His puppet, I know,” she grumbled, stress rattling her nerves. “I’ve heard it before.”

John swallowed, a pained smile rising, as though she should’ve known better. “Not Jacob’s…” he whispered.

Her eyes went wide, felt the cold stab into her chest, unsettling her, and dread constricted in her gut. Instead of withdrawing, she squeezed his hands, wanting comfort, but how could she get that from the monster in front of her?

“Wh-What does he want with me?”

John shook his head, his fingers caressing hers. “I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything to Jacob or me.”

Allison had heard enough. She pulled out of John’s hold, and she was surprised when he actually let her hands slip through his fingers. She shoved him out of the way, her inner anger, frustration, and fear simmering like an unhealthy stew. She grabbed up her radio and service weapon and headed for the open door.

“Joseph’s always right.”

The words hit her back like a cold front before a storm. She stopped mid-stride for the open door. She closed her eyes, squeezing out frustrated tears and took another step, wanting to get back to her friends and put this whole thing behind her.

But a couple of cultists entered into the ranch house just then, blocking her way to freedom. They looked between Allison and John, nervous, guns in hand but lowered.

“Brother John, you have company! Brother Jacob has just showed up in a convoy!”

Allison turned to John. He looked just as surprised as she was. She backed away from the peggies, nearly bumping into John as two more of John’s Chosen entered inside.

“Easy,” John whispered, trying to comfort her, although he sounded just as troubled.

By John’s behavior, she could tell that the Baptist hadn’t called his older brother here. She still felt betrayed though. And when the oldest Seed brother stepped through that door, she knew it was over.

Jacob was tailed by the same Judge that she saw at his ambush on Sacred Skies Youth Camp as well as three Hunters. He lazily popped his neck as he looked between her and John. He gave one mild hand cue and one Hunter came forward, grabbing Allison behind her back while another came over and took her gun and radio from her belt.

John didn’t say a word. He kept composed, unaffected. Now she really felt betrayed.

“Well, Deputy,” Jacob said, though his eyes hovered on John for a long moment. “Looks like you're mine now.”

“Fuck you, let me go!” Allison snapped. She tugged on the Hunter’s hold, anger flaming inside.

“There’s that fighting spirit,” Jacob laughed as he approached her. He towered over her, gruff and smug as he looked her over. “Heard you killed one of my Hunters. Did you think having a slumber party with my brother would keep you safe?”

His smirk soon fell, his red brows furrowing and he reached up and grazed a calloused finger across her collarbone. She felt the burn of the fresh, bruising love bite from last night under his touch and she instantly felt nauseous. Jacob's eyes scanned over the rest of her neck and chest, his scowl sharpening. 

If looks could kill when the Soldier glared at him, the Baptist would have dropped dead this very moment. John held his gaze for a few harsh seconds before he submitted, looking away, defeated.

“Everyone out. Now.” Jacob’s voice was an order.

The Hunters let go of Allison and left the house. Even John’s Chosen bailed. Allison was stuck between two Seed brothers and a monster wolf that eyed her like she was a meal.

“For fuck’s sake, John. You better hope that Joseph doesn’t find out about this.”

Jacob ran a palm over his face, grumbling. Allison, despite the horror she now felt, risked a look at John. He flinched at the mention of Joseph’s name, but he also finally returned his brother’s gaze.

“It wasn’t-”

“No excuses,” Jacob snapped. “I’ve covered for you once already. Get your shit together.”

“I’ve taken care of it.”

“Oh, have you?” Jacob stepped away from Allison. The minute she moved the Judge snarled at her. Nope, she wouldn’t be making a run for it.

Jacob and John glared at each other, some kind of dangerous stare-down that she couldn’t understand. Jacob grabbed John with one fist by the shirt, picking him up to his level. “Do you have any idea how worried Joseph is for you?”

John’s temper folded. Jacob dropped him. “After you two chatted last night and you walked out to come home and take care of your little pest problem, I had my own talk with him. And you know what he said? He said you’re too worried about reaping the land and people and not sowing them.”

And then Jacob chuckled, motioning at Allison, and the sound churned her belly. “But hell, I dunno, looks like your sowing plenty right here.”

John’s defiance brewed just under the surface. She could feel it radiating off of him. He curtly nodded at his brother, jaw ticking under his groomed beard. Jacob probably sensed it by his body language and prodded a large finger into John’s chest.

“So, how about you stop sowing your seed in the Deputy and start sowing the Project’s dogma into the remaining degenerates of Hope County?”

John raised his hands, splaying his fingers, cocky, a pleasant smile concealing seething rage. “Fine.”

Jacob sighed, pinching his nose with a small shake of his head. “Ugh, you’re so goddamn frustrating sometimes. Look…if anything ever happened to you…it would destroy Joseph…it would destroy me. I-I don’t show it well, but…I love you, little brother. We just…don’t want to lose you.”

Jacob cupped his hand around John’s head and pushed their foreheads together just as she saw Joseph do. That seemed to pacify John for the most part. Jacob pulled away, eyes soft despite his burly and intimidating form. If Allison wasn’t so sick from stress, she would’ve been touched by the scene.

Jacob came back over to the Junior Deputy. “I won’t say anything to Joseph. Just please…do as he asks, okay? Time is running out.”

“I will, brother.”

“Good. I better get her back to the Veterans’ Center if I’m gonna get her trial under way.”

Jacob put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. His Hunters returned seconds later. Two grabbed Allison by her arms while the other remained nearby with a gun on her. Jacob headed for the door with his wolf at his side. The Hunters shoved her along.

“See ya soon, brother,” Jacob called.

Allison craned her neck to look at John as she was forced forward. The Baptist took a few steps her way, fists clenched, eyes afflicted, longing as they watched her go, but soon he stopped and with a defeated sigh, he looked away.

She was stuffed into the back of a white convoy truck with a mounted gun. Another Hunter was inside, and kept a gun to her head. The Judge jumped in behind her, cramming her in the middle. Jacob got into the passenger seat while a Hunter took the wheel. His convoy headed out, and John’s ranch soon disappeared.

“Gideon, watch,” Jacob said without even turning to look at them.

The Judge snorted and his eyes turned to her, staring her down like a hawk. The Hunter that had a gun to her head lowered his weapon, instead turning his attention to the passing scenery.

“You try anything funny, sweetheart, and my Judge will rip your arm off.”

As if to cement that image in her brain, the giant, bleached wolf licked his jowls.

Allison didn’t know what to say. Her sharp, trouble-making tongue stayed put. Her eyes lowered to her lap, and she felt a lot of things. She thought of her friends in the Resistance. She thought of her brother. Most of all, she thought of John, causing an ache to envelope her heart, like she would never see him again. It shouldn’t have bothered her. But it did.

She zoned out for most of the ride from Holland Valley into the Whitetail Mountains. The Hunters in the cab were silent, watchful. No music played, the large pine and cedar forests of the mountains passed by them on curvy roads. Only the Judge’s soft pants could be heard. Jacob spoke into a radio once in a while, giving orders to this person or that, she hardly listened.

But then her radio sizzled in the center console between Jacob and the driver, catching her attention and she looked up.

_“Okay, you fucking asshole. Where the hell is Allison? We’re done playing games, man! Hand her over, John!”_

Nick Rye. Jacob slowly turned around to look at her, a smirk rising on his lips, his face reading “are you serious?” He picked up the radio and held it to his lips, his cold, blue eyes not leaving her.

“I’m sorry, who’s this?”

Silence was his answer. None of her friends said a word. Allison sighed. She didn’t blame them. Jacob slightly shook his head, disappointed.

“The Deputy has changed handlers. But, by all means, if you’re done playing games, then make a move. I could use more dog chow.”

A long silence passed, and then finally someone answered Jacob.

 _“Jacob Seed.”_ It was Whitehorse, calm but Allie could sense the light trepidation in his voice. _“What the hell do you want with Allison?”_

“Shoulda walked away, Sheriff,” Jacob replied, scratching under his chin. “Joseph warned you. Gave you a chance, and you blew it. But that’s alright. We got the best pick of the litter now.”

_“We can talk about this…negotiate.”_

Jacob looked bored. “I don’t negotiate.”

Jacob turned the dial on the radio, clicking it off. He dropped it into the center console with one last leer her way and turned around. As her mood dampened, as she felt bitter hopelessness sprouting in her gut, Jacob grabbed up his radio and tuned it to a different frequency.

“I got her. Let me know when you want to see her.”

After a long pause, he received an answer, and the voice made her eyes squeeze shut.

 _“After her trial…I’ll come for her,”_ spoke the Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...and to Jacob's territory we go! ;D
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. For whatever reason, I just was not happy with it and it went under like three rewrites lol ^_^' The small smut scene was actually added later as a treat because, well, Allie will be stuck in Jacob's region for a little bit. D:
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos/comments/hits to this story so far. I appreciate each and every reader and feedback! You guys are great and keep me motivated! <3
> 
> My Bunker Joseph/FemDep story Broken Haven should be updated soon :3


	15. The World is Weak

### Chapter 15: The World is Weak

The cage smelled of piss and blood, the ground littered with bones and decomposing flesh. A few rows behind her, in another aisle of cages, a man was torn apart by wolves. His petrified screams, the guttural snarls, the ripping of flesh and sinew…it was one of the most horrifying sounds she ever heard, and she wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon.

Allison sat in one corner, back slumped up against iron bars, legs spread out in front of her. She lazily blinked, the hot, humid day baking the metal enclosure. As sweat beaded down her temple, she tried to swallow, but her throat was parched.

She ignored the terrible sounds around her. The snarling of wolves, the cries of men and women as they were tortured or fed to Judges. She was put in a cage alone, and the adjacent cages around her were also empty of unlucky victims.

Jacob dropped her off here and left her when they had arrived at the St. Francis Veterans’ Center in the Whitetail Mountains earlier in the morning. By how the sun was, she could tell that dusk was creeping in.

All day she cooked in there, inhaling the reek of death and despair. And listening to it too. The atmosphere stabbed her like a knife, and it brought back unpleasant memories from her past.

Allie tried to keep her mind busy. Her eyes constantly scanned for opportunities to escape, but none were presented to her. After a while, she gave up and zoned out into her inner thoughts.

She wondered how her friends were doing. Allison was a lost cause to the Resistance right now while in the clutches of Jacob Seed. The Deputy just hoped they didn’t risk themselves trying to bust her out. She wondered where Aiden was now, wishing to see him.

John also sneaked his way into her thoughts.

Allie hated herself for it, shame sidling within her for allowing herself to get so close to the enemy. But despite it all, she missed the fucking bastard anyway. She missed their banter the most, but she did muse over the few times John was actually sincere and gentle with her. Maybe it had been John’s plan all along to string her into having feelings for him so she didn’t want to kill him like she did Faith. So he could work those strings like a puppet master to have another play thing in his torture chamber or give to his brother.

The sex was great though. An unladylike snort escaped her nose, a low, weak sound as her lips quirked, half-dazed by heat. She rubbed a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from her brow. She could picture Adelaide’s face if she ever found out. The helicopter pilot would have an epic nosebleed and probably a heart attack. But she had been right. He was a beast in bed. And up against the fireplace.

If he wasn’t a sadistic, pompous, psychopathic asshole he may have been a great lover. But John’s tender, caring nature was a worm inside a giant, rotten apple of wrath, hatred, and violence. Nearly impossible to find. Allison wondered if she should’ve counted herself as fortunate to have been shown it at all.

The Deputy glanced down at the “S” scarring her inner forearm, frowning. She recalled John’s act of “penance”. It didn’t matter. That wall had to stay between them now. Allison could not let herself cross it again.

She needed to get out of here and finish what she started. What she needed to do now was help the Resistance take down Eden’s Gate. She had to stop Joseph, John, and Jacob…even if that meant killing them. What she heard and saw around her in that cage was a harrowing reminder of what they were.

A howl sounded right outside her cage, and she jumped. Allison’s eyes narrowed, and she quickly scrambled to her feet, backing herself into the farthest corner of the cage. Jacob marched her way with two Hunters and his Judge, Gideon.

“Get her out,” Jacob ordered as he dug something from his pocket.

When the Hunters unlocked her cage and entered, Allie’s fighting instinct kicked right in. As soon as they got close enough, she unleashed years of hand-to-hand combat training within the academy.

She grabbed one man after she stumbled him with a kick, and bashed his head into the bars. The metallic drone of skull meeting iron echoed inside the pen. The other one snagged her from behind and she whipped back her head, cracking him in the face. She kicked out her legs, striking the first one as he recovered, and used him as leverage to slam the one behind her into the bars.

Gideon barked and frothed outside the enclosure, but Allie had no time to worry if the Judge would be on her. A few more slugs and kicks from her gave the Hunters some shiners and something to remember her by before they finally contained her and dragged her out.

Allison writhed against their hold, baring teeth and cursing. When they hauled her over to the oldest Seed brother, he looked satisfied by what he had just witnessed. There was only the smallest upcurve of his lips within his ginger beard, but his eyes shone with a predatory gleam.

“Well, I’ll be damned, you do show some promise.”

The Judge snarled a disagreement and Jacob snapped his fingers. The monster wolf became docile and sat on his haunches.

Jacob’s smile faded. “Hold her steady.”

“What the fuck are you-”

She couldn’t finish as he reached forward and grabbed her face. Jacob jabbed a few dirty fingers into her mouth, pushing them into the back of her throat. She nearly choked, and tasted the acrid, chalky sensation of some kind of pill before he stuffed it down her gullet.

Allie fought, her head banging into his solid chest, arms contained by Hunters. He smelled of pine and sweat and moist dirt. Jacob’s large hands entangled her head as he forced her to swallow whatever he had crammed past her tongue. She kicked him hard, but it was like hitting a brick wall.

She gagged, but the pill went down. In retaliation, Allison bit down as hard as she could on his retreating finger. She tasted blood, ignored the crack in her jaw as she clamped down, but a powerful blow knocked her upside the head and she let go.

Jacob’s laughter echoed around her as her head spun for a minute. When her eyes refocused, she saw him admiring his bleeding finger.

“That’s what you fucking get! What the hell did you just do to me?” Allison snapped. She tasted his blood, his sweat, the grime that had been on his hands.

Jacob gave a silent cue to the Hunters. They bound her hands behind her back and then shoved her over to a nearby chair. They pushed her down in it and then dispersed. Allison glared at their retreating backs and she started to stand back up until Gideon snapped fangs inches from her shins.

Jacob sat down in a chair across from her. He watched her for a few seconds, making sure she thought better of attempting to run for it, and then softly whistled at Gideon and held out his bleeding hand.

The Judge walked over with a wagging tail and licked his master’s hand clean of blood. Jacob’s eyes never left her, and Allison felt exposed, felt like a trapped prey animal about to be caught by a waiting predator. The thing was, she was already just that. Caught and trapped and no way to escape.

Jacob’s eyes left her just long enough to scan around them to confirm they were alone.

“Precautionary measures,” he said, looking back to her with a hardened gaze. “For my…impulsive brother.”

She wasn’t dumb. It clicked instantly, and she spat at his boots in spite. “I would’ve taken it if you’d just given it to me!”

She wasn’t sure if she would’ve. Not because she wasn’t worried about getting pregnant, but because she wouldn’t have believed Jacob if he’d told her that’s what it was. Allison had been on birth control, but since their failed attempt at arresting the Father that fateful night, she hadn’t had the luxury of keeping up with it. It wasn’t like she was the most fertile woman in the world anyway, she could go months without a period if she wasn’t on the pill.

Jacob shrugged. “Just making sure. I’m protecting John, not you. You’ll probably just die in my trials anyway. But Joseph has this persistent fucking habit of being right, so best to be covered on all grounds.”

She assumed he meant from Joseph and this cult’s fucked up beliefs if John’s self-harm and John and Jacob’s conversation back at the ranch was anything to go by. But she couldn’t be entirely sure.

Jacob leaned back in his chair, presenting a red-handled combat knife. He scratched under his jaw with the blade’s tip.

“I wouldn’t worry ‘bout it anymore, sweetheart. John’s a taker…a predator. You’re fucking proof that, yet again, John can get whatever he wants just by yapping that tongue of his. Seducing the poster child of the Resistance? Nice prize. My brother could get the nuclear codes from any world leader if he wanted to. That’s just how he works.” A hollow laugh followed. “But it’d be best if he didn’t because he’d be the first one to set the world on fire.”

He was trying to make her feel stupid for sleeping with his brother. Joke’s on him. She already felt stupid.

And since her life was already full of stupid decisions, she let it brush over her and decided to poke the bear.

“It’s no wonder John’s so fucked up with you and Joseph as his family. And how does John fall under your little “only the strong survive” bullshit? ‘Cuz if you think you have to protect him, you must not think he’s strong. So, he should be sacrificed, right?”

Jacob had that knife to her throat faster than she could blink. The hair on the back of her neck rose, but she glared at him, not moving, a mix between stunned and defiant. She wasn’t sure what was burning in Jacob’s eyes, but the closest thing she could come up with was contempt.

“You can play your little games with John, but I don’t work that way,” he said, tone cold and hard like steel. “I know what you are. If it was up to me, you’d be dead by now. But Joseph, for whatever reason, is fascinated by you. I see what you’ve done to John. I couldn’t understand what had him so distracted lately until I saw you at his house. You’re causing him to stray. And if you end up getting my little brother hurt or killed, I won’t give a shit what Joseph says, you’ll be wolf chow.”

Gideon snarled just beside her in agreement, and it rumbled through her bones.

“So…your creed doesn’t apply to family then?” Allie asked carefully, keeping his stormy gaze with her own determined glare. It was like staring into the soul of an apex predator.

Jacob faintly smiled, sharp, sardonic as he slid the knife away from her throat, the tip catching on her jaw and cutting her. The soft laugh that came from his chapped lips was a haunting sound all its own.

“John and Joseph are both so very weak compared to me, but only in a handful of ways,” Jacob said. “In others, they are so much stronger. Weak or not, I protect them because they are my family, my _blood_. And that’s nature. That’s how we’re wired. Protecting your family, both strong and weak, guarantees your bloodline.”

“You want to guarantee your bloodline you shouldn’t have gave me that pill then,” Allison crudely joked.

Jacob’s eyes fell over her body in one quick, skillful survey, and he slightly smirked. “Well, survive my trials, sweetheart, and then we’ll talk.”

“Wh-What the, no!”

Jacob rose with a laugh, grabbing her and yanking her up with him. “A joke, Deputy.”

He roughly pulled her over to the cage, shoving her inside. Allison expected him to shut the door and enclose her once more, but he towered in front of her, vice-like grip digging into her bicep.

“You’re an interesting one, I’ll give you that. No wonder John’s so smitten with you, even if he hasn’t admitted to it yet. But I see what he sees…the fire…the fight…the resilience. And John eats that riiiiight up.”

“Oh no-no-no! You have it all wrong. It was just a fling!”

“John’s had tons of flings. If you were one of them, he wouldn’t have been so defiant to me when I showed up. He wouldn’t have been so angry that I took you. But, like I said, he’s still a predator. He’ll pull and take and devour from you until there’s nothing left, even if he doesn’t mean to.”

Jacob wiped his injured finger over the cut on her jaw, swabbing blood across her skin. As he withdrew the digit, a sliver of blood coated it. Jacob put the tip of his finger into his mouth, tasting her blood, and a ghostly smirk rose on his lips afterward.

“Your trial starts tonight. Don’t disappoint me now, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

His Chosen were wary, on edge. They sensed he was in a mood, and they cowered under his will. John fed off their fear because it was the only relief, only gratification, that would contain him.

And as they brought him the next miserable soul needing confession and atonement, John did as his parents had done to him.

_Pain after pain after pain after pain after pain after pain afterpainpainpainpa-_

John ground his teeth, taking his frustration out on the crying middle-aged man tied to the chair. He blubbered on about petty sins and secrets, nothing of use to him. John hadn’t felt this frustrated and crazed since the height of his past drug and sex addictions. And he felt the familiar need, the familiar pull of those old needs burning within his nerves, clawing within the darkest recesses of his soul.

There was something about Allison that hooked him like they once did. She gave him a pleasurable high, but also an excruciating withdrawal. If John had to be honest with himself, and lately it seemed he hadn’t been, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to hug her close and pamper her or rip her to shreds and inflict her with horrible pain.

How many pretty faces had he crossed paths and laid with? He lost count. But the Deputy was different from all of them, and he couldn’t understand why.

John and Jacob bumped heads all the time. John was naturally brazen, but he never challenged Jacob to the extent he did when he was there to pick up the Deputy. Ever.

Jacob was always dominant, and John was just as dominant until Joseph stepped into the room where he would fold almost immediately. But his oldest brother didn’t have that sway over him. Jacob would slug John to put him in his place over trivial matters, and John would always laugh at the pain.

But what happened at his house was something far more dangerous than the brothers ever crossed. Despite this, Jacob was the only person John could confide in where he didn’t feel like he was put through a meat grinder afterward.

The Baptist held a similar adoration to Allison as he did to his brothers. _Love_. Was that what it was? Besides his brothers, John had never loved anyone.

But what did John know about love? _Pain_. That’s all he ever knew love through.

_“You have to love them, John.”_

John twisted the knife into the man’s kneecap harder, nearly popping it out. He caught one of his Chosen looking away with a grimace, not having the stomach. The sinner’s cries of sheer agony ripped through the confession chamber.

Then the darker secrets came pouring out. Sweet, sweet music to his ears. He listened to the sniveling, the whimpering, the hissing moans, reveling in the man’s sudden enthusiasm.

Until he heard two distinct words. _Molested_. _Child_.

The Baptist stood, the two Chosen in the chamber with him immediately retreating away from the tied sinner. John stuck that blade in and out of the man’s stomach so many times, his guts spilled out onto the floor. The sinner fell silent after a couple of sharp, gurgled cries.

John shook after his wrath had waned, breathing heavily. He left the knife protruding between two ribs, flicking his blood-soaked hands and stepping away. He was covered in it, soaking his face, arms, and clothes. And for a moment, he forgot what to do, staring at the red liquid seep down his arms.

“Bro-Brother John?”

He came to his senses, suddenly clear. He motioned to the dead man in the chair. “Clean it up. We’re done for the day.”

They nodded without a word. John left the red room to go clean up. He felt hardly anything as he walked through the tunnels, followers giving him a wide berth or trying not to show shock by his appearance. Some of his older Chosen simply dipped their heads in respect or greeting at him. They understood how he worked.

_How do you love them, Joseph? How?_

The sinner reminded him why he wanted the world to burn to ashes more than anyone. The Collapse couldn’t come soon enough to him. Out of hundreds of confessions he would only very rarely hear the integrities of truly honorable people. Because to him, mankind was a cesspool of degeneracy.

Maybe that’s why he adored Allison. Her Wrath was born from injustice, for honorable intentions, even if it had led her astray and ended up putting her in opposition of Eden’s Gate. Her Pride was born from confidence and strength of will - the will that she would never let such injustice harm anyone ever again, even if it hurt her. And her Sloth wasn’t like his; where apathy and detachment for people governed his emotional constitution, Allison only bid her time, waiting for the right moment, the perfect opportunity. Just long enough until she was able to get strong enough to fight.

In the end, it didn’t matter. His feelings for Allison, whatever they may be, were wrong. Giving in to his carnal desires was against the Project’s rules. Even killing the lowlife sinner was wrong, even if he felt otherwise in his heart of hearts. His job was to get sinners to confess and atone and join Eden’s Gate, so they may be saved in the Collapse. Those that fight the atonement process, resist and downright reject it may be killed to ensure the safety of the Project. But that sinner wasn’t resisting. He submitted after some forceful coercion and was openly confessing. That wretched soul should’ve been left alone.

John’s behavior wouldn’t go unnoticed. Joseph would find out about Allison eventually. He would find out about all the big no-no’s that John had committed recently. And this time Jacob wouldn’t be able to cover for him. The little black sheep may be going to the slaughterhouse soon.

The youngest Seed brother thought about the message Joseph left. All day it had rattled him, haunting him in his thoughts. It haunted him last night after Allison fell asleep, and the Baptist was so vexed because he _knew,_ he just _knew_ , what he was doing was wrong, and yet he just couldn’t help himself.

How was John supposed to let more love into his heart, when all that ever did was give him excruciating pain? But John remembered this wasn’t about him. This was about God’s will and the coming cleansing of the world. The youngest Seed brother couldn’t, wouldn’t let Joseph down anymore.

The Baptist rounded a corner as he neared the washroom. The blood oozed down his arms and hands, leaving little blood drop trails from the confession chamber. When he turned into the next hallway, he nearly bumped into a follower. John was about to snap an order at them when they didn’t move out of his way, but then quickly realized it was Aiden. Allison’s brother.

Aiden still looked sore and beat up. The bruising along his face, arms, and under his clothes looked to be yellowing. The meek young man was startled for a moment, taking in John’s bloody appearance, and soon his eyes dipped to the cement walls of the bunker in submission.

“Bro-Brother John! P-Please forgive my intrusion, but I received instructions from the Father. He requests m-my presence before I am transferred back to the Whitetail Mountains.”

John rolled his neck, popping it, rubbing a hand down one tattooed arm to wipe excess blood away. It was amusing how much different Allison was from Aiden. Allison was brave, determined, and sassy while her brother was timid and quiet. No matter how hard he tried to understand, John couldn’t fathom how Jacob hadn’t fed him to Gideon yet, but that was probably a good thing. After all, without Aiden, Allison wouldn’t have shown up. Too bad the boy didn’t realize Joseph was only interested in him because of his troublemaker sister.

The Baptist bit back his impatience, instead giving the young man one of his many chameleon smiles. “Of course, he does. I shall arrange the transport for you, Aiden.”

Aiden shyly smiled. “Thank you, sir. B-But there is something…May I speak with m-my sister before I go? It would mean a lot t-to me.”

John couldn’t hide the frustration in his tone. “She was taken by Jacob. You want to talk with her, you take it up with him.”

If Aiden actually had the balls to ask his oldest brother anything, John would hand over his house.

The look of shock that overcame the young follower’s face came and went quickly, and Aiden looked away again. He was obviously upset over the news, but tried to hide it.

“Oh…”

A charming smile hid John’s disinterest. “Don’t worry, my boy. You’ll see her again soon.” John wiped a finger over Aiden’s forehead, feeling the young man tense under his touch. He drew a smiley face with the blood that still covered his fingers, and then headed past Aiden towards the washroom.

“Get your things together. It’s rude to keep the Father waiting.”

 

* * *

 

All Allison remembered before waking up in the Bliss realm was Hunters coming into her cage and injecting her with the drug, and she went out like a light. The Deputy didn’t curse or complain as she climbed to her feet in the middle of a meadow covered in green fog. She was too nervous about her upcoming trial to voice her irritation for waking up here again.

Allie heard Faith singing, but couldn’t determine the source of her voice, and so just picked a direction to start walking. She wasn’t in a hurry to get out of this Bliss dream, not knowing what to expect when she awoke in “Jacob’s chair” as she heard the Hunters say. If it was anything like John’s chair, she wasn’t thrilled about it at all.

She swatted away butterflies, scanning eyes across the field and trees and rolling mists where deer grazed and capered. Faith’s serene singing carried on the soft breeze, and she had to fight herself to keep from laying down in the grass and napping.

Then she heard it, running up from behind her like thunder. The hair on her skin stood on end, her heart springing before her limbs and she barely moved out of the way as a black wall rushed by her, nearly trampling her.

“What the hell?!”

She stopped short, surprised, as she took in the creature prancing around the meadow. It was a black horse, shiny-coat and well-built. It nickered as it came back around at her, flinging head, tail up, pulling legs high as it cantered. It scared the other wildlife away in the dream world with its confident strides and dominant behavior.

Well, this was a first. Allison had seen horses throughout Hope County, but they were few. People hid them if they could, otherwise the cult collected them on the whole and sold them or did heaven knew what to them, she wasn’t sure. But this was a first to see a horse in a Bliss dream, and she couldn’t help but feel it meant something.

The horse wouldn’t let her near him. He would toss his head and move away, trotting around her, snorting and bucking. Allison knew horses. Her adopted mother was a wildlife officer and had several horses, and had one time been a barrel racing champion. This black stallion was showing off to her, playful, but displaying he wasn’t to be trifled with.

Allie laughed. “Oh, I see. Almost run me over and then you want to play hard to get.”

Pricked ears her direction and a flick of the tail were her response. Allie tried to approach one more time, and the horse allowed her within a couple of feet before taking off with a loud nicker. Then he was back to strutting around like he owned the place.

“Pshh, you remind me of someone,” Allie said with a crooked grin, then continued her search for Faith.

Allison walked through a cold creek, coming into an area with more trees, but still mostly grassy hills and fields. The fog grew thicker, but Faith’s singing became louder. She had to be getting close.

“Faith?”

She stopped to look around, a few birds flying overhead while trilling. Something solid bumped into her back, startling her. She whirled around, and saw the black horse smacking his lips.

“You following me?”

He snorted, and he allowed her to pet his head.

“He likes you.”

Allie recognized the voice instantly, and looked up. She found Faith in a tree, her legs dangling over the branch.

“There you are,” Allie said. “Was starting to think I wouldn’t find you.”

Faith closed her eyes, a breeze flipping through her brown locks and she looked at peace for a moment. She disappeared and reappeared next to Allison, and the black stallion neighed loudly, as if surprised, and skirted off away from the Deputy.

“Something is coming,” Faith said, taking in the placid meadow around them. “There’s a change here. I can feel it on the wind and in the animals.”

“You sound like the Father,” Allie said with a roll of her eyes.

Faith frowned. “But you feel it too? Can’t you? Just…listen.”

Allison sighed, closing her eyes and listening. At first, she only heard the birds and the soft ruffling of the wind on the trees, the sway of the grass. But then…she felt it first. Like a ripple through the air, sparking like static. A maelstrom of noises flooded her mind. She heard the faint calls of people screaming, gunfire, howling wolves, explosions, fire burning, distant sirens, and Joseph.

_“Everything is coming to an end. You can feel that...I know you can. See, mankind is weak...and vulnerable. And we are hurtling towards our destruction and no one is willing to do anything about it! I can see that. You can see. And we are not crazy.”_

A crackling boom rumbled above their heads, like the snarling of an ancient beast. Allison opened her eyes, looking to the sky. Dark clouds, flashes of lightning. Large, cold drops of rain hitting the meadow. Faith looked uneasy as her green eyes followed the accumulating storm.

A low, eerie howl reached their ears. Glowing yellow eyes within the darkness of the nearby forest watched them, and slowly they prowled out into the open. Judges. Several of those monster wolves. Allie had spotted normal wolves minding their own business in these Bliss dreams, but this was a first to see Judges.

“Jacob,” Faith whispered. “He’s closing in on you…but why?”

The wolves stalked closer and closer. Faith didn’t budge, even though she looked unsettled, she didn’t act like she was in danger. But then again…she was dead and part of Allie’s imagination, so it didn’t matter. Allison, on the other hand, started stepping away, reaching for weapons that were not on her.

The Judges bared their fangs, growling, hackles bristling. Then a horse scream broke over a boom of thunder, and Allie almost forgot about the shadow that had followed her here. The black stallion sprinted past her with pinned ears, tail flagging behind him, aiming straight for the pack of wolves closing in.

Allie went after the horse to try and stop him, but Faith grabbed her arm. The horse trampled the wolves, kicked and stomped on them as they whipped around to try and bite his legs. The Judges soon retreated into the woods with whines and yips.

Agitated, her horse friend stomped hooves and flung his head, trotting back and forth until he calmed down. He then returned to Allison with head and tail high, prancing and playful and confident. She was shocked when the horse put his head into her chest. She stroked his soft muzzle, inhaling the unmistakable aroma of horse scent.

Then the cocky horse bit her shirt, grazing her skin, and scampered away.

“What a cheeky little shit.”

The storm remained, slowly engulfing the sky. The wolves were long gone now. Faith played with a Bliss flower in her fingers, looking to the Deputy.

“It’s fascinating. The amount of Bliss you have consumed should’ve turned you into an Angel by now, or at least put you quite close. Despite your vulnerability to it, it seems you have some sort of immunity to its more dangerous effects. But it doesn’t mean that my brothers can’t manipulate you. Be careful.”

Allison’s head pounded, her vision starting to get fuzzy. She would be awaking soon. Faith gave her a weak smile, putting the flower to her nose and smelling it.

“Your trial is coming,” Faith said. “In order to defeat the Wolf, you have to become the Wolf. By adapting and persevering, even the meekest of prey can defeat a deadly predator.”

Allison sat down on a nearby rock, light-headed and nauseous. As her consciousness started slipping, she looked up at the Siren, and suddenly she had to ask something.

“John…how is he?”

Faith’s eyes went briefly to the black horse that grazed nearby and fell back onto the Deputy. “Without you around…I fear a monster will soon be unleashed.”

“Why me?”

But she couldn’t hear Faith’s reply as everything suddenly turned black.

 

* * *

 

When Allison came to, a splitting headache blurred her vision and her ears were ringing. With a groan she slowly slipped from the Bliss back into consciousness. A bright screen seared her eyes, and she couldn’t move. She tugged at her arms, looking down to the metal constraints that bound her to a chair. A shadow stepped into the light, easing her bleary eyes and she took in his face as he checked her over. She recognized the messy raven locks and wide, nervous brown eyes, although the last time she saw him, he wasn’t nearly as beat up and antsy.

“Pr-Pratt?” she mumbled.

“You shoulda run when you had the chance,” Staci whispered, and then he slipped away into the corners of the room where the shadows settled.

She realized the bright screen was a projection showing slides of wolves that flicked every other minute, dousing out the bright light for a second’s respite. Wolves eating caribou, wolves snarling, wolves howling and running. The light from the pictures burned into her corneas and she groaned and tugged uselessly at her restraints.

Two other people were in a similar position as her, locked to a metal chair, forced to view the grisly depictions of nature. They were dressed in some sort of military garb, and much like the other rumors she heard about Jacob’s territory while in the Henbane and Holland Valley, she instantly recalled who they were. Whitetails. Eli’s men.

_Goddamn these fucking Seed brothers and wanting to tie me down in chairs!_

“The world is soft…weak.”

Allie closed her eyes tight, cursing herself and all her shitty luck. When she reopened them, she saw Jacob’s back move through the center of the room towards the projection screen.

“We have forgotten what it means to be strong. You know our heroes used to be gods,” Jacob explained, hands extending towards the picture of feeding wolves with blood smeared along their jowls. “And now our heroes are godless. Weak, feeble, diseased.”

She found Pratt standing obediently to the side of the screen, disappearing and reappearing from shadows as the projector changed slides. His eyes had remained lowered until Jacob passed by referring to his precious photos, and then her fellow Deputy locked eyes with her, and she could only gather he was terrified. For her.

“We let the weak dictate to the powerful,” Jacob said, turning to face those in the chairs. “And then we are _shocked_ to find ourselves adrift.” He lifted a finger, prowling towards the first unlucky fool in a chair. “But history knows the value of sacrifice. Of culling the herd so that it stays _strong_.”

Those words rang a bell, and she remembered what Jacob said to her when they first met when he captured her at Sacred Skies Youth Camp after John set her into a trap. He mentioned culling the herd, and she remembered he did something to her just before that. Her memory was fuzzy now, and it was just a week or so ago, but it was as though her brain shut it out. She remembered having some sort of panic attack and red dyeing her vision. Wasn’t there some old song playing?

“Over and over, the lives of the many have outweighed the lives of the few,” Jacob drawled, snapping her back to attention. His voice was closer, and he was now at the second fool in a chair. “This is how we survived. And we’ve forgotten…”

He turned away, palms together, slow, strong steps coming closer and he was about to come to the third fool strapped to a chair. Her.

“And now,” he said, steel blue eyes seizing her green ones, and she barely saw the tiny upcurve of the corner of his lip. “The bill has come due.”

The flashing projector as it changed pictures cast unworldly shadows and colors over Jacob’s form as he prowled closer.

“Now, the Collapse is upon us.” Jacob leaned over her chair, propping calloused hands over her arms as his face dipped closer to hers. If her legs weren’t clamped down, she would’ve kicked him. And so, she glared at him instead, since she wasn’t able to do anything else. “And _this_ time, the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many. And when a nation that’s never known hunger or desperation descends into madness…” He smirked. “We’ll be ready.”

Allison was starting to second guess which Seed brother was the most insane. She needed to keep better notes.

Darkness engulfed Jacob as the slide changed, and he rose to his full, towering height. He grabbed something off the projector table, and when the eerie colors of the next picture splayed across the Soldier, she saw it. The little wooden box, and her mind clicked back to before. There _was_ a song. A song that did something to her. That box was a music box!

Allie fought her restraints, instinctively panicking from seeing the box and she didn’t even understand why. Jacob paid no mind to her sudden rouse of energy. He winded the little box with a ghostly smile.

“We will _cull_ the herd. We will do what needs to be _done_.”

He presented the box to her, and she fought harder. He flipped the lid open and it was like some kind of demon scattered her brain, the ringing drumming through the darkest corners of her mind. Her sight blurred, crimson fog encroaching her vision. And she heard it…she heard that old tune from before…

Blackness consumed her and she suddenly awoke in some kind of alternate reality of the projection room. She was set free from the chair and jumped up. All she could feel was all of her past demons constricting her like a boa, hissing in her ear and making her go mad. Her inner wrath from what happened to her and Aiden, it blew like a geyser, peppered with panic and fear and anger and hate and so many other emotions at once.

Like a light had been switched, she felt hardly in control of her body. She grabbed a gun on the table just as two others jumped out of their chairs.

 _“Cull the herd,”_ Jacob’s voice boomed overhead, but there was no way to determine where it came from.

Allison shot them dead as they raised weapons to kill her. She moved through the hallways, blood-dyed vision, the metallic flavor of the air filling her lungs. The distinct sound of a ticking clock hounded her wherever she went.

_Tick tick tick…_

The song played so faintly as reasoning left her and she felt only the instinct to survive this hellhole.

_“Onnnnnly youuuuuu…”_

She killed. Without thought or hesitation, and she couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t bothering her, why she couldn’t stop herself. She needed to get out here alive, but this was a nightmare. She had to wake up! Each kill gave her praise by Jacob, and she felt that doing something else in the darkness of her drugged-out mind. The Bliss was causing this. Couldn’t be a damn thing else.

She sped through hallways, grabbed any weapons she could find. Her enemies were all around her, chanting like brainwashed zealots.

_“Kill, kill, kill!”_

_“Fight! Cull the herd!”_

_“You are meat!”_

Allie ignored them, brain-fried, all the horrible feelings from her past driving her. She shot, she stabbed, she took down with her own bare hands. She had to get out of here. She had to survive and save Aiden.

 _“Well done,”_ Jacob praised all around her. _“Sacrifice the weak.”_

She tried to ignore him, the instinct fluctuating within her like a battle of wills. One a hungry, wrathful predator, the other a spooked, resourceful prey fighting to survive. She climbed broken staircases, killing more people around her, the song seeping into her nerves and tightening within her like a melodious noose.

She saw a concrete channel and jumped for it, the tick-tick-ticking closing in on her. As she fell for the shadowy depths, concrete swallowing her up, she lost herself in pitch blackness once more.

Allison groaned, blinking back into reality. She was still in that chair in front of the projector, albeit sideways on the ground, coming off the high of her warped nightmare. The bindings still squeezed her wrists and ankles and she was too weak, too drugged from Bliss, to break them.

Three shadows passed across her vision, and she blinked the blood from her sight, trying to wake up. It had to be Jacob coming back to collect her, but she couldn’t fight, didn’t have the energy or the resolve. Voices carried across the room, but none of them were Jacob’s.

“…mess…check…chairs.”

The shadows wore Whitetail attire, and as their faces came into focus, she knew one of them was Eli Palmer from having seen wanted posters from the cult, and by talking to him through video feed set up by Dutch. Her voice was lost though, and she couldn’t make a sound to alert them.

A teenager bent down in front of her, checking a corpse on the floor. He was of Native American descent, and looked like he shouldn’t be in the middle of this war at all.

“Christ…it’s Sully. When did they get him?” the kid asked. With a shake of his head the teen stood, turning on Eli. “Why are we even bothering with this? They’re all dead!”

“Check them anyways,” Eli ordered.

The teen mumbled something about being stuck on corpse duty when he grabbed her chair, and Allison dished out just enough energy to groan. Surprised, he let her go with a yelp and the chair crashed onto the floor again.

“Holy shit!”

She hit her head when the chair slammed into the wood floor and she mumbled an incoherent curse.

“What, Wheaty?”

“Oh, fuck!”

Eli stood over her now, and she knew he recognized her. “Live one! Walker, go get the truck!”

“Y-yee-yessir.”

Eli grabbed her chair and the teenager – Wheaty? – poked his head into her vision, still shocked.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Eli patted his shoulder. “Give me a hand, kid.”

The two of them pulled the heavy metal chair upright, and the world spun around Allison. Their faces distorted and blurred and she felt like she would vomit. Eli looked her over, a relieved smile on his face as he cut her bindings.

“Eli…is this?”

“Yep.”

“What the fuck is the Deputy doin’ here?”

“Jacob took a shine to her, same as us, I guess. Let’s get her outta here.” Eli snapped his fingers in her face and Allie mumbled and winced. “Told ya to contact me before gettin’ Jacob’s attention, hero. But don’t worry…the Whitetails got ya now.”

Eli picked her up out of the chair. His arms were strong and warm, and Wheaty kept to their side as they headed for the exit of this horrible room.

“We’re bringin’ her back to the Wolf’s Den?”

Eli scoffed. “Where else?”

“Tammy’s not gonna like this…”

“Don’t worry ‘bout Tammy. She’ll be fine.”

Allison clung onto Eli’s chest, slowly dipping into unconsciousness again, the Bliss surging through her skull like a cascading river.

 

* * *

 

Jacob smirked, the binoculars hovering over the entrance of the Grand View Hotel through the tall pines and rocky inclines of their sniping spot. The Hunters kept watch through their rifles, at the ready. Gideon sat at Jacob’s side, ears perked and head slightly cocked as he listened to the noises of the forest around them.

“That’s them, they’re coming out.”

“I see ‘em,” Jacob answered. He lowered his binoculars and scratched at his beard.

Eli was such an idiot. Always thinking he was a hero, always thinking he was doing the right thing. No man left behind, and all that bullshit.

Jacob overheard the radio calls from Allison’s friends in John’s territory. They reached out to leader of the Whitetail Militia to get him to help the Deputy. And just like that, the light bulb went off in Jacob’s head. The shadow of a smirk appeared on his rugged face.

One Hunter turned to him questioningly. “Are we taking them? We have the shot, Brother Jacob. We can end Eli right now.”

“No.”

The Hunters exchanged surprised looks but quickly composed themselves. The other shifted in uncertainty as he slowly lowered his rifle. “B-But…The Father? He wants the Deputy, correct? He’s supposed to be coming to get her.”

Jacob pulled the binoculars up and watched as Eli and his little teenager shadow helped the Deputy into a truck, a few other Whitetails gathering around for orders.

“Whoops, my bad.”

Jacob whistled at Gideon and turned on heel. The Judge shot to his side. The Hunters watched as the Whitetail convoy sped away from the Grand View Hotel, and they lost their opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to figure out some things for upcoming chapters, and wanted to make sure everything was in order and I wouldn't write myself into a corner ^^'. I think (hope) I am good to go, lol. Just hang in there everyone, more JohnxDep (and some JosephxDep) is coming, just gotta stuff some plot in here somewhere! xD
> 
> Thanks for being patient, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for all the kudos/comments/hits, I appreciate all of you fabulous readers! <3


End file.
